Naruto Neko
by Oo-Naruko-oO
Summary: Sasuke es un antisocial declarado al que nunca le a gustado relacionarse demasiado con la gente. Pero su vida cambiará el día que conozca a su nuevo regalo de cumpleaños, Naruto... un gato callejero. ¿Accederá a convivir con un neko pervertido? SasuNaru
1. Conociendo a mi bola de pelos

Advertencias: Yaoi – AU – OcC de Itachi.

Aclaraciones: Neko: gato.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Cap 01: Conociendo a mi bola de pelos.**

La lluvia caía copiosamente en la fría noche de invierno. Un cúmulo de nubes sombrías envolvía todo el cielo dando un aspecto a las calles oscuro y sombrío. El aire helado que penetraba en los huesos se hacía tan insoportable como las miles de gotas de lluvia cayendo y empapando su ropa, humedeciendo su cuerpo. Fuertes y precisas, como finas dagas afiladas. Un fuerte escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo del joven erizándole por completo la piel. Instintivamente alzó los hombros encogiéndose en el proceso mientras sus pasos se aceleraban hacia su destino.

No es que no le gustara la lluvia, de hecho, le encantaba el sonido que emitían las gotas al caer, el olor a humedad que desprendía la tierra mojada, el día transformado en un gris apagado lleno de melancolía. Le resultaba muy reconfortante poder contemplarlas, pero siempre tras el cristal de su casa, resguardado y seco. No en mitad de la calle como se encontraba en ese momento, sin paraguas que lo cobijara de aquella tormenta invernal que le calaba en lo más hondo de su ser.

-Odio la lluvia… -gruñó entre dientes.

Sasuke aceleró de nuevo el paso, llegando casi a correr por las calles de Konoha mientras alzaba entre sus manos la mochila negra de la universidad, lo único hasta ahora cobijaba parte de su cabellera de la tromba de agua. Dos manzanas más, tan solo dos calles y por fin habría llegado a su hogar.

Por el camino ya iba pensando lo que haría nada más entrar. Cenar, tomar una ducha caliente y relajante, para posteriormente dormir tranquilo y en la gloria. Esa era su rutina cada día al finalizar los estudios. Era un chico bastante listo, no necesitaba a penas estudiar para sacar excelentes notas. Le gustaba su mundo tranquilo y monótono, sin circunstancias que lo perturbaran ni contratiempos. Principalmente era una persona manipuladora, un controlador nato en todo momento de su vida y sus acciones bien medidas.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de su apartamento, sacó las llaves del bolsillo que tintinearon en el exterior ante la cerradura. Sin preámbulos se adentró en el vestíbulo, dejando a un lado la mochila empapada, así como los zapatos y la chaqueta húmeda colgada en el perchero. Dirigió una mano hacia el interruptor de la luz cuando calló en la cuenta de que algo extraño estaba fuera de lugar en aquella situación. Las luces de su casa ya estaban encendidas.

Contempló durante unos segundos todo su alrededor, minuciosamente. La primera idea que cruzó su mente fue la de estar siendo asaltado por un ladrón. Adoptó una postura de defensa avanzando con sigilo pasillo hacia delante. La entrada hacía esquina colindante con el amplio salón, fue allí donde encontró todas sus sospechas. Un individuo desconocido, más o menos de su altura se encontraba en pie, de espaldas a él.

No se lo pensó dos veces, con impulso saltó sobre él tirándolo de boca contra el suelo, inmovilizando por la espalda con su propio peso sentado encima.

-¡No te muevas! –gritó amenazante paralizándole ambas manos por encima de su cabeza. Quedó sorprendido cuando el extraño sujeto giró la cara hacia un lateral dejando ver por completo el rostro. Era joven, rondaría más o menos su edad. Cabellos rubios terminados en punta, ojos de un azul intenso como el mismo cielo, piel tostada y unas extrañas marcas se extendían por toda la mejilla, como los bigotes de un animal. Pero eso no era lo único que llamaba la atención de aquel chico, sino…

-¿Quién eres tú? –exigió Sasuke con soberbia frunciendo el entrecejo.

Sentado sobre sus posaderas, el moreno no dejó de examinarlo con curiosidad. Algo comenzó a golpearle suavemente por la espalda en leves toquecitos, pero no le prestó atención, se había quedado boquiabierto tras descubrir lo que sobresalía de la cabellera dorada. Unas orejas peludas y puntiagudas de un color más oscuro que su pelo rubio, bien parecidas a las orejas de un felino.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? -eres tú, quiso completar en la frase sin logro. Giró el rostro para ver lo que le continuaba golpeando suave por detrás. Y allí alzada y zarandeándose de un lado hacia otro por la punta dorada, se encontraba una cola de animal.

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto –pronunció de pronto el joven sin dejar de mover graciosamente la cola de un lado para otro-. ¿Eres Sasuke?

Le dio la impresión de que se iba a arrepentir contestando afirmativamente.

-Sí… -respondió conciso tras un escueto silencio en el que no dejó de observar incrédulo esas extrañas anomalías del espécimen tirado en el suelo. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar su voz volvió a sonar igual de arrogante-. ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué estas en mi casa? ¿Y cómo diablos has entrado?

Naruto resopló con un deje de fastidio mostrando media sonrisa divertida.

-Sin duda eres su hermano. Tenéis el mismo carácter prepotente… -por no nombrar el gran parecido físico, pensaba el rubio. Aunque los rasgos de Itachi resultaran más maduros y serios. Todo lo contrario de su personalidad oculta. Pero este nuevo chico, se veía más interesante. Naruto entrecerró los ojos en la misma actitud defensiva–. Si me dejas levantarme podré darte la carta.

-¿Qué carta?

-La que me dio Itachi para ti -intentó moverse pero lo tenía paralizado-. Está en mi pantalón, justo en el bolsillo izquierdo. La misma que no me dejas sacar porque estas sentado sobre mi trasero… ¡Teme! ¡Mueve el culo de una vez!

No solía fiarse de desconocidos y mucho menos de uno que se había infiltrado en su casa así de improvisto. Reticente, levantó un poco el peso accediendo él mismo al bolsillo para sacarle la carta. Volvió a dejarse caer en la espalda inmovilizándolo pese a la sarta de insultos que comenzó a despotricar el rubio en su contra.

Intrigado por los acontecimientos inesperados, Sasuke abrió con impaciencia el sobre comenzando a leer la indiscutible letra de su hermano mayor.

"_Estúpido hermano menor, no quiero que pienses que soy un irresponsable, pero el otro día me acordé que fue tu vigésimo cumpleaños…"_

Sasuke frunció el ceño notando como la ira se expandía en cantidades industriales desde su interior.

-Mi cumpleaños fue… -susurró colérico-, ¡Hace seis meses!

"_Sí, ya lo se, llego con un poco de retraso. Pero sabes que el negocio de familia me mantiene ocupado mucho tiempo. Me esta costando vender las lentillas Sharingan. Ya sabes, cosa de chinos. Todos los días tengo que pelearme con unos cuantos amarillos que me las falsifican y las venden en el top manta a un precio muy inferior de las originales. Sigo pensando en la manera de vengarme._

_En fin, lo que te quería decir estúpido hermano menor, es que mi socio Deidara encontró algo que estoy seguro de que te va a gustar como regalo. Una especie animal insólita en el mundo. Un humano mezclado con genes de gato. No hace falta que me lo agradezcas, sé que soy el mejor. Si la perfección existiera, yo sería lo más cercano a ella._

_PD: Te juro que no le he puesto un dedo encima. Esta sin estrenar. Tan virgen y puro como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Buen provecho._"

Sasuke no había terminado de asimilar esas palabras cuando el espécimen en extinción comenzó revolverse parloteando de nuevo.

-Tú no intentarás violarme también… ¿verdad? –desconfió el rubio–. Te aviso que tengo las uñas afiladas y muy mala leche cuando me tocan los rabos. Si alcanzas a ver la cara de tu hermano lo comprobarás.

Pero Sasuke no le prestaba atención, tan solo estrujaba entre sus manos la dichosa carta que le estaba rompiendo la monotonía de su armoniosa vida.

-¡Maldito Itachi! –rugió indignado-. ¿Para qué diablos quiero yo un gato que no sea de metal y unido a un coche descapotable? –dirigió su hosca mirada hacia el neko alzando un dedo hacia la puerta-. ¡Tú, largo de mi casa!

-No, no, no… –Naruto elevó una mano que comenzó a girar en círculos–. Lee el dorso de la carta.

¿Pero todavía hay más? Sasuke le dio la vuelta al papel arrugado y comprobó como la carta continuaba con un párrafo más.

"_Desconsiderado. ¿Te estás planteando tirar a la basura tu regalo? Estúpido hermano menor. Si no lo quieres, guárdamelo para mi. En un mes pasaré a recogerlo. ¡Frígido!"_

Como si esa carta tuviera la culpa de todo, el papel quedo reducido a trizas en cuestión de segundos mientras murmuraba.

-¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…! ¡Nii-san te mataré!

Cuando vio que el papel ya no se podía defender, sacó el móvil del bolsillo, marcando de memoria el número de su hermano. Tras la espera recibió tan solo el mensaje de la operadora al otro lado de la línea indicándole que el teléfono se encontraba apagado o fuera de cobertura en ese momento.

-¡Mierda!

-Tienes una casa bonita. Me gusta –la voz de Naruto le sacó de sus pensamientos. Ahora paseaba tranquilo por el salón mirando la decoración. ¿Cuándo se había deshecho de su agarre?–. Me gusta el sofá –argumentó restregándose contra él cual gato por su casa.

-¡Ehh! Bájate de ahí, nadie ha dicho que vayas a quedarte aquí –se incorporó veloz.

-Pero Itachi dijo…

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que dijera el idiota de mi hermano! Tú te largas –alzó un dedo amenazador indicando la salida.

-No, no. –Naruto retrocedía en el camino. Puso su cara más desvalida intentando convencerlo-. Fuera hace frío y está lloviendo. Compadécete por una noche de este pobre neko.

-¡LARGO!

No había manera de persuadirlo. Ese tío era Satanás en persona. Naruto comenzó a correr por toda la casa perseguido de cerca por Sasuke que intentaba darle alcance. Trepó, esquivó y saltó todo lo que pudo huyendo del frenético moreno que enrojecía de la furia por momentos.

-¡No te molestaré! ¡Ni siquiera notarás que estoy aquí! ¡Soy muy silenciosoooo! –gritó subiéndose a uno de los muebles del comedor– ¡Meouww!

-¡Vete de una vez gato del demonio! –vociferó agarrándolo de una pierna y comenzando a estirar. La verdad, para ser un gato-humano tenía que reconocer que era sorprendente su agilidad.

-¡Bastardo dame una oportunidad! ¡Soy un gato muy pulcro! ¡Higiénico! ¡No ensucio nada!

-¡Lo que te voy a dar como te pille va a ser una manta de ostias!

-¡Se limpiar! ¡Se planchar! ¡Se cocinar, ttebayoo! –Naruto se agarraba con uñas y dientes al mueble intentando no caer a las garras del diablo.

Y por arte de magia, sin saber por qué, Sasuke se detuvo de golpe deteniendo el forcejeo al tiempo que un sonido gutural resonó desde su barriga. Ambos se miraron y las mejillas del moreno se cubrieron de un leve sonrojo. Desde luego, cenar era lo primero que iba a hacer nada más llegar a su casa.

-¿Tienes hambre? –cuestionó el rubio-. ¡Yo te haré la cena!

Con una habilidad pasmosa vio descender al rubio y colarse dentro de la cocina en menos de dos segundos.

-No, no, ¡Oye! –lo siguió despotricando en su contra por el camino. Cuando lo encontró nuevamente Naruto ya estaba abriendo armarios y sacando utensilios de cocina al igual que comida del frigorífico. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos desafiante–. ¿Estás sordo o qué? No quiero que me hagas la cena. Lo que quiero es que te largues de mi casa.

Vio como las orejas peludas descendían en un gesto afligido al igual que su cola. Los hombros del gato temblaron en un leve espasmo, dejándolo con un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad inexistente en él.

-Solo esta noche por favor -le escuchó murmurar flojito con la cabeza y las orejas agachadas–. No tengo a dónde ir. Te haré la cena en recompensa. Es solo que… no me gusta la lluvia.

Naruto alzó ligeramente el rostro mostrando unos ojos brillantes y húmedos, a punto de ser llenados por lágrimas.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio. Sasuke no pestañeaba, parecía que estaba recapacitando mentalmente la oferta. Finalmente el moreno se frotó la cara con cansancio suspirando rendido. Maldito cargo de conciencia.

-Está bien –accedió–. Te doy una noche. Mañana no te quiero ver por aquí ¿Me has oído gato estúpido?

La cola del neko comenzó a moverse frenética hacia los laterales, sus orejas habían vuelvo a alzarse y en su cara brillaba una radiante sonrisa, que muy a su pesar, le enterneció. Debía reconocer que ese extraño chico era bastante apuesto… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Guapo esa bola de pelos? ¡Ni de coña! Giró brusco el cuerpo volviendo a sonar huraño.

–Voy a darme un baño. No toques nada que no sea estrictamente necesario ¿te queda claro?

-¡Sí, señor! –atajó la órden como si fuera un militar.

Aún reticente, Sasuke salió de la cocina encaminando los pasos hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Jeje, nadie es capaz de soportar la técnica de los ojitos brillosos –murmuró Naruto malicioso cambiando el rostro a uno aprovechado–. Lo aprendí del gato de Shrek… que fiera el tío… es mi ídolo…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

El ambiente dentro del baño era caldeado. Tan cálido y reconfortante que adormecía los sentidos, de no ser por los insultos que alguien recibía constantemente.

-Te mataré nii-san. Arrancaré cada una de tus partes, las quemaré, las trizaré y luego las tiraré al río para que te sientas identificado con Kisame –resonó dentro de la bañera llena de espuma. La esponja se estrujaba con furor y sus dientes rechinaban ofuscado-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre regalarme un gato? ¿Un gato a mi? Yo soy aún más arisco que ellos.

A Sasuke no le gustaba el contacto con la gente, era un antisocial declarado y menos con humanos medio animales extraños. Tan solo accedía a sobrellevar aquellas personas que era le era imposible evitar. Por ejemplo alguno de sus compañeros de universidad.

-Y encima un gato dobe con voz estridente.

Un olor ajeno al jabón acudió a su nariz. Olía bien, olía apetitoso, y sobre todo olía comestible. Salió del baño promovido más por el hambre que por otra cosa. Se colocó una camiseta ancha y oscura así como un ancho pantalón de deporte. En el comedor le esperaba una mesa preparada para la cena.

-¿A que huele? –pronuncio acercándose hacia dos cuencos humeantes.

-Ramen –contestó sonriente el neko sentándose en una de las sillas–. Espero que te guste. Me ha costado mucho prepararlo. A penas hay comida en tu nevera.

Sasuke contempló la escena sumamente incómodo. ¿Se tenía que sentar a comer con él? ¿Con esa bola peluda? Puso una mueca de desagrado.

-Vamos siéntate –insistió el rubio sin percatarse de su gesto–. Se te va a enfriar.

El sonido de sus tripas volvió a rugir. No muy convencido pero terriblemente hambriento, Sasuke accedió a sentarse junto a él y a probar con desconfianza algunos fideos. La comida no estaba mal, aunque no se podía decir que fuera un alimento muy nutritivo. A pesar de ello, no pronunció su disconformidad. El apetito se tragó sus palabras en cada engullida.

Durante un buen rato no conversaron, tan solo el sonido de succión que efectuaban al sorber la sopa era lo que cortaba esa tensión. Naruto devoraba el alimento como si su vida dependiera de ello, o eso, o realmente tenía mucha hambre. A saber la de días que llevaría sin comer ese estúpido neko. Por lo tanto, fue el primero en terminarse el cuenco. El rubio suspiró complacido palpándose socarrón la gorda barriga llena. Acto seguido comenzó un auto monologo con él mismo. Que si el ramen era la mejor comida que había probado en la vida, que no sabía elegir cual le gustaba más si la casera o la preparada de bolsa, que si era un alimento elemental en una dieta equilibrada… tonterías. Sasuke no lo escuchaba en absoluto.

-¿Vives tú solo aquí? –le preguntó el neko curioso indicando la casa.

-Sí, y pretendo que sea así por el resto de mis días –le contestó sarcástico y de mala gana. Segundos después se estaba reprendiendo mentalmente por iniciar una conversación con él, cosa que no pretendía.

-Es una casa muy grande para ti solo -murmuró como rebatiendo la ofensa.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos sacando los morritos en un gesto de enfado pensando lo cretino y prepotente era aquel humano.

-Ero-senin tenía una casa parecida –volvió a pronunciar involuntariamente en voz alta segundos después–. Aunque sobre la mesa no adornaban jarrones sino más bien latas de cervezas, sake o cualquier destilado licor.

Fue cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había molestado en investigar de dónde había salido aquel gato y cómo llegó a parar a su casa. Había acogido por una noche a un completo desconocido. Algo completamente inusual en él.

-¿Ero-senin? –preguntó el moreno intrigado. Sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a prestar más atención de la pretendía al misterioso animal.

-Sí, la persona que se encargaba de cuidarme. Un viejo ermitaño jubilado y pervertido –sin pretenderlo, a sus labios había asomado una triste sonrisa de melancolía–. Vivíamos en el país del remolino, muy lejos de aquí. Era una villa muy tranquila. Siempre he estado con él desde que recuerdo, ha sido como un padre para mí. No uno ejemplar. Un poco alcohólico, degenerado y derrochador de dinero, pero por lo menos el único que accedió a cuidarme. No se nada de mis padres, tampoco tengo familiares o hermanos. Ero-senin me dijo que ambos murieron, pero nunca me dijo por qué.

Sasuke se mantenía expectante sintiéndose levemente identificado con ese chico. Él tampoco contaba con padres ya.

-¿Y qué le ocurrió? –preguntó curioso.

-Murió –quedó en silencio durante unos segundos hasta volver a formar esa triste sonrisa y continuar el relato–. Tampoco se lo que ocurrió exactamente. Ese mismo día, cuando se enteraron de su fallecimiento, comenzaron a llegar a casa un grupo de vecinos. Llevaban antorchas y pretendían quemar mi hogar… conmigo dentro.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par ante lo revelado aunque no dijo nada.

-Ya sabes como es la gente de un pueblo pequeño y mentalidad cerrada. Nunca me aceptaron por mi físico. Me llamaban monstruo, engendro, me tiraban cubos de agua y basura -Naruto resopló acostumbrado–. era mi pan de cada día.

Los curiosos ojos negros indagadores examinaron con dedicación las orejas peludas, esas extrañas marcas en la cara y la cola que no dejaba de ir de un lado hacia el otro, contoneándose lenta y precisa, sobresaliendo por detrás del rubio. Sí que era algo raro, pero no como para calificarlo de monstruo, eso era bastante cruel.

-Pero a ti te gusta mi cola, ¿verdad? –le escuchó pronunciar sacándolo de su investigación. Sasuke levantó la vista hasta conectar con ese azul cielo impropio de los gatos, se había dado cuenta de que lo observaba. Pero fuera de molestarse, la sonrisa de Naruto creció más, moviendo efusivamente su extremidad peluda. El moreno no contestó, se mantuvo impasible mirando como el neko se levantaba y se acercaba hacia él colocándose de medio lado.

-¿Quieres tocarla? –le ofreció ingenuo mostrando más su trasero–. Vamos, prometo no arañarte como a tu hermano.

Tentado estuvo de estirar de ella para comprobar si era real, pero sus ojos habían captado de nuevo algo más interesante en esa zona. Ya no era la cola lo que centraba su atención sino el redondo trasero enfundado en esos pantalones naranja chillón que se le ajustaban prieto a su contorno. Inmediatamente desvió la mirada al notar como el calor se le subía a la cabeza y las puntas de sus orejas le ardían del bochorno.

-Me voy a la cama –fue lo único que pronunció áspero tras levantarse y salir del comedor. Segundos más tarde volvía a entrar con el entrecejo fruncido y señalándolo con un dedo amenazante–. Te lo advierto, y la advertencia consiste en amenazar por las buenas. Ni se te ocurra tocar nada. Conozco mi casa a cada palmo. Como vea que has tocado algo, que has robado algo te juro que te encontraré y acabaré contigo.

Desapareció pasillo hacia delante dejando a Naruto paralizado y con una gota deslizándose lentamente por su sien.

Tras llegar a su cuarto se apoyó en la pared reflexivo. ¿Por qué el estúpido gato le había contado algo tan personal como aquello? No se conocían de nada, pero parecía que el rubio, a pesar de su terrible vida, estuviera hecho a abrirse a la gente con esa facilidad pasmosa.

Se froto las sienes con insistencia, estaba cansado, enervado de tanto pensar. Hoy había sido uno de los días más agotadores que recordaba haber vivido en mucho tiempo. Con paso cansado se arrastró hasta colocarse frente al mullido lecho.

-¿Puedo dormir en tu cama? –le golpeó de improviso la voz de Naruto a sus espaldas. Sasuke se giró sobresaltado encontrándolo tras él, moviendo alegremente su cola de neko. ¿Cómo había hecho para colarse sin hacer el más mínimo ruido?

-No –negó rotundo dándole empujones a los hombros hasta sacarlo del cuarto–. Tú dormirás en el sofá.

Las orejas y la cola del gato cayeron en un gesto abatido mientras entrecerraba los ojos y murmuraba sarcástico "bastardo".

Con un portazo le cerró la puerta en las narices atrancándola con cerrojo. Sasuke maldijo palabras inteligibles por lo bajo hasta terminar recostándose relajado sobre su cama. Cruzó ambas manos tras su cabellera y se dedicó por unos minutos a mirar el apasionante acabado mate de su techo. Sin poder evitar pensar que ese chico seguramente había pasado una cruel vida, tan dolorosa como la de él mismo. No quería relacionarse más con él, ni escuchar más relato. Lo mejor sería continuar con su actitud fría y despiadada para que terminara hartándose de él, como hacía con todos los de su entorno. Era lo mejor, alejarlo y no entablar ningún tipo de contacto. Porque en el fondo, se sentía tremendamente identificado y comprendido con aquel chico.

Escuchó el maullido encrespado del gato rondando por la casa. Menuda nochecita iba a pasar.

-Te mataré nii-san –susurró cerrando los ojos–. te mataré…

**Continuará…**


	2. Gato enfadado, araña hasta con el rabo

**Cap 02: Gato enfadado, araña hasta con el rabo.**

Lo despertó de su aletargado sueño la tibia luz de la mañana entrando por el balcón de su dormitorio. Era extraño, pero aquella noche, a diferencia de muchas otras, había dormido de un tirón y se encontraba tremendamente cómodo en esa postura ladeada. Lo raro del asunto era que aún medio destapado y en pleno invierno, notaba el cuerpo cálido, apreciando por la espalda un calorcito reconfortante y placentero causándole un efecto calmante, somnoliento, el tipo de sensación que no deseas que desaparezca nunca.

En el momento en que sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar percibió qué era lo que le daba esa paz interior. Una especie de ronroneo hipnótico.

-"Ronroneo, ronroneo" –pensó aún medio dormido. ¿Cuándo demonios había aprendido él a ronronear?

Abrió los ojos de golpe escuchando ahora mucho más claro ese sonido felino. Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama hacia el sentido contrario y allí encontró la causa de sus pensamientos. El gato estaba acostado en el lado izquierdo, acurrucado contra su cuerpo y ronroneando con un aspecto agradecido.

El tic derecho de su ojo negro emitió un espasmo al que le siguió otro y otro y muchos más. No se podían contar la cantidad de venas palpitantes que sobresalían de su pálida frente.

-¡Maldito gato del demonio! –rugió tirando de las mantas hasta derribarlo de sopetón contra el suelo-. ¿Cómo has entrado en mi cuarto? –Sasuke juraría que anoche colocó el cerrojo.

-¡Meouwwwwww! –el neko se despertó sobresaltado. No le dio tiempo a esquivar una almohada que le arrojaban a plena cabeza -¡Teme, no me despiertes así de sopetón! ¿Quieres que muera de un ataque al corazón?

-¡Como si a mi me importara! ¡Te dije que durmieras en el sofá! –aulló el moreno persiguiéndolo por todo el dormitorio. Naruto a penas podía responder los saltos, brincos y evasivas de aquella carrera con la que amanecía en plena mañana-. ¡Ven aquí bola de pelos!

Lo alcanzó cuando en un descuido Naruto tropezó con una pata de la cama y cayo de bruces al suelo. A peso, Sasuke lo levantó como a un saco de patatas avanzando por toda la casa. Por más que se revolvió, arañó e intentó deshacer el agarre, en un instante el neko se vio tirado en el suelo de patitas en la calle.

-¡Y no se te ocurra volver! –gritó el moreno cerrándole la puerta de entrada con un fuerte portazo. Escuchó varios insultos y patadas rabiosas a la puerta, pero no hizo caso.

Satisfecho por su hazaña, Sasuke espolso ambas manos y sonrió complacido sabiendo que ya se había deshecho del problema. Iba directo al baño cuando un delicioso olor le inundó la nariz, provenía de la cocina. Al traspasar la puerta su rostro se tornó en puro asombro. Encima de la mesa se encontraba un rico desayuno recién preparado. Tostadas, bollos, zumo y café humeante. ¿Ese idiota lo había preparado para él? Por su carácter reservado y ofensivo no estaba acostumbrado a recibir aquellas muestras desinteresadas de afecto, y mucho menos de un desconocido. No pudo evitar que un leve remordimiento de conciencia le carcomiera las entrañas. Lo había tirado de su casa de la manera más baja y ruin posible, sin saber que antes de despertar le había preparado el almuerzo.

-Dobe… -susurró tenuemente compasivo.

Corrió hacia la puerta de entrada rogando porque el estúpido neko siguiera allí. Pero no, al abrir la puerta el gato ya se había ido.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

En la universidad las cosas no iban mucho mejor. Sentado en su pupitre de madera, con ambos codos apoyados en el escritorio, Sasuke se frotaba insistentemente las sienes a punto de explotar. Cargo de conciencia, eso era lo que tenía y lo que no lo dejaba concentrarse en el examen que tenía justo en frente.

"No tengo a dónde ir" "Me llamaban monstruo"

Dos de las muchas frases que se formaban en su cabeza. Se había portado mal con él, una punzada de remordimiento le hizo sentirse mucho más incómodo. Lo reconocía internamente, aunque nunca fuera a soltar alguna palabra de ese arrepentimiento por su orgullo. A pensar de ser un espécimen un tanto gritón, maleducado y revoltoso, ese chico había tratado de ser amable a su manera. Algo que él mismo había agradecido con una patada en el culo y un portazo en las narices.

-Que se busque la vida -murmuró decidido golpeando la mesa–. Todo esto es culpa de Itachi. Si no lo hubiera traído nada de esto hubiera ocurrido –apretó los puños intentando tranquilizarse-. De todas formas no podía quedarse en casa.

-¿Decías algo Sasuke-kun? –le reprendió su maestro Orochimaru al pasar por su lado. El moreno negó con la cabeza enterrándola de nuevo en su examen–. Date prisa en terminarlo, la hora esta a punto de finalizar y no has respondido prácticamente a ninguna pregunta –su profesor se inclinó hacia él susurrándole tetricamente al oído–. No estas muy concentrado hoy… ¿Te ocurre algo?

El moreno levantó la cara fulminándolo con la mirada. Odiaba a ese ser pedófilo y repugnante.

-No, en absoluto –negó seco.

-Bien, me alegro de ello –el viejo se relamió los labios con esa lengua viperina y continuó revisando el silencio en clase.

Los pelos se le pusieron de punta y la carne de gallina. Su sensei ya había intentado en más de una ocasión insinuarle un par de cosas indecorosas pero este nunca había aceptado.

Movió la cabeza efusivamente intentando concentrarse tan solo en el examen. Pero parecía que todo se había puesto en su contra aquel día.

-Ehhh, Uchiha -escuchó susurrar en el pupitre de al lado. Más no prestó atención, ya sabía de quién se trataba. Uno de sus más insufribles compañeros de clase. Entre otras muchas cosas desagradables.

-¿Lo has terminado ya? –escuchó pronunciar a Sai en un susurro desde la misma dirección. El moreno lo miró por el rabillo del ojo inescrutable–. Parece que no has estudiado mucho. Por un módico precio te doy las respuestas del exámen -le señalaba con una sonrisa inexpresiva.

-Que te jodan –musitó indiferente volviendo a centrar la atención en el papel.

Cinco minutos más tarde el timbre de fin de clase terminó con la práctica. Entregó su examen y salió de los primeros por la puerta con la mochila cargada en un hombro.

Pensaba que se había deshecho ya de él cuando le retuvieron por detrás frenando su avance.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa? ¿Acaso te persigue alguna chica?

Sasuke se giró de mala gana cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho. Mejor terminar con esto cuanto antes.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Sai? –preguntó directo.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiera algo más que conversar con mi lindo hermano menor, Sasuke-chan?

-Vuelve a nombrarme así y te arranco la cara. – amenazó ceñudo.

-No gracias. – sonrió - Me gusta mi cabeza, está conmigo desde que era un niño.

Sasuke no simpatizaba con sus compañeros, tampoco con sus familiares. Sai era uno de ellos y el claro ejemplo de su diana particular a donde apuntar en caso de ira. Hermanos sobre el papel pero no en sangre. Cuando Sai contaba con cinco años fue adoptado por la familia Uchiha. Nunca supo nada de sus padres, tampoco de su origen. Vivió de orfanato en orfanato hasta que lo encontraron los padres de Sasuke. Los cuales murieron poco después por causas desconocidas. Se manejaba el posible suicidio, tal vez cuentas pendientes con la mafia… nunca se pudo descubrir.

-Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me gusta que utilices esa palabra.

-¿Cuál? ¿La de Sasu-chan? –picó sarcástico.

-No, la de hermanos -Sasuke le dio la espalda brusco–, sabes de sobra que no lo eres ni lo serás nunca, aunque te apellides Uchiha -le envió una mirada cruel por encima del hombro acompañada de la sonrisa maliciosa–. La adopción no te da para hacer ese honor.

-Oh, vamos no te enfades –le pasó una mano por encima del hombro–. Tan solo admite que por una vez en tu vida no tenías ni idea de qué contestar en el examen.

-Admitiría mis errores si tuviera alguno –soltó punzante.

-Lo que más me gusta de ti es tu infinita modestia -Sai rió divertido acercando más en el proceso a su hermano político. Lo de ellos era una batalla de insultos todos los días, pero en el fondo se llevaban bien. Aunque a ninguno de los dos le fuera posible cambiar la actitud en las frases cortantes al inicio de una conversación–. Ahora en serio, ¿Te ocurre algo? Tienes cara de estar preocupado.

La mirada altiva de Sasuke se relajó chocando con la de su pariente. Esbozó su típica media sonrisa arrogante mientras negaba lo implicado.

-¿Y por qué debería estar preocupado?

Sai se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo.

–No lo sé -meditó–. Tal vez porque Karin vino a la universidad buscándote de buena mañana, preguntando si sabía dónde estabas.

La cara de Sasuke se contrajo en una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Y qué quería esta vez?

-Tampoco lo sé –Sai se apartó de él comenzando a caminar indiferente–. No soy tu secretaria. Pero juraría que no tardará en aparecer por aquí de nuevo -vio como los ojos de Sasuke dieron una rápida inspección a todo el perímetro un tanto tenso–. Oye, ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

El aludido lo miró extrañado. Sai no era de las personas que hicieran algo sin ánimo de lucro.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-¿Por qué eres siempre tan desconfiado? No quiero nada de ti, solo te estoy invitando a venir con Gaara y conmigo a jugar un partido de basket contra los del sonido.

-Ahh, entonces es eso. Has apostado dinero y te faltan jugadores que te aseguren el triunfo -se cruzó de brazos indiferente mientras Sai ponía una cara de despistado, lo había pillado–. Apáñatelas tú solo, no tengo ganas de verle la cara al cretino de tu novio.

-No se que tienes en contra de Gaara, pero si es de lo más inofensivo.

Inofensivo no era sinónimo de psicópata obsesionado con la arena de la playa y acabar con toda tu estirpe.

-Te he dicho que no, tengo cosas que hacer –comenzó a caminar ignorando a su supuesto familiar cuando escuchó de repente a Sai que gritaba llamando al alguien a su alrededor.

-¡Kariiiin! ¡Sasu-chan esta aquí! ¡De frente! ¡Te he dicho de frente no a tu izquierda cuatro ojos! ¡Cámbiate de gafas cegata!

Dicho y hecho. El cabrito de Sai lo acababa de delatar de su posición en venganza por haberse negado a jugar con él. Vio que la joven se ajustaba las gafas, entrecerraba los ojos y tras confirmar que era él salía corriendo en su dirección agitando los brazos como si fuera a volar.

-Sasuke-kuuuuunn –escuchó la estridente voz femenina.

-Mierda –susurró por lo bajo buscando con la mirada a Sai intentando que lo ayudara a salir del paso. Pero el moreno ya se alejaba bastante de su camino en dirección contraria. Tan solo llegó a ver como este se giraba y le sonreía maliciosamente sabiendo que la tendría que soportar un buen rato por no haber querido quedar con él.

Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos hastiado escuchando el sermón de aquella cacatúa andante.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Estuve buscándote esta mañana temprano pero nadie sabía nada de ti –se acercó colocando una mano sobre su hombro que ahora se deslizaba hacia su nuca melosamente–. Quería enseñarte mi blusa nueva y lo que hay debajo de ella -se toqueteaba la prenda puesta sensualmente-. ¿A que realza el color de mi pelo? ¿A que realza el color de mis ojos? Pero lo más importante, ¿A que realza mis pechos?

Sasuke se mantenía inmutable. No había día que no pretendiera engatusarlo desplegando toda su artillería y kilos de feromonas pululando en el ambiente.

El moreno inhaló aire profundamente con un deje de fastidio. Ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarla, ¿para qué? No le interesaban sus tetas y mucho menos las de una tabla de planchar.

-Karin, tengo prisa -intentó esquivarla afablemente a su manera por un lateral, pero la chica le cortaba el paso en cada movimiento.

-Dime que saldrás conmigo y dejaré que te marches –la joven toqueteó sus gafas sonriendo con triunfo y volvió a restregarse en celo. Lo suyo era el chantaje.

El moreno se puso tenso, aquel contacto innecesario le hizo sentir que su espacio personal estaba siendo invadido y el cúmulo de paciencia había explotado. No se podía respirar de los kilos de colonia barata que llevaba encima.

-Si tienes tanto tiempo libre para pedirme que salga contigo siete veces al día ahórratelo y empléalo en algo que realmente necesites, como por ejemplo salir de la prostitución.

No le dijo nada más, la joven tampoco replicó a su ofensa. Sasuke comenzó a caminar dejando a Karin allí plantada, tan tiesa como una armadura. No había querido ser tan cortante ni ofensivo, pero aquel día no estaba de humor. Y ahora de nuevo se acordaba de por qué. Un estúpido neko rondaba constantemente por su cabeza.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

De camino hacia su hogar, no pudo evitar mirar todo su entorno buscando instintivamente con la mirada a ese hiperactivo felino. Incluso se desvió de su habitual camino dando un rodeo por los alrededores buscando entre callejones y contenedores de basura. Pero no lo había visto más.

Y solo de pensar que ahora estaría por algún callejón de mala muerte comiendo restos de los contenedores de basura hacía que se le encogiera el estomago.

¡Pero vamos a ver! ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse él por una bola de pelos, dobe, con voz estridente al que le gustaba llevar pantalones tres tallas más pequeñas de lo normal?

¡Ni loco!

Desabrido entró en su casa. Encendió las luces aún con una leve esperanza de encontrarlo dentro, pero tampoco. Todo estaba en el más absoluto silencio. Se encogió de hombros indiferente pensando que era lo mejor. Un gato estúpido le iba a traer demasiados quebraderos de cabeza, ya que para la estupidez no había cura alguna.

Se masajeó las cervicales con cansancio. Lo que necesitaba era un baño relajante. Entró en su cuarto para cambiarse cuando un bulto más grande de lo normal le llamó la atención encima de su cama. Le dio al interruptor de la luz y allí sobre la colcha se encontraba hecho un ovillo lo que le hizo dar un vuelvo al corazón. Naruto levantaba la mirada adormecida bostezando abiertamente.

-Sa… ¡Sasuke! –gritó levantándose aterrorizado. Su sentido de alarma masiva se despertó colocándose a la defensiva. Naruto echó un vistazo rápido a su entorno, como buscando un sitio por el que escapar. Espantado por la represalia que le iba a venir encima, el neko pegó un salto intentando colarse como fuera por la puerta del dormitorio.

Para su mala suerte no lo consiguió. Los reflejos del Uchiha eran buenos y lo atrapó al vuelo aprisionándolo firmemente entre sus brazos y su pecho. El contacto del cuerpo cálido y suave del neko le produjo una desconcertante sensación de agrado.

Sasuke estrechó más el abrazo sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima. Se encontraba bien, el neko estaba a salvo. Apartó la vista apoyando el rostro en un hombro para que el rubio no viese la media sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujó espontáneamente en sus labios.

Desafortunadamente esa tranquila escena no duró mucho. Lo justo como para que Sasuke recapacitara y se diera cuenta de lo mal que lo había pasado él durante todo el día pensando que la bola de pelos se encontraba desvalido o apaleado, mientras había sido todo lo contrario, dormía bien abrigado en su cama a cuerpo de rey. Arrugó el entrecejo dejando despertar a su instinto asesino, fue cuando se percató de una cosa muy curiosa. Miles de plumas flotaban por el aire, ondeando desde la cama hacia su posición. Las que seguramente había arrastrado Naruto en esa carrera.

Alzó una mano hasta recoger entre sus dedos una de esas plumas. Se apartó de Naruto reteniéndolo todavía con fuerza por una de las muñecas y solo entonces murmuró.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

Naruto comenzó a revolverse con más ímpetu. Con miles de gotitas delatadoras surcando su frente. Sasuke mantenía firmes los ojos sobre su colcha de cama. Estaba completamente desgarrada por distintos sitios aparentemente con algo afilado, con algo como las uñas de minino. Naruto tan solo atinó a tragar sonoramente cuando el rostro de su compañero mutó a uno frío y oscuro.

-La cama -pronunció el moreno entre dientes apretando más la muñeca retenida–. Mi cama esta…

El estupor invadía a Naruto que tan solo se revolvía intentando escapar.

-La culpa es tuya, si no me hubieras echado de casa de esa manera tan brusca –los ojos de Sasuke conectaron con los suyos y un sudor frío recorrió la espalda del neko acojonado- Y tú sabes que no tengo a donde ir. Fuera hacía frío, me estaba saliendo escarcha en los huevos -Naruto colocó una mano en el mentón como pensativo–. Entonces recordé lo blandita que era tu cama, y luego me pregunté por qué era tan cómoda, y solo había una forma de averiguarlo –la cara de Sasuke ya no era sombría, era del demonio en persona. Naruto continuaba con sus habituales monólogos unilaterales–. Y cuando lo hice me surgieron más dudas. Quería saber de dónde provenía esa sensación de bienestar, como flotando como en una nube. Y entonces la abrí un poquito con las uñas… -en el relato Naruto había alzado una mano sacando la afilada garra- … fue entonces cuando salio una pluma ¡Una pluma Sasuke! –aumentó el volumen con tono incrédulo-. ¿Tú sabías que tu cama esta llena de plumas? Luego comencé a arañar y salían más y más y más plumas. Y flotaban en el aire ¡Parecía que estaba en una convención del orgullo gay ttebayo!

Se hizo el silenció de repente al notar una ira demoníaca a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando reparó que su boca había hablado más de la cuenta. Desvió la mirada inquieta hacia el moreno que giró bruscamente para verse cara a cara con él. En sus ojos pudo percibir un extraño color rojizo que denotaba bastante furia.

-¡Gato estúpido! ¡Te has cargado una colcha de tres mil yens! –explotó muy cerca de su cara.

-¡E… es tu culpa! –se defendió el aludido con un grito excesivamente estridente - ¿Cómo se te ocurre comprar cosas de este tipo sabiendo la curiosidad que me causan?

Sasuke puso cara de decir ¿Pero que coño me estas contando? Tú no estabas aquí cuando la compré. La cara de Naruto enrojeció avergonzado.

-Pues la curiosidad mató al gato -prosiguió con voz profunda–. Será cuestión de probarlo.

El sudor frío volvió al cuerpo del rubio.

–No pensarás matarme, ¿neh? Te… ten en cuenta que te traerá siete años de maldición por matar a un pobre e inofensivo neko.

-¿Sólo siete años? –caviló-. Podré soportarlo -estiró de su brazo haciendo presión con malicia–. No, lo estoy pensando mejor y aún puedo ser más retorcido. Hoy dormirás en la terraza bajo la fascinante noche fría de invierno. Voy a descubrir cuantas horas tardas en morir congelado.

Los expresivos ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par. Sus orejas se alzaron expectantes con una expresión entre sorprendida y alegre recorriendo su rostro.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo quedarme en tu casa a vivir? –los ojos le hacían chiribitas de la ilusión y la cola se movía frenética de un lado para otro.

-Yo no he dicho eso –apresuró a cortar.

Y a peso, Sasuke lo volvió a cargar como a un saco de cemento a sus hombros encerrándolo en el balcón.

-¡Noooooo! ¡Sasuke-teme abre la puerta! ¡Me congelaré el hocico!

Pero hizo caso omiso. Bajó la persiana dejándolo aislado del interior.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Mañana no te prepararé el desayuno!

Sasuke no pasó una buena noche, todo hay que decirlo. Los maullidos no cesaron, los insultos y amenazas varias tampoco. Ni siquiera los gritos de sus vecinos pidiendo que sacrificaran de una vez a ese maldito gato del demonio que no les dejaba dormir. Amenazándolo con denunciarlo por contaminación acústica.

Antes de lo previsto, una nueva mañana se alzó. El comienzo de otro día estresante. Le sorprendió que todo se mantuviera en silencio, paz y tranquilidad. Tal vez ese rubio charlatán acabara rindiéndose y dejando de gritar y despotricar en su contra.

Sintió de nuevo ese confort sobre su lecho, la cálida sensación reconfortante que desprendía una extraña fuente de energía candente. El ronroneo hipnotizador. Una mano ajena rodeándole la cintura en un contacto afectivo. Abrió lentamente los ojos y giró el cuerpo en sentido contrario. Y allí de nuevo en el lado izquierdo de la cama y acurrucado contra él se encontraba… el minino.

-¡Maldito gato del demonio! ¿Cómo has entrado otra vez?

-¡Meeeouwwww! ¡Teme, no me tires del rabo que duele!

**Continuará…**


	3. Llevarse el gato al agua

Quiero dedicarle todo el el fic a una persona muy especial que desgraciadamente ya no esta en este mundo. Una de mis lectoras más queridas y apreciadas, Yuki Yagami. Porque siempre recordaré el cariño, el apoyo que me brindó y su gran corazón. Nunca te olvidaré Yuki. Y espero que encuentres paz allá donde estés.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Cap 03: Llevarse el gato al agua.**

El pupitre que solía ocupar Sasuke dentro del aula se encontraba al final de clase, pegada justo a la ventana que daba a la cancha de baloncesto. Un lugar aparentemente tranquilo. Delante de él tenía a una persona bastante simple y con la que apenas conversaba, tanto por su parte antisocial como por la parte vaga del individuo. Shikamaru, el dormilón de clase. A su derecha tenía a la parte conflictiva, Sai se sentaba en el pupitre colindante. Pero con ignorarlo tenía suficiente. Tarde o temprano se cansaba de intentar captar su atención.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en su respectivo lugar, haciendo lo que normalmente hacía entre cambio de clase y profesor, apoyar la cara en el cristal mientras contemplaba con desgana el nublado día con que había amanecido aquella mañana de invierno en Konoha. Pero algo había en aquel día que lo pintaba distinto, algo extraño no cuadraba en esa estampa invernal.

-Estás sonriendo –escuchó pronunciar en un lateral a Sai casi con incredulidad–. Realmente te tienes que haber levantado de muy buen humor hoy para que muestres otra sonrisa que no sea: sonrisa A, la todopoderosa, adoradme, soy Uchiha Sasuke. Sonrisa B, te voy a partir la cara, cretino. Aquí y ahora. Y finalmente sonrisa C, yo lo sé todo. Y lo que no, lo invento.

Un amago de risa floja estuvo a punto de salir de su garganta antes semejante clasificación de sus sonrisas, pero aguantó el tipo. Por lo menos debía reconocer que tenía razón, hoy inexplicablemente se había levantado de muy buen humor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a explicar qué milagro de la naturaleza ha hecho que tengas esa alegría impropia en ti? ¡No me lo digas! –se alarmó sorprendido atando conclusiones. Una sonrisa astuta apareció en su rostro-. ¡Tienes cara de haber follado!

-¡Cállate, imbécil! –estalló con las mejillas sonrojadas, siendo sin pretenderlo, el centro de atención de toda la clase–. No ocurre nada que a ti te importe –lo fulminó con la mirada-. Ahora deja de provocarme o no te gustará saber el uso que le daré a este bolígrafo.

-¿Me lo meterás por el culo? –ironizó burlesco–. Vas a tener que utilizar otra táctica. Recuerda que soy gay y tengo un novio tanto activo como pasivo.

-Mendokuse, queréis callaros ya los dos –les reprendió Shikamaru levantando la cabeza medio dormido–. Todas las mañanas la misma historia. Sasuke, te digo quinientas formas de meterle el pupitre entero si consigues que se calle y me deje dormir.

Sasuke gruñó e ignorándolos, continuó mirando por la ventana.

Estaba claro que le ocurría algo fuera de lo normal y Sai lo sabía. En la última semana había visto un cambio radical en su carácter altivo de siempre. Ahora no es que sonriera con facilidad, pero en ocasiones contadas lo hacía, y parecía sincera. No una de esas prepotentes u orgullosas. Una que hacía mucho que no veía. Como divertido por algo. Siempre había sabido que bajo aquella perfecta fachada de hombre de hielo existía una mejor persona. Pero nunca logró traspasar la barrera de defensa de su hermano.

Sai colocó una mano sobre su hombro tornando el rostro a uno serio y reflexivo.

-Me estás ocultando algo. No intentes engañarme, te conozco bien.

Sasuke continuó sin responder. Sacudió el hombro para liberarse de la mano de Sai y giró el rostro hacia la ventana sin poder evitar la media sonrisa involuntaria que asomaba de nuevo en su rostro.

**Flash back**

El silencio era cortante y tenso. Los ojos negros inquisidores se clavaban en el azul intenso del neko. Sasuke se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados en una pose amenazadora frente a Naruto, sentado en el sofá sudando la gota fría.

Varios días eran los que había echado al neko de su casa y todos y cada uno de ellos había despertado con el estúpido rubio recostado a su lado izquierdo de la cama. No tenía ni idea de cómo se las apañaba para volver a entrar cuando la casa entera estaba cerrada como si de un bunquer militar se tratara. Pero de nuevo lo encontraba allí, mirándole con esos enormes ojos azules, ronroneando, moviendo su cola lánguidamente y esa desagradable y feliz sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

No tuvo más remedio que pasar al plan B. Si no puedes contra tu enemigo… únete a él.

Sasuke había accedido a cobijarlo bajo su techo con la condición de que se marcharía con Itachi cuando este regresara de su viaje. Esa era una de las condiciones de compartir casa. Entre muchas otras.

-Escúchame bien dobe –pronunciaba serio captando su atención-. Para que yo acepte que vivas bajo mi mismo techo tienes que cumplir unas normas a rajatabla. Si incumples alguna de ella, te vas a la calle, si las desobedeces, te vas a la calle, si intentas por asomo revelarte ante mi, también te irás a la calle, si…

-Vale "señor-te-vas-a-la-calle", creo que te he entendido.

-Muy bien, pues grábatelas en sangre porque no las voy a repetir dos veces –el moreno comenzó a caminar de un extremo del sofá al otro.

-Norma número uno -comenzó alzando un dedo al aire-. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que hay dentro de esta casa es única y exclusivamente mío. Si vas a pedirme utilizar algo no lo intentes, no te lo voy a prestar.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos irritado, aunque contuvo su réplica.

-Norma número dos –continuó con las reglas alzando dos dedos-. Los cajones y los armarios contienen cosas. Cosas que a ti no te incumben, así que no se te ocurra hurgar.

Naruto resopló fastidiado cruzando los brazos con aire indignado.

-Como si quisiera volver a ver el tubo de lubricante que guardas en el tercer cajón de la mesita.

-Norma número… ¿Qué has dicho? –Sasuke lo miro ceñudo, ¿Ya había estado hurgando? ¡Gato del demonio!

-Nada, nada. Continua -se excusó moviendo una mano.

Sasuke hizo ademán de reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad y paciencia, que de por si era poca.

-Norma número tres –alzo de nuevo tres dedos-. Te limitarás a permanecer todo el tiempo en tu zona habilitada dentro de la casa. Que es ésta –señaló un cartel colgado en una de las paredes que ponía "Sitio habitado para bola de pelos"

-¡Bastardo! –se levantó enfurecido levantando un puño amenazador-. No se puede llamar zona habitable a dos metros cuadrados de cara a la pared en el lugar más sombrío de la casa. ¡Hasta las cucarachas tienen más derechos y libertades que yo!

-O las acatas, o te vas –cortó.

-Cretino.

-Norma número cuatro…

-¿Pero tú cuantas normas te piensas sacar del bolsillo? –se levantó encrespado.

-Nada de beber alcohol, nada de fumar lo fumable y nada de traer a… -no sabía cómo llamarlas debido a su condición animal-. ¿gatitas en celo?

La boca de Naruto casi pegó contra el suelo de lo abierta que le había quedado. Desvió la mirada hacia un lateral con las mejillas encendidas de un intenso rubor.

-¡Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así, baka! ¿Me ves cara de gato promiscuo o algo por el estilo?

-Bien. Eso es todo por ahora –el moreno le dio la espalda dando por finalizada la conversación. Pero antes de marcharse.

-Ahh y otra cosa -prosiguió en tono burlón girando un poco el rostro–. Colocaré en la galería un cajón de arena para que puedas hacer tus… necesidades.

-¿Pero por quién me has tomado bastardo? ¡El que lo va a necesitar vas a ser tú de la paliza que te voy a meter, teme!

Sasuke evitó mirarlo directamente para que no viera la sonrisa de diversión pintada en sus labios como hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía. Definitivamente, le encantaba enfurecer a ese minino.

**Fin del flash back**

-Vamos, deja de sonreír como un autista y cuéntame de una vez qué coño te pasa. –lo sacaba de sus pensamiento Sai-. Llevas toda la semana trayendo ramen de casa para almorzar, cuando los obentos solo los traías con… -no se atrevió a pronunciar el nombre por la mirada asesina de Sasuke, que no tenía límites-. Bueno tú sabes a quién me refiero. Tus medias sonrisas prepotentes vuelven a asomar en tus labios y el carácter, aunque sigue dejando mucho que desear, te ha mejorado levemente a aguantable. Incluso ayudaste a aquella chica que se le cayeron los libros en mitad del pasillo. Eso viniendo de ti es una gran hazaña. Es evidente que alguien está invadiendo tu vida de nuevo.

Eso le recordó a Sasuke otra de las broncas que tuvo con Naruto cuando le dijo que sabía cocinar ¡Y una mierda! Lo único que sabía era calentar agua y verter el sobre del dichoso ramen.

Refunfuñó de nuevo evitándole la mirada sin confirmar ni revocar esas palabras.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! El solitario y frío Sasuke Uchiha tiene una nueva novia! –gritó a los cuatro vientos.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pero lo has insinuado.

-El que lo ha insinuado eres tú –dio un golpe seco sobre la mesa visiblemente cabreado.

Pero no era suficiente intimidación para Sai que cada vez sonreía y sonreía más maliciosamente.

-Alguien ha entrado en tu vida y te tiene absorbidoooo –canturreó a su alrededor-. A mi no me engañas. Verás cuando se lo cuente a Gaa-chan.

-Dios, no voy a poder ni echar una cabezadita –Shikamaru bostezaba perezoso–. Sasuke, la puja ha subido a setecientas formas de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente si te decides a acabar con él.

Sasuke suspiró llevándose una mano a la cabeza, que comenzaba a punzarle en la sien. Malditos entrometidos. No lo iban a dejar vivir en paz ni un solo día. Comenzó a rascarse no sabiendo bien si por la histeria acumulada, el estrés o que realmente le picaba todo el cuerpo. El cabello, la nuca, siguiendo por el cuello, dejándose la piel completamente roja de la intensidad que ejercían sus uñas.

-Deja de rascarte, pareces un perro sarnoso -comentó Sai una vez sentado en su silla-. ¿No tendrás pulgas?

-No me extrañaría, tengo a la mayor perra sentada a mi lado derecho -ironizó punzante.

-Jeje, Sasuke, te tengo dicho que escojas mejor a las perras a las que te tiras, algunas de ellas van carcomidas de parásitos.

-¡Cállate!

Lo cogió del cuello intentando asfixiarlo.

-Presiona ahí, justo en ese punto de la tráquea –levantaba Shikamaru un dedo indicándole como matarlo de una vez–. Un poco más fuerte, sigue así, así. Ya tiene la cara morada.

Pero no consiguió su objetivo. Iruka-sensei entraba en el aula comenzando la clase.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Durante el trayecto de camino a su casa lo que parecían simples pupas se habían convertido en ronchas rojas y ensangrentadas de tanto rascarse.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo maldiciendo a los mil demonios por este intenso picor que no lo dejaba vivir. Rascar, rascar, rascar, no podía dejar de hacer otra cosa ¿Acaso estaría sufriendo una crisis nerviosa?

Su sorpresa llegó al entrar en la sala, donde el gato le esperaba tumbado a lo largo del sofá, fuera de su zona habilitada para el bola de pelos, como si fuera su casa propia. Rascándose y rascándose como un poseso todo el cuerpo. Ni que tuviera pulgas.

Y en ese momento lo comprendió todo.

-Será cabrón el gato ¡Me has pegado las pulgas!

-¿Qué insinúas, cretino? Soy un gato limpio.

-¡Lo que eres es un gato callejero!

Poseído por la ira y el picor, Sasuke avanzó hasta él. Cogiéndolo de la ropa hasta que de un tirón consiguió alzarlo a peso.

-¿Qué… qué haces? –preguntó Naruto viendo como lo arrastraba por todo el salón.

-¡Te voy a bañar!

-¿QUEEEEEEE? –gritó histérico comenzando a revolverse entre sus brazos- ¡No, ni se te ocurra bañarme! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

-Estas lleno de pulgas, usuratonkachi.

Pataleó, arañó y se revolvió todo lo que pudo sin conseguir que no lo encerrara en el baño, con él dentro.

-Bastardo, por si no te has dado cuenta, soy un gato -musitó Naruto con voz poseída–. Y los gatos odian el agua.

La sonrisa que mostró Sasuke le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Malvada, tétrica, cruel. Ahora lo tenía claro, era el demonio en persona. El neko dio pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con las baldosas de una de las paredes. Negaba insistentemente con la cabeza una y otra vez. Observando como Sasuke le daba al grifo del agua en la bañera y vertía kilos y kilos de gel en su interior.

-No necesito ningún baño -palidecía horrorizado buscando alguna salida por la que escapar, pero el baño no contaba con ventanas. Aunque sí con algunos libros, un curioso dato que le llamó la atención, o Sasuke era muy listo, o estaba estreñido. Y al parecer por su agrio carácter, mejor lo segundo que lo primero.

Cuando el moreno terminó de preparar el agua se giró con decisión hacia el minino que en ese momento tenía el pelo y la cola encrespados. Sin duda, era otro buen momento para hacerle enfadar.

-Quítate la ropa si no quieres que te la quite yo –pronunció firme colocando los brazos en jarra. Pero el neko no respondía, estaba paralizado-. Como quieras. Te la quitaré.

Naruto lo vio venir con paso firme y el entrecejo arrugado. Instintivamente sacó las uñas y su cuerpo se puso en modo autodefensa.

-¡Meeeooouwwww! ¡No me toques, estreñido!

Forcejearon durante largo tiempo. Sasuke intentaba inmovilizarlo de brazos y pies mientras Naruto arañaba y mordía sin compasión. Insultos, gritos y maldiciones de todo tipo resonaron dentro del cuarto hasta que finalmente todas las prendas de ropa le fueron extraídas. Incluida la ropa interior.

No es que Naruto tuviera un cuerpo demasiado musculoso, pero para su delgada figura se marcaba bien proporcionado. Era un par de centímetros más bajo en estatura que él. Los expresivos ojos del moreno se movieron lentamente sobre el cuerpo bronceado del gato, remarcando con especial atención los hombros definidos, el pectoral perfilado sin vello, el vientre plano y la rubia mata rizada de la ingle.

Fue algo que siempre se había preguntado Sasuke, si ese gato también disponía de aparato reproductor masculino. En esa ocasión, tuvo la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

-Vaya -pronunció observando minuciosamente la entrepierna-. Eres un gato castrado.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso teme? –aulló tapándose sus partes nobles con la cara encendida de la vergüenza.

-¿Tus pocos centímetros quizás? –sonrió altivo.

-Bastardo, me pillas en frío y con los huevos por corbata ¡No es tan pequeña! ¡Sobrepasa con creces la media gatuna!

-Claro, claro.

Sasuke lo acorralo hasta poder cogerlo en brazos directo hacia la bañera. El gato continuó revolviéndose sin conseguir nada, Sasuke tenía más fuerza que él. Viendo que todos sus intentos eran en vano y no le salvaba ni los vigilantes de la playa de caer al agua, se agarró con uñas y dientes al cuerpo del moreno. Si caía él, Sasuke también caería.

Cuando estaban en el borde de la bañera intentó lanzarlo, pero el neko se agarró con tanta desesperación que el contrapeso le hizo perder el equilibrio aterrizando en mitad del baño y salpicando agua en todas las direcciones.

-¡Te mataré gato del demonio! –maldijo Sasuke rojo de la furia y escupiendo agua completamente mojado hasta las cejas-. ¡Te voy a arrancar la piel a tiras!

-¡Me ahogo! ¡Me ahogoooo! –gritaba el rubio moviendo efusivamente las manos y salpicando todo el liquido en el suelo.

-¡Estate quiero bola de pelos, deja de mojarme! –no encontró otra solución mejor que inmovilizarlo con su propio cuerpo. Lo abrazó paralizándole las manos y el cuerpo que temblaba nervioso-. ¿De verdad odias tanto el agua?

Naruto agachó la cabeza ocultándola en su pecho, tiritaba frenético sin contestar, eso era un claro sí.

El moreno suspiró malhumorado pensando cómo demonios se habría bañado durante todo este tiempo con esa fobia al agua. Este chico no tenía remedio. Antes de que pudiera recapacitar lo que estaba haciendo se encontraba vertiendo un poco de champú sobre la palma de su mano y posteriormente masajeando sin cuidado la cabellera dorada, refunfuñando como los viejos. Las orejas del neko se movían en un acto reflejo cuando las rozaba. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de comprobar que eran reales, suaves al tacto y entretenidas de observar cuando se movían. El habitual ronroneo relajante al que se había acostumbrado cada mañana comenzó a escucharse en un leve murmullo. Parecía como si ese simple contacto apaciguara a una bestia.

-Oe, ten más cuidado –reclamó el rubio restregándose con una mano–. Me estas echando espuma en los ojos.

-A ver si con un poco de suerte te dejo ciego del todo -su tono no era ofensivo, tampoco lo pretendía, pero nada más terminar notó como el neko apretaba el agarre de su cintura y recostaba la frente en su camiseta mojada con un gemido lastimoso–. Dobe, tan solo deja de moverte y no te entrará más jabón.

Y sorprendido de que no le rebatiera las palabras ni intentara escapar, Naruto le obedeció. Sentado a horcajadas en su regazo y abrazándolo por la cintura, el neko se mantuvo quieto todo el tiempo que duró su lavado de cabello.

Sasuke ya estaba mojado de cintura para abajo, y también tuvo que mojarse la parte superior de nuevo cuando comenzó a aclararle el pelo lleno de espuma. Ya que parecía que Naruto no tenía ninguna intención de soltarlo. Cogió la esponja e impregnada con jabón comenzó a frotarle la espalda desde esa postura un tanto complicada y sobretodo, comprometida. No se podía decir que fuera un contacto demasiado agradable, realmente le refregaba con ganas.

Restregó su lomo bronceado, los costados, los brazos, el neko cada vez aflojaba más su agarre, retirándose un poco como dando a entender que le dejaba vía libre para que le frotara también por delante.

Sasuke evitó el contacto directo con sus ojos cuando comenzó a pasar la esponja por los hombros y el pecho, bajando por el vientre hasta llegar al ombligo. Lo que había comenzado como una necesidad ahora se convertía en algo demasiado comprometido.

Conectó involuntariamente durante unos segundos la mirada con los zafiros brillantes de Naruto. En su cara destacaba una sonrisa pícara que le hizo sospechar.

-Vamos, continua -alentó el rubio separándose un poco para dejarle más espacio.

Tomándoselo como un reto personal y no como una provocación, sobrepasó el límite del agua de la bañera llegando hasta uno de los muslos del gato. Frotó con energía como estaba haciendo anteriormente. Del derecho pasó al izquierdo que también refregó. Y de nuevo se detuvo.

-¿Le estas buscando los tres pies al gato? –le preguntó el rubio divertido viendo como por un momento Sasuke dudaba–. Te aseguro que lo tengo, pero esta justo en medio de los otros dos -ni corto ni perezoso Naruto sumergió una mano para sujetar la de su compañero y continuar restregando en la ingle-. Ahí, ahí, un poco más en el centro. Mmmm…

La acción ofensiva de Sasuke le pilló tan de repente que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Agarrado de los cabellos dorados y ejerciendo presión en su cabeza, Naruto tragaba y tragaba agua sumergido dentro de la bañera. Le había sumergido la cabeza entera.

-¡TEME! ¿Es que me quieres ahogar? –gritó colérico una vez que pudo salir para respirar.

No reprochó nada más, tampoco le salieron las palabras, la escena había cambiado por completo. El moreno había salido de la bañera, se había quitado la camiseta completamente mojada y ahora de espaldas a él se desprendía de la parte baja, dejando perfectamente a la vista su prieto trasero.

Naruto apoyó los brazos en el respaldo y recostó la barbilla mirándolo con los ojos entornados detenidamente. Estaba tan empapado como él mismo. El pelo negro, normalmente moldeado por detrás en punta, caía pegado a su nuca dándole un efecto más largo y sensual. El agua le resbalaba por la pálida espalda, los firmes glúteos y las piernas masculinas, goteando en el suelo.

El rubio se descubrió a sí mismo completamente embobado de la escena sin poder apartar los ojos de esa figura esbelta y fibrosa que se enjabonaba de pie en la ducha con toda naturalidad. Su idea acerca del agua y los baños comenzaba a cambiar, desde luego no eran tan malos como él pensaba, siempre y cuando la compañía fuera alguien tan atractivo como Sasuke. Una oleada de intenso calor ascendió desde su estómago hasta hacerle enrojecer las mejillas contemplando como se enjabonaba el pecho, el estomago y la ingle.

-Nee, ¿Y cuándo dices que es el próximo baño? –insinuó el rubio juguetón. Al final le iba a terminar gustado eso de acicalarse junto a él. Recibió un fogonazo de agua disparada con el sifón de la ducha que lo tuvo atragantado otro largo rato–. ¡Te voy a denunciar por maltrato a los animales!

Tras levantar de nuevo la mirada, Naruto se tuvo que llevar con urgencia una mano a la nariz, taponando la hemorragia a punto de estallar. Inesperadamente Sasuke había girado el cuerpo dejando ver de medio lado su potente masculinidad. La mirada atónita del rubio se desviaba constantemente desde la entrepierna del frente hacia su propia virilidad. Dos, tres, quizás cuatro centímetros. No, probablemente muchos más.

Arrugó el entrecejo y puso morritos.

-Vamos a dejar una cosa clara, Sasuke-teme; no es que yo la tenga pequeña… -aclaró dolido en su orgullo– …es que la tuya es demasiado grand… -se calló sin finalizar la frase. Maldita su espontaneidad crónica que algún día le traería problemas serios. Se iba a coser la boca con grapas. El moreno alzó orgulloso el rostro mostrando como respuesta una sonrisa prepotente.

-"Creído, no se de qué te ríes" –pensó Naruto apoyando nuevamente la barbilla en el respaldo, entrecerrando los ojos que escudriñaban todo el torso al aire–. "Ahora comprendo la frigidez de la que hablaba Itachi. No puede levantar tanta tranca. Además de frígido es impotente"

-Date prisa en salir dobe, o te quedarás como una pasa llena de arrugas –cerró el grifo del agua, expulsó la humedad de sus cabellos en un gesto enérgico para finalmente salir de la ducha–. Y entonces le echarás la culpa al agua que ha arrugado tu falta de atributos -se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con otra que revolvía entre sus manos secaba el cabello en dirección a la puerta de salida.

-Ne, Sasuke. ¿Mañana me volverás a bañar otra vez? –pronunció esperanzado Naruto saliendo de la bañera intentando darle alcance. Pero nada más poner un pie fuera volvió a caer en el agua de culo. Le había impactado contra el rostro la toalla húmeda de Sasuke llamándole gato pervertido del demonio.

-¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que sí? -el rubio estalló a carcajadas limpia sumamente divertido. Había encontrado otra cosa con la que pasar el tiempo libre; sacar de sus casillas al moreno. Hizo un nuevo amago de levantarse cuando percibió un incómodo cosquilleo en la ingle. Bajó la mirada y allí alzada y reclamando atención se encontraba el bulto que sobresalía por la punta dentro del agua.

-Oh, oh. Houston tenemos un problema entre las piernas –y no le extrañaba en absoluto después de contemplar de primera mano aquel ser perfecto en su naturaleza humana–. El submarino esta saliendo a flote y pide que suelten los misiles.

Abarcó el miembro con una mano formando una mueca de resignación. Hacía mucho que no se excitaba de esa manera.

-Ya me lo dijo Ero-senin –se recordó a si mismo–. No me llevo bien con las almejas. Lo mío son los pepinos de mar.

Un olor extraño invadió su sensible olfato. Algo parecido como a desinfectante o pesticida ¿Sería tal vez una colonia nueva del estreñido?

¡No! Eso era…

-¡Sasuke-teme! ¡No fumigues la casa conmigo dentro bastardo!

**Continuará…**


	4. Amistad entre el humano y el gato

**Cap 04: El trato engendra amistad entre el humano y el gato.**

El sonido de las hojas del libro al pasar era lo único que rompía el absoluto silencio de la casa. Seguramente no por mucho tiempo. Lo que tardara Naruto en deshacerse de las cuerdas que ataban sus brazos, piernas y sobre todo del pañuelo de la boca. Había sido una medida drástica, Sasuke lo sabía, pero fue la única manera que encontró de hacerlo callar durante un rato y poder al fin terminar de leer el libro de literatura del cual se tendría que examinar en un par de días. Necesitaba concentración, estaba en plena época de exámenes ¿Acaso no podía entenderlo ese dobe ruidoso?

Llevaría aproximadamente cinco minutos sentado en el sofá, leyendo el aburrido libro alzado entre sus manos cuando lo escuchó entrar en el salón. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y se reprendió mentalmente. A la próxima lo ataba y lo metía debajo del agua.

Intentó no prestarle atención y fingir que continuaba concentrado en el texto, pero era imposible. Su sola presencia activaba sus sentidos de alerta, adoptando una actitud de retaguardia, esperando que hiciera alguna de las suyas.

Sin apartar los ojos del libro, lo presintió merodeando a su alrededor, caminando sospechosamente silencioso por el lateral y la parte trasera del sofá. Observándolo detenidamente, cual animal a su presa. Sasuke no se inmuto. Durante unos minutos se dejo observar con aplomo. Esperando que ese desconcertante silencio estallara de un momento a otro. Pero los minutos pasaban y el neko no hacía nada, es más, había desaparecido de su vista y daba a entender que increíblemente, no había entrado a molestarlo.

-Sasuke –le susurró repentinamente al oído por detrás.

La calidez al pronunciar su nombre y el soplo que le rozó en la oreja le erizó por completo la nuca, haciéndole dar involuntariamente un perceptible bote del susto. Ni siquiera había notado la presencia a sus espaldas. Sasuke apretó los dientes y con un rápido movimiento giró el rostro fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres, usuratonkashi?

-¿Hoy no vas a la universidad? – le preguntaba un curioso Naruto que recostaba los antebrazos y la barbilla en el respaldo del sofá, cerca del rostro del otro joven.

-No –negó en tono seco volviendo a retomar la lectura.

-¿Por qué no? –le escuchó pronunciar nuevamente. Esto presentía ser un sin fin de preguntas hasta que le diera una contestación convincente.

-Porque los domingos es mi día libre –se encogió de hombros y pasó página-. Nadie va a la universidad, dobe.

-¡Ahh! Eso es genial –Naruto se revolvió eufórico, acercando el rostro hasta tenerlo frente al del moreno captando toda la atención–. Entonces podríamos ir a algún sitio, caminar, pasear, jugar en el exterior…

-¿Y dejar que el resto de gente me vea contigo? De ninguna manera –lo apartó con un leve empujón sobre su frente.

-Vaya, entonces eres de esos -resopló Naruto como si nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "de esos", dobe? –ya lo había terminado de desconcentrar de su lectura, y ahora le picaba la curiosidad de sus palabras. Giro el rostro y lo escrutó con la mirada.

Naruto bordeó el sillón hasta sentarse al lado de él. Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo hasta que la cabeza quedó apoyada en las piernas de su compañero. Un gesto que hizo sacar más de una vena palpitante sobre la frente pálida de Sasuke.

-Prácticamente todos los que han dicho ser mis dueños me han tenido encerrado como a un prisionero dentro de las casas y alguna que otra jaula –Naruto reseguía con una mano las marcas felinas de la mejilla, dejando la mirada fija sobre el techo-. Decían que era vergonzoso dejar ver a un bicho raro como yo. Que era mejor dejarme al margen de la sociedad.

Lo expresivos ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos.

-Menos con Ero-senin –ronroneó cerrando los ojos con un suspiro–. Una vez me dijo que no tenía por qué avergonzarme de mi apariencia, sino todo lo contrario, sentirme orgulloso de ser diferente, de ser único en el mundo -hizo una breve pausa en la que giro el rostro hacia el lateral opuesto al moreno. Su tono de voz disminuía a medida que hablaba más, con en aspecto desanimado-. Las palabras eran difíciles de creer cuando a tu alrededor solo ves miradas de odio y asco, insultos y desprecios ante todos los aldeanos. Pero conseguí hacerme inmune, lograr que no me afectara. Por lo menos exteriormente.

Sasuke observó las orejas peludas y el rabo que reposaba tranquilo sobre el sillón, pensando lo duro que tuvo que ser para él sobrellevar la marginación que aún hoy en día resentía en su mente.

-¿Por qué eres así? –le preguntó el moreno rozándole una de las orejas.

Naruto abrió los ojos y varió su posición recostada quedando conectadas sus miradas.

-¿Así como gato te refieres? –le pregunto al tiempo que el moreno cabeceaba afirmativamente–. No lo sé. Siempre he sido así. El viejo me dijo que yo era alguien especial, que guardaba un secreto en mi interior, aunque nunca llegué a comprender esas palabras. Cuando Ero-senin murió… -detuvo el relato apretando los dientes, una mueca de angustia se formó en su rostro-. …la casa quedó reducida a cenizas por los aldeanos. Era de suponer que no querían volver a ver un monstruo como yo rondando la zona -sus ojos entrecerrados, casi no pestañeaban-. Vagué sin rumbo fijo durante varios años. Adquiriendo experiencia de un sitio y de otro. Me encontró entre cartones un hombre que me ofreció protección, poder y una vida nueva en otro país, en la villa del Sonido. Pero todo resultó ser mentira. Solo me quería para analizarme y descubrir mis orígenes. Pase tres años encerrado en un laboratorio para ratas, lleno de cables y drogado hasta las cejas. No fue muy agradable la verdad, me hacía bastante daño.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos jóvenes. Un mutismo que Sasuke no interrumpió por falta de palabras, la historia lo había dejado sin argumentos. En ese momento Naruto desviaba la cara hacia un lateral impidiendo que pudiera ver la mueca de dolor que se le formaba en el rostro de tan solo recordarlo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente y poco a poco se fue encogiendo sobre sí mismo haciéndose un ovillo.

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que oía. Lo veía ahí, acomodado entre sus piernas, encogido sobre si mismo, contando aquella historia, y por una vez en la vida no supo qué decir ni qué hacer. Él también tuvo una dura infancia, pero ni por asomo tan macabra y cruel como la de aquel gato medio humano, repudiado por su apariencia exterior. Apretó la mandíbula y cerró el libro dejándolo en un lateral. Lo único que se le ocurrió para calmar el temblor de Naruto fue acariciarle con suavidad el cabello y las orejas peludas, hasta que las sacudidas se hicieron leves y el neko continuó el relato.

-Pude escapar en un descuido y me las apañe como pude para salir del país. Desde ese día me juré a mi mismo que nadie más me volvería a hacer daño. Pero la suerte, desafortunadamente no parece estar de mi lado -suspiró y su ceño se volvió a arrugar-. Volví de nuevo a las calles, sin rumbo fijo durante medio año. Sobreviviendo a base de trabajos esporádicos y restos de comida de contenedores. De nuevo fui recogido, pero esta vez por la fuerza. Kabuto, un traficante de estupefacientes que no tardó en venderme a otro traficante, Deidara. Luego me encontró tu hermano y me trajo a esta casa.

La naturalidad con la que contaba su historia produjo a Sasuke sentimientos contradictorios. Incomodidad, lástima, incluso algo en común con él. La soledad. Desde el primer día que lo conoció, Naruto siempre mostraba sus emociones, pensamientos y deseos con una facilidad pasmosa. Y eso no le gustaba. Por que cada vez que le abría su corazón, que le contaba algo de su vida, paso a paso, notaba como entraba en su alma, amenazando con quedarse por siempre en su frío corazón. Prefería alejarlo como hacía con todos, provocarle con su actitud desagradable que le cogiera odio. Pero en vez de eso, Naruto se acercaba más y más. Cautivándolo con su encanto personal.

-Aquí no estás preso ni encarcelado –aclaró Sasuke con más energía de la prevista–. Te puedes ir cuando quieras.

-Lo sé –Naruto volvió a girar sobre su cuerpo, levantando la vista que conectó con los profundos ojos negros.

En el rostro del neko se perfilaba una grata sonrisa. Algo que provocó un cosquilleo en la nuca del moreno, amenazando con expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Se vio obligado a desviar la negra mirada hacia un lateral un tanto cohibido. El neko estiró el cuello y se acomodó mejor entre las piernas con un suspiro.

–Pero aquí me encuentro muy a gusto comparado con mis otros hogares -prosiguió ronroneando de nuevo. Alzó una mano hasta tocar la de Sasuke, inmóvil sobre su cabello. Apretó levemente sobre sus dedos y le instó a que continuara rozándole la sensibilizada oreja peluda–. Aunque no salga mucho de esta casa, o tú seas un prepotente empedernido no me importa. Me recuerda a mi hogar natal junto a Ero-senin.

Impulsado por el estremecedor relato, Sasuke se levantó de sopetón tirando a sus pies al gato desprevenido. Salió del salón dejando un tanto desconcertado a Naruto, que alzaba receptivo las orejas escuchando como los cajones del dormitorio se abrían y se cerraban con velocidad.

Varios segundos después Sasuke volvió a entrar en el salón con una prenda entre sus manos.

-Vamos, levántate –le ordenó en un tono afable. Naruto lo miró confundido accediendo a su petición–. Iremos a dar una vuelta.

Sasuke moldeó la prenda de lana que llevaba entre sus manos y se la colocó al neko sobre la cabeza. Era un sencillo gorro de color negro.

-No te lo pongo porque me avergüence de tu físico –aclaró ocultándole las orejas de gato–. Pero si la gente te ve las orejas comenzará a mirarte y a preguntarte cosas, y ya no se convertirá en un tranquilo paseo.

Naruto le ofreció una gran sonrisa de dientes blancos en respuesta. No solo su boca, sino también sus ojos llenos de júbilo que resplandecían como dos preciosos zafiros. Llenos de alegría y vitalidad. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, fascinado por esa fuerza de voluntad arrolladora a pesar de su cruel vida. De ser posible, querría que esa felicidad que mostraba nunca le fuera arrebatada. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Preocuparse por ese dobe?

Que remedio.

En un movimiento desprevenido Naruto le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, colgándose de él muy animado. Restregando una y otra vez la cara contra la suya propia completamente feliz. Turbado, Sasuke intentó apartarlo en un ligero movimiento.

-Ehh, no hagas eso, dobe –le reprochó comenzando a sonrojarse.

El animado gato volvía a saltar y a gritar de la alegría por toda la casa. Corriendo hasta la entrada dispuesto a salir. Fue entonces cuando se percató de otro inconveniente.

-Oe usuratonkachi, esconde la cola -y vacilante, Sasuke caminó junto a él.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Por suerte para los dos, ese domingo de invierno en Konoha se despertaba con claros rayos de sol. Seguía haciendo frío y las bajas temperaturas lo corroboraban, pero a Naruto parecía no importarle y él simplemente se había resignado.

Sasuke continuaba leyendo su libro de literatura sentado en uno de los bancos del parque de los anbu. Llamado así por las peleas nocturnas que mantenían los distintos grupos de jóvenes en reyertas por mantener su liderazgo sobre la ciudad. De vez en cuando alzaba la mirada hacia uno de los árboles donde Naruto, completamente erizado, se había encaramado huyendo de un perro callejero que no dejaba de ladrarle.

Casi estalla en carcajadas contemplando como Naruto le insultaba y le pedía ayuda para deshacerse del animal. Pero no, el era Sasuke Uchiha y tenía una reputación que mantener. Muy a su pesar, mantuvo el tipo y le reprendió en su habitual tono hosco diciéndole que ese era su problema. Si no podía contra un mero perro callejero es que simplemente era un gatito asustadizo.

Continuó con su lectura varios minutos más. Hasta percibir un de sobra conocido aroma a mujer que le hizo arrugar el entrecejo y poner su más que irritante rostro de fastidio. Segundos más tarde, la persona llegó hasta su lado.

-No esperaba verte por aquí, Sasuke-kun.

-Créeme, yo tampoco a ti -pronunció con sequedad sin ni siquiera levantar el rostro–, de haberlo sabido no hubiera venido, Sakura.

-Oh, veo que sigues siendo tan amable como siempre.

Encaramado a una rama, Naruto se percató de la conversación entre los dos jóvenes. Quedó escrutando con atención a la joven pelirosa sintiendo un extraño desasosiego en la boca del estomago. Era la primera persona que veía tomar contacto directo durante todo este tiempo con Sasuke. Hasta ese momento, pensaba que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a entablar una conversación con el déspota y engreído Uchiha. Le sorprendió mucho más que fuera una joven tan hermosa.

Se mantuvo en la distancia durante largo tiempo. Observando minuciosamente todos los gestos y cada movimiento de ambos. Sasuke parecía no prestarle demasiada atención, nada fuera de lo común, esa era su actitud de todos los días. Pero esa extraña joven si parecía interesada en él. Demasiado. Acercándose cada vez más y más como las abejas a la miel. No supo bien a ciencia cierta por qué le recordó tanto a las prostitutas que traía Ero-senin de vez en cuando a casa en busca de dinero fácil. El coqueteo era descarado y visiblemente perceptible la cantidad de feromonas que pululaban alrededor del moreno, como dagas afiladas apuntando a su diana particular.

Una extraña sensación de incomodidad le invadió por dentro. Rabia, furia, como si estuvieran arrebatándole algo de su propiedad.

Bajó del árbol dispuesto a enterarse de quién era la joven que conversaba con él tan abiertamente. Se deshizo del perro con facilidad, animal que nada más ver los colmillos amenazantes y la actitud agresiva del neko salió huyendo por patas. Dio varios pasos acercándose hacia esa nueva intrusa que acaparaba más atención del moreno de la que él deseaba. A poca distancia, escuchó parte de la conversación.

-Te he llamado muchas veces pero tu línea de teléfono ya no esta operativa -pronunciaba la joven en actitud recriminante-. También me dijeron que te cambiaste de piso.

-Mi vida privada ya no es de tu incumbencia -Sasuke, visiblemente harto de esa conversación, cerró el libro con brusquedad y se levantó desabrido. Alzó la mirada dejándola clavada en la presencia que escuchaba toda la conversación tras la joven.

-Yo diría que sí, Me da la impresión de que todo eso lo haces huyendo de mi -los puños de la chica se cerraron con violencia y su mirada se entrecerró visiblemente enfadada por las palabras del moreno. Fue entonces cuando recayó hacia dónde miraban esos ojos negros. Desvió su colérica mirada hacia atrás, y allí inmóvil se encontraba Naruto.

-¿Y este quién es? –preguntó despectiva entornando los ojos.

Sasuke abrió la boca para replicar, pero el neko se le adelanto ante todo pronóstico.

-Uzumaki Naruto –respondió en él mismo tono provocador–. Su compañero de piso.

-¿Compañero de piso? –preguntó incrédula desviando la mirada hacia Sasuke intentando encontrar algo que refutara esas palabras. Pero este como siempre, se mantenía impasible. Eso era absurdo, simplemente imposible creerse que el frío bloque-de-hielo-Uchiha estuviese viviendo con alguien más que no fuera él mismo.

-¿Y tú eres? –le formuló la misma pregunta Naruto.

-Haruno Sakura, su novia –afirmó tajante.

-Ex novia -aclaró el moreno irritado.

-Un pequeño detalle sin importancia. Lo volveré a ser tarde o temprano –aseveró la chica.

-¿Comienzas a delirar de nuevo Sakura? –le cortó Sasuke serio-. Fui lo bastante claro hace seis meses como para que comiences a asumir que no volveré a inmiscuirme contigo.

Sasuke caminó hasta colocarse al lado de Naruto.

-Solo estamos pasando por un mal momento –la joven hacía ademán de acercarse a él pero por la actitud violenta del moreno no lo hizo–. Necesitas un poco de tiempo para darte cuenta de que soy la mujer de tu vida.

-De lo único que me he dado cuenta en todo este tiempo, es que estoy mucho mejor sin ti –sonrió punzante–. Cuando quiera una víbora me compro una serpiente de verdad, no una enfundada en un traje de marca –le dio la espalda dando por finalizada la conversación e indicó con un gesto de cabeza a Naruto para que lo siguiera.

Solo cuando estuvieron alejados lo suficiente de la joven como para que no los escuchara, Naruto se atrevió a pronunciar.

-Joder, Sasuke, tienes muy poco tacto con las chicas. No me extraña que no tengas novia.

El aludido se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón sin contestar. Con su típica expresión de siempre, no-me-importa-nada.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Durante el resto del día, Sasuke no se mantuvo demasiado comunicativo pese a la insistencia y preguntas de Naruto por saber más de esa chica que afirmaba ser su novia. Provocando en cierto modo, que Sasuke se enfadara, le contestara con frases cortantes y desapareciera durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

-No te acerques a ella –inquirió en tono brusco sin mirarle a la cara.

Fue lo único que le advirtió Sasuke antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa con un portazo. Pero, ¿por qué? Las dudas y las suposiciones no dejaban de asaltarle la mente. Naruto no lo comprendía. De acuerdo, estaba claro que mucha gente, y más conociendo el rudo carácter de Sasuke, se enfadarían si una chica fuera contando a todo el mundo que es tu novia sin serlo. Pero lo que él se preguntaba eran los motivos que tenía la chica para ir contando cosas como esa.

¿Qué había ocurrido entre ellos para terminar así la relación? Porque Sasuke no lo había desmentido. Fue su novia…

¿Novia del prepotente estreñido? Comenzaba a pensar si el día que Sasuke aceptó la propuesta estaría borracho, drogado o las dos cosas. No por la joven, seguro que tendría muchos pretendientes ya que le resultó muy hermosa. Pero nunca se había imaginado que Sasuke aceptara mantener una relación seria con alguien.

Llegó la hora de la cena, y para su sorpresa la vuelta de Sasuke. Durante la comida se mantuvieron ambos en un incómodo y arduo mutismo. Ni siquiera le recriminó que tuvieran de nuevo ramen para cenar… por cuarta vez en aquella semana. Pero el neko se armó de valor atreviéndose a preguntar de nuevo.

-Neh, Sasuke. Esa chica… -no sabía si continuar. La mirada furiosa que le dedicaba el moreno cortaba hasta el hambre-. ¿Por qué dice esa chica que sigue siendo tu novia si no lo es? –preguntó en tono imperioso. No sabía por qué razón necesitaba con urgencia una explicación detallada y plena de todo lo que ocurrió con Sakura.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa –le respondió seco levantándose de la mesa.-Si vuelves a preguntarme sobre ese tema, te largas de esta casa.

Las orejas de Naruto cayeron en un gesto afligido. No le dolía que le contestara de esa manera tan brusca, en cierto modo, sabía que era una mascara tras la que el moreno se ocultaba. La misma que utilizaba él en muchas ocasiones. Lo que le punzaba es que no confiara en él. Que no compartiera sus secretos y continuara tratandolo como un extraño invasor en su vida.

Desanimado, se levantó y recogió los platos a medio comer que llevó al fregadero. Lastima, ese día había comenzado muy animado, y a estas horas y después de vivir ese encuentro inesperado con aquella joven, seguramente Sasuke no estaría de humor esa noche para jugar a ver dónde duerme el gato. Decidió mejor darle un poco de espacio personal y por una vez en aquella semana, dormir realmente en el sofá.

Después de apagar todas las luces y de camino hacia el salón algo especialmente curioso le llamo la atención. La puerta del dormitorio de Sasuke se encontraba medio abierta. ¿Se le habría ido la cabeza? Él nunca olvidaba cerrar la puerta, con los siete cerrojos todas las noches. Caminó en silencio, descalzo sobre el suelo hasta llegar a la puerta, mirando curioso por la abertura. La luz que desprendía la luna iluminaba tenuemente el dormitorio. Reflejando la silueta del moreno tumbado en su cama, de espaldas a él.

Desde la puerta lo contempló detenidamente. Dormía sin camiseta, ladeado, con la sábana a medio cubrir a la altura de sus caderas, desde donde resaltaba la parte inferior del pijama o posiblemente tan solo fuera ropa interior. No podía apreciarlo bien. Sus cabellos negros reposaban esparcidos sobre la almohada. La piel blanquecina resaltaba en esa oscuridad que inundaba la estancia levemente iluminada por el tragaluz de la ventana. Dándole un aspecto tremendamente excitante. Una imagen que tan solo él era honrado de ver en aquel instante tan íntimo.

Escuchó como se revolvía levemente y un gruñido de disgusto brotaba de su garganta. Por lo visto no estaba dormido aún.

-¿No vas a cerrar la puerta? –preguntó dubitativo Naruto en un murmullo.

-¿Para qué lo voy a hacer? –respondió el aludido sin moverse de su posición ladeada–. De todas formas mañana cuando despierte volverás a estar ocupando el lado izquierdo de la cama.

Esas palabras dieron un vuelco en el corazón del neko. Eso significaba que… que…

-¿Eso quiere decir que me dejas dormir a tu lado?

-Yo no he dicho eso –apresuró a replicar removiéndose con un gruñido apagado.

-Pues a mi me da la impresión de que sí.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Naruto no dudó ni un segundo en quitarse la camiseta y recostarse junto a él. En su lado izquierdo de la cama. Comprobando como Sasuke no hacía ademán de sacarlo a patadas ni objetaba tal acción. El moreno tan solo giró la cabeza para mirarlo consternado, asumiendo que otra noche dormiría con él. Sus ojos negros brillaban en la oscuridad, los labios suculentos estaban humedecidos, dándole un aspecto extremamente sensual. Resultaba tan deseable en aquel momento.

Sasuke respiró hondamente y volvió a colocarse en su posición dándole la espalda.

No pasaron ni dos segundos en silencio cuando Naruto comenzó a hablarle flojito.

-Sasuke –lo llamó apacible removiéndose para estar más cerca de él. Aspiró el aroma y reconoció al instante la esencia del moreno. Comenzaba a ser una adicción permanecer a su lado. El moreno tan solo gruñó dándole a entender que le escuchaba–. Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy -volvió a susurrar contra su nuca–. Gracias.

Sasuke no contestó, era de esperar. Tan solo se dedicó a sonreír de medio lado, escuchando el hipnótico ronroneo que comenzaba a emitir su minino. Era tan tranquilizador. Antes de caer rendido, escuchó un leve "buenas noches" y por fin cerró los ojos satisfecho.

Ni dos minutos trascurrieron cuando la repentina voz enérgica del neko lo desvelada de sus adormecidos sentidos…

-Oe, me acabo de acordar de que mañana toca baño, ¿verdad? ¿te bañaras conmigo otra vez? ¿me volverás a frotar ahí abajo? –preguntó el neko riendo por lo bajo viciosamente-. Pero luego te frotaré yo a ti.

No una, ni dos, ni tres, muchas, muchísimas venas palpitantes se hincharon sobre la frente de Sasuke que abría los ojos colérico, con un extraño brillo rojizo resplandeciendo en sus pupilas, murmurando con ira mal contenida.

-Gato pervertido del demonio.

Cinco minutos después…

-¡Era una broma, bastardo! ¡No tienes sentido del humor! –Naruto gritaba y golpeaba insistentemente la ventana del balcón donde lo había encerrado nuevamente-. ¡Si lo decía por ahorrar agua, estreñido!

**Continuará…**


	5. Los gatos también lloran

**Cap 05: Los gatos****también lloran.**

Naruto se despertó aquel día sintiéndose un tanto desorientado, presintiendo que el calor humano que normalmente lo cobijaba ya no estaba junto a él. Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, indicando que la mañana estaba muy avanzada. Parpadeó varias veces, se desperezó con un ronroneo y miró a su alrededor. Algo no cuadraba en aquella escena. Serían aproximadamente las once de la mañana y él continuaba aún dentro del cuarto de Sasuke, recostado sobre la cama que horas atrás habían compartido. Eso quizás para muchas personas no tenía nada de extraño, pero sí para él. Desde el primer momento en que llegó a aquella casa parecía que entre Sasuke y él se había formado una especie de ritual matutino. Su compañero se despertaba para ir a la universidad, lo encontraba recostado a su lado, y armaba la de dios con sus gritos y objetos voladores, terminando por amordazarlo y colocarlo en su esquina del salón, la misma que mantenía pegado el cartel de "sitio habilitado para bola de pelos". Pero misteriosamente, aquella mañana no había ocurrido nada. No lo había echado del cuarto, ni amordazado, ni siquiera despertado. Y lo más extraño es que Sasuke ya no se encontraba a su lado.

Rozó con la palma de la mano el lado derecho de la cama, lugar que ocupaba el cuerpo de su compañero, notando las sabanas frías. Eso quería decir que ya hacía tiempo que se había levantado. Naruto se pegó con la palma de la mano en la frente como reprendiéndose mentalmente. Pues claro que se había ido ya, él nunca llegaba tarde a clases.

-Te has ido muy pronto esta mañana -pronunció sumido en sus pensamientos. Con un suspiro y media sonrisa afable, se levantó de la cama apartando la funda. Aquel día presentía ser uno de los mejores vividos hasta ahora. Por fin Sasuke comenzaba a aceptarlo tal y como era. Y eso ya era todo un logro viniendo de él.

En la cocina se preparó un buen desayuno, consistente en ramen, acompañado con otro bol de ramen. Naruto siempre decía que a él de pequeño le daban dos, y era una costumbre.

Ya se encontraba desayunando en la mesa, cabizbajo y sorbiendo los fideos, cuando le llamó especialmente la atención un bulto negro a los pies de la mesa. Ladeó la cabeza hasta tener contacto visual completo con aquel extraño bulto. Sorprendiéndose segundos después tras reconocer el objeto. Era el portafolio de Sasuke.

Lo cogió y curioso lo abrió por la cremallera. Dentro se encontraba el proyecto de clases en el que el moreno estuvo trabajando la noche anterior. Cosa por la que discutieron en varias ocasiones. Recordó como la noche pasada él se encontraba sentado en el sillón viendo una serie de comedia, descojonándose de la risa en cada escena humorística, cuando Sasuke entró de mala leche gritándole que dejara de reír, que lo estaba desconcentrando y no podía concentrarse en el trabajo de la universidad que le era urgente de terminar para mañana. Y ese mañana era un hoy.

-Te has olvidado el proyecto en casa, baka -metió de nuevo el proyecto en el portafolio y cerró la cremallera-. Y luego dices que puedes cuidar de ti mismo -meditó cual sería la mejor acción a seguir-. No voy a tener más remedio que llevártelo a clase.

Una desvergonzada sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Una tenue risa divertida le salía entre dientes. Y es que la sola idea de salir al exterior y poder desenvolverse en el mismo entorno del moreno le ponía eufórico, a cien por hora.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-¡Joder! –bramó indignado Sasuke mirando en el interior de su mochila-. No esta, me lo he dejado en casa.

¿Cómo demonios se había podido dejar olvidado él, Uchiha Sasuke, la perfección personificada, el trabajo en la cocina?

¡Demonios! ¡Él nunca se olvidaba de nada!

Gruñó, maldijo entre dientes, apretó los puños y los estrelló varias veces sobre el pupitre mientras un aura negra y maléfica se extendía alrededor de su cuerpo.

-La culpa es de ese dobe –farfulló entre dientes. Aquella mañana había salido de casa más temprano de lo normal por un motivo que le hizo despistarse de su habitual rutina. Y esa rutina la había roto por completo Naruto.

Estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos, maldiciendo y expulsando estrés por cada poro de su ser hasta que la voz chillona y estridente de una de sus compañeras de clase le sacó de sus blasfemias mentales.

-Ne, ne, ¿Lo has visto Hinata? ¡Madre mía, es guapísimo! –escuchó que pronunciaba varios pupitres por delante la chica clasificada como peligro público numero uno de la universidad. Él acostumbraba a colocarles un número y llamarlas así dependiendo de su grado de locura mental, e Ino era la clasificación más alta en su ranking personal.

-E… e… está en el patio -le respondía Hinata un tanto cohibida. Ella era la única chica que no entraba en su ranking de locas, pero tenía una manía muy curiosa que le llevó a adquirir el mote de "desgastadora de huellas dactilares…" Frotar, frotar, frotar ¿No sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuera restregar sus dedos índices? ¿Pretendía sacar fuego de ellos y utilizarlo como arma letal?

-Está buenísimo ¿no crees? –pronunciaba Ino emocionada dando santitos de alegría y degeneración–. Tiene un polvazo.

-Mendokuse, ya han encontrado a otro al que hacerle la vida imposible –Shikamaru levantaba la cabeza perezoso con un gran bostezo–. La vida es un asco y la de ese chico es peor que la de otras. Aunque también las hay peores lo cual también es deprimente.

-¡Cállate Shikamaru! Tú lo que estas es celoso de que ya no nos interesemos por ti -le reprendió la joven rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-No estoy celoso, soy un chico complicado. A las tías les gusta, cuando madures lo comprenderás -y volvió a recostar la cabeza entre sus brazos echando otra cabezadita.

Las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas como acostumbraban a hacer cuando encontraban un chico nuevo en la universidad al que acosar y perseguir hasta la saciedad. Y desde luego si no tenías un poco de carácter y varios cursillos intensivos de autodefensa, terminabas cayendo en sus redes depravadas.

-Me encantan los rubios con ojos azules –aseveraba Ino con dos corazones pintados por ojos–. Aunque también me gustan los morenos, los pelirrojos y los castaños. ¡Hinata! ¡Tenemos que enterarnos de cómo se llama!

Sasuke no sabía si sería a mala leche que traía ya de casa o que realmente estuviera pensando en ese momento en él, pero la imagen de rubio con ojos azules se formó en su mente con la cara gatuna de Naruto.

¿Y si en realidad hablaban de él?

Durante unos segundos se tensó esperando lo peor, pero pronto recapacitó. ¡Bah, eso era imposible! Naruto no sería capaz de salir de casa y menos para visitarlo en la universidad. Si ni siquiera sabía en cual de todas las del país estudiaba. Definitivamente absurdo. Seguramente estaría tirado en su cama soñando con las plumas del edredón.

-E… escuche que se llamaba…. Na… na…. na… na… na…

-¡Joder Hinata, suéltalo de una vez! Cada día estás más tartaja -Ino le pegó una colleja en la nuca intentando desbloquearla.

Hinata comenzó a frotar de nuevo los dedos desgastadores de huellas dactilares.

-Se llama Naruto-kun.

La silla en la que se sentaba Sasuke hizo un sonido brusco siendo arrastrada hacia atrás con fuerza. Se había levantado de sopetón tras escuchar ese nombre. Las miró durante unos segundos con cara de alerta masiva y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana observando detenidamente a todas las personas que caminaban en ese momento por el patio. Las chicas lo miraron un tanto extrañadas por su comportamiento atípico pero no objetaron. Continuaron como si nada su conversación.

Naruto. Habían dicho que el rubio de ojos azules se llamaba Naruto. Desconocía cuantas personas en Konoha se podrían llamar con ese estúpido nombre, pero que encima fuera rubio y de ojos azules ya era demasiada casualidad.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Viene por el pasillo! –gritó Ino emocionada.

La mirada crítica de Sasuke giró fulminante hacia la puerta del aula y al instante quedó paralizado, observando con los ojos muy abiertos la figura que asomaba desde la puerta de entrada. La respiración se le aceleró y un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle por la espalda. Allí plantado, curvando los ojos en una mueca feliz y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se encontraba Naruto, su gato pervertido.

-Por fin te encuentro, Sasuke -el neko avanzó hacia él llevando entre sus manos un portafolio negro–. Sabes, curiosamente eres muy popular en tu universidad, todo el mundo te conoce, pero nadie sabe nunca dónde estás.

Sin pretenderlo, los dos chicos se habían convertido en el centro de atención de la clase y de diversos estudiantes que se detenían en mitad del pasillo para observar con curiosidad esa escena. Sasuke no era muy dado a hablar con la gente, se podían contar con una mano las personas con las que conversaba, y ver como Naruto lo trataba con esa familiaridad no hizo más que levantar sospechas y cuchicheos referentes al rubio.

-I… idiota. ¿Qué haces aquí? –pronunció el moreno con un respingo de su cuerpo involuntario.

-Baaka, te olvidaste esto en casa -sacudió entre sus manos el proyecto–. Lo encontré en la cocina.

La alarma masiva se despertó entre sus compañeros de universidad. Si ya era raro ver a alguien desconocido hablando tranquilamente con Sasuke, más desconcertante era escuchar que hablaban de una casa en común.

El rumor comenzó a extenderse como la mecha de un cohete. A los dos segundos se comentaba que vivían juntos, a los diez segundos ya eran amantes, treinta segundos después estaban casados y con hijos.

Molesto por los cuchicheos y las miradas fijas en ellos, Sasuke alargó un brazo sujetando al neko por una muñeca, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna lo arrastró saliendo del aula a toda prisa, pasillo hacia delante. Cuando estuvieron lejos de la marabunta de gente que los perseguía, y sin premeditación, el moreno abrió una puerta lateral del pasillo. Ambos entraron con un gesto enérgico y la puerta se cerró con fuerza. Lo había metido en uno de los baños de la planta.

De un empujón, Naruto se vio acorralado con la espalda pegada a la puerta del servicio y ambos puños apretados del moreno a los laterales de su cara. Tan cerca el uno del otro que sus narices casi se rozaban.

-¡Pero es que te has vuelto loco! ¿Qué coño haces viniendo aquí? –estampó los puños cerrados sobre la puerta en un gesto de furia. La sonrisa risueña que traía el neko se esfumó de un plumazo, dejando paso a unos ojos colmados de decepción-. ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca!

-Pero pensé que necesitarías el proyecto en el que trabajabas anoche -se miró las manos buscando la carpeta, pero ya no la sostenía. Con la carrera de hace unos segundos se le había caído.

-¿Y quién te ha pedido que lo traigas? Ese no es tu problema, a ver cuando aprendes a dejar de meterte en la vida de los demás, dobe –el ceño fruncido de Sasuke se acentuó y su mirada radiaba cólera. Naruto intentó intervenir pero de nuevo le interrumpió con un grito tajante-. ¡No vuelvas a traerme nada más! ¿Entendiste? No quiero que salgas de allí.

Varios segundos tardó en replicar el rubio. Sintiéndose plenamente decepcionado por su bondadoso gesto.

-¡Cretino, estaba preocupado por ti! –respondió sosteniéndole la mirada. Inclinó la cabeza y murmuró afligido–. Pero ya veo que encima de bastardo eres un desagradecido.

Naruto le pego un empujón sobre el pecho quitándoselo de encima, se giró y abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar su cometido, esta se volvió a cerrar de un portazo por Sasuke que estaba detrás de él ejerciendo presión con una mano. Naruto giró el rostro por encima del hombro y contempló como el moreno se masajeaba una sien con la mano libre. Gruñendo entre dientes como acostumbraba a hacer.

-Dime, cómo supiste dónde estudio -pretendía ser una pregunta que por el tono empleado parecía más bien una exigencia.

-Me lo dijo Itachi -respondió el rubio desabrido con el rostro completamente serio.

Sasuke poso una mano sobre el hombro del neko y con un gesto enérgico lo giró enfrentándolo cara a cara.

-¿Hablaste con mi hermano? Llevo semanas intentando localizarlo sin conseguir nada, ¿dónde está?

-No lo sé -Naruto se encogió de hombros con morritos–. Sólo me dijo que estudiabas en la universidad Gennin, y me dio un recado para ti –las cejas de Sasuke se elevaron con extrañeza–. Me pidió que te lo dijera textualmente -indicó justificándose por lo que iba a decir. Aclaro la voz y puso el mismo tono de voz con el que se lo dijo Itachi-. Cada gota de semen que dejas caer en el suelo polvoriento hace enfurecer a Dios. Así que desenfunda tu tranca, monta a tu fierecilla y descarga tus parapléjicos soldaditos de una vez, frígido.

A Sasuke casi se le cae la boca al suelo de la vergüenza. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, notando el rubor que comenzaba a expandirse por todo su rostro hasta quemarle las puntas de las orejas.

-Sonara algo extraño, pero es lo que me dijo –Naruto se cruzó de brazos desviando la cara hacia un lateral.

-Sí, está bien. Es típico de Itachi mencionar ese tipo de cosas –resopló comenzando a caminar por el baño visiblemente alterado–. Ahora vete a casa antes de que alguien más te vea.

-¿Por qué estas tan enfadado? El otro día me dijiste que no te importaba que saliera a la calle.

Sasuke abrió la boca para replicar, pero realmente Naruto tenía razón. A él ciertamente le daba igual que saliera a la calle, lo que le molestaba era que despertara tanta atención.

-Y me trae sin cuidado lo que hagas -espetó-, pero te dije que te pusieras el gorro, dobe.

-¡Y lo llevo puesto, teme! –aseveró indicando con un dedo su cabello cubierto con la tela de lana. Tan solo se le veía la parte baja de las hebras doradas. Algo que a Sasuke se le pasó por alto con la histeria que llevaba encima–. Nadie se ha extrañado de mi presencia.

¿Qué nadie se había extrañado? Si casi moviliza a media universidad. Seguro que a estas alturas a Ino le estaban inyectando bolsas de sangre en vena por el derrame nasal ¡Demonios! Y para colmo él mismo comenzaba a sufrir una enfermedad desconocida, los celos.

-¿Y la cola, dobe? –sus ojos descendieron hasta esa parte del cuerpo-. Qué me dices de esa cosa peluda que estoy viendo desde aquí.

Naruto bajó la vista hacia su trasero y la vio ahí moviéndose instintivamente por la punta

-¡Ups! Un pequeño lapsus, con la carrera por el pasillo no me di cuenta de que se me había salido el rabo -se frotó con una mano la nuca un tanto avergonzado.

-¿Rabo? ¿Has escuchado algo sobre un rabo largo, grueso y juguetón Gaara? –se escuchó de repente en la estancia.

-Joder, por eso te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta follar en el servicio -le rebatía otra voz masculina-. ¡No hay intimidad!

Sonó el chasquido que produjo una cerradura al abrirse y segundos después le siguió la puerta de uno de los cubitos de servicios internos, dejando salir a dos personas que ya se encontraban dentro antes de que Sasuke y Naruto entraran.

-Espero que merezca la pena ver ese rabo que nos acaba de joder el polvo de la mañana –rebatió un muchacho pelirrojo que se abrochaba la bragueta del pantalón-. Tengo un cubo repleto de arena y dispuesto a matar.

Los cuatro pares de ojos se encontraron de frente y el silencio inundó la estancia durante varios minutos. A un lado, se mantenían Sasuke y Naruto siendo observados minuciosamente por los otros dos muchachos en el lado contraído. Sasuke resopló y cerró los ojos hastiado. Maldita la hora en que se tenía que encontrar con aquellos dos conocidos. Su insufrible hermano Sai y el novio gay de este, Gaara.

-Un rabo –pronunció Sai de repente sin apartar los ojos del trasero de Naruto. Ya se habían dado cuenta de su pequeño secreto–. Sasuke, tu amigo tiene un rabo entre las piernas.

-No me digas -gruñó el moreno cruzándose de brazos. Ya no había remedio, los habían descubierto por completo.

-A decir verdad, tengo dos –aclaró Naruto moviendo más efusivamente su extremidad peluda.

Sai desviaba la mirada perpleja de Naruto hacia su hermano y volvía a repetir la acción, hasta quedar mirando a Sasuke y volver a pronunciar haciendo mucho más énfasis en la frase.

-¡Un rabo, Sasuke! ¡Tu amigo tiene un rabo largo y peludo saliendo de su trasero! Pero no el rabo que tenemos tú y yo, sino el rabo de ¿un felino?

-¡Que ya lo sé joder! –le gritó el aludido comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Cómo que ya lo sabes? –preguntó Sai incrédulo-. ¿Y cuándo pensabas contárnoslo?

-A ser posible nunca.

El mutismo volvió a inundar la estancia. La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente. Eran las segundas personas que parecían conocer al moreno después de aquella feromona rosada con patas, y eso al neko le hizo especialmente ilusión. Esta vez conocería a sus amigos del sexo masculino. Considerando que la conversación no avanzaría mucho si Sasuke era el que tenía que dar explicaciones, opto por presentarse él mismo.

-Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y vivo con él –sonrió abiertamente enderezando la espalda en un gesto airoso. Con un movimiento enérgico se quitó el gorro que cubría sus orejas peludas. Total ya lo habían descubierto, no valía la pena ocultarlo más.

Si la cara de los otros dos chicos era de impresión ahora se convertía en una mueca desencajada por la sorpresa.

-Y tiene orejas. Orejas peludas -pronunció colapsado Gaara que no dejaba de mirarle la cabellera dorada.

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Naruto que divertido sonreía, llevándose una mano a la nuca, frotándose las hebras doradas con algo de pudor.

-Termina de joderlo, gato estúpido –le reprendió el Uchiha.

-Qué más da, ya me habían visto el rabo. No habrían tardado en darse cuenta de lo otro. Además, la culpa es tuya, idiota. Si no hubieras montado todo ese alboroto nadie se hubiera dado cuenta -recriminó ceñudo comenzando a encresparse.

Cruzaron sus coléricas miradas durante unos segundos, hasta que Gaara los interrumpió.

-¿Entonces se supone que eres un humano medio gato? –preguntó el pelirrojo con la mirada clavada en los expresivos ojos azules.

-Sí –afirmó rotundo con media sonrisa.

El rostro de Gaara se iluminó macabramente divertido. Cruzó ambos brazos y se dedicó toda la conversación a observarlo impúdicamente. Desde luego, esa sorpresa valía la pena haberle irrumpido su polvo de la mañana.

-¿Es él? –la lluvia de preguntas comenzaba a caerles encima por parte de los otros jóvenes. Sai señalaba con un dedo al gato-. ¿El que te hace ramen para almorzar? –Sasuke se limitó a cabecear afirmativamente-. ¡Joder, que puntazo de tío! –curioso, se acercó a él comenzando a tocarle el rabo y las orejas–. Yo soy Sai, el hermano mayor del reprimido, y este es Gaara, mi novio.

-¿Eres su hermano? –Naruto desvió la mirada hacia el moreno–. Pensaba que solo Itachi lo era -Sasuke tan sólo se encogía de hombros tedioso. Una larga historia y pocas ganas de contarla.

-Itachi es el mayor, yo el mediano y Sasuke el pequeño –le respondía Sai recreado-. ¿Eres su novio?

-Su novio no sé -indicaba Gaara con una viciosa sonrisa–. Pero a mí me encantaría metérsela en el escobero, no lo dudes.

-No, más bien soy su regalo de cumpleaños rechazado -aclaró el rubio.

Fue apenas durante unos segundos, pero Sasuke se sintió acribillado por todas las miradas que se clavaban en él, especialmente la viciosa que asomaba en el rostro de su pariente.

-No es lo que piensas –cortó en seco mirando a Sai–. Sólo está viviendo provisionalmente en mi casa. Cuando vuelva Itachi se irá con él.

-¿Con Itachi? ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Cómo vas a dejar que se lo lleve ese degenerado? Pero si este chico está tremendo, lo que no me esperaba es que tuviera estas cualidades –desvergonzado, Sai comenzó a repasarlo de pies a cabeza con sus ávidas manos, llegando hasta la entrepierna que palpo con total descaro-. Aquí no hay pennis.

-¡Maldito pervertido, no toques ahí! -las uñas del neko salieron a flote sintiéndose acosado.

-Si tanto te gusta puedes quedártelo –le propuso Sasuke sin interés abriendo la puerta para salir del servicio.

-¿Puedo?

-Sí –finalizó cerrando la puerta.

-¡Claro que no! –negó al mismo tiempo Naruto en rotundo. Se colocó el gorro, escondió la cola y a marcha rápida siguió a Sasuke por los largos pasillos de la universidad. Le cruzó un mal presentimiento. Era de saber que todo lo que comienza mal acaba de pena.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Dio varios pasos silenciosos hasta sentarse en el extremo opuesto del sofá que ocupaba Sasuke en esos instantes.

-¿Todavía estas enfadado? –le preguntó el neko intentando que Sasuke le prestara atención y dejara de cambiar los canales de la televisión compulsivamente. Recibió un gruñido como respuesta y las finas cejas de Sasuke se curvaron más si cabe en gesto de fastidio.

Eso era un ¡Claro que sí, estúpido gato del demonio!

Desde que habían llegado de la universidad, el Uchiha no había hecho más que pronunciar monosílabos a todas las preguntas del neko. En casa se respiraba un aire tenso. Pasaron treinta minutos, cuarenta y cinco minutos y hasta sobrepasar la hora con creces, pero Sasuke se mantenía en sus trece de no soltar palabra y Naruto comenzaba a desesperar… hasta que explotó.

-¡Bastardo, dime algo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Solucionemos esta idiotez! Pero no continúes con este silencio que me esta matando -bramó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? –saltó el moreno exasperado subiendo el tono de voz–. Joder Naruto, nunca piensas lo que haces. ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer allí de repente, como toda esa gente mirándote? Tenías que hacerlo ¿verdad? Descubrirnos ante esos dos idiotas, solo piensas en llamar la atención ¡Comienzo a estar arto de ti!

Lo había dicho, por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban conviviendo Sasuke había pronunciado su nombre y no era por amistad ni aceptación, sino para reprocharle cosas a la cara. Y le dolió, a Naruto le dolió tanto que no pudo ocultar su rostro entristecido mientras escuchaba las quejas del moreno.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mi verdad? –preguntó afligido sin esperar respuesta. Él ya la sabía, ahora le quedaba muy claro–. Claro que sí, el idiota soy yo por pensar que alguien por una vez en mi vida me aceptaba tal y como soy. Que estupidez.

El neko se levantó del sillón con aspecto abatido, dando varios pasos con claro indicio de acercarse a la salida.

-¡No te hagas el mártir, usuratonkachi! –le gritó poniéndose de pie-. Vuelve aquí y terminemos esta conversación.

-La conversación esta terminada desde el momento en que comenzó –se detuvo en su camino, de espaldas como estaba. Los brazos le caían lánguidamente a los laterales, igual que la apática cola–. Estoy harto, Sasuke. Harto de tener que lidiar con personas como tú, falsas e hipócritas, que dicen ser de una forma que no son. ¿Crees que pretendo volver a vivir la marginación y el rechazo? Ni lo sueñes, tuve suficiente con los aldeanos y los que me encerraban en jaulas, como para tener que soportar otra vez la humillación y la vergüenza de ser como soy.

Naruto enderezó la espalda y volvió el rostro con lentitud por encima del hombro. No mostraba rasgos de reproche, pero si de una inmensa pena.

-Yo supere mi condición y me acepté a mí mismo hace mucho tiempo. El que sigue encerrado eres tú -cerró los ojos y giro de nuevo la cabeza para no mirarlo–. Es mejor que te odien por quien eres, a que te amen por quien no eres. Por eso prefiero seguir viviendo en la calle a compartir techo con un farsante. Por lo menos allí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer.

-No intentes hacerme sentir como el malo de la historia -refutó el moreno ofendido.

-Tú eres el que se da por aludido.

Y terminó la conversación. Por un momento Sasuke tuvo el impulso de ir a detenerlo, pero no lo hizo. Le gritó que se fuera, que no volviera a aparecer nunca más, preso de ira y rabia. Realmente no lo sentía así, pero su orgullo le jugó una mala pasada. Siguió a Naruto con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la esquina de la entrada. Escuchó como la puerta de la casa se abría y segundos más tarde quedaba cerrada. Después, interminables minutos de silencio. Naruto se había ido.

**Continuará…**


	6. Ponle el cascabel al gato: yo soy tu amo

**Cap 06: Ponle el cascabel al gato: yo soy tu amo.**

–_Estoy harto, Sasuke -musitó sin volver la cara-. Harto de tener que lidiar con personas como tú, falsas e hipócritas, que dicen ser de una forma que no son._

-No te atrevas a juzgarme –siseó Sasuke entre dientes recordando las palabras del neko que resonaban en su mente–. No me conoces absolutamente de nada. No tienes ningún derecho a reprocharme nada.

_-Yo superé mi condición y me acepté a mi mismo hace mucho tiempo. El que sigue encerrado eres tú._

-Idiota. Yo nunca he dicho que no acepte tu condición de dobe, es más lo reafirmo. Eres un completo ¡Dobe! –comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro por todo el dormitorio, visiblemente nervioso-. Y me trae sin cuidado que tengas apariencia de gato. Por supuesto que me acepto a mi mismo, eso es una soberana estupidez.

_-Por eso prefiero seguir viviendo en la calle a compartir techo con un farsante. Por lo menos allí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer._

La simple idea le enfurecía.

-¡Yo no te obligue nada, me oyes! –encrespado por la histeria cogió con fuerza la lámpara de la mesita estrellándola contra una de las paredes, dejándola hecha trizas-. ¡No quería que sucediese! Yo no pretendía que -todo acabara así, pensó.

Derrotado se sentó en el borde de la cama, cubriendo su rostro cansado con ambas manos. Temblaba, todo su cuerpo recibía sacudidas de furia sin control. No comprendía cómo en unos instantes la discusión mantenida con el neko se le había ido de las manos. ¡Pero si en el fondo le había echo un favor! Lejos de él, ya no le causaría más problemas. Entonces, ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en él? ¿Por qué no podía arrancar de su cabeza a ese estúpido gato contestón?

-¡Yo no soy así! –se reprendió ofuscado.

Dejó caer el peso sobre el colchón, quedando recostado con los brazos abiertos a lo largo de la cama. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse. Minutos después, comenzaba a pensar con más claridad.

¿Y qué si Sai y Gaara conocían el secreto del rubio? A Naruto no parecía importarle demasiado. Entonces, ¿por qué se preocupaba él? Quizás, en el fondo, sin entender la razón intentaba protegerlo.

Y por qué no reconocerlo, también asomaban los celos. Pero no porque se sintiera inferior a él, sino por la atención que recibía de la gente y lo abierto que se daba a hablar con los demás. Cosa que a él le era imposible realizar.

_-Aquí me siento muy a gusto, me recuerda a mi hogar natal._

Naruto pronunció esas palabras una mañana. Que tontería era esa. En ningún hogar que decía ser bueno te trataban como había actuado él. Dándole a entender algo que no era cierto.

_-Te avergüenzas de mí._

¡Claro que no! quería haberle gritado, pero las palabras no le salieron. Sasuke no era una persona dada a mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos, y la repentina interrupción de Naruto en su vida, le había descuadrado por completo los esquemas. Su tranquila vida monótona se había ido al garete. Pero no podía cambiar su comportamiento así por las buenas, aunque comprendiera que sus palabras hoscas y su actitud agresiva sólo habían complicado más las cosas entre ellos dos. Ante todo lo respetaba y lo aceptaba, aunque muchas veces lo sacara de sus casillas.

Por un momento comenzó a recordar muchas de las ocasiones que compartió con el rubio. La primera vez que le cautivó esa sonrisa tan sincera, lo hiperactivo que se ponía cuando lo veía llegar a casa, los brillantes ojos azules que se abrían con emoción cada vez que preparaba ramen para comer, la mirada cargada en deseo que le dedicó en el baño, desvergonzado cuando instó a que siguiera frotándole el cuerpo, el descaro con el que se había colado entre sus sabanas y esos abrazos cálidos y tiernos sobre su cuerpo, con los que se había despertado cada mañana presos de su cintura.

Sasuke se llevó una mano hacia su corazón desbocado. Se estaba volviendo loco. Naruto lo estaba volviendo loco.

Deslizó el brazo hasta meter los dedos en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, de dónde extrajo una pequeña cajita cuadrada, envuelta por el borde con un lazo naranja. La causa de que aquella mañana se hubiera levantado más temprano de lo normal. Con cuidado la destapó mirando en su interior. No supo por qué había tenido la repentina necesidad de comprar aquello. Una cadena de plata de la que colgaba una piedra aguamarina con un pequeño cascabel colgando desde el centro. En parte era un regalo para el neko y en parte no, todo había que decirlo. Lo compró con la intención de regalárselo, pero por su propio bien, así lo escucharía por donde caminara y no le pegaría esos sustos imprevistos.

Ofuscado, se masajeó con ímpetu el cabello y la frente. El dolor de cabeza comenzaba a apoderarse de sus sentidos. Se estaba replanteando la idea de acudir urgentemente a un psicólogo. Hasta comenzaba a echar de menos ver pulular a su alrededor a su hiperactiva bola de pelos.

¿En qué momento había derribado todas sus defensas? Ese estúpido gato.

Sin duda era un mal momento para percibir de nuevo la carencia de afecto arrastrada durante años y la cruda soledad.

Ladeó el cuerpo y se acurrucó sobre si mismo con el regalo entre sus manos. Intentaría por lo menos dormir para dejar de pensar. Le era difícil destacar que cosa le atormentaba más, si la idea de que hubiera desaparecido por completo de su vida o que fuera tremendamente injusto con él.

Definitivamente, no había echo bien dejándolo marchar, pero la batalla interna con su orgullo no le iba a dejar dar pasos hacia la reconciliación.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Naruto se detuvo bruscamente en mitad de la calle para soltar dos estornudos seguidos que le hicieron encogerse sobre sí mismo en un gesto automático. El frescor de invierno le hizo subirse el cuello de su chaqueta naranja y abrazarse a sí mismo, frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor. Hacía un frío horroroso, tanto que su cuerpo no paraba de temblar.

-¡Sasuke, eres un completo idiota! –gritó al cielo, malhumorado.

Había salido tan rápido de la casa, preso de un cúmulo enorme de rabia y decepción que olvidó por completo coger algún tipo de abrigo. Y el frío mes de Enero no iba a ser compasible con él.

La noche había caído, y con ella la penumbra. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los oscuros callejones de Konoha sin tener la menor idea de hasta dónde lo habían guiados sus pasos. Miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar algo que le diera alguna pista de su paradero, pero no reconoció el lugar. Tampoco había ni un alma por la calle, cosa que agradeció, puesto que no disponía de su habitual gorro con el que se tapaba las orejas. En la lejanía, tan solo destacaba un cartel luminoso en el que podía leer las letras de restaurante Ichiraku.

Movido por el embriagador olor a comida se acercó cauteloso de que nadie sorpresivamente apareciera frente a él. A varios metros del local sus tripas comenzaron a resonar. Ahora recordaba que no había comido nada durante la tarde esperando a que Sasuke llegara a casa y el instinto de supervivencia comenzaba a cobrar vida propia. Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos sin hallar ni un solo yen. Para colmo sus escasos ahorros también se habían quedado en casa de aquel bastardo, guardados en su monedero con forma de rana.

Suspiró agotado y sin más se dejó caer en el primer portal con escalón que divisó en las cercanías. Tenía frío, estaba cansado y hambriento. Una mala combinación para no pensar en cometer alguna locura. Se encogió de pies y brazos, cerrando los ojos con la clara idea de resignarse a vivir de nuevo en la calle como en anteriores etapas de su vida. De nuevo la soledad…

-¿Te has perdido, gatito?

La repentina voz que le hablaba justo en frente le hizo pegar un perceptible bote del susto. Se puso a la defensiva esperando lo peor de algún ser desquiciado intentando apalearlo. Alzó la mirada hacia el individuo y su sistema de alerta se relajó. Gracias a dios era un rostro conocido.

-Algo así –contestó breve Naruto con una triste sonrisa perfilada en sus labios.

-Estas muy lejos de tu hogar ¿No crees? –Naruto no le contestó, bajo levemente el rostro y el individuo comprendió por qué-. Me lo puedo imaginar. Todos los que se acercan a él, terminan como tú –rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos hasta sacar unas llaves plateadas que tintinearon en el exterior-. Sígueme, subiremos a casa y así entrarás en calor.

Naruto alzó la mirada esperanzado, sonrió y con un gesto enérgico de cabeza aceptó la propuesta.

Lo que no supieron es que un par de ojos ajenos a la conversación se había enterado de todo lo sucedido.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Tres días. Habían pasado tres tediosos días desde su desaparición, en los cuales Sasuke no había puesto mucho de su parte por encontrar al minino. Quizás se aferró demasiado a su orgullo y al pensamiento de que tarde o temprano el neko daría su brazo a torcer y aparecería como cada mañana recostado a su lado en la cama. Pero no había sido así. Cada noche cuando se iba a dormir se juraba mentalmente no volver a pensar en ello, pero la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaba y seguía estando solo sobre su cama, tan solo la imagen de Naruto acaparaba su mente.

¿No podía hacer nada? ¿O no quería hacer nada?

Eran dos preguntas completamente contradictorias que rondaban su mente. Sabía cual era la correcta, aunque no aceptaba reconocerla porque eso significaba admitir una derrota. No quería hacer nada, esa era la verdad, pero por miedo a pedir perdón y ser rechazado, algo en lo que no estaba nada acostumbrado. Tal vez sería el momento de tragarse su orgullo, aunque fuera en contra de sus acciones. Sin embargo por otro lado, tres días de ausencia daban a pensar que era demasiado tarde.

Aquella mañana, como todas las anteriores, se había levantado antes de tiempo. Con un margen suficiente para ir desahogado de camino a la universidad antes de su primera clase. Eso es lo que se decía así mismo como excusa, pero la realidad era otra, lo hacía para salirse de su habitual recorrido y buscarlo instintivamente con la mirada por todas las calles.

Caminar, observar y reprenderse mentalmente por sus acciones. Todos los días lo mismo desde que se fue. Había llegado a un punto en que ni él mismo se conocía. ¿Tanto había cambiado su vida y su forma de ser desde la intrusión de aquel dobe?

-Sasuke-kun –escuchó pronunciar a su espalda una voz de mujer.

Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Sakura. Que casualidad, seis meses sin verla desde que cortaron y ahora parecía que estaba destinado a verla todas las semanas…

-Es raro verte por aquí -continuó la joven retirándose el pelo tras la oreja un tanto cohibida-. ¿Acaso querías verme?

En un principio no entendió el por qué de esas palabras ni esa presunción. Elevó la vista hacia su entorno y fue entonces cuando recayó en el lugar a donde le había guiado su búsqueda. El hospital de Konoha, lugar donde trabajaba la joven pelirrosa como enfermera.

-No -negó apacible-. Sólo paseaba.

Algo vería en su cara la chica que entrecerró los ojos verdes y lo escrutó durante unos segundos. Parecía que no se lo había creído.

-Tienes mala cara –indicó observando el rostro del moreno con preocupación. Le rozó con un dedo la mejilla llegando hasta la piel oscurecida por la ojera-. ¿No has dormido bien últimamente?

Con un leve manotazo inofensivo, Sasuke se deshizo del contacto de la joven. Recordándole en cierto modo, el poco agrado a la invasión de su espacio personal. Giró el rostro hacia un lateral con expresión indiferente, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y mintió rotundamente ante las noches que llevaba de insomne.

-Estoy perfectamente, Sakura.

Avanzó por la acera sin detenerse ni volver el rostro, intentando evadirla de su interrogatorio personal, pero Sakura lo retuvo de la chaqueta deteniendo su camino nuevamente.

-Espera Sasuke-kun –el joven sacudió enérgico la cabeza, volviendo a encararla con mal humor. Por su bien esperaba que no comenzara de nuevo con sus estúpidas ideas de volver juntos. Ante la actitud violenta del moreno, la chica movió las manos conciliadora, intentando tranquilizarlo-. Nos conocemos, yo te conozco bien y lo sabes. No intentes mentirme diciendo que no te ocurre nada porque no es así.

Y era cierto, Sakura era de las pocas que podía leer sobre su rostro algo más que no fuera indiferencia.

–Vamos, puedes confiar en mí. Ante todo seguimos siendo amigos ¿No?

Amigos, amigos. Los amigos no intentaban evitar a otros ¿no? quizás Sakura estaba en proceso de volver a ser una amiga, aunque no sabía si podía volver a confiar en ella.

-Solo estoy buscando a alguien.

-¿A quién? –preguntó curiosa la joven.

Tardó varios segundos en decidir si contárselo o no. Pero finalmente accedió. En el fondo seguía apreciando a la chica.

-A Naruto -respondió en un tono bajo y algo ansioso.

-¿Naruto? –indagó extrañada-. ¿El chico rubito del otro día? –Sasuke cabeceó afirmativamente-. ¿Por qué lo buscas? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Ya no vive contigo? ¿Te ha hecho algo malo?

Demasiadas preguntas. Ya comenzaba a agobiarse.

-No, no pasa nada. Déjalo –refutó con su habitual tono hosco.

-Dios mío, ¿Qué ha hecho contigo? –la joven enfermera se alarmaba acercándose de nuevo al moreno con el rostro perplejo–. Es la primera vez que te veo preocuparte seriamente por alguien. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente por él? Si es lo suficientemente tonto como para irse de tu casa como si nada es que realmente no merece la pena. No merece tu preocupación, a no ser… -ladeó el rostro clavando su curiosa mirada en el moreno –, que entre tú y él exista una relación más intima que la de simples compañeros de piso -vio como se arrugaba con irritación el entrecejo de Sasuke y abría la boca para replicar, aunque no le dejó–. Pero que tonterías digo ¿Tú y él, juntos? Perdona Sasuke-kun, no me hagas caso. Tú no eres gay y yo bien lo puedo demostrar. Así que el problema es de esa putita rubia que va de casa en casa aprovechándose de todos los que le cobijan.

Esa última frase le dio que pensar. Intuitivamente algo le decía que Sakura sabía más de lo que le contaba.

-¿Y tú que sabes del tema, Sakura? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos curioso.

-¿Yo? Absolutamente nada –comenzó a reír forzosamente, acariciándose un mechón del cabello rosáceo-. Sólo lo que ven mis ojos.

-Sakura… -la nombró imperioso, intimidándola con la mirada-. Suéltalo de una vez.

La joven pareció pensárselo al principio pero finalmente habló.

-¿Y si te dijera que sé dónde está?

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Debía haberlo supuesto. No se había dado cuenta de que todas las pistas apuntaban hacia ese maldito cabrón. Realmente era para alarmarse. Tres días sentado a su lado en el aula de la universidad y misteriosamente no había preguntado en absoluto por el neko, y conociéndolo como lo hacía, era extraño que desde aquella inoportuna presentación en el baño no le hubiera interrogado preguntando por Naruto hasta sacarle las medidas de su pecho, cintura, caderas y ambos rabos.

Por suerte Sakura salía del turno de noche en el hospital de Konoha y caminaba en dirección a su hogar cuando los vio entrar en casa de Gaara. Le debía un favor por mucho que le pesara.

Sacó el móvil de su mochila y marcó el número de Sai sin dejar de correr a todo lo que le daban sus piernas traspasando el parque del Anbu. Varias calles más y llegaría a su destino.

-Cabrón –musitó entre dientes escuchando los tonos de la línea que anteponían al descuelgue de llamada. Finalmente descolgó y la animada voz de Sai le saludó como siempre.

-Sasuke, no esperaba una llamada tuya ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¡Desgraciado! Reza tus últimas plegarias porque vas a ir directo al infierno -bramó cogiendo aire en la frenética carrera.

-Oye, ¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto un poco furioso. Por otro lado nada impropio de ti.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba en tu casa? –exigió saber.

De fondo en la llamada comenzaron a oírse los gritos y maldiciones de una voz conocida para los dos.

_-¡Weeeouuww! ¡No me toques ese rabo, degenerado!_

Después de ese sonido iba a costar un poco más convencer a Sasuke de lo contrario, pero Sai decidió intentarlo.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Sasuke –se hizo el despistado.

-¡Lo estoy escuchando de fondo en el teléfono, gilipollas!

-Bueno sí, Naruto esta aquí conmigo y con Gaara, pero no te lo vas a llevar. –aclaró decidido-. Tú lo echaste y Gaara lo encontró en mitad de la calle, sólo y abandonado. Ahora es de nuestra propiedad y vivirá con nosotros. No tienes ningún derecho de posesión sobre un regalo que has rechazado por dos veces.

_-¡No me vas a meter eso, bastardo! ¡Soy un gato virgen y a mucha honra! –_se volvió a escuchar de fondo mientras a Sai le caía una gran gota por la cabeza.

-Sa… Sasuke, no es lo que parece –intentó justificar los sonidos-. Gaara solo esta jugando con el mínimo a los doctores. Ya sabes, masajes, exploraciones, algo de urología y raboterápia… ¿Sasu? ¿Sasuke? –pero al otro lado de la línea tan solo se escuchaba el pitido que emitía el corte de llamada-. ¡Joder Gaara! cambiamos al plan de emergencia. Mi hermano está cabreado y viene a llevarse a Naruto –tres golpes secos resonaron sobre la puerta de la entrada interrumpiendo su táctica-. ¡Mierda, ya está aquí! Que rápido es el cabrón cuando algo le interesa.

-¡Sai, abre la puerta o la tiro abajo! –resonó en el exterior con furia.

-¡E... espera un momento que estoy… -algo con lo que justificarse, lo que fuera, pero no se le ocurría nada. Y la puerta fue derribada.

Nunca en su vida había visto a Sasuke con esa cara mezcla de cólera, furia, ira, o las tres cosas juntas. El color rojizo y amenazante de sus pupilas le hizo tragar sonoramente, acojonado.

-Sa… Sasuke, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –puso si típica sonrisa indescifrable de compromiso-. Hace mucho que no vienes a visitarnos. Quizás, ¿Te estás replanteando el trío que te ofrecí el año pasado?

-¡Dónde esta! –rugió haciendo temblar la estancia.

-¿Quién? –preguntó aterrado haciéndose el tonto

De un fuerte empujón se vio volando por los aires literalmente y dejando toda la escena frente a sus ojos. Naruto, en boxers, postura indecorosa, y Gaara con un consolador en mano.

-¡Sasukeeeeeeee! –lloriqueó el neko nada más divisarlo. Despavorido, corrió hasta él tirándose encima en un abrazo desesperado-. ¡Por tu madre, sácame de aquí, me van a violar!

Los brazos autómatas e independientes del moreno decidieron por ellos solos rodearle la cintura y ceñirlo más a su cuerpo, sin saber a ciencia cierta quién había mandado a su cerebro realizar ese abrazo. O por lo menos eso quería pensar para la impropia acción de querer retenerlo eternamente así. Era cálido y en parte doloroso, Naruto se aferraba con uñas y dientes a sus hombros. Pero de nuevo estaba con él, aspirando su aroma y escuchando el ronroneo agitado. Los músculos y la carga tensa con la que llegaba Sasuke se relajaron un poco, aunque no como para eliminar la rabia y furia que acumulaba en el rostro. Concretamente en la mirada que se centrada en los dos degenerados que escondían tras sus espaldas el arsenal de objetos indecorosos con el que asaltaban momentos atrás a su bola de pelos.

Sasuke se mantuvo durante unos largos segundos con la mirada clavada en los dos chicos, reprochador y enfurecido. Indicándoles en silencio que esta se la iban a pagar y además con sangre.

-Nosotros… esto… -Sai miraba de reojo a Gaara y este se la devolvía, no sabiendo bien que decir–. Mejor… mejor os dejamos solos.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron de su vista por uno de los pasillos del piso, Sasuke suspiró tranquilo y cerró los ojos aún en ese íntimo contacto.

-¿Es que no sabes cuidarte por ti solo, dobe? –una pregunta que formuló para romper el hielo, pero quizás no la más adecuada en ese momento.

-¡Cállate! –le gritó el neko separándose brusco. Sus mofletes estaban hinchados y sus finas cejas se curvaban enfadadas–. No necesito tu ayuda para nada.

-¿Entontes a que ha venido eso de…? -aclaró la voz imitando la chillona e histérica de Naruto–. ¡Sasuke, ayúdame, me van a violar!

Los mofletes del neko se inflaron más y más, hasta parecer dos pequeños globos de aire instalados en las mejillas. La verdad, Naruto ponía una mueca muy graciosa… aunque enfadada.

-¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que me iba a dejar desvirgar por ese par de salidos?! –pronunció con su estridente voz chillona.

-No lo sé… -el moreno se cruzó de brazos intentando parecer indiferente–. Por lo que he podido comprobar se te ve bastante necesitado.

-No de ellos precisamente -le revocó sin pensar. Como siempre, Naruto no medía sus palabras.

¿Entonces acaso insinuaba que estaba necesitado de él? ¿Lo había echado de menos?

Sasuke suspiró y tragó saliva. Lo que estaba a punto de decir iba a ser impropio en él. La primera vez que se rebajaría a tragarse su orgullo. Abrió la boca y por un momento notó como le temblaba el labio inferior.

-Vuelve a casa –murmuró en un tono cálido desviando la mirada. Pero aunque no lo estuviera observando directamente percibía que la expresión de Naruto era de pura sorpresa. Fue cuando rectificó intentando sonar en un tono más prepotente, como acostumbraba a tratarlo–. Es una orden.

Involuntariamente conectó la mirada con el neko, que estaba asombrado.

-Pero me dijiste que ya no querías que me quedara en esa casa –recriminó con las mismas palabras que escuchó antes de marchar.

-¿Es que te lo tienes que tomar todo al pie de la letra, usuratonkachi?

-¿Y cómo quieres que me lo tome? ¡A ti no hay quién te entienda! –revocó frunciendo los labios disgustado-. Ahora quieres que vuelva, y segundos después quieres que me vaya -suspiró derrotado-. Pero nunca me dices lo que realmente piensas, lo que sientes. Todo sería más fácil si te abrieras un poco a mí, si en vez de sacar tu estúpido orgullo cuando la situación estalla me dijeras realmente qué es lo que quieres -los latidos del corazón se le dispararon acelerados esperando una respuesta-. Dímelo Sasuke. Dime realmente lo que piensa de mí. ¿Te doy asco?

-No –apresuró a negar.

-¿Entonces qué es? No quieres que nadie me vea, te avergüenzas de mi físico y mi forma de ser -Sasuke negaba con la cabeza ante sus palabras-. ¡Entonces explícamelo!

Ahora era cuando debía estamparlo contra una de las paredes y darle un beso de los que le cortaran la respiración. Pero no, iba en contra de su naturaleza y de su batalla personal. Un momento, ¿Quién estaba pensando en besos? ¿Quién estaba controlando su mente y haciéndole llegar mensajes indecorosos? Ya había reconocido que quería volver a verlo por la casa como antes, reconocer más cosas le iba a suponer un cambio demasiado radical.

-¡Lo siento, vale! –estalló el moreno sin poder aguantar más la situación–. Es lo que querías oír.

-Los de tu clase piensan que con un lo siento pueden solucionarlo todo.

-Dobe, ¿Sabes acaso lo que me cuesta a mi decir un lo siento sincero? –cuestionó con la respiración desbocada. Comenzaba a alterarse nuevamente-. Vale, no debí decirte aquello, lo sé, pero es que a veces me sacas de mis casillas. ¡Ya te lo dije! Soy una persona solitaria y autosuficiente. No necesito atenciones de ningún tipo ni que se preocupen por mí. Y tú siempre invades mi espacio personal y es algo a lo que no me acostumbro -se palpó la sien frustrado. No entendía por qué le contaba todas esas cosas–. No me avergüenzo de ti, eres un dobe sin remedio, pero si alguien más se enterara de tu secreto ya no estarías a salvo.

Naruto lo observó detenidamente. ¿Insinuaba tal vez que se preocupaba por él? Normalmente le costaba leer sobre su rostro otra cosa que no fuera: indiferencia, cabreo, o superioridad. Sasuke no tenía más registros. Pero esa vez, una pequeña inseguridad se reflejaba en esos profundos ojos negros, muy brillantes, tal vez por la exaltación o porque querría enzarzarse de nuevo en una pelea contra él. Aunque de todas las cosas posibles, hubiera preferido que lo metiera en la ducha de nuevo y le refregara con esas suaves manos por todo el cuerpo. Malditos pensamientos impuros.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te preocupas por mi? –preguntó el neko esperanzado.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pero es que tú nunca dices nada -afirmó.

Sasuke abrió la boca para replicar pero no pudo. El rubio tenía razón. Y ante eso sólo le quedaba una salida; por la tangente.

-Me preocupo porque eres propiedad de mi hermano -apresuró a rebatir.

Naruto sonrió tristemente antes de alegar.

-No soy bueno ni como regalo ¿verdad?

No. No era eso lo que quería decir. Lo miró a esos ojos azul intento, viendo la decepción y la tristeza reflejado en su rostro. El neko no era ningún regalo, nadie tenía derecho a creerse poseedor de una persona, porque ante todo Naruto, era una persona. Quiso hacérselo saber, aunque no pudo. Volvían a interrumpirlos los condenados secuestradores de gatos.

-¡En realidad Naruto ahora es de nuestra propiedad! –escucharon gritar a Gaara por uno de los pasillos. ¿Pero no se habían ido esos dos? Par de cotillas.

-¡Shhh, Calla!, que los estoy grabando con la cámara –le respondía Sai al lado del pelirrojo.

Sasuke inspiró varias veces. Rogando a kami-sama que le diera paciencia, mucha paciencia, porque como le diera fuerza iba y les arrancaba la cabeza de cuajo a los dos.

Cogió al neko de un brazo y de un tirón le hizo salir al pasillo del rellano. Lo que fuera con tal de que esos dos no se enteraran más de sus asuntos.

-Volverás a casa y no se hable más -impuso Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. No le daba opción a la duda, era irrefutable.

Cabizbajo y en silencio, Naruto parecía replantearse la exigencia. Por que eso no era ni una oferta. Debía reconocer que a pesar del silencio enervante que mantenía normalmente con Sasuke, o las disputas tontas que se formaban en la casa por cualquier pretexto, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

-Está bien –accedió finalmente-. Me mantendré encerrado en casa hasta que vuelva Itachi y me lleve con él –una amarga sonrisa brotó sobre su rostro moreno–. Es lo pactado.

Pero eso no era lo que realmente quería el menor de los Uchihas.

-Gato estúpido, no es eso. Lo que intento decirte es que no me importa que salgas a la calle, pero si lo haces sal siempre con tu gorro y asegúrate antes de esconder la cola –indicó dejando a Naruto con los ojos desorbitados.

Era el momento de dar el paso final y aclarar todas las dudas. Sin decir palabra, Sasuke se metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, del cual extrajo una pequeña caja envuelta. La destapó y extrajo el cordón plateado que posteriormente anudó al cuello del neko. Un hermoso cascabel verde-azulado colgaba ahora en su pecho.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el rubio sin poder reprimir una expresión de sorpresa.

Miró a su compañero pidiendo una explicación, pero este tan solo desviaba la mirada con un leve rubor sobre las mejillas. El neko volvió a dirigir la mirada atónita hacia su pecho, alzando entre sus dedos el cascabel que tintineó en el aire. No se lo podía creer. Sasuke le había echo un regalo. Instantáneamente su cara se iluminó.

–¿Es para mí?

El moreno enderezó rápido el cuerpo en una mueca que pretendía ser airosa. Pero tanto sus mejillas como las puntas de sus orejas le ardían del sofoco.

-No es para tanto. Lo hago por tu bien -intentó explicarse. Pero no pudo articular ni una sola palabra más. A cámara lenta vio como Naruto se abalanzaba de improviso hacia él, lo cogía del rostro con ambas manos, se elevaba de puntillas hasta su altura y plantaba sobre los labios un jugoso beso que le dejó paralizado un buen rato. Quizás tuvo el tiempo necesario para medir esa acción y evitarla, pero simplemente no quiso. Los labios del neko eran cálidos y suaves. Las manos sobre sus mejillas hacían presión evitando que pudiera escapar de ese beso. Un contacto que le hizo despertar sobre su cuerpo miles de sensaciones agradables, así como el galope descontrolado de su corazón.

En ese momento Sasuke no era plenamente consciente de que el neko lo estaba besando y él lo recibía gustoso, pero tras separarse y recobrar la conciencia de sus actos, si lo fue. Naruto sonreía abiertamente con el rostro iluminado, haciendo tintinear entre sus dedos el cascabel que le acababa de regalar.

Sufriendo un colapso mental, a duras penas pudo preguntar.

-Me… me has besado.

-Eso parece, sí –afirmaba el rubio todo sonrisas.

-¿Eres… un gato gay? –cuestionó todavía saliendo del shock.

-No, en eso estás equivocado. Soy bisexual –aclaró colocando ambas manos por detrás de la nuca dorada.

Pero Sasuke parecía no escucharlo.

-¡Maldito Itachi del demonio! No se le pudo ocurrir otra cosa que comprarme un gato gay.

-¡Que no soy gay! Soy bi, me gustan tanto los hombres como las mujeres. –afirmó rotundo levantando un puño amenazador–. Aunque alguno más que otro.

Para el moreno ya eran demasiadas emociones vividas en un solo día, o mejor dicho, demasiadas para toda su vida tranquila y monótona. Suspiró derrotado, se palpó las sienes visiblemente cansado y le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar hacia el exterior de aquel piso.

-Lo que sea, como si quieres ser hermafrodita -musitó con desgana mientras le hacía un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera escaleras abajo–. Vámonos.

Naruto asintió complacido. Iba a seguirlo cuando se dio cuenta de que aun permanecía en ropa interior. Entró en la casa y a toda prisa se vistió. Encaminando de nuevo los pasos tras el moreno, pero esta vez con una dulce sonrisa.

Cuando ya parecía que todo se había calmado, y toda disputa quedaba zanjada, la figura de Sasuke asomó de nuevo en el rellano, levantando un dedo amenazador hacia la puerta que había derribado. En la que se encontraban dos cabezas curiosas y una lente de cámara asomando desde principio de conversación.

-No creáis que se me va a olvidar -amenazó ceñudo mirando a los dos pervertidos–. Esta me la pagareis.

La respuesta fue violenta a la par que cómica. Sai le sacaba la lengua en un gesto de burla y Gaara, exaltado, alzaba entre sus manos una pala de plástico y un cubo lleno de arena de playa… con la que pretendía amenazar cavando su tumba.

-¡Y esto me lo llevo! –de un rápido movimiento, el Uchiha les arrebató todas las pruebas con las que pudieran chantajearle. La cámara de video.

**Continuará…**


	7. Cuando se le empina el rabo al gato

**Cap 07: Cuando se le empina el rabo al gato.**

La molesta luz de una nueva mañana filtrándose por la ventana lo despertó de su sueño. Sasuke intentó removerse sobre la cama sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a faltarle, un peso ajeno y sobre su cuerpo se hacía cada vez mayor, la respiración al igual que el agobio se incrementaba considerablemente. Abrió los ojos perezosos y lo primero que divisaron sus orbes negras fue una oreja peluda de color dorado que le rozaba la mejilla sobre su rostro. Intentó moverse pero fue en vano. El neko se encontraba recostado justo encima de él como ya era de costumbre.

-Maldita bola de pelos. Hazte a un lado, pesas -murmuró adormecido intentando apartarlo con los brazos. El neko tan solo ronroneó lánguido y acomodó mejor su cuerpo en el lateral izquierdo de la cama. Acurrucándose buscando el calor de su cuerpo, rodeándolo por la cintura con un brazo y escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura del hombro-. Hay más habitaciones en esta casa ¿Por qué siempre terminas durmiendo en la mía? –reprochó incorporándose un poco para mirar el reloj despertador de la mesita. Marcaba las siete y media de la mañana. Una buena hora para levantarse y llegar a clases con tiempo de sobra.

-Pero a ti te encanta que duerma a tu lado -murmuró el neko ciñéndose más en el abrazo.

-¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso? –preguntó ceñudo despertando el aura asesina.

-No hace falta que lo digas, lo sé -volvió a murmurar contra el cuello del moreno. Movió una pierna colocándola entre las de Sasuke, y sin pretenderlo, le rozó una sensible zona con la rodilla.

-Hum… -un casi imperceptible gemido brotó de su garganta encogiéndose en el proceso con un espasmo en el vientre. Sintiendo la presión que ahora ejercía la rodilla sobre su entrepierna. Sasuke notaba un calor abrasante ascender en oleadas industriales, desde esa zona que comenzaba a despertar hasta las mejillas completamente enrojecidas. Abochornado y enfurecido por ese involuntario jadeo, retiró con energía la manta, levantándose de sopetón con el rostro contraído en una mueca de enfado, deshaciéndose de todo agarre.

-¡¿Y por qué siempre terminas abrazándome?! –inquirió bordeando la cama dirección al lavabo interno del dormitorio-. No me gusta que invadas mi espacio, ya lo sabes…

Desde la cama, Naruto abría un ojo perezoso viendo como el moreno comenzaba a caminar alterado y despotricaba todo tipo de insultos en su contra, hasta que el fuerte portazo que dio la puerta del cuarto de baño tras cerrarse finalizó su berrinche matutino. Minutos después tan solo se escuchaba el sonido que emitía el agua al golpear contra la ducha.

-Pero yo sé que también te encanta -ronroneó con una sonrisa cálida. Se desperezó con un gran bostezo mientras se rascaba la barriga y salió de la cama.

Desde aquella conversación que mantuvieron en casa de Sai, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, no mucho, pero Sasuke ya no lo echaba a patadas de su cuarto cuando lo encontraba acostado a su lado, aunque no por ello dejaban de discutir todas las mañanas.

Se metió en la cocina comenzando a preparar un desayuno para dos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. Sasuke estaba cambiando, lo notaba, se esforzaba por tratarlo con mejor tono, aunque a veces no lo consiguiera. Y por qué no decirlo, ese cascabel que colgaba de su cuello era una de las pruebas a alegar. Naruto también intentaba cambiar y no ser tan contestón, aunque al igual que su compañero, a veces la situación del tira y afloja que mantenían se desbordara. Pero su mejor virtud, la fuerza de voluntad, siempre estaba presente en cada acto. Como precisamente ahora, preparando un desayuno tradicional como los que le gustaban al moreno: arroz hervido, sopa de miso y café.

Escuchó la música que emitía el teléfono móvil del moreno en una llamada, sacó las rebanadas de pan crujientes de la tostadora, cerró la tapa de la olla en la que cocinaba la sopa y fue a responder.

Veinte minutos después Sasuke entraba en la cocina, vestido y acicalado como siempre, impecable. Llevaba desabrochados los tres primeros botones de la camisa blanca que lucía, mostrando parte del pálido y firme pecho, imagen por la que el neko se vio obligado a mirar hacia otro lado presintiendo que si seguía mirándolo de esa manera tan in sana su segundo rabo despertaría tarde o temprano. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron el desayuno.

-Te ha llamado Sai preguntando si sigues enfadado con él o puede dejar de llevar la armadura de metal a clase -rompió el silencio Naruto mientras mordisqueaba una tostada-. También te pide de rodillas que le devuelvas el cubo de arena a Gaara. Dice que desde que se lo quitaste está con un humor de perros y no le deja hacer sus cosas matutinas, ni en casa, ni en los baños de la universidad. Realmente parece muy necesitado.

El moreno tan solo gruñó arisco, llevándose los palillos de arroz a la boca, con el entrecejo fruncido y los parpados entornados. Si no comenzaba a cambiar ese gesto, amenazaba con instalarse de por vida en su rostro. Pero viniendo de él era algo normal. Todavía no le perdonaba esa jugarreta a su pariente y cuñado. De todas formas tarde y temprano se tenía que enfrentar al serio problema adictivo de Gaara, puesto que dicha arena la arrojó por el retrete de baño en un arrebato de furia no controlada.

-No os lleváis bien, ¿ehh? –cuestionó Naruto entrando en un tema peligroso. Sasuke siempre le había dejado claro que su vida privada y familiar no era su asunto. Aunque demonios, llevaban varias semanas viviendo juntos, era normal que le interesara por su vida-. Eso explica que este viviendo con Gaara, así como nosotros.

-Como nosotros no, dobe –negó después de darle un sorbo al café-. Ellos son pareja. No tuve nada que ver en su decisión. Se fue a vivir con él porque le dio la gana.

-Bueno, visto de ese modo –reflexionó-. Tal vez decidiera irse con Gaara porque quería pasar más tiempo con él. Al fin y al cabo son novios, es normal que quieran tener intimidad.

-Si quisieran intimidad no harían esas cosas en el lavabo público más concurrido de la universidad. Son unos morbosos –musitó entre dientes apretando los palillos que sostenía con una mano-. O quizás todo se reduzca al interés mutuo. Sai conoce bien el cargo que ocupa su novio. Un millonario fundador de la empresa "Dunas del desierto Sabaku" en la que no pega ni chapa, ya que la dirigen sus hermanos en Suna. Él se limita a recoger su parte del dinero.

Algo así recordaba el neko que habían comentado los dos chicos en los días que permaneció refugiado en su casa. Gaara vivía de la inmensa fortuna que generaba su empresa en otro país, pero lo dejó todo cuando conoció a Sai y se vino a vivir con él a Konoha. Eso de por sí ya era un gesto bastante romántico. Dudaba que estuvieran juntos por interés, realmente parecía que se querían el uno al otro.

-¿Insinúas que están juntos por conveniencia? –dudó Naruto.

-No es una insinuación, lo afirmo.

La gran carcajada que soltó Naruto resonó por toda la casa.

-Tú lo que estás es celoso, ttebayo. De que tu hermano haya encontrado al amor de su vida y tú sigas amargado. Pero no te preocupes, tienes el amor más cerca de lo que crees conocer -dejó caer la insinuación de lo más provocativo. Y antes de que el moreno pudiera replicar continuó la conversación como si nada-. Aunque no dejo de pensar que son una pareja un tanto extraña. No es muy normal que ambos se pongan de acuerdo para acosar a alguien e intentar montar un trío.

-Les va la poligamia -explicó su compañero. Aunque Naruto parecía no entender el significado de esa palabra por la cara de confusión que mostraba-. Me refiero a la estúpida idea de crear un harem de tíos dispuestos a montárselo en una bacanal.

-Pero, ¿no sienten celos? –cuestionó esa forma de vida tan liberal-. Desde luego yo me pondría celoso si alguien intentara tocarte, quiero decir, a mi supuesta pareja.

Sasuke no respondió al comentario. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros indiferente, aunque con la indirecta cazada al vuelo y el claro pensamiento de que a él tampoco le gustaría que tocaran sus pertenencias. Y nunca mejor dicho.

Continuaron el desayuno en silencio durante varios minutos. Hasta que Naruto volvía a retomar la conversación.

–Gaara me cae bien, está un poco obsesionado con la arena de la playa, cosa que no logro entender qué tiene de fascinante, pero en el fondo nos parecemos un poco, y Sai es más… a… a… a… ¡Achus! -repentinamente cortó su dialogo un vigoroso estornudo.

-Oe, no quiero gatos enfermos en mi casa –le indicó el moreno señalándolo con los palillos que alzaba entre sus dedos-. Acuérdate de ir al veterinario para que te de algún medicamento.

Naruto se frotaba con un dedo por debajo de la nariz.

-¿Y de quién te crees que es la culpa, teme? Si el otro día no te hubieras puesto paranoico con lo del beso y no me hubieras encerrado a cal y canto en el balcón, yo no estaría ahora resfriado.

-Ese es tu problema –zanjó impasible. Lo que menos quería ahora era recordar aquel beso que aún lo mantenía confuso e inquieto. Y mucho menos hablar del tema. Se levantó de la silla dando por finalizado su desayuno, cargó la mochila en un hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Espera… -el neko apresuró a coger la caja de obento que había preparado y lo siguió de cerca hasta la puerta de la casa-. Toma, te olvidas esto.

-Como vuelva a ser ramen te juro que… –amenazó alzando una ceja, dubitativo, viendo como Naruto negaba con la cabeza y reía por lo bajo. Menos mal, se había jurado que como le volviera a dar esa bazofia de comida para almorzar lo tendría durmiendo de patitas en la calle todo el invierno. El moreno resopló y cogió la caja que le ofrecía sin dar ni las gracias. Le dio la espalda y abrió a puerta para salir.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida? –insinuó juguetón haciendo tintinear en el aire el cascabel.

Lo que recibió como contestación fue un portazo en pleno rostro, que de no haber sido por el salto hacia tras que dio a tiempo, de seguro le hubiera clavado los dientes en la madera.

-Tacaño.

Pero a pesar de todo, estaba feliz. Sasuke lo había reconocido como persona, las cosas entre ellos comenzaban a ir bien, y estaba contento por ello. Estiró ambos brazos hacia arriba desperezándose, movió la cola juguetona hacia los lados y decidió dormir un poco más, se encontraba algo cansado. O más bien soñar que de nuevo esas manos pálidas le frotaban con lujuria en un baño muy sugerente. Pero dos minutos después de que el moreno hubiera marchado, volvía a sonar el timbre de la puerta.

Acudió como un rayo a la entrada esperando encontrárselo en la puerta de nuevo, indicando que se lo había pensado mejor y le iba a dar ese beso. Bueno, tenía que ser realista, lo más lógico era que con malas palabras gruñera que se había olvidado algo y le recriminara que encima era todo por su culpa. Pero no, para su sorpresa tras la puerta se encontraba otra persona. Alta, delgada, hermosa, cabellos cortos de un color un tanto peculiar, con la mirada entornada sobre sus parpados, escrutándolo con ahínco.

Fueron apenas segundos en los que Naruto quedó inmóvil. Demasiado sorprendido como para realizar algún movimiento. No era él, no era Sasuke y para colmo su rabo y sus orejas estaban expuestos por completo.

¡Mierda! ¡Sasuke lo iba a castrar!

No sabiendo bien quién había ordenado a sus brazos reaccionar, cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe y corrió por toda la casa buscando el gorro de lana con el que se las tapaba habitualmente.

-¡Grosero, mal nacido! ¡A mi nadie me cierra la puerta en las narices, me oyes! –escuchó que gritaba y golpeaba la puerta insistentemente desde el otro lado, hasta que la puerta no resistió más.

-¡Ka-Boom!

Un gran golpe que sonó como si la entrada de la casa fuera derribada le hizo sobresaltarse aterrorizado y colocarse toda prisa sobre la cabeza lo primero que encontró a mano por el suelo, unos pantalones cortos del moreno, escondiendo por inercia también la cola. Vio como la chica entraba con pasos frenéticos y un cabreo de mil demonios en el salón, maldiciendo y despotricando en su contra, alzando un puño amenazador con una gran vena palpitante sobre su frente. Ahora entendía por qué habían roto la relación entre ellos. Esa chica a parte de poseer una fuerza descomunal, también era poseedora de una mala leche inhumana.

-Sa… Sasuke no está en casa -pronunció a malas penas completamente estremecido.

-No es a él a quién busco -cortó ruda acercándose al rubio hasta invadir casi su espacio personal-. ¡Y quítate eso de la cabeza por dios! Ya me ha contado Itachi que clase de ser eres.

¿Qué Itachi le había contado qué…?

Paralizado de pies a cabeza, con el rostro atónito y la mandíbula desencajada en una expresión de asombro, el neko no alcanzó a detener a Sakura, que de un tirón, le retiró los pantalones de la cabeza y dejaba expuestas en todo su esplendor las orejas peludas.

-Así que es cierto lo que me dijo -el neko solo parpadeaba desconcertado. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se clavaban en la cabellera dorada con sorpresa-. Eres mitad humano, mitad gato.

Naruto sintió la necesidad de apartarse, pero sus pies no se movían, tan solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido no sabiendo bien que contestar. ¿Por qué demonios le había contado Itachi algo tan personal a esa chica? Iba a ser su fin. El rubio dio un respingo cuando la mano curiosa de la joven comenzó a palparle el trasero en busca de la cola, hasta dar con ella y sacarla tan tiesa que parecía de escayola.

-Y tienes hasta rabo -murmuró recreada-. Esto es más de lo que esperaba ver.

El neko se irguió recobrando el juicio y con amenazante actitud golpeó el dorso de la mano con la que Sakura agarraba la extremidad peluda, separándose varios pasos atrás, dejando ver su clara incomodidad.

No tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría, y en la poca conversación que llevaba mantenida con la chica, tan tolo sacaba en claro una cosa. Iba a matar al estúpido hermano mayor de Sasuke. Y luego le arrancaría la lengua.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? Ya te ha contado Itachi lo que soy, ¿no? ¿Vienes a verlo con tus propios ojos o qué? –inquirió subiendo el tono de voz.

-Tranquilo Naruto, vengo en son de paz –alzó las manos conciliadora.- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y charlamos como dos personas civilizadas? –ofreció señalando el sofá de la sala al que se acercaba con calma.

Naruto la observó detenidamente un tanto nervioso, esa chica en concreto era la que despertaba su inseguridad. La única vez que coincidió con ella en el parque no le había causado una buena impresión y ahora, después de ver como derribaba la puerta de la entrada y gritaba a los mil demonios, mucho menos.

-¡Siéntate! –bramó la joven levantando un puño amenazador al ver que el neko no ponía de su parte.

Que mal carácter, no le extrañaba que Sasuke la hubiera dejado. Reticente y con paso inseguro, se acercó hasta ocupar el extremo opuesto del sillón en el que se sentaban. Notando como un extraño calor comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

-Verás la idea es simple –comenzó Sakura la animada charla en un tono conciliador nada parecido con el que le había amenazado segundos antes-. Conozco a Sasuke desde la infancia, siempre a sido mi mejor amigo hasta que un día aceptó mi proposición de ser algo más. Cada uno de sus pensamientos, razonamientos, actitudes, la forma en que mira, anteponiéndome a lo que va a decir, lo se absolutamente todo sobre él, y bajo ningún pretexto podía creerme que Sasuke hubiera cambiado su forma de ser en tan poco tiempo como para preocuparse por alguien que no fuera él mismo -se recostó sobre el respaldo echando un rápido vistazo al neko que parecía un tanto tenso-. Pero lo hizo, un cambio de actitud que ni siquiera yo conseguí en mi relación junto a él. Por supuesto, todas las alarmas se disparaban hacia tu persona, alguien que aparece de repente y aseguraba que vivíais juntos -hizo una pausa esperando que el neko contestara, y al no hacerlo prosiguió su discurso-. Como comprenderás me alarmé y despertaste toda mi curiosidad. No tuve más remedio que llamar a Itachi para que me lo confirmara, y lo hizo. Tu encuentro, por qué entraste en esta casa de Sasuke y un par de atributos más -ladeó la cabeza mirando el largo rabo peludo.

-Y si ya sabes todo lo que querías saber, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La joven resopló borrando la media sonrisa amable. Cruzó ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho y tras un silencio enervante procedió a contestar.

-Te voy a ser franca. Yo sigo enamorada de él y como sabes existe un distanciamiento entre los dos que no me deja acercarme ni como amiga –expuso-. Y me temo que tú eres el causante. Durante la conversación telefónica que mantuve con Itachi me explicó que tú estabas aquí para satisfacer todos sus deseos sexuales. Y lo que quiero saber es si sois amantes.

-¡¿Qué?! -el grito chillón y escandalizado del neko resonó por todo el salón-. Yo… yo no… -tartamudeó intentando dar una explicación. Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que se estaba mareando. El calor asfixiante subía hacia su cabeza, nublándole los sentidos.

-Vamos Naruto, a mí puedes contármelo. Nos estamos sincerando el uno con el otro, ¿no? -la joven se acercó hasta invadir claramente su espacio personal, intimidándolo con la mirada-. ¿Te gusta Sasuke-kun?

Los verdes y claros ojos de la joven lo observaban con atención esperando la respuesta, desde los que se podía reflejar él mismo. Viéndola ahora tan de cerca, apreciaba con más claridad sus hermosos rasgos femeninos y el olor afrutado que desprendía su cuerpo. Maldición, y para colmo ahora no solo notaba que le ardía la cabeza sino que otra parte de su anatomía física comenzaba a despertar.

-Bu… bueno, tal vez un poco -susurró cohibido. Vio como el entrecejo de la joven se arrugaba y apresuró a matizar-. Aunque también me gustan las chicas.

-¿Las chicas también? –preguntó incrédula al tiempo que Naruto cabeceaba afirmativamente-. O estás en una acera o en la otra, pero si te quedas en medio te atropellan, minino.

El neko pareció pensarse la respuesta, pero al poco tan solo se encogió de hombros y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-En ese caso creo que desde hoy seremos rivales -musitó la chica con tranquilidad. Era extraño, pero aunque pronunciara esas palabras que en otro tono podrían ser ofensivas, no lo eran. Y se alegraba por ello. Sakura era una chica violenta pero bastante agradable, aunque la primera impresión no fue la correcta.

-Sabes, la primera vez que te conocí me hice una imagen equivocada de ti -se sinceró el rubio-. Pero ahora me alegro de haberte conocido. Eres una buena persona además de una joven muy hermosa.

Los grandes ojos de la joven se abrieron impresionada.

-¿Me estás tirando los tejos, minino? -sonrió coqueta frotando entre los dedos un mechón de su cabello-. Gracias, tú también me resultas una persona muy interesante.

Conectaron sus miradas y la complicidad surgió. Con una sonora carcajada que sacudió sus cuerpos comenzaron a reír durante un buen rato sin motivo alguno. Tan solo el estornudo de Naruto les cortó la risa.

-¿Estas bien, Naruto? Pareces un poco acalorado -impulsiva por su condición médica, Sakura posó una mano sobre la frente del neko-. Estas muy caliente, ¿no crees?

-Sí, lo se. Y más que me voy a poner como sigas tocándome -aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-No idiota, me refiero a que tienes un poco de fiebre. Te voy a preparar unas medicinas. Soy enfermera ¿lo sabías?

-No, no lo sabía.

Y con un enérgico gesto Sakura se levantó del sofá adentrándose en la cocina, dejando al neko sentado y con una tierna sonrisa perfilada en sus labios. Era guapa, simpática y se preocupaba por los demás. A Naruto le agradaba, y podría asegurar que de no haber conocido a su frígido amo, se hubiera enamorado de la chica. Aunque ya era tarde, Sasuke acaparaba todos sus pensamientos, sanos e insanos. Al instante notó un pinchazo en su bajo vientre y su clara mirada desvió hacia ese sitio.

-¿Y a ti quién te a dicho que te despiertes? ¡Duérmete, duérmete! -le indicó abochornado a su entrepierna erecta-. Ahora que lo pienso, estamos entrando en el mes de Febrero, y en esa época yo… yo… ¡Joder, esto no es un calentón! ¡Esto es…!

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

No sabía bien por qué tenía la intuición de que el estúpido gato parlanchín no le habría hecho el menor caso cuando le indicó ir al veterinario a que le recetaran algo para el resfriado. Como siempre, su mayor diversión era llevarle la contraria. Así que tras finalizar sus estudios, Sasuke hizo una visita a la farmacia más cercana. Se disponía a entrar en su casa, con una bolsa de medicinas, cuando se quedó atónito mirando el suelo de la entrada. Los trozos de la puerta de madera se expandían a lo largo de la superficie.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios ha ocurrido aquí?! -gritó entrando con grandes zancadas-. ¡Narutooooooo! -rugió intuyendo de quién era la culpa.

-¡Ssshh! Calla, ahora no lo puedes ver -lo silenciaron repentinamente.

Desvió la mirada hacia el salón y lo que encontró sentado cómodamente sobre el sofá lo dejó automáticamente sin habla. Su ex novia, Sakura, lo silenciaba con un dedo posado sobre sus labios y sosteniendo sobre la otra mano un libro abierto de par en par en el que se podía leer como título "Mis amigos los gatos".

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó irritado mirando a la joven.

-Es una larga historia -cerró el libro y se levantó a darle la bienvenida-. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día, Sasuke-kun? -preguntó retirándole la mochila del hombro y la bolsa de medicamentos que ojeó por encima-. ¿Descongestionantes? ¿Acaso estás enfermo?

El moreno parpadeó varias veces aturdido antes de preguntar en todo irritado.

-He preguntado, ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí, Sakura? ¿Dónde está Naruto? -echó un vistazo rápido a la estancia sin encontrarlo.

-Te aconsejo que no lo veas por un tiempo -expuso la joven un tanto cohibida.

-¿Qué? -replicó ofendido. Eso ya era el colmo. Que localizara dónde vivía, que entrara en su casa y que encima tuviera la desfachatez de decirle lo que tenía que hacer ya era demasiado para no sacarlo de sus casillas-. ¿Dónde está? -exigió saber.

-En el dormitorio -indicó en un susurro-. Pero te recomiendo que…

No la dejó continuar. Con pasos frenéticos avanzó todo lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio. Con impulso tiró del picaporte abriendo la puerta de par en par. La estancia se encontraba en penumbras. Apenas podía distinguir nada. Una fuerte bocanada de calor lo azotó y seguido los jadeos indecorosos que resonaban desde un bulto encima de la cama que se removía con insistencia. Lo reconoció por el sonido del cascabel.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, bola de pelos? -con una mano palpó la pared hasta dar con el interruptor de luz que activó. La imagen que le devolvía la visibilidad era de un Naruto completamente desnudo encima de la cama, tocándose lascivamente todo el cuerpo, gimiendo sin pudor y con la cara completamente enrojecida.

-¿Qué… qué... qué…? -Sasuke no atinaba a preguntar nada. Dio un respingo cuando una mano tocó su hombro. Giró el rostro atónito alcanzando a escuchar entre el estupor las palabras que le dirigía la joven.

-El gato está en celo.

**Continuará…**


	8. Febrero, gatos en celo

**Cap 08: Febrero, Gatos en celo.**

-El gato está en celo -escuchó pronunciar a Sakura a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué? -Sasuke miraba incrédulo como el neko se retorcía sobre la cama como poseído. Maullando y tocándose sin parar, con el rabo peludo completamente tieso apuntando hacia arriba.

Naruto se removió con un gran gemido, quedando a cuatro patas con ambas manos clavadas en el colchón en actitud de felino depredador. Tenía el cabello erizado, las marcas de la cara se profundizaban dándole un aspecto amenazador y el color de sus ojos ya no era su habitual azul cielo, sino que reflejaba un avieso rojo furioso.

Parecía como fuera de sí mismo.

El profundo y amenazante gruñido de Naruto les hizo ponerse a la defensiva, más no consiguieron prevenir el vertiginoso salto que daba el neko desde el lecho en dirección al moreno, que de la impresión, no alcazaba a reaccionar. El gato poseído lo sujetó con fuerza por ambos lados de la cara, imponiendo sobre sus labios un salvaje y hambriento beso que lo devoraba sin contemplación. Sasuke sintió presión en su boca y como la lengua ansiosa penetraba entre sus labios, explorando y dominando con violencia toda su cavidad. Desde luego, el contacto no era como aquel dulce y calmado beso de días anteriores.

Con movimientos bruscos, se vio arrastrado por toda la habitación hasta chocar por la espalda contra una de las paredes donde lo tenía acorralado. La situación se le iba de control, Naruto no estaba en su sano juicio.

Las manos que hasta ahora lo inmovilizaban por el rostro iniciaron camino en descenso, bajando hasta el pecho que palpaba, apretaba y sobaba con total descaro por encima de la camisa que terminó rajada desde el centro. El moreno dio un gemido involuntario que murió en su garganta ante tal despliegue de hormonas e intentó deshacerse del abrumador contacto, pero Naruto forzaba y se agitaba con furia, terminando por aprisionarlo entre la pared y su cuerpo que restregaba de arriba abajo entre jadeos sin perder la unión de sus bocas. Era abrasador, salvaje y en parte doloroso.

-¡Naruto! -le gritó intentando controlarlo haciendo presión con sus manos-. ¡Para! ¡Detente, maldito usuratonkachi! -pero el neko no le hacía el más mínimo caso.

Notó el fuerte apretón que recibía su entrepierna, oprimida por una de las manos del neko y se estremeció. Comprendiendo que debía detener como fuera a ese tórrido animal desbocado. No era su minino. Con fuerza, Sasuke se revolvió empujándolo con ambas manos de los hombros hasta separar todo contacto con ese gato poseído que jadeaba sin control. Quedando con la respiración agitada y el corazón palpitando desbocado.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¡Desgraciado, no te aproveches de tu celo para besar a Sasuke-kun! -pronunciaba de repente Sakura a espaldas del neko, levantando un puño amenazador, el mismo que fue a estrellar contra la cabeza dorada. Las consecuencias eran simples, nunca te pelees con Sakura si no quieres terminar inconsciente en el suelo como se encontraba el rubio en ese momento tras sufrir la fuerte agresión.

-¿Estas bien, Sasuke-kun? -le preguntó su compañera posando una mano sobre su hombro. Pero este no le prestaba atención. Tenía sus orbes atónitos y clavados en Naruto, que desnudo e inconsciente, se extendía a lo largo de la superficie de su dormitorio.

-¿Qué… qué le pasa? -atinó a pronunciar tan impresionado como aturdido.

-Ya te lo he advertido, pero tú nunca me escuchas -resopló indignada-. Estaba hablando con él cuando noté que estaba más caliente de lo normal. Fui a prepararle un medicamento a la cocina, y cuando volví su actitud había dado un giro muy brusco. Naruto comenzó a sudar mucho, a jadear y a maullar como si estuviera en celo. Y efectivamente eso es lo que le ocurre. Ha entrado en la etapa de reproducción -bajó la mirada al cuerpo inerte del neko-. Me he estado documentando toda la tarde con un libro que he retirado de la biblioteca y por lo visto el mes de Febrero es un mal periodo para los felinos. Cambian su comportamiento y entran en una etapa en la que tan solo piensan en una cosa -elevó la mirada hasta coincidir con la expectante de su compañero -, sexo. Tan tolo piensan en sexo. Vamos, como todos los hombres, pero con mayor énfasis.

Aunque creía comprender lo que había sucedido momentos atrás, no terminaba de asimilarlo. Definitivamente eso no podía estar pasándole a él. Primero invade su vida, su casa y su cama, trastoca por completo el día a día y hasta su forma de pensar. Se escapa, lo encuentra y cuando todo parece volver a la normalidad le entra el celo. Que cosas habría hecho en sus anteriores vidas que Kami-sama se las estaba haciendo pagar en esta.

-Ayúdame a recostarlo -le pidió la joven-. Con el golpe que le he dado calculo que estará durmiendo varias horas sin que nos moleste. Te lo explicaré todo mientras tanto.

Sasuke lo cargó en brazos y lo depositó suavemente sobre la cama. Cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana hasta la altura del pecho. Parecía mentira que la persona que ahora dormía con total calma fuera la misma que lo había agredido minutos atrás.

El celo. Quién diría que la bola de pelos también pasaba por esos trances típicos de los mininos.

-¿Es que no puedes ser una persona normal y corriente? -le susurró retirándole parte del flequillo dorado que se pegaba a su frente con sudor-. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, dobe.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. En el salón, sentada en el sofá y leyendo de nuevo el libro sobre gatos, le esperaba Sakura. No le gustaba la idea de volver a tener que tratar con ella, no podía negar que seguía un tanto resentido por lo que sucedió seis meses atrás, pero se ofrecía a ayudarlo y en esa ocasión debía aceptar la propuesta. Entró en la cocina y cinco minutos después salía con una bandeja en la que portaba dos tazas: una de té verde y una de café bien cargado. Le ofreció la infusión a la joven y se sentó a su lado con la cafeína entre sus manos.

Entre sorbo y sorbo, la joven le explicó durante qué periodos del año les ocurría esta patología del celo: una en invierno y otra en verano. Aproximadamente cada seis meses respectivamente una de la otra. Eso en el caso de las hembras, en los machos era distinto. Su celo se alargaba durante todo el año, pero se acentuaba especialmente en la época de apareamiento femenino, debido a la feromona que desprendía la hembra y que hacía que su instinto despertara salvajemente. Le explicó que sería recomendable que se mantuviera alejado de él por un tiempo, ya que el comportamiento que adoptaban era posesivo hasta rozar lo enfermizo. Si Naruto fijaba su obsesión en alguien en concreto no pararía hasta conseguir hacerlo suyo. Y todo esto durante toda la etapa del celo violento que comprendía aproximadamente unos veinte días.

-¡¿Veinte días?! -gritó impresionado el moreno. Desconocía que durara tanto tiempo superar ese estado de inconciencia en la que se encontraba el neko. La verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, no se había molestado mucho en informarse sobre los mininos-. No te molestes, de todas formas Naruto no tiene a dónde ir. Seguirá aquí hasta que se le pase, aunque tenga que amordazarlo un mes entero.

-Pero, puede venirse a mi casa por un tiempo -ofrecía la chica. Algo que no hizo más que sorprender al moreno y preguntarse desde cuándo Sakura se preocupaba por un gato que no conocía de nada. Es más, siempre había sido reticente a alojar desconocidos. Y esa inesperada iniciativa no hizo más que despertar sus alarmas.

-No, será mejor que permanezca aquí -replicó tajante.

-Pero si se queda te verás en problema -aseveró la joven. Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada pero no contesto-. El celo los sumerge en un estado de inconsciencia mental en el que tan solo se sacian con el sexo. Naruto te acosará e intentará por todos los medios poseerte.

¿Poseerle a él? Que tonterías.

-Lo mismo ocurriría si te hicieras cargo tú de él. Naruto no discrimina entre sexos -indicó recostándose en el respaldo del sofá con la mirada clavada en el techo.

-Bueno, pero yo sabría mantenerlo a raya. No me ocurrirá nada malo -aseveró.

Ahora si que lo había terminado de comprender todo. Lentamente giró el rostro hasta conectar con la mirada verdosa de su compañera.

-¿Insinúas entonces que lo que te preocupa es que yo ceda y termine acostándome con él? -más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que no -replicó con evidente nerviosismo dejando la taza sobre la mesa baja justo enfrente-. Algún día deberías comenzar a confiar en mí ¿no crees?

El moreno suspiró cerrando los ojos. Era demasiado receloso hasta con ella que lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Pero primero debía hacer méritos para ganarse de nuevo su confianza.

-Agradezco tu desinteresada colaboración, pero te aseguro que estaré bien. Puedes irte tranquila.

-Sasuke-kun, yo solo quiero ayudarte -posó sus manos sobre las del moreno en un contacto afectivo.

-Entonces busca algún antídoto que aplaque sus instintos, después de todo trabajas en el hospital de Konoha -replicó con aspereza deshaciendo el contacto-. Si hay pastillas que aceleran y causan excitación también las habrá para eliminar el ansia.

Sí que las había y Sakura era consciente de ello, pero seguía habiendo un problema; Naruto no era totalmente humano.

–Pero las aspirinas son toxicas para los gatos –indicó-. Puede que en vez de solucionar un problema lo estemos agrandando más con sus efectos secundarios. ¿Y si el celo se duplica?

Pues se le compra una gata disecada y lo dejamos encerrado hasta que la destroce a polvos. ¡Yo que sé!, pensaba Sasuke un tanto agobiado.

-¡Habrá que intentarlo! -gruñó exasperado-. Naruto es mitad humano, quizás le haga efecto -se palpó las sienes visiblemente cansado. Dando por finalizada la conversación.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer -indicó conformista. Quizás no era el momento propicio para tratar otros temas que no venían a cuento, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que Sasuke se mostraba tratable y accesible a conversar. Por ello decidió intentarlo-. También quería comentarte lo que ocurrió aquel día.

-Sakura, no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso -cortó seco levantándose con claros pasos hacia la salida, invitándola a retirarse de su piso.

-Para ti nunca lo es -se alzó apesadumbrada y lo siguió hasta quedar a su lado-. Sabes, últimamente me he sentido un poco celosa, de él. Conmigo no lo hacías, conmigo no cambiabas tu forma de ser, ni te preocupabas por los demás y ahora, con Naruto eres distinto, o más bien diría que ya no eres el mismo, Sasuke-kun. Y aunque me alegro de ello no dejo de sentir un poco de envidia, de no haber sido yo la que te ayudara -dejó pasar los segundos en silencio, esperando que el moreno, como venía siendo habitual, rebatiera sus palabras con alguna ofensa. Pero no lo hizo-. Dime la verdad, ¿Qué sientes por ese neko?

Esa misma pregunta se había echo él durante los últimos días y tan solo llegaba a una respuesta clara, junto a Naruto se sentía bien. No sabía con exactitud cuándo la relación entre ellos se había echo tan estrecha, tan intima, cuándo había comenzado a interesarse por él y qué eran esas nuevas sensaciones contradictorias que lo aturdían por completo. Si lo analizaba reflexivamente, durante toda su vida había tenido claras sus inclinaciones sexuales. A él no le gustaban los hombres, no se sentía atraído, no le llamaba la atención un cuerpo masculino, ni le excitaban, pero Naruto era distinto. No terminaba de comprender si había sido su actitud abierta o esa alegría contagiosa, pero siempre terminaba recayendo toda su atención en él. Y eso no hacía más que crearle dudas e inseguridades. Replantearse la posibilidad de que tal vez, por mínimas posibilidades que existieran, su orientación sexual había cambiado.

Demasiados pensamientos girando en torno a su mente. Lo que tenía claro es que con la persona que menos querría aclarar sus dudas fuera con la joven que una vez fue su novia.

-Buenas noches, Sakura -evadió contestar a la pregunta.

La joven sonrió pasando un dedo por la mejilla pálida. Intuía que ese sería otro de los temas tabú para el moreno.

-Pero seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?

Tardó en contestar, pero finalmente Sasuke afirmaba con la cabeza a regañadientes. La joven depositó un suave beso sobre su mejilla y se despidió con un cordial hasta luego. Aseverando cuando pisó la madera de la puerta hecha trizas que le pagaría todos los daños por los destrozos ocasionados.

Cuando el silencio volvió a reinar sobre sus cuatro paredes, suspiró enervado volviendo al salón donde dejó caer todo el peso a lo largo del sofá. Solo que ahora, asaltado por los nervios y la inquietud que había despertado en él esa pregunta. Que aunque le molestara reconocerlo, sabía su respuesta.

Un pequeño bulto hincándose sobre su espalda le hizo moverse para extraer el objeto. Era el libro sobre gatos que antes leía la joven. Y aunque era tarde y todavía no había cenado nada, decidió echarle un vistazo. Tal vez encontrara algo que solucionara ese inesperado problema de hormonas. O entre tanta reflexión decidiera dar el paso final con el neko…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Horas más tarde despertó sintiendo todos los músculos como engarrotados. La luz tenue que inundaba el comedor le decía claramente que se había quedado dormido sobre el sofá y ya era otra mañana. El libro que estuvo leyendo la noche anterior se encontraba abierto de par en par sobre su pecho y una manta que no recordaba de dónde había salido lo arropaba hasta el pecho. Sasuke se estiró para desentumecer el cuello que dio un sonoro crujido.

-Demonios -maldijo entre dientes de buena mañana por la posición incómoda que le había dejado los músculos engarrotados.

Miró el reloj analógico del video dando un sonoro resoplido. Las diez y media de la mañana. Ya no llegaba a tiempo a las clases de la universidad. Suspiró vencido y se recostó sobre el respaldo con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, pensando que no le vendría mal tener un día libre.

_-Mmm…... sshhhh… ahhhh…_

No sabía si era su mente que le jugaba malas pasadas o realmente escuchaba los jadeos entrecortados que pronunciaba alguien cercano a su casa.

_-Humm… ahh… Aaahhh…_

De nuevo más gemidos y ahora los escuchaba con mayor precisión. No eran parte de un sueño ni producto de su mente, eran reales y provenían de su dormitorio.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó con rapidez. Claro, ahora recordaba que el neko en celo continuaba atrincherado en su habitación.

Caminó en silencio descalzo sobre el fío suelo hasta llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, donde se detuvo de sopetón. Agudizó su sentido del oído y pudo comprobar como lo que pensaba en un principio que eran lascivos gemidos, más bien se podían definir como jadeos lastimosos de alguien desvalido.

Con estudiada lentitud asió el pomo haciéndolo girar hasta entreabrir la puerta lo suficiente para divisar el bulto que formaba el neko sobre la cama. Se encontraba sentado en el cabezal con la espalda apoyada en la pared, completamente desnudo y en una postura encogida de pies sobre si mismo. Escondía la cabeza entre el hueco de sus rodillas y su pecho, sacudido por fuertes espasmos en todo su cuerpo y emitiendo leves jadeos entre excitados y desdichados. Sasuke no pudo evitar que esa sugerente imagen le acelerara la respiración a la vez que un sudor frío le recorría por la espalda.

-No te acerques -le murmuró de pronto Naruto con voz ronca. Su tono no era de amenaza sino más bien de prevención-. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo que me ocurre ¿verdad? es mejor que no te acerques mucho a mí. Si consigo mantenerme los suficientes días solo, las hormonas y el instinto se me aplacan. Por mi bien y por el tuyo.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos adquiriendo una postura ofendida.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, usuratonkachi -expuso abriendo por completo la puerta y entrando en le dormitorio hasta una distancia prudencial del neko-. Parece que estáis todos empeñados en darme consejos -refutó sin recibir contestación. Naruto seguía sin levantar la mirada y tiritando cada vez con más violencia-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ocurrían estas cosas cuando llegaste?

El aludido levantó el rostro por primera vez, rebatiendo irritado.

-¡Ohh, sí claro! Te iba a decir, hola me llamo Naruto, soy medio gato y sufro de celo animal. Por eso intenta no acercarte mucho a mí que cuando me caliento muerdo y me follo todo lo que se mueve.

Los ojos de Naruto volvían a lucir su habitual azul intenso, aunque esta vez estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. La pupila, grande y oscura, estaba completamente dilatada y bajo los parpados se podía apreciar un claro inicio de ojera. Era de suponer que no había dormido durante toda la noche.

-Una buenísima presentación ¿no crees? -ironizó.

Vio como el rostro del neko volvió a hundirse entre sus rodillas apresadas por ambas manos, las que temblaban y se agarraban con fuerza mientras las convulsiones aumentaban por todo su cuerpo desnudo.

-Estas tiritando -afirmó con un deje de preocupación-. Será mejor que te vistas o acarabas cogiendo un resfriado.

-Es mejor que me de el aire a que me de calor -explicó de aquel modo su condición desnuda y sin tapar en la que se encontraba-. Aplaca antes mi excitación.

El silencio los volvió a inundar por largos minutos. Sasuke, sin saber bien que hacer o que decir, se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y fue a sentarse a los pies de la cama sin centrar la mirada en nada en concreto. Minutos después, retomaba la conversación en un tono apacible.

-¿Desde cuándo te ocurre esto?

-Desde que alcancé la pubertad -murmuró el neko sin mirarlo.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que seguías siendo un crío -Naruto refunfuñó cosas inteligibles pero no se sintió molesto por la broma-. ¿Y cómo haces para aplacar la ansia? ¿Tienes algún método?

El rubio volvió a levantar la mirada que conectó al instante con la del moreno. Sobre sus mejillas ahora se extendía un rubor intenso que crecía más y más antes de dar una respuesta.

-Sí, fuertes meneos -confesó.

-¡No vas a hacer eso en mi casa, gato pervertido! -Sasuke se levantó de sopetón señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

-¡No pensaba hacerlo, idiota! -gritó con la misma intensidad-. Con que no te acerques a mí será suficiente.

-No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer -refutó cabezota-. Esta es mi casa y caminaré por donde me de la gana.

Vio como el gato hinchaba el pecho y curvaba sus finas cejas en una mueca de indignación y cabreo.

-¡¿Pero tú eres consciente de que eres la principal causa de que me encuentre más excitado de lo normal?! –inquirió-. Que con solo olerte se me empina el rabo -la mirada intensa de Sasuke se desvió instintivamente a la entrepierna expuesta mientras Naruto se encogía sobre sí mismo evitando la clarividencia-. Sí, los dos rabos, teme -aclaró ruborizado.

Era una de esas situaciones comprometidas y surrealistas de las que no sabías cómo salir favorecido. Sasuke le dio la espalda ocultando el sonrojo que adquiría de improvisto sus mejillas al escuchar tales argumentos, algo que parecía ser contagioso.

-Ese es tu problema por ser un gato pervertido -musitó sin mucho énfasis cruzándose de brazos.

Escuchó como a sus espaldas Naruto gruñía irritado y hasta parecía querer arrancarse todos los pelos de la cabeza.

-En ese caso, será mejor que me vaya yo -indicó de repente el neko levantándose de la cama-. Me iré con Sakura-chan un tiempo a ver si encuentra algo que me ayude más que tus gritos y tu prepotencia.

Alterado, Sasuke lo siguió por toda la casa gritando y despotricando en su contra. De nuevo su orgullo resurgía desde lo más hondo de su ser.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Vete con ella! ¡Aquí no pintas nada, gato estúpido! -las frases amenazantes siguieron hasta que el neko cortó toda conversación dando un fuerte portazo en la entrada del baño.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Sasuke llevaría aproximadamente treinta minutos sentado, de brazos cruzados, sobre el sofá de su salón. Exactamente los mismos que Naruto encerrado en el cuarto de baño. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí dentro tanto tiempo?

Hastiado y con varias venas hinchadas sobre su frente se levantó enervado hasta llegar a la puerta del servicio. Fue cuando comenzó a escuchar de nuevo gemidos y jadeos desde su interior, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, estos sí parecían pronunciarse envueltos en placer.

Lo que le hizo terminar por explotar.

-¡Gato pervertido! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo en mi baño?! -golpeó con insistencia la puerta visiblemente cabreado.

-¡Cállate, teme! ¡No pensarás que voy a salir a la calle con la escopeta cargada! Tengo que descargar antes, sino me tiraré al primero que se me cruce por el camino -se escuchó gritar desde el interior.

-¡Pero no lo hagas en mi baño, dobe! -rugió abochornado imaginándose esos métodos de descarga sobre la protuberante erección.

-¿Prefieres entonces que lo haga encima de tu cama? -preguntó irónico sabiendo que la respuesta iba a ser un tajante no. Y como buen conocedor del carácter Uchiha, lo escuchó gruñir entre dientes durante un largo rato hasta que accedió a la propuesta.

-Está bien, pero nada de sonidos obscenos, ¿me has oído? -volvió a golpear la puerta insistentemente reclamando atención-. ¡Y termina de correrte ya de una vez!

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar lenta y tortuosamente entre gemidos y jadeos cada vez más altos y fluidos. La histeria del moreno casi rozaba puntos sobrenaturales.

_-Mmm… Aahhh… ¡Aaahhhh!..._

Tuvo la intención de no prestarle la más mínima atención, pero era imposible. Gemidos sucios, sofocados e indecorosos que le taladraban la mente haciéndole perder prácticamente el control de sus actos. Y la mente, ahora su punto débil, no dejaba de imaginarse las escenas más tórridas y lascivas del neko practicándose auto placer.

-¡Joder! -rugió exasperado mirando hacía su propia ingle, la que llevaba alzada y erecta desde hacía rato bajo el pantalón. Descendió la mano y acarició con firmeza su miembro por encima de la tela. Un largo escalofrío lo recorrió mientras gemía sofocado. Si Naruto no dejaba inmediatamente de producir esos sonidos obscenos juraba que tiraría la puerta abajo. Por mucho que quisiera aparentar, él no era de piedra.

Diez agonizantes minutos después, Sasuke volvió a golpear la puerta del baño insistentemente, con el cabreo renovado y un sofocón en el cuerpo con el que podría incendiar un bosque entero.

-¡Narutoooo! ¡¿Cuántas pajas necesitas hacerte para salir de ahí?! -bramó taquicárdico-. ¡Ya llevas por lo menos siete, gato ninfómano!

-¡Cállate! No he terminado aún la primera. Yo necesito mucha estimulación y contigo gritándome no me concentro -lo escuchó con un deje de ansia desde el interior-. ¡Yo no me masturbo, teme! ¡Me hago el amor!

El moreno no supo realmente que fue lo que le impulsó a abrir la puerta de sopetón y cerrarla tras de si con la misma fuerza. Había optado por entrar.

En silencio, Sasuke contempló durante unos segundos la tentadora imagen que le ofrecía el rubio. Lo miraba atónico, paralizado y con las orejas alzadas por la sorpresa. Se encontraba de pie, desnudo y ladeado, dejando ver la parte derecha de su cuerpo. Una de las manos se aferraba al borde del lavamanos y la otra se encontraba enterrada entre la mata rizada de su ingle, desde donde destacaba el miembro alzado y enrojecido por la punta. Era exactamente igual a las imágenes indecorosas que habían pasado por su mente, algo tremendamente provocador.

-¡¿Qué… qué haces?! -Naruto tartamudeó nervioso viendo como el moreno se acercaba a él con paso ligero.

-Acabar la faena de una vez.

Lo que ocurrió fue tan rápido que el neko no pudo reaccionar. Sasuke se había posicionado por detrás y lo empotraba contra el lavamanos aprisionado entre su cuerpo y el frío mármol. Con un brazo le rodeaba a la altura del pecho, impidiendo su escape, y con la otra asediaba la abultada y dura erección que comenzaba a masajear lentamente de arriba hacia abajo. Estaba caliente, húmeda y completamente rígida.

-¡Joder! – Naruto dio un pequeño salto al sentir las frías manos de su compañero acariciarle y frotarle sin pudor. Algo que jamás hubiera imaginado que el moreno haría por su propia voluntad, algo que le excitaba desmesuradamente. ¡Por dios, pero que bien la meneaba! la sensación de placer era tan devastadora que anulaba todo su juicio. Sasuke era fuego y él se quemaría en el infierno antes de detener lo que había deseado desde el primer día que lo conoció. Cerró los ojos y elevó la cabeza hasta dejar apoyada la nuca en el hombro del moreno. Abrió la boca para coger aire pero lo que salieron de ella solo fueron gemidos y jadeos entrecortados en un considerable volumen de satisfacción-. Ohh dios, sigue… sigue…

Durante unos minutos, Sasuke permaneció con la mano enterrada entre las piernas del neko, espoleando su excitación, observando como las caderas comenzaban a moverse al compás de la mano experta. Deslizaba y presionaba con sus dedos donde intuía, por los suspiros del rubio, que más le gustaba rozar. Y no había duda de que Naruto lo disfrutaba. Jadeante y estremecido, arqueando la espalda en cada sacudida, mordiéndose el labio inferior intentando controlar su sofoco. Una imagen demasiado tentador, demasiado excitante, que ni siquiera él pudo resistir.

Con un movimiento brusco, Sasuke renovó más intensamente la presión que ejercía contra el cuerpo del menor. Acompasó el ritmo de las caderas, frotando su pelvis contra el macizo trasero del rubio en una fricción enloquecedoramente placentera. No podía controlar su excitación, era algo imposible, no con Naruto. Escuchó el sonido que emitía el cascabel en cada sacudida. Desvió la mirada encontrándolo anudado a su cuello. No se lo había quitado, es más, era lo único que lo vestía. Algo que le hizo sentirse extrañamente complacido. Inclinó el rostro hasta tener a su alcance un punto entre el cuello y la clavícula, el que mordió salvajemente sin compasión. Sasuke estaba furioso y frustrado. Ese neko pervertido le estaba descontrolando las hormonas, hasta llegar a un punto de no retorno. Y ahora se sentía con la urgencia de marcarlo desesperadamente como de su propiedad. Suyo, solamente suyo y de nadie más.

-Ahhh… Sasuke… -los jadeos se hicieron más sonoros y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo casi insoportable. Naruto levantó una mano que fue a sujetar la cabeza del moreno, enterrando los dedos entre sus cabellos-. Me… me estas clavando el móvil -hizo fricción con el trasero, restregándolo por la dureza para indicarle lo que le presionaba-. Sasuke, el teléfono…

El aludido levantó el rostro acercándolo al oído del neko. Dejando chocar su agitada y caliente respiración antes de responder en un tono severamente ronco.

-Eso, no es mi móvil.

El latigazo de excitación que recorrió el cuerpo del gato casi le hizo terminar antes de tiempo entre las manos de su compañero, comprendiendo que, la dureza que rozaba su trasero era la protuberante erección de su dueño. Sasuke estaba excitado y él había provocado esa reacción.

Naruto se giró raudo enfrentándolo cara a cara, con el rostro contraído por el deseo. Deslizó los dedos sobre el muslo de Sasuke hasta alcanzar la entrepierna que abarcó con la palma de la mano por encima del pantalón. Sintiendo la erguida y rígida forma de aquel miembro asombroso con el que había soñado muchas veces volver a ver. Entornó los ojos colmados en deseo con una sonrisa traviesa perfilando su boca. Se elevó en puntillas para quedar a la altura de Sasuke y poder susurrar a sus labios entreabiertos.

-¿Te has puesto a tono con solo tocarme? Ahora no soy el único que tiene un problema aquí abajo -susurró lascivo deslizando la punta de su lengua por los labios sugerentes del mayor. De un fuerte tirón abrió los botones de la bragueta y metió los dedos bajo el slip buscando aquello que tanto anhelaba. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo se vio retenido firme por las muñecas.

-No -susurró titubearte apartando levemente las manos.

-¡¿Por qué no?! Estás tan cachondo como yo. Déjame ayudarte -revocó forcejeando para volverlo a tocar, pero Sasuke se resistía. ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo? ¿O acaso le daba repulsión que lo tocara?

Alarmado, levantó la mirada que conectó con esos profundos ojos negros. El primer rasgo que noto faltar fue la seguridad de su mirada, esta vez era inquieta y huidiza. Algo impropio en él. Tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas y la boca entreabierta por la que jadeaba en cada acelerada respiración. Parecía como si dudara qué hacer. Quizás estuviera pensando que la situación se le había ido de las manos cuando decidió entrar y masturbarlo.

Naruto movió su cola de un lado hacia otro durante unos segundos. Si Sasuke no le dejaba seguir por no arrepentirse de lo que ambos hicieran, por el grandísimo Neko-Hokage que él le enseñaría que estaba equivocado. No se encontraba en esas condiciones tan solo por su celo animal, es que Sasuke realmente lo ponía muy, pero que muy malo.

Seguro que, por muy listo que fuera, no había caído en que aunque le retuviera las manos. Todavía tenía muchas otras armas con las que avanzar.

Alargó la cola que dejó entre sus vientres, todavía con la suficiente largura como para entrar, por arriba, en los boxer del moreno. Sasuke dio un pequeño bote al notar como el rabo peludo se enroscaba a su miembro y comenzaba a moverse, lento de arriba abajo.

-Naruto… -rugió apretando los dientes en tono de aviso-. Sácala… -pero por mucho que se intentara resistir, el claro temblor que lo azotaba en cada estremecimiento lo delataba-. Sácala de ahí, maldito gato pervertido.

El referido sonrió travieso y se acercó hasta sus labios para susurrar livianamente.

-Sólo déjate llevar -apretó más el agarre con su cola, acelerando la fricción.

La contestación que recibió el rubio fue el duro golpe que recibió en la espalda tras chocar contra una de las paredes del cuarto de baño. Lo primero que le cruzó por la mente fue pensar que se había metido en un buen lío por tentar a su suerte. Seguro que Sasuke estaba tan enfadado como para castrarlo a la vieja usanza. Abrió los ojos temerosos esperando encontrarse una cara enfurecida, llena de ticks nerviosos y venas palpitantes sobre la frente, pero para su sorpresa encontró una mirada intensa de ojos brillantes y deseosos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la lengua de Sasuke había irrumpido en su boca y lo devoraba sin contemplación. Justo lo que él quería, alterar sus hormonas para contrarrestar las suyas.

-Sasuke… -gimió en un suspiro notando como el moreno le soltaba una mano y la dirigía a su entrepierna, la que comenzó a masajear a un ritmo frenético, el mismo al que le frotaba él con su rabo peludo. Comenzaba a hacer calor, mucho calor. Sus bocas unidas apenas descansaban de su inquietante batalla para separarse a coger aire. Besos, mordidas y lametazos entre gemidos escandalosos y delirantes. Naruto enterró los dedos la nuca morena apretándolo aún más contra su boca. Esta vez no lo dejaría escapar.

Minutos después, una gran sacudida azotaba el cuerpo del neko, como una descarga eléctrica que explotaba desde su ingle. Gimió enloquecido mientras su cadera buscaba unión con la de su compañero y tras hacer contacto la sensación de placer se volvió a extender como una marea abrasadora.

-No… no puedo más -informaba Naruto notando la tensión en los riñones y los calambres de su ingle-. Voy a… voy a… ¡Ahhhhh!

Los espasmos de su vientre se dispararon sintiendo una corriente de placer expandirse por todo el cuerpo, nublándole los sentidos. Las piernas le temblaron, amenazando por un momento con derrumbarse. Era el mayor orgasmo que había tenido en toda su vida. Naruto retuvo el aire, elevó la cadera y eyaculó con fuerza extendiendo toda su densa semilla entre los dos vientres mientras gritaba el nombre de su compañero envuelto en placer. Todavía proseguían resquicios de su colosal orgasmo cuando sintió como su clavícula sufría una violenta mordida. Sasuke lo apretaba contra él, frotando sus caderas fuertemente hasta que exhaló un profundo gruñido ronco que determinaba también su final.

Jadeantes, permanecieron unidos en ese íntimo abrazo recuperando el aliento en brazos del otro, con una pregunta rondando en sus mentes.

¿Y ahora qué?

Naruto pasó ambos brazos por debajo de los de su compañero, aferrándose con desesperación a la pálida espalda, escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura del cuello, esperando el final de toda esa historia, lo que tanto se temía. Sasuke le gritaría y se enfadaría con él hasta terminar echándolo de casa por incitarlo como si fuera el mismísimo demonio a realizar ese tipo de cosas insanas. Y todo por culpa de su celo animal.

Pero por extraño que pareciese, los brazos del moreno le rodearon la cintura cálidamente, y con un suspiro, Sasuke dejó apoyado el mentón en su hombro.

-¿No me vas a reñir? -murmuró el neko un tanto desconcertado.

Sasuke emitió un sonido que bien se podía traducir por una de sus sonrisas autosuficientes y tras levantar el rostro le dio un tierno beso en la zona donde lo había marcado.

–Debería -afirmó en un tono socarrón-. Ya puedes ir eligiendo con qué fusta te voy a castigar, dobe.

No era verdad. Naruto sabía que no lo iba a castigar por el rostro sosegado y burlón le mostraba. Conectaron sus miradas y una sonrisa cómplice brotó sobre sus labios, los que se acercaban cada vez más y más hasta hacer de nuevo contacto en un cálido y tranquilo beso al que le siguieron muchos más igual de dulces y cariñosos. Como si a partir de aquella explosión de adrenalina entre los dos hubiera nacido una intima relación más que afectuosa. Comprensión, afinidad, amistad, cariño, atracción, sentimientos, amor.

-¡Sasuke, Naruto! -una voz ajena resonó de repente desde la entrada de la casa, lo que les hizo bajar de la nube y desviar la mirada hacia la puerta con horror. Esa voz era de…-. ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Ambos chicos se miraron durante unos segundos, tan alarmados como inquietos. Abrían preferido no contestar, pero los dos sabían la respuesta.

-Itachi.

**Continuará…**


	9. Por un gato que tiré, tiragatos me llama

**Cap 09: Por un gato que tiré, tiragatos me llamaron.**

-No te muevas de aquí -le indicó severamente Sasuke mientras se arreglaba las ropas y salía del cuarto de baño.

Preocupado, Naruto asintió con la cabeza, permaneciendo dentro de sus límites personales de paciencia, dentro del cuarto escuchando la conversación que comenzaban a mantener los dos hermanos. Sasuke, con su habitual tono hosco y mal carácter, le exigía todo tipo de explicaciones sobre su paradero durante el tiempo transcurrido, mientras el aludido, a penas pronunciaba monosílabos y frases esquivas. Se le notaba más interesado en conocer dónde se encontraba el neko.

-Sí, sí, todo a su tiempo. Deja de sermonearme Sasuke. Es una larga historia -escuchó el tono hastiado del mayor intentando cambiar de tema de conversación-. Primero dime dónde está Naruto.

Con una oreja apoyada en la puerta del baño, el neko permaneció atento a cualquier respuesta que pudiera dar Sasuke, pero para su sorpresa no percibió réplica por parte del menor. Ni siquiera ninguno de sus habituales monosílabos o gruñidos de indiferencia. Lo que le hizo tragar saliva sonoramente mientras un sudor frío le recorría la espalda recordando el pacto que acordaron semanas atrás. Cuando llegara Itachi tendría que cumplir su palabra e irse con él.

-Mierda -gruñó por lo bajo apretando los puños impotente. Con lo que había avanzado la relación entre ellos y sobretodo la aceptación por parte de Sasuke, dando a entender que lo correspondía como para separarse en un momento como este.

-Y bien, ¿me vas a contestar o no? -escuchó de nuevo pronunciar al mayor desde el salón-. ¿Dónde está Naruto? ¡No lo habrás echado de casa!

Era una tontería retrasar más aquella situación. Aunque se negara a aceptarlo, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a suceder y debería afrontarlo. Y lo que le carcomía de nervios era saber que pensaba Sasuke acerca de alejarse de él e irse con su hermano. Quizás, por remota o mínima que fuera la posibilidad, Sasuke saltaría a su favor. Le diría que se quedara, que quería continuar a su lado.

Que tontería. Sasuke no haría una cosa así.

Armándose de valor para afrontar todas las consecuencias, Naruto salió del baño con una toalla anudada en la cintura. No tardó en divisarlos a los dos de pie, uno frente al otro. Era la primera vez que coincidía con ambos, y no pudo dejar de comparar entre los dos físicos masculinos. Realmente se parecían mucho, como dos gotas de agua, aunque las facciones de Itachi fueran un poco más varoniles y maduras.

-Estoy aquí -pronunció nervioso el neko, deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de ambos. Desvió intranquilo la mirada hacia Sasuke y le desconcertó ver un rostro furioso que no sabía bien si decía en silencio ¿Para qué sales gato del demonio? o, ¡Te voy a matar, estúpida bola de pelos!

Con parsimonia, Itachi se giró hacia el neko, caminando en su dirección con estudiada lentitud. Lo bordeó dando una vuelta completa alrededor de su cuerpo. Observándolo, repasándolo por completo con la obscena mirada que recorría cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, como si lo estuviera acariciando, tocando, sobando. Finalmente se detuvo frente a él con media sonrisa socarrona.

-Vaya, sigues aquí -pronunció satisfecho-. Pensaba que Sasuke te habría echado de casa. Pero ya veo que sigues igual de bien -desvió la mirada hacia la toalla que cubría sus partes nobles y la sonrisa aumentó a una muy viciosa-. Incluso te noto muy animado ¿no?

Como para no estarlo con el celo.

Ruborizado, Naruto se llevó ambas manos a la entrepierna, que bajo la toalla, comenzaba a abultarse. Con las mejillas encendidas volvió a mirar a Sasuke y esta vez si supo claro lo que le decía su cara llena de tics nerviosos; ¡Pero si acabas de desfogar, gato pervertido! No puede ser que vuelvas a estar otra vez cachondo.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! -refutaba Naruto ofendido con su impulsividad crónica-. No puedo evitarlo. Es culpa del celo.

Las cejas de Itachi se alzaron atónitas tras escuchar esa confesión inesperada. Pausado, desvió la atención hacia su hermano menor, que cohibido, desviaba la mirada hacia un lateral.

-¿He escuchado bien, Sasuke? -le preguntó irónico Itachi reclamando atención-. ¿Naruto está en fase receptivo, esperando acoger mucho amor entre las piernas?

El apenas perceptible sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de Sasuke se intensificó a un notable bochorno. El corazón se le aceleró y el opresivo calor comenzó a concentrarse en su cabeza, como si le hubieran activado una bombilla en pleno cogote. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como su hermano mayor se acercaba hasta cogerlo de la solapa de la camiseta con brusquedad aunque sin violencia.

-Por el gran apellido Uchiha -musitó Itachi con voz ronca cerca del rostro del menor-, dime que no has deshonrado a la familia y te lo has tirado de una vez, Sasuke.

Y toda la culpa de que se encontrara así de alterado físicamente se debía a su hermano y sus enfermizos pensamientos impuros.

-¡Cállate! No todos somos como tú, degenerado -explotó el aludido soltándose del agarre con un manotazo.

Durante unos segundos Itachi cerró los ojos masajeándose las sienes. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido, no se le entendía nada de nada, tan solo un montón de gruñidos y respiración sonora, como intentando calmarse y controlar su carácter. Pero de nada sirvió.

-¡Serás frígido! -explotó alterado Itachi, que levantaba un dedo inquisidor señalando hacia el neko-. ¡Sigue igual de virgen que hace un mes!

-Bueno, virgen, virgen… -intervenía el aludido rascándose, cohibido, una oreja peluda-. Define que es para ti la virginidad.

El mayor cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho en actitud desafiante antes de refutar.

-No te ha penetrado.

-No, eso no. Todavía -contestó sofocado con la cabeza baja mirando sus fascinantes dedos de los pies mientras toqueteaba vergonzoso entre los dedos su rabo peludo-. Pero hemos hecho otras cosas.

Por un momento al elevar la mirada le pareció ver que los ojos de Itachi brillaban cual cuervo con algo brillante entre las garras.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? -preguntó con media sonrisa libidinosa.

La conversación no estaba yendo por buen camino. O por lo menos no por el que pretendía Sasuke. Nervioso y al borde de la irritación, el menor intervino tratando de desviar el tema de su extraña relación con el minino explosivo.

-Olvídate de eso y explícame de una vez dónde demonios has estado.

Pero su hermano hacía hincapié una y otra vez intentando sonsacar información.

-¿Qué intentas ocultarme Sasuke? –ironizó-. Sabes que tarde o temprano me voy a enterar de todo. Venga cuéntamelo, ¿Lo has repasado? ¿Has sido malo con el minino? Por algo somos hermanos y entre nosotros no hay secretos.

-Nii-san -advirtió severo.

Con un chasquido de lengua conformista, el mayor se fue a sentar a un extremo del sofá, con los brazos abiertos y las piernas estiradas que quedaron apoyadas sobre la baja mesita que tenía justo enfrente.

-Ya sabes que los negocios de la familia me tienen muy ocupado –expuso-. Un día allí, otro más allá, peleándome con los chinos todos los días. Pero los jodidos son muchos, y parece que se multiplican –reflexionaba-. Apenas sacamos beneficios con las lentillas. Por eso mi socio Deidara y yo decidimos invertir en otro producto revelador. El Sharingan explosivo. Un arte.

-¿Sharingan explosivo? -preguntó confuso el neko-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Pues verás, son unas lentillas especiales que explotan cada cierto tiempo, y claro, el primero que se las puso se quedó ciego. La casualidad quiso que fuera un capo de la mafia, un tal Pein -en el rostro serio pero afable, se dibujaba una divertida sonrisa a medida que contaba el relato.

-Dime que no lo has perdido todo -advirtió Sasuke mostrando una de sus miradas "muerte por fulminación absoluta".

-Pues la verdad es que sí -confesó su hermano mayor encogiéndose de hombros-. Estamos en la ruina.

-¡Sólo a ti se te podía ocurrir una idea tan estúpida! -gritó el moreno alterado-. ¡¿Lentillas explosivas?! ¿Pero es que acaso no piensas, idiota? ¡Que futuro tiene eso! -comenzó a caminar alterado por todo el salón-. Por eso has vuelto ¿no? Te has quedado sin un yen y vienes a pedirme mi parte de la herencia ¿eh? -inquirió-. Pero esta vez no me vas a engatusar con tu palabrería. No pienso invertir ni en pastillas Tsukiyomi alucinógenas, ni en capas de nubes rojas, ni en anillos luminosos Akatsuki, ni en laca de uñas… ¡Se acabó!

-Estúpido hermano menor, no vengo a pedirte tu dinero, no lo necesito -rebatió seco-. Sólo quería verte y saber si estabas bien, si necesitabas algo. Pero veo que sigues con tu humor de perros. Parece mentira, te compré un gato con el que pudieras desfogar a polvos tu mal humor, pero ni siquiera has hecho uso de él -se levantó en un impulso dirigiéndose al neko-. Naruto, vístete. Nos vamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pe… pero por qué? -el rubio, que durante la conversación se había mantenido al margen, comenzó a inquietarse viendo como su supuesto nuevo amo se frotaba el rostro fastidiado.

-Es obvio, no somos bienvenidos a esta casa. Dejemos a Sasuke solo con sus buenas formas y su tranquila vida monótona. En casa de Kisame estaremos mejor. Ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos en su casa de la playa con las pirañas que tiene en el acuario.

La inquieta mirada del rubio desvió hacia su compañero, esperando encontrar un resquicio de esperanza que le dijera que no se iba a ir.

-Sasuke -la voz le tembló al nombrarlo y el corazón le galopaba a mil por hora ante la respuesta del moreno, que contra todo pronostico, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Indiferente, Sasuke cruzaba los brazos desviando el rostro hacia un lateral. Sin rebatir nada de esas palabras.

¿A dónde había ido a parar el Sasuke tierno que lo besaba, lo acariciaba y lo estrechaba entre sus brazos cariñosamente? Fuera lo que fuese aquel humano con doble personalidad le estaba partiendo el alma en dos. Claramente ya se había cansado de él. Rotundamente podía afirmar que no era lo suficientemente importante en su vida como para permanecer a su lado.

Un brote de ira mal contenida afloró por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo unas ganas enormes de avanzar hacia él y golpearlo tantas veces como fuera necesario hasta que confesara todos sus pensamientos.

Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan dolido como en aquel momento. Le picaban los ojos, pero no iba a llorar. No iba a darle esa satisfacción. Naruto infló el pecho y despechado se fue a la habitación para vestirse. No esperaría más a esa confirmación de sentimientos que nunca iba a llegar.

Mientras, entre los dos hermanos se notaba un ambiente tenso.

Itachi avanzó con los brazos cruzados hasta posicionarse frente a su hermano menor, dejando los rostros muy cerca el uno del otro. Con una mano le alzó el mentón delicadamente y le susurró a los labios que se apretaban de la furia.

-¿Y bien, tienes algo más que decirme? -lentamente deslizó un dedo por el terso rostro del menor, rozando una mejilla, que coloreada, ardía de rabia contenida en esos momentos.

-Jodido majadero -refutó entre dientes.

Los labios de Itachi se curvaron en una cínica sonrisa. Se separó de él al tiempo que vio venir a Naruto ya vestido con un chándal naranja con capucha que escondía las orejas peludas. Pasó una mano por encima del hombro de neko, ciñéndolo contra su cuerpo. Y antes de marchar giró la cabeza con lentitud para mirar de reojo a Sasuke.

–No esperaba menos de mi estúpido hermano menor.

Antes de salir, Naruto giró el rostro hacia él, mostrando en sus claros ojos una mezcla de decepción, rabia y malestar. Tan intensa que dejó sin respiración al menor de los Uchihas.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-¡¿Cómo que Naruto se ha ido?! -le gritaba Sai zarandeándolo de la camisa-. ¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho, bastardo?!

-No me grites -lo cortó seco soltándose del agarre-. Ya te he dicho que se ha ido por su propia voluntad.

-¿Su voluntad o la tuya? -rebatió alterado-. Que ya nos conocemos, Sasuke.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver -se defendió.

-¡Ohh! Claro que sí que la tienes. Tú tienes toda la culpa, idiota -Sai lo señalaba con un dedo amenazador, entornando los parpados-. Tienes la jodida manía de echar a todas las personas que se intentan acercar a ti. ¿Le pediste acaso que no se fuera?

-No.

-¡Lo ves! Tú tienes toda la culpa -seguía recriminándole-. ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

Sasuke gruñó malhumorado con visible nerviosismo, dando varios pasos en círculos sobre si mismo dentro de la estancia, masajeándose la frente, luchando internamente contra el torrente de furia que pugnaba por salir a flote sobre su cuerpo.

-Teníamos un pacto ¡vale! -estalló encrespado por la tensa situación-. Cuando llegara Itachi se iba con él.

-¿Qué clase de excusa es esa? Los pactos se rompen cuando las circunstancias lo requieren y ese era el momento de que lo hubieras roto.

Sí, definitivamente eso es lo que tendría que haber hecho. Expresar de una vez sus emociones. Imponer su voluntad que no era otra que permanecer al lado de ese revoltoso neko enfermizo. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía grabada en la mente su imagen, el sufrimiento, la impotencia y el odio pintado en esos ojos claros antes de salir del piso. Una visión que le quemaba y roía las entrañas como miles de afiladas dagas apuñalándolo sin compasión.

Y lo que menos quería es que alguien le recriminara sus errores.

-No tengo porque aguantar tus sermones, ¡Largaos de un vez! -les gritó señalando la puerta.

-¡Pero si eres tú el que ha venido al baño de la universidad buscándonos! -refutó Sai con los brazos abiertos. Mostrándole, por si se le había olvidado, que estaban dentro del lavado que normalmente utilizaba la pareja para realizar sus cosas matutinas.

Sasuke miró la decoración higiénica y tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente. Era cierto, con el estrés que llevaba aquella mañana no había reparado en que, inconscientemente, había ido a buscarlos esperando alguna contestación de consuelo que lo liberara del peso de culpa que lo atormentaba.

-Cálmate Sai -intervino el pelirrojo frenando la descarga de furia con la que se desenvolvía su novio-. Y tú no huyas con el rabo entre las piernas -se dirigió a Sasuke que ya casi alcanzaba la puerta de la salida. Se detuvo bruscamente enderezando la espalda y se giró enfrentándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mira que eres patético, Uchiha. Cuando aprenderás que tu enorme orgullo no te deja vivir -vio como Sasuke cerraba los puños fuertemente, aunque no protestaba con ofensas-. Las personas nos pasamos media vida buscando a nuestra otra mitad, y cuando por fin la encuentras no se te ocurre otra cosa que alejarla de ti.

Hasta el chiflado de la arena se atrevía a darle consejos, pero nadie miraba por su interés, por su persona. Él no era realmente así, nunca se había comportado de esa manera, actuando en beneficio a los demás, en beneficio de otro hombre. Entonces, ¿por qué se carcomía en remordimientos? ¿Por qué notaba que todo lo que había echo, o mejor dicho, lo que no había echo era un error? La imagen fugaz de del rubio sonriendo, besándolo con dulzura y abrazándolo con calidez cruzó sus pensamientos. Lejos quedaba la idea de que fuera de su mismo sexo, y cerca el concepto de por fin había encontrado a alguien, que ansioso, le brindaba su corazón.

Desvió la mirada hacia uno de los espejos que colgaba de las baldosas y vio el reflejo de un Sasuke que no conocía. Repleto de dudas, temores e inseguridades. Ese no era él.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Gaara -murmuró rudo entre dientes mirándose a si mismo amenazante.

-Mejor de lo que crees –prosiguió-. Cuando conocí a Sai tenía dos opciones; o seguir con mi patética existencia en Suna, o dejarlo todo por él. No me arrepiento de mi decisión porque yo realmente le quiero. Es el hombre de mi vida. Igual que te ocurre a ti con Naruto.

-Te equivocas, sólo somos compañeros de piso -musitó sin convicción intentando aparentar algo que ni siquiera él se creía. Su mente tan solo recordaba las escenas vividas con el neko. Sus besos, sus caricias, instándolo a que continuara tocándolo entre suspiros, recordando como el simple roce de esa piel morena despertaba en él instintos de protección, cariño, excitación, y por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo, amor.

-Sí claro, y el chupetón de tu cuello te lo has hecho tu solo ¿no? -ironizó Gaara señalando con un dedo-. Otra cosa es que prefieras seguir engañándote, ese ya es tu problema. Tarde o temprano te arrepentirás, y para cuando llegue ese momento será demasiado tarde. Tu hermano no es de las personas que se queden esperando a ver como reaccionan los demás. Si le gusta algo va a por ello. No me extrañaría que a estas horas ya se lo hubiera beneficiado, varias veces.

La simple imagen de su hermano poseyendo al rubio le encendía la sangre repleta de ira.

-Y como Naruto sufre del celo animal no se le puede reprochar nada, es más, se habrá ofrecido en bandeja de plata buscando consuelo después de que le mostraras tus encantos personales y tu don de palabra. A no, espera, que no tienes de eso -sarcástico, Gaara sabía meter bien el dedo en la herida-. Hasta ahora Naruto ha intentado por activa y por pasiva mostrarte sus sentimientos, abrirse a ti y mira como se lo pagas.

No podía negar que siempre lo había sabido. Era conocedor de la atracción que sufría el neko hacia él y lo que quería a cambio; un sentimiento reciproco. Algo difícil de imaginar. Todas las personas que se habían acercado a él siempre fueron por motivos de dinero, popularidad o atractivo físico y carnal. ¿Por qué Naruto iba a ser diferente?

Si lo analizaba con calma, todas sus acciones hasta ese momento habían sido irreflexivas. Tan solo dejándose llevar, sin meditar las consecuencias. Lo que le había llevado al punto de ser conocedor de que esas acciones, automáticas, no eran otra cosa que sus más profundos deseos internos. Corresponder a un amor puro.

-¿No te suena de nada todo esto? -retomó la conversación el pelirrojo-. La historia se repite. Lo mismo que ocurrió con Sakura, y de nuevo se encuentra tu hermano por en medio. Sólo que con ella era diferente. Cuando la encontraste en tu casa, liándose con tu hermano, no te importó lo más mínimo. Era algo que te habías ganado a pulso con tu indiferencia y pasotismo. Decidiste aceptar salir con ella por su desmesurada insistencia, pero realmente no la querías, te traía sin cuidado lo que hiciera, hasta ella se daba cuenta. Por eso buscó otros brazos que le dieran lo que tú no le dabas. Y tu hermano, degenerado hasta la médula, era lo más parecido a ti que podía encontrar. Pero dime, ¿aceptarías volver a ver esa escena involucrando esta vez a Naruto? -cabizbajo, el moreno escuchaba cada palabra apretando fuertemente los puños-. Aunque viniendo de ti, tampoco es algo que nos sorprenda, ya te conocemos. Como siempre, no te dignarás a hacer nada. Fingirás indiferencia y lo dejaras estar. Es tu forma de actuar ante los problemas. Igual que la de un cobarde. En ese caso será mejor que te olvides de él.

-¡Cállate! -amenazante, Sasuke estrelló uno de los puños contra las baldosas, la cual quedó agrietada. El cuerpo le temblaba, los dientes, blancos y brillantes, rechinaban de la presión que ejercía con la mandíbula, y en sus ojos, entrecerrados, sólo irradiaba una enloquecida cólera que aumentaba cada vez más. Gruñó embravecido antes de musitar con voz contenida-. No digas ni una mísera palabra más.

De un brusco movimiento, les dio la espalda emitiendo un gutural rugido mientras avanzaba furioso hacia la salida, cerrándolo tras de sí con un fuerte portazo que resonó por todo el pasillo.

-Estúpido egoísta -murmuró el pelirrojo cuando ya no podía escucharlo.

Sai se acercó a su novio por la espalda, colgándose mimoso por el cuello con ambos brazos, fusionando sus cuerpos, rozando las zonas erógenas que harían desbocar a Gaara, susurrando mimoso al oído con ternura.

-¿De verdad tanto me querías como para abandonarlo todo por mí? -comenzó a repartirle dulces besos por todo el hombro, subiendo por el cuello, con la mirada brillante de amor.

-No, pero si no le decía algo parecido no iba a reaccionar nunca, y lo tendríamos todas las mañanas metido en el servicio interrumpiendo nuestro polvo -pronunció indiferente desabrochándose la bragueta. Se dio la vuelta, alzando una mano hacia los cabellos morenos, los que presionaba hacia abajo en dirección de su pelvis-. Y ahora sigue con lo que estabas haciendo antes.

Sai infló los mofletes en una mueca conformista.

-De verdad, Gaara, cuando pierdes arena eres demasiado cruel hasta con tu novio.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-De ahora en adelante vivirás aquí conmigo -le indicaba Itachi entrando en el cuarto de invitados que le había ofrecido su amigo Kisame.

A primera vista, la estancia era muy simple. A la derecha, un viejo armario de roble cubierto de polvo, y un sillón de color verde oscuro medio roído, el que seguramente sería el hogar de muchas chinches. A la izquierda, una cama de matrimonio amplia y antigua, a la que le seguía una mesita baja de dos cajones, en la cual reposaba una pequeña lamparita igual de vieja que todo el resto del mobiliario. Nada más, ni cuadros ni objetos de decoración. Algo bastante triste. No era como el cuarto de Sasuke. Lo único que destacaba de aquel frío lugar era el gran ventanal en una de las paredes del fondo, el cual daba entrada a una pequeña terraza vacía, desde la que se podía distinguir el hermoso paisaje de una playa tranquila.

Y aunque en apariencia no era muy calido ni confortable, prefería eso a vivir de nuevo en la calle. Desanimado y con el rostro afligido, Naruto avanzó unos pasos hasta sentarse en los pies de la cama.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Ya verás lo bien que nos lo pasamos -aseveraba Itachi sentándose a su lado. Pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros del neko y lo estrechó contra si mismo, meciéndolo en un contacto reconfortante-. Dormiremos juntos, nos bañaremos, nos rozaremos y jugaremos a lo que tú quieras, ¿A que eso no lo hacías con Sasuke?

Pero lejos de animarse, Naruto comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No es eso -pronunció abatido-. Realmente estoy cansado de no tener verdaderamente un hogar. De ir vagando de un sitio a otro, de no ser dueño ni de mi mismo -su triste mirada se desvió hacia la ventana, suspirando en un lamento-. Pensé que con Sasuke sería distinto.

-Y te decepcionó.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, resignado.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a su indiferencia -trató de sonreír pero sólo afloraban lánguidas muecas de consternación.

-En eso te equivocas -aseveró le mayor con determinación-. No le eres indiferente, al contrario, se interesa mucho por ti. Realmente eres de las pocas personas que le importan -con un dedo rozó sobre la marca violácea que asomaba desde el cuello del neko. La seguramente provocada por un arrebato de pasión-. Pero Sasuke, aunque no lo parezca, es una persona con muchos miedos internos, sobretodo a expresar sus sentimientos y no ser correspondido.

-Pero él sabe que sí es correspondido.

-No me refiero a eso Naruto, si no al hecho de mostrar abiertamente interés por otro hombre, alguien de su misma condición sexual. Tiene miedo a perder de ese modo su masculinidad -los ojos del mayor se clavaron en los del minino, que atento, escuchaba las palabras de su nuevo amo-. Por eso mantiene una coraza a su alrededor, para que nadie pueda hacerle daño, para no dejar entrar a nadie en su corazón dolido. Aunque contigo, no le ha valido de nada.

El neko calló durante unos instantes mientras se frotaba con cansancio los parpados. Era una idiotez pensar que había valido la pena entrar en su vida para salir con la misma rapidez.

-Si hubiera valido del algo habría intervenido antes de que me fuera -indicó reclinando la cabeza dorada-. Pero tampoco le puedo reprochar nada. El idiota he sido yo por pensar que tarde o temprano lograría que se fijara en mí, conseguir que me viera como una persona más, alguien en quien confiar y a quien querer sin restricciones -sus orejas peludas cayeron desanimadas-. Con mi actitud sólo he conseguido enfadarlo y forzarlo a tomar una decisión final, sin darme cuenta, de que desde el comienzo era una batalla perdida.

-¿Tú no escuchas cuando te hablan? -le reprendió Itachi-. Dale tiempo. No es fácil reconocer todos esos sentimientos y cambiar de una acera a la otra en cuestión de segundos. Verás como tarde o temprano vuelve con su habitual mal carácter imponiendo su palabra -sonrió afable animándolo-. Confía en mí, conozco a mi hermano. Por algo soy su hermano mayor.

Naruto suspiró y una esperanzadora sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios, esperando con todas sus ganas, que las palabras alentadoras se hicieran realidad. Itachi le revolvió los cabellos dorados, y lo empujó hasta hacerlo caer sobre la cama, haciéndole cosquillas entre risas y juegos.

-¡Auch! Teme, no me tires del rabo -se quejó tocándose la cola peluda.

-¿Prefieres que te frote el otro rabo? -ronroneó seductor al oído.

-No, y quita la mano de ahí -amenazó tras sentir una fuerte presión en sus glúteos-. Una cosa es que te tomes confianzas conmigo y otra que intentes violarme como la última vez, ¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a arañar la cara, cretino?

El mayor bufó y con un gruñido soltó al neko de su libidinoso agarre, recostándose a lo largo de la cama con los brazos tras la nuca.

-Eres igual de frígido que Sasuke -musitó con desgana mientras escuchaba alegar al neko entre gritos que él no era un frígido, su hermano sí era un frígido de campeonato, el más frígido de todos los frígidos. Irritado, el rubio terminó recostándose a su lado haciendo pucheros.

–Entonces, ¿me vas a contar que clase de cosas obscenas hicisteis antes de que yo llegara a casa? -Itachi intentó no reír a carcajadas tras contemplar el semblante acalorado que se extendía por todo el rostro del neko, que en mutismo, rozaba una y otra vez su rabo peludo entre los dedos, un tanto nervioso-. Bueno, si no quieres no me lo cuentes. Me puedes hacer una demostración en carne, ya que no vas a ver a Sasuke en un tiempo, puedo satisfacerte yo con mi cuerpo.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, obseso!

Entre risas, bromas e insinuaciones depravadas, continuaron la conversación varios minutos. Al final había terminado animándolo del todo y por fin, el neko volvía a sonreír de felicidad. Tenía que reconocer que Itachi era una buena persona, no por eso dejaba de ser un pervertido, pero ante todo un buen amigo en el que confiar. Incluso su esencia corporal era muy parecida a la de Sasuke. O quizás era una paranoia producto de la añoranza provocada por el moreno.

El rubio notó un ligero hormigueo en la zona de la ingle y desvió la mirada hacia aquel bulto que comenzaba a despertar nuevamente. Los efectos de la última descarga comenzaban a pasarse, y necesitaba un nuevo desfogue en sus bajos fondos si pretendía controlar por completo su celo y no entrar en la etapa de obseso-violento-compulsivo.

-Necesito ir al baño -pronunció con un deje de ansia palpándose la entrepierna, que en cuestión de segundos, había adquirido una rigidez pasmosa.

-No irás a tocarte, ¿verdad? -el furioso sonrojo de las mejillas del neko se acentuó-. Era broma, hombre. Al fondo a la derecha.

Intentando aparentar la mayor tranquilidad posible, Naruto abandonó el cuarto consciente del par de ojos que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Nada más desaparecer, Itachi sacó su móvil y marcó un conocido número de teléfono.

-¿Kakashi? Sí soy yo, oye, ¿Sigues buscando gente para trabajar en tu empresa Icha Icha? -preguntó esperando una respuesta satisfactoria que consiguió segundos después–. Perfecto, pues ya tienes dos empleados más -aseveró- ¿Mañana? Sin problemas. Ahí estaremos -pulsó el botón de colgar y sonrió vanidoso. La alegría que le iba a dar al neko cuando volviera y le dijera que le había buscado un trabajo en el que pudiera relacionarse y tratar con las personas sin que su condición gatuna importase en absoluto.

Los minutos fueron pasando mientras el mayor esperaba una presencia que no llegaba nunca. Naruto tardaba demasiado el volver. Un enérgico grito y varias frases vengativas le hicieron levantarse de sopetón para salir del dormitorio. Era la voz de Kisame.

-¡Pero que coño haces mal nacido! ¡No se te ocurra tocarme las aletas! -se escuchó desde el interior del baño.

Itachi corrió hacia el baño y tras abrir la puerta de par en par se encontró con una imagen pasmosa. Naruto respiraba agitadamente, con el cabello erizado al igual que su rabo peludo. Los ojos resplandecían de un tono rojizo alarmante. Lo peor de todo es que, poseído, intentaba someter a Kisame a cuatro patas y por detrás.

-¿Qué demonios estás mirando, Itachi? ¡Ayúdame, estúpido! -gritaba su compañero intentando liberarse del agarre sufrido por el gato endemoniado.

El mayor de los Uchihas lo contempló boquiabierto, dudoso de mover un solo músculo para separarlos.

-¿Naruto? -lo nombró aturdido.

Solo le dio tiempo a ver como el neko giraba el rostro hacia él y de un salto vertiginoso se abalanzaba violento en su contra. El celo se había desatado.

**Continuará…**


	10. Amor de gatos, a voces por los tejados

**Cap 10: Amor de gatos, a voces por los tejados.**

-¿Las tienes? -susurró ansioso, como un drogadicto que busca su dosis diaria de estupefacientes.

-Sí, son estas -su acompañante desvió la mirada hacia los laterales comprobando que ningún transeúnte en la calle los observara. Solo tras cerciorarse, metió una mano en el bolsillo de la bata blanca y, disimuladamente, ofreció el frasco de plástico traslúcido a su compañero, pronunciando con el mismo tono confidencial-. Mira lo que me obligas a hacer, robar en mi propio trabajo. Y yo, ilusa de mi, pensaba que esa llamada telefónica sería para algo que nos beneficiara a los dos ¿Sabes que con este ya me debes dos favores? -formó una conspiradora mueca divertida-. Y quiero comenzar a cobrarlos.

El aludido refunfuñó apático recogiendo el fármaco.

–Lo que no pensaba es que a la mínima ocasión me lo echaras en cara. Puestos a refrescar la memoria yo iba a salir ganando.

El rostro de la joven se inclinó apesadumbrado comprendiendo la ironía de esas palabras. Sin duda se refería a la infidelidad que tuvo con Itachi. No, ciertamente ella no era nadie para reprochar ni exigir nada.

-Sabes que lo siento mucho. Yo no quería… -quiso hablar, pero su compañero se adelantó.

-No importa. Comprendo por qué lo hiciste. Yo fui el que te forzó a esa situación -pronunció con una calma impropia en él.

Las horas muertas le habían dejado pensar con claridad en los últimos acontecimientos. Y por fin lo tenía claro. Se había mentalizado a cambiar su comportamiento después de todos los sermones recibidos por sus compañeros y sus propias reprimendas mentales. Y para comenzar debía dar el primer paso, zanjar todos los asuntos con ella. Por mucho que hubiera evitado el tema meses atrás.

-No tengo nada que reprocharte -admitió sereno.

Se metió el frasco en el bolsillo del pantalón y, evasivo, se apartó unos pasos. Inconscientemente volvía a esquivar las conversaciones no gratas.

-Sí, sí tienes mucho que reprenderme. Yo no me porte bien, fue un error demasiado grande, no medí las consecuencias Sasuke-kun -lo nombró reteniéndolo con calma de la chaqueta-. Siempre he querido pedirte perdón por aquello, aunque las veces que lo he intentado no me lo ponías fácil.. –sonrió tristemente-. No me siento orgullosa de mis errores, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado. No puedo borrar aquel encuentro con tu hermano -pronunció con un sentimiento de asfixia sobre su pecho-. Por eso si decides seguir odiándome yo… yo… lo comprenderé.

Sasuke dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

-Sakura -se frotó los parpados con energía., olvídalo. No te odié antes y no te odio ahora. Me lo merecía. Yo fui el que no se portó bien contigo. No fui totalmente sincero –conforme hablaba un extraño peso de carga, hasta ahora mantenido, se iba diluyendo en un placentero alivio-. Ahora somos amigos, y eso es lo que importa.

Una hermosa sonrisa brotó sobre los labios de la joven, que inmensamente feliz, afirmaba efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Me alegro tanto de poder volver a hablar contigo como en los viejos tiempos. Sin tensión ni culpabilidad –una gran sonrisa la iluminaba-. Si tú quieres podríamos, quiero decir, tú y yo… de nuevo -las mejillas se le tiñeron de un rojo llamativo mientras, nerviosa, se frotaba un mechón de su cabello rosado-. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder algo como aquello. Quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí.

-Sakura, no es eso -interrumpió negando tranquilamente con el rostro calmado-. Realmente yo no estoy interesado.

Sabía que, si algún día terminaba tratando este tema con la joven, se le presentaría este tipo de situación comprometida en la que le pidiera una segunda oportunidad. Y aún sabiéndolo de antemano, no había logrado encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle entender que sentía un gran afecto por ella, pero nunca había sido un sentimiento de amor.

-¿Interesado… en mí?

-Exacto -volvió a murmurar concluyente.

El rostro iluminado que hasta ahora había mantenido la joven, se fue esfumando, dejando entrever una clara decepción en los ojos verdes, al tiempo que murmuraba una precipitada disculpa comprendiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Claro, no pasa nada –las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta. Intentó sonreír pero era demasiado forzado, los ojos acuosos, las lágrimas amenazaban con descender en cascadas por el terso rostro–. Lo... lo comprendo. Desde el primer día que lo vi, lo supe –la voz le tembló y un nudo se le formó en la garganta ante el evidente nombre-. Naruto.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada sin refutar o afirmar la insinuación.

-Lo siento –pronunció finalmente-. Me tengo que ir.

-Está bien –suspiró consternada -. Pero recuerda lo que te dije de los efectos secundarios. Si las pastillas no le hacen efecto, le doblaran el celo.

-Lo sé, pero es un riesgo que tengo que correr –le dio la espalda dando por finalizada la conversación y comenzando a caminar calle adelante, pero antes de desaparecer por completo volvió a girar el rostro por encima del hombro, tomándose su tiempo para pronunciar -. Sakura, gracias.

Así debían comenzar los buenos cambios.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Por su integridad psíquica, ni conocía ni quería conocer todas las amistades de su hermano mayor. Pero para su suerte, habían sido varias las veces que, por fuerzas mayores, había tenido que visitar la casa de la playa del amigo con complejo de pez, llamado Kisame.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, nervioso, meditando cada palabra de la elaborada excusa que iba a pronunciar nada más traspasar el umbral.

Cuando le abriera diría: "No vengo por gusto, tengo excusa. He venido a traer las pastillas" No, no, eso sonaba demasiado cruel y forzado. Mejor algo como "Estaba preocupado y vine a traerle esto" No, no, eso iba a desmontar su fachada insensible y despreocupada lograda con los años. Y si dijera algo como "Estúpido hermano mayor, sigues siendo igual de irresponsable. Te has olvidado las pastillas de la bola de pelos" Sí, eso era preciso, convincente y perfecto.

Segundos después de recapacitar en sus pensamientos, intentó arrancarse parte del cuero cabelludo a tirones por gilipollas. ¿No se había mentalizado a cambiar? Entonces ¿Por qué tenía que buscar una excusa para entrar, coger al gato y llevárselo de nuevo a su casa?

Remordimientos de una sufrida conciencia.

Se armó de valor elevando una mano que fue a golpear en dos toques la madera de la puerta. Esperó paciente recibir una respuesta pero traspasados unos segundos nadie contestó. Volvió a elevar el brazo pero antes de golpear con los nudillos escuchó extraños gritos desde el interior…

-¡Sujétalo con fuerza, merluza con patas!

-¡Y qué te crees que estoy haciendo! Pero este gato tiene demasiada fuerza ¡No para de resistirse!

-¡Date prisa, Kisame! A este paso me va a dejar como un colador.

-¡Dale un cojín! ¡Dale un cojín con el que pueda saciarse!

Un mal presentimiento le invadió. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro? Sasuke volvió a golpear la puerta pero esta vez con violencia, sin recibir respuesta. Dio un vistazo rápido a la fachada de la casa. Algunas ventanas delanteras estaban abiertas, pero protegidas con rejas, imposibles de franquear. Fue entonces cuando recordó el pequeño muro que disponía la casa en la zona del jardín. Bordeó la vivienda hasta encontrarlo. Trepó por la desaliñada enredadera hasta finalmente poder colarse por la parte trasera del domicilio.

Entró como un remolino que lleva el viento, rápido y desbocado. Una vez ubicado en el salón, confirmó que su mal presentimiento era cierto.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Itachi? –preguntó viendo la imagen que los tres chicos le ofrecían.

Su hermano mayor se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, con las ropas desgarradas y varios arañazos por la cara y brazos. Naruto ocupaba la posición central. Subido encima de las posaderas de Itachi le mordía el cuello con rabia mientras se intentaba liberar del agarre que sufrían sus brazos por el tercero en discordia, Kisame, que de pie frente a los otros dos, tironeaba del neko intentando controlarlo.

-¡Sujétale la piernas! –gritó este último-. ¡No puedo controlarlo!

Asombrado, Sasuke se mantuvo estático, sin mover un músculo, cerciorándose de que ese no era el neko que abandonó horas atrás. La imagen era sobrecogedora.

-¡No te quedes como un pasmarote mirando y ayúdanos, Sasuke! –le indicó su hermano revolviéndose en el suelo.

-¡GRRROOAAGGHH! –el neko se revolvió en dirección a Kisame, que de un fuerte puñetazo, quedó noqueado en el suelo varios metros atrás. Naruto estaba fuera de control, igual que aquella vez que le asaltó en su cuarto. De nuevo tenía el cabello erizado, los ojos rojos y profundizadas las marcas de sus mejillas. Se fijó en las garras que tenía por manos, como las de una bestia, que agarradas a las ropas de su hermano mayor, tironeaban y destrozaban todo a su paso.

Desde debajo, el mayor giró el cuerpo en dirección al rubio, e impulsándose con las manos y los pies sobre el pecho del neko consiguió hacerlo retroceder hasta separarlo de todo contacto en un brusco empujón. Itachi se levantó atropelladamente en dirección a Sasuke.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios le has hecho? –preguntó aturdido Sasuke viendo como el neko se palpaba el vientre, tosía y gruñía recuperando fuerzas-. Te lo dejo un día y así me lo encuentro ¡Eres un irresponsable!

-¡Cállate, estúpido ototo! –bramó enfurecido-. Yo que iba a saber que durante el celo se transformaba en un salvaje y violento semental ¡Este gato solo piensa en penetrar algo!

Y aunque su cerebro pensaba las palabras "Igual que tú" su boca no se movía de la impresión. Naruto se había vuelto a levantar y jadeaba fuertemente mientras se tocaba con total descaro la entrepierna sobre el pantalón una y otra vez.

-Joder con el minino -masculló Itachi recuperando el aliento-. Lo que está claro es que va a continuar así hasta que no consiga tirarse a algo o a alguien -desvió la mirada picara hacia su hermano-. ¿Qué? ¿Te pone la idea de ser un uke pasivo por unos minutos?

-Ni de coña. Hay otro remedio –pronunció sacando del bolsillo el frasco de pastillas-. Sujétalo por detrás todo lo que puedas. Necesito que se trague esto.

La curiosa mirada de Itachi observó el frasco traslucido con ahínco.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-El antídoto.

-¡Ahh, claro! Un antídoto para el celo -se palpó las sienes con fuerza antes de explotar malhumorado-. ¡Y por qué cojones no me dijiste que me llevara el dichoso antídoto cuando me fui de casa con él!

Pero el neko no estaba en sus cabales razonables de escuchar con tranquilidad la discusión entre los dos jóvenes. Una vez recuperado del golpe, avanzó rápido y firme con la mirada fija en Itachi, que nada más verlo venir, se puso en guardia. Cuando casi se iba a abalanzar se agachó lo suficiente como para evadir el ataque del neko y sin que pudiera reaccionar le asió el antebrazo derecho y lo hizo girar en una llave de autodefensa hasta conseguir que le diera la espalda, momento en el que aprovechó para inmovilizarle los brazos por detrás.

-¡Hazlo ahora, Sasuke! –informó reteniéndolo.

Abrió el bote y acercó una pastilla a la boca del neko, que nervioso, se agitaba con movimientos bruscos, mostrando los dientes feroces. Era difícil continuar, cuando acercaba la mano, Naruto intentaba morderla.

-¡Cálmate, usuratonkachi! –le gritó dándole una bofetada que le cruzó el rostro a un extremo.

El neko dejó de revolverse durante unos instantes y lentamente alzó de nuevo la mirada impregnada de rabia, dejándola fija en el menor de los Uchihas. Su siguiente presa.

Con un gruñido amenazador y las fuerzas renovadas, se agitó en dirección a Sasuke, llevándose consigo a Itachi, que por detrás, no podía retener el agarre de la fuerza que desplegaba Naruto. Sasuke cayó de espalda contra el suelo, tirando en el proceso el frasco de pastillas, que tras caer, esparció por toda la superficie el antídoto contra el celo. Intentó moverse pero era imposible. Estaba completamente inmovilizado por el neko, que subido encima de él, desgarraba toda la camisa con sus zarpas. Por un momento pensó que sería su fin.

-¡Naruto! –le gritó intentando controlarlo-. ¡Para, dobe! –pero el neko seguía destrozándole las ropas en dirección a la pelvis. Le abrió la cremallera del pantalón y Sasuke se estremeció-. ¡Gato del demonio, estate quieto de una vez! –no supo bien si lo que hizo fue para controlarlo o motivado por sus más profundos sentimientos. Sasuke le cogió con ambas manos la cara y lo acercó en un movimiento rudo hacia la suya, propinándole un demandante beso en los labios.

Al principio dio la impresión de que lo había calmado, el neko ya no se revolvía ni intentaba desvestirlo, sino que estático encima de él, se dejaba besar sosegado. Segundos después, comenzó a colaborar. Se acomodó acostado por completo rozando a lo largo todo el cuerpo del moreno, correspondiendo a los insaciables besos que ahora el neko demandaba ansioso. Sasuke notó presión sobre su entrepierna y poco después el inicio del vaivén de caderas que Naruto frotaba sin pudor contra las suyas. Estaba muy duro. Una ola de calor lo azotó internamente. Abrió la boca para inhalar todo el aire que comenzaba a faltarle, pero eso sólo dejó entrar la hambrienta lengua de su compañero, que comenzó a devorarlo sin contemplación. El roce continuo de sus entrepiernas, los besos apasionados y el abrasante cuerpo de Naruto sobre él comenzaban a hacer estragos en sus hormonas. Sobre todo en la ingle que se contraría en espasmos de placer, los que si no frenaba a tiempo, le iban a crear una protuberante erección.

Naruto hizo presión con la pelvis y los restregones se hicieron más intensos. Demasiado tarde, ya se había empalmado. Ahora dudaba si aquello había sido una buena idea.

Sasuke alargó una mano, tanteando el suelo hasta dar con una de las tantas pastillas a su alrededor. Aunque le doblaran el celo, la cosa no podía ir peor de lo que ya estaba. Tenía que hacérsela tragar como fuera. Con la mano libre hizo presión en el pecho del neko, intentando apartarlo de la adicción que al parecer sufría de sus labios. Cuando lo consiguió se metió el mismo la pastilla en la boca y dejó caer de nuevo el peso de Naruto sobre él. Tal y como había imaginado, el rubio volvió a besarlo con mayor énfasis. Fue en ese momento cuando logró traspasarle el antídoto de boca en boca y forzarlo a tragársela.

El neko se apartó tosiendo varias veces como atragantado, pero al poco tiempo se estabilizó. Ahora su rostro se mostraba tranquilo y lo mejor de todo era que los ojos rojos comenzaban a cambiar de color a su habitual azul cielo, los que poco a poco se iban cerrando como dormido. Segundos después, Naruto cayó inconsciente sobre el pecho del moreno, presa de un profundo cansancio. Por fin todo había pasado. El antídoto hacía efecto. Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviado abrazando la espalda del neko que volvía a ronronear sereno contra él.

-No me lo digas -escuchó pronunciar cerca a su hermano mayor. Entreabrió un ojo, lo justo para ver la cabeza inclinada de Itachi sobre ellos dos, sonriendo viciosamente-. Le has dado tal morreo que se ha quedado sin aire… no esperaba menos de mi estúpido hermano menor.

Un tic nervioso se instaló en su ojo derecho y una pequeña vena palpitante sobre su frente.

-Cállate nii-san -murmuró agotado-, cállate.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Desconocía por completo dónde se encontraba, y por primera vez en su vida, pretendía seguir ignorándolo. Culpa de ello se debía a la comodidad bajo su cuerpo y los agradables escalofríos que sufría su nuca, demasiado placenteros para ser reales. A su nariz comenzaba a llegarle un aroma de sobra conocido. Se revolvió girando el cuerpo para el lado contrario, acurrucándose como gato que era en busca de calor y dejó de notar las caricias en su pelo. Adormecido, abrió un ojo perezoso buscando la causa que había dejado de acariciarle cálidamente y se encontró con las tapas de un libro abiertas de par en par sostenidas en el aire.

Parpadeó confuso varias veces, hasta centrar por completo la vista. A ese libro lo sostenían unas manos pálidas, a las que le seguían unos brazos cubiertos por una camiseta de manga larga azul oscura. Descendió la mirada fijándose en el cuerpo, uno muy familiar. Su mirada continuó bajando hasta llegar al pantalón negro de algodón, desde donde reposaba su cabeza dorada encima de las piernas del individuo.

-¿Sasuke? –preguntó en un susurro el neko desorientado.

El libro se hizo a un lado revelando un rostro hermoso y calmado que lo miraba afable.

-Por fin despiertas, dobe -pronunció cerrando el libro que dejó a un lado de la cama-. Llevas dos días durmiendo con fiebre muy alta –indicó con un deje de preocupación en la voz, posando una mano sobre la frente del neko-. Parece que ya se te ha bajado del todo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien –murmuró acomodando mejor el cuello sobre las piernas de su compañero cerrando los ojos. Si era todo un sueño, no quería despertar-. Muy bien.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho. Ya sabía que acurrucado en su regazo se encontraba más que bien.

-Me refiero a tu celo, usuratonkachi –afirmó burlón.

Naruto alzó un poco la cabeza desviando la mirada al pantalón de pijama que vestía, cerciorándose que no había ningún bulto comprometedor ni síntomas de reacción hormonal interna.

-En reposo -volvió a murmurar con voz cansada. La turbia mirada se desvió al recinto que ocupaba desde la cama, uno de sobra conocido; el cuarto de Sasuke-. ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Estas en casa –le respondió suavemente.

-¿En casa? –dubitativo, alzó la mirada hacia el moreno que afirmaba calmado con el rostro-. En casa -volvió a murmurar adormecido, analizando inconscientemente las palabras. Algo contradictorio, él no tenía un hogar. Lo último que recordaba era haber salido de allí con Itachi.

Maldición, esto no era un sueño.

Se incorporó sentándose con un movimiento rápido que aturdió sus sentidos y le produjo un dolor de cabeza horrible. Adolorido se llevó ambas manos a las sienes. Todo le daba vueltas.

-Pero yo me fui de aquí con tu hermano y estaba en casa del chico que olía a pescado, y luego entré al baño, y no recuerdo nada más ttebayo.

-Olvídalo. Eso no debió pasar –impuso Sasuke con seriedad.

-Pero sí que pasó -susurró recordando todas y cada una de las imágenes con claridad. Lo que ocurrió con él en el baño y su fría personalidad minutos después frente a su hermano. Hasta que terminó por salir de aquella casa con el corazón destrozado. Después, no recordaba cómo había vuelto a llegar allí.

-Te he dicho que lo olvides –aseveró rotundo-. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. De ahora en adelante vivirás aquí conmigo.

Los expresivos ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par sorprendido por las palabras.

-¿Co… contigo? –preguntó alzando una ceja extrañado-. ¿En tu casa?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió confuso-. Me has echado muchas veces a la calle. Está claro que no me soportas, siempre te hago enfadar y solo te causo problemas -aseveró-. La llegada de Itachi fue tu salvación, esperabas que me fuera con él y con ello sacarme a patadas de tu vida. Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres que me quede ahora?

-Ahora es distinto –musitó Sasuke.

El estado de confusión del neko cada vez era más profundo.

-¿Ahora es distinto? –preguntó irónico-. ¿Y qué es distinto si se puede saber? –cuestionó ceñudo esperando una respuesta que no llegó-. ¿Qué ha cambiado de ayer a hoy? ¿Ahora te doy pena y antes no? Si te crees que voy de victima por la vida es que no me conoces en absoluto. No necesito tu compasión, ni tu casa –enfadado, se deslizó por la cama hasta quedar sentado en el borde, dándole la espalda-. Estoy harto de vosotros, de que creáis que podéis manejarme como una marioneta sin sentimientos de un lado para otro. ¡Yo no soy de nadie, te enteras! –gritó girando el rostro contraído por la rabia.

Sasuke estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con la que hasta ahora lo estaba tratando. Pero todo lo que decía el neko era cierto, y él se había propuesto cambiar.

-No volverás a ser de nadie –pronunció con nerviosos movimientos de sus manos-. De ahora en adelante eres libre de irte o quedarte.

-¡Pues claro que soy libre! –se levantó de la cama, airoso-. Libre de mandarte a la mierda que es lo que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Avanzó seguro de si mismo hacia la puerta sin volver a mirar atrás. La rabia y la ira lo impulsaban y era su tabla de salvación. Ahora estaba dolido y nada lo detendría. Ni siquiera el gran sentimiento que Sasuke le despertaba.

No. No se quedaría con él. No volvería a sufrir por un amor no correspondido. Lo mejor era huir…

-Quédate conmigo -escuchó pronunciar al moreno en un susurro.

Se detuvo antes de traspasar la puerta del dormitorio, cerrando fuertemente los puños. Notó un nudo asfixiarle la garganta y como las lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por su rostro.

-¿Por qué? –insistió en un susurro lastimoso-. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Te divierte jugar con mis sentimientos? Fuiste a buscarme a casa de Gaara, exigiendo que volviera contigo, entraste en el baño por tu propia voluntad sometiéndome a tu antojo y después… nada, tan sólo tu maldita indiferencia. ¿Es ese el precio que tengo que pagar porque sepas que me gustas? Primero quieres que me vaya y ahora que me quede, pero ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que te vuelvas a cansar de mi? ¿Cuánto tiempo es eso? ¿Dos, tres, cuatro días? –con los puños se frotó las mejillas eliminando todo rastro de debilidad, sus lágrimas-. La culpa es mía, por pensar que me correspondías. Aún sabiendo que no se puede forzar al amor cuando el sentimiento no es mutuo.

Naruto alcanzó a ver como unos brazos se deslizaban a su alrededor cruzándose a mitad de su pecho en un abrazo. Calor en su espalda. Sasuke estaba tras él.

-Basta –susurró el moreno contra su oído cálidamente-. No sé lo que quiero de ti, ni lo que ha hecho que tú te fijes en alguien como yo. Pero lo único que tengo claro es que necesito tenerte cerca –confesó a media voz apretándolo contra su pecho-. Que me hagas enfadar, gruñir y gritar por haber comido ramen tres veces seguidas. Entrar en casa después de un día agotador y ver tu sonrisa. Notar tu calor y oírte ronronear en mi cama, a mi lado – Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos aturdido por las palabras-. No tengo derecho a pedirte que te quedes, pero sin ti no puedo…

Vivir.

Las lágrimas volvieron a surcar la piel morena del neko mientras colocaba las manos encima de las de Sasuke.

-Idiota -murmuró Naruto con voz quebrada-. Mira que te cuesta confesar lo que sientes si me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio -con un suspiro el rubio se dio la vuelta quedando frente a Sasuke.

El moreno posó sus manos en las mejillas del neko, y tiernamente deslizó los dedos borrando toda huella de humedad en sus ojos. Naruto se abrazó desesperado a la cintura, elevando el rostro que ofrecía con ansia sus labios entreabiertos, los que Sasuke aceptó gustoso en un largo y delicado beso al que le siguieron muchos más osados y ardientes.

No es que entre ellos estuviera todo hablado. Pero ese podría ser un buen comienzo.

-Ejem. ¿Interrumpo algo? –los sobresaltó una voz cercana a ellos y de sobra conocida.

Sasuke se separó sofocado mirando ceñudo a la puerta del dormitorio, donde un Itachi divertido se lamía los labios con mirada libidinosa.

-Estaba pensando en dormir otra vez en mi cuarto esta noche, pero me voy a encontrar muy solo. Y ya que Naruto se ha despertado y todavía no se ha tomado la medicación para el celo -insinuó el mayor de los Uchihas-. Podríamos compartir tu cama los tres. Juntitos y apretados.

De un empujón los tiró a los dos en el lecho y saltó encima de ellos.

-¿Pero qué hace tu hermano aquí? –preguntó Naruto intentando liberarse de las garras pervertidas del mayor.

-Es una larga historia -siseó entre dientes Sasuke despertando su aura asesina.

Durante el acuerdo su hermano se lo había dejado claro. Si quería tener a Naruto a su lado debía ser con sus pros y sus contras. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar el dos por uno. Itachi también se quedaba en su casa a vivir.

-Mmm, que culito tienes Naruto-kun. ¿No te apetece un quiqui siestero?

-¡Degenerado, no me toques ese rabo! ¡Meouw!

-¡Itachi! ¡Como me vueltas a manosear te capo! ¡A los hermanos no se les pone la mano encima! ¡Esto es incesto!

**Continuará…**


	11. El oficio del gato, matar el rato

**Cap 11: El oficio del gato, matar el rato.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos adormecido, pestañeando lentamente. La templada luz inundando el dormitorio le indicaba que ya era una nueva mañana y hora de levantarse, aunque remolón, volvió a cerrar los ojos alargando unos minutos más su descanso ante la obligación de asistir a clases. Normalmente le costaba bastante conciliar el sueño, no era de las personas que caían rendidas nada más oler las sábanas, pero últimamente en su vida, todo había cambiado. Ahora ya no le costaba en absoluto dormir del tirón durante toda la noche y no volver a despertar hasta la mañana siguiente, y era consciente de que todo se debía al agradable ronroneo, al cuerpo cálido, que pegado a su espalda, lo abrazaba posesivo con una mano alrededor de su cintura, respirando pausado en su nuca. La causa de que quisiera permanecer unos minutos más sobre el colchón.

Medio inconsciente, curvó una agradable sonrisa notándolo pegado tras él. Todas las noches se aferraba a su cuerpo como si fuera a desaparecer y tuviera que impedirlo. Ese neko.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, giró el cuerpo en sentido contrario, colocándose de frente para corresponder al cálido abrazo. Su compañero se revolvió buscando una postura satisfactoria hasta encontrarla acurrucado en su regazo, con las piernas intercaladas entre si. Tan unidos que no sabías dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Ya se lo había dicho hacía varios días atrás, aunque se avergonzaba de ello. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca, específicamente justo entre sus brazos. Sasuke suspiró satisfecho acercando el rostro hacia el revoltoso cabello del menor. Aspirando con calma el suave aroma que desprendía a menta…

¿Menta?.. o su olfato le estaba jugando una mala pasada o Naruto había cambiado de champú.

Siempre había tenido la esencia de menta asociada a otra persona.

Abrió los ojos de par en par tras recordar la relación de olores, encontrándose, como sospechaba, con una cabellera negra, larga y lisa frente a su rostro. Sus pupilas desorbitadas descendieron un poco más y allí, acurrucado en la curvatura de su cuello, alguien lo miraba entornando los parpados colmados en deseo y sonriendo lascivamente pegado contra su pecho.

-¿Siempre abrazas así de cariñosamente a Naruto? –le preguntó Itachi con ese vibrante tono de voz que ponía cuando algo le interesaba realmente-. No me extraña que se levante todos los días con el celo por las nubes. Yo ya casi estoy a punto.

Tardó varios segundos en asimilar la situación mientras miles de venas, tics nerviosos y gotitas se agolpaban en su frente al tiempo que un aura maléfica lo envolvía por completo…

-¡Pero qué demonios haces tú aquí! –rugió pegando un salto fuera de la cama. Cogió la mesita de noche a peso y se la lanzó directa a la cabeza al tiempo que gritaba como poseído-. ¡Largoooo!

Itachi se agitaba a carcajadas corriendo por toda la casa seguido por su hermano menor, que continuaba lanzándole todo tipo de objetos a la cabeza intentando alcanzarlo de pleno. Desde que Itachi había comenzado a vivir de nuevo con él, ese era su desayuno particular todas las mañanas. Ahora recordaba por qué se había independizado años atrás. Odiaba a muerte sus bromas pesadas.

Estaba a punto de darle alcance cuando el mayor desapareció tras la esquina del pasillo y rápido entró en el cuarto de baño colindante, encerrándose con cerrojo.

-¡Itachi! ¡Te mataré desgraciado! –amenazó golpeando incesante la puerta del servicio-. ¡Abre si tienes huevos, mal nacido!

Pero desde el interior solo se escuchaban los regocijos y las grandes carcajadas incontroladas del aludido.

-¡Ya me reiré yo el día de tu muerte! –bramó ofuscado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –por el pasillo apareció la imponente figura de Naruto, vestido y acicalado como para salir de casa.

Sasuke lo observó detenidamente. Lucía una camiseta azul clara de manga larga que remarcaba los brazos y los hombros definidos, unos pantalones vaqueros, bajos de cintura y algo desgastados, combinado con calzado de deporte. No era algo del otro mundo, pero a Naruto le quedaba muy bien. Demasiado bien. Resaltaba el color de sus ojos y el alborotado cabello, en contraste con su piel bronceada. Torció el rostro desviando la mirada hacia el lateral bajo del cuerpo... y por qué no decirlo, su redondo y apetecible trasero.

Recordó de dónde había sacado esas ropas. Se las había comprado Itachi varios días atrás, recriminándole que no se había preocupado, en todo este tiempo, de comprarle ninguna indumentaria al gato. Algo que le hizo sentirse miserable y egoísta. Pero es que Naruto tampoco le había comentado nunca que necesitara ropa. Cada vez que quería algo se colocaba sus propias camisetas o pantalones sin necesidad de pedirlos. Ambos lo sabían.

En silencio, Sasuke continuó observando los movimientos de Naruto, que despreocupado, se colocaba su habitual gorro negro en el cabello, ocultando sus orejas gatunas.

Sospechoso, muy sospechoso. Sin duda, Naruto iba a salir a alguna parte.

-¿A dónde vas? –exigió saber cruzándose de brazos y apoyando un hombro en el marco de la puerta en actitud recelosa.

El neko, que ya comenzaba a reconocer cada una de las actitudes autosuficientes del moreno, bufó rodando los ojos y dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina mientras se justificaba.

-Ya te lo dije ayer. Hoy vamos a la entrevista de trabajo.

El moreno arrugó el entrecejo molesto y comenzó a caminar tras él. Ahora recordaba la maldita idea de trabajar que le había metido su estúpido hermano mayor en la cabeza…

-Te dije que no fueras. No hace falta que trabajes –impuso con su habitual tono hosco una vez dentro de la cocina.

-Y yo te dije que quiero contribuir a los gastos de la casa –expuso seguro de si mismo, sirviéndose en un vaso un poco de zumo de naranja-. No me parece bien ser un mantenido. Siempre he sabido salir adelante yo solo. Por eso prefiero trabajar y pagar mis gastos –dio un largo trago antes de continuar-. Además, me aburro mucho cuando me quedo solo en casa.

Pero a Sasuke no parecía gustarle la idea. ¿Y si lo descubrían? ¿Y si le pasaba algo?... Se acercó a él con lentitud, dejando posada una mano encima de la mesa y otra en su cadera. Observándolo sin relajar el gesto malhumorado de su rostro.

-¿Y de qué vas a trabajar? –cuestionó irónico-. ¿En un zoológico?

-¡Cállate, estreñido! –gruñó irritado el neko mordisqueando una tostada-. Aún no lo sé. Pero el dueño es amigo de tu hermano, y la empresa se llama algo como Icha no se qué.

-¿Icha Icha Paradise? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Sí, esa misma –sirvió café en otra taza, ofreciéndosela al moreno que aceptó con aire pensativo.

Lo sabía. Viniendo del colgado de su hermano no iba a conseguir un trabajo normal y corriente.

-Pero esa es una empresa de contenido adulto -aseveró con un deje de nerviosismo entre sorbo y sorbo del amargo líquido.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, aspirante a pervertido? –sorpresivamente, Itachi apareció en la puerta de la cocina igualmente acicalado y listo para salir de casa-. Si lo que te inquieta es que ponga a trabajar a Naruto de stripper o de porno star, no te preocupes Sasuke –se acercó inclinando el rostro para poder susurrarle al oído en tono confidencial-. Nadie más que tú lo va a desvirgar.

Itachi tuvo que recomponer al instante la postura, esquivando el puñetazo que Sasuke le lanzaba directo a su cara. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y encaminado hacia la salida, avisó al neko de la hora que era.

-Date prisa, Naruto. Llegamos tarde.

El rubio asintió levantándose de la mesa, y a toda prisa, intentó seguir al mayor, pero Sasuke lo retuvo de un brazo antes de que pudiera desaparecer de la cocina.

-Dobe -susurró suavemente inclinando la cabeza hacia él en un sensual gesto. Sus miradas conectaron y Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por entero mientras el moreno se esforzaba por no sonreír divertido-, te olvidas de esconder la cola, usuratonkachi.

Si las mejillas de Naruto ya estaban sonrojadas nada más por ese pequeño acercamiento, se intensificaron aún más de la vergüenza por despistado. Desvió la mirada hacia su trasero y de nuevo allí descubierto se encontraba su rabo peludo. Siempre se le olvidaba esconderlo.

Con una débil disculpa comenzó a recolocarse las ropas ocultando su condición gatuna, encendido del bochorno hasta las orejas. Consciente de la sugestiva mirada que le dedicaba del moreno, provocándole un agradable estremecimiento en la boca del estomago.

-¿Te has tomado la pastilla del celo? –preguntó Sasuke mirando el interior de la taza, intentando no demostrar su curiosidad.

-Sí, a eso de las cinco de la mañana –afirmó en un susurro.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Acaso no podías dormir? –indagó ahora sí muy curioso.

El rubio infló los mofletes y sus cejas se curvaron arrugadas sobre su semblante ruborizado, evitando la mirada intensa del moreno.

-No es eso –murmuró cohibido sin mirarlo directamente-. Creo… creo que es culpa de tu olor corporal. Tengo que levantarme a media noche a tomármela porque cuanto más tiempo permanezco a tu lado en la cama, más ansia me crea, y llega un punto en que me entran unas ganas enormes de darte un bocado.

Con nerviosos movimientos se rascó la nuca dorada, tratando de calmar los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke esperando que tras esa confesión le dijera algo, como por ejemplo que sí le dejaba darle un bocado y todas las cosas tórridas y lascivas en las que pensaba. Pero como siempre, el moreno se mostraba impasible.

-Bueno, me voy -musitó revolviéndose inquieto. Naruto le dio la espalda y caminó hasta el quicio de la puerta de la cocina, frenando su avance tras recordar algo importante-. Hoy es tu último examen ¿no?

Sasuke elevó la mirada pensativo y cabeceó afirmativamente. El último del segundo trimestre si no recordaba mal.

-Y si lo apruebas tendrás más tiempo libre ¿no? –volvió a preguntar el neko con un deje de ansia en la voz.

El moreno permaneció unos instantes inmóvil hasta que volvió a cabecear afirmativamente. Tendría varios días de vacaciones hasta comenzar de nuevo la última etapa del curso.

-Entonces, -Naruto se acercó en pasos inseguros hasta tenerlo de nuevo frente a él. Mostraba un perfil nervioso aunque con el brillo característico de sus ojos azules. Elevó el rostro acercando sus labios a los del moreno y depositó sobre su boca un tierno y calmado beso-, buena suerte.

Con las mejillas coloradas y la promesa de volver pronto en los labios, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sasuke escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se abría y segundos después quedaba cerrada. Desde la última vez que lo besó, allí en su misma casa, Naruto no había vuelto a intentar nada hasta el día de hoy. Ninguna insinuación ni tentativa de hablar del tema. Y lo extraño de todo, es que Sasuke no se había incomodado en absoluto con ese contacto íntimo, sino que le pareció hasta haberlo echado de menos.

Sonrió de medio lado rozando el labio inferior con la punta de los dedos, completamente estremecido.

-Idiota.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-Les quedan cinco minutos para terminar –indicó en voz alta Iruka-sensei en mitad del examen.

Sasuke torció el rostro para mirarlo y volvió a su posición, apoyando el codo en la mesa, sujetando la barbilla con la mano. Miraba indiferente por la ventana hacia el patio de la universidad. El bolígrafo reposaba inactivo encima del examen completado hacía más de quince minutos. Como siempre, no necesitaba estudiar demasiado para sacar unas notas excelentes.

Abstraído, se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos el tiempo restante.

No podía negar que la oferta que le proponía era tentadora, y además le venía muy bien pasar los pocos días vacacionales de una forma diferente. Tal vez allí encontrara la calma y paz que no encontraba en su casa. Si no recordaba mal, cerca de aquel lugar había unas termas de agua caliente en las que solía bañarse con su hermano cuando era pequeño. Podría ser un viaje muy relajante.

Pero qué tonterías estaba pensando. Nada bueno podía salir de una convivencia con esos dos energúmenos.

Si tan solo se le hubiera ocurrido la idea antes que a Sai… podría haber alegado que no quería que los acompañara.

Aunque también podría objetar que, la casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad, era un bien patrimonial de la familia Uchiha. Y él como descendiente sanguíneo tenía más derechos que nadie para hacer uso de ella. Sin embargo, era una defensa cruel y egoísta. Aunque Sai no fuera su hermano de sangre, tenía los mismos derechos que él de disfrutar los bienes familiares.

Maldición, y para colmo todavía quedaba Itachi por en medio. Seguro que tarde o temprano acabaría enterándose y auto invitándose al pequeño viaje con alguno de sus extraños amigos. Como la merluza con patas, o ese dudoso chico de varias lenguas.

Definitivamente no. Demasiada gente generando estrés.

Prefería que se fueran todos de viaje a la casa de campo y lo dejaran a él solo y tranquilo en su hogar. Con Naruto.

-El tiempo se ha terminado –indicaba de nuevo Iruka-. Por favor, entreguen sus exámenes a la salida.

Sasuke se levantó colgando la mochila en un hombro. Entregó el examen a su profesor y abandonó el aula.

-¿Entonces que dices? –le habló de repente una voz a su lado. Miró por el rabillo del ojo identificando al personaje que se atrevía a vestir esa camiseta negra, corta y provocativa que enseñaba el ombligo en pleno Febrero. No podía ser otro que Sai-. ¿Te vienes este fin de semana o no? –volvió a insistir su medio hermano.

-¿Desde cuando estáis tan interesados en mi? Siempre dices que soy un insociable crónico –rebatió Sasuke bajando las escaleras de la universidad.

-Por eso mismo. Intento desesperadamente integrarte en la sociedad antes de que no haya remedio.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y lo miró desconfiado. Algo tramaba Sai, y por lo visto tenía que ser algo que también lo involucrara a él, sino no insistiría tanto en que los acompañara.

-Venga, suéltalo de una vez. ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente de mí? –sugirió irritado metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón en actitud desafiante.

-¿Por qué eres tan desconfiado?

-Porque en ti no se puede confiar.

-Eso me ofende.

-Oh, no sabes cuanto lo siento –comentó irónico comenzando de nuevo a caminar hacia el exterior del edificio.

-Bueno, está bien –confesó dándole alcance y frenándolo de nuevo en su camino-. Lo hago por Naruto. Estamos seguros de que le hará ilusión pasar unos días fuera de tu casa. A este paso, en lo que se va a convertir va a ser en un gato de escayola. Nunca lo sacas, ni nos dejas verlo. No sabía que fueras tan celoso con tus cosas.

-¡Yo no soy celoso! –rugió malhumorado abriendo la puerta que le daba a la salida del recinto-. Y Naruto no es nada mío, puede hacer lo que le dé la gana.

-En ese caso no te importará que se lo comentemos a él ¿no? –Sai se adelantó llegando hasta el pelirrojo que le esperaba de pie frente a la entrada. Le dio un sonoro beso en los labios en forma de saludo y se colgó meloso de sus hombros-. Seguro que está encantado de pasar unos días en la casa de campo con Gaara y conmigo.

Y para hacer fehacientes las palabras, Gaara asentía con una sonrisa maliciosa. Esa que no mostraba nunca si no tenía un plan entre manos. Sí, la mueca sospechosa.

-Claro Uchiha, no te preocupes por tu minino –aseveró el pelirrojo-. Te lo devolveremos en un par de días como nuevo.

Como nuevo. Esas últimas palabras le hicieron imaginarse la cantidad de cosas degeneradas a las que se refería con lo de "nuevo". Como por ejemplo aquella escena que llegó a contemplar en casa de Sai, cuando habían secuestrado al neko. Gaara, postura indecorosa e instrumento de posesión demoníaca llamado consolador en mano.

Definitivamente no. Le gustaba como estaba el neko así. No quería uno "nuevo".

Cercano a perder los nervios de la irritación, el moreno decidió dejar a un lado su tranquila vida monótona y enfrentar directamente el problema. En el momento en que le ofrecieran a Naruto la posibilidad de salir y conocer diferentes sitios, lo iba a aceptar eufórico. Eso era algo irreversible. Y la idea de dejarlo a merced de esos dos desequilibrados mentales no le reconfortaba en absoluto. No tenía más remedio que acompañarlo.

-Iré -afirmó rotundo mirándolos de reojo con un tic nervioso.

-Entonces nos vemos allí pasado mañana –dictaminaba Sai sonriente. Sasuke cabeceó a regañadientes y con paso rápido salio del campo de visión. Ya pagaría su mal humor con los árboles del parque.

-Así que, hasta el prepotente y altanero Sasuke tiene sus puntos débiles -insinuó Gaara divertido-. Que interesante.

-Hace dos meses no –objetaba Sai con media sonrisa-. Ahora Naruto es el único. Su punto débil.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Pensaba que al llegar a casa se encontraría al revoltoso rubio dando saltos de la alegría alegando que la entrevista había sido un éxito. Pero una vez traspasada la puerta de entrada a su casa, tan solo le esperaba el silencio sedante y triste de sus paredes. Ni siquiera las desquiciantes risas de Itachi.

Mejor. Así podría darse un relajante baño sin que nadie lo molestara ni intentaran entrar para verlo en su naturaleza humana. Tendría tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas sobre el viaje y replantearse cómo se lo diría a Naruto.

Inconscientemente sonrió.

Sí, definitivamente una de las cosas que deseaba ver era la cara que ponía la bola de pelos cuando le dijera que iban a pasar un par de días fuera de casa. Seguro que le hacía ilusión.

Una hora después, salió del baño con ropa cómoda, secándose los cabellos con una toalla que no tardó en tirar a la cesta de la ropa sucia. El silencio enervante de la casa vacía lo volvía a acompañar. Se sentó en un lateral del sofá, cogiendo el mando a distancia con el que comenzó a cambiar compulsivamente los canales de la tele. Desviando su atención cada dos por tres al reloj analógico del video. Por quinta vez marcaba las siete de la tarde. O ese reloj estaba roto o tardaban demasiado en volver esos dos.

¿Y si les había pasado algo?

Por su cabeza comenzaban a surgir las miles de excusas que podía pronunciar tras llamar al teléfono a su hermano y preguntarles el por qué de su retraso. Aunque también surgían las reprimendas de su conciencia advirtiéndole que se estaba convirtiendo en un paranoico.

¿Y qué más da? Ya tenía muchos defectos a sus espaldas. Por uno más…

Decidido, cogió el móvil marcando de memoria el número de Itachi. Pero antes de pulsar el botón de descuelgue de llamada, lo canceló todo.

Maldición. La idea de la paranoia ganaba al orgullo.

Y para colmo precisamente con todos esos pensamientos, comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que dependía del neko, de la urgente necesidad de tenerlo a su lado, de oírlo reír, jugar o gritar, dando vida a su existencia. Únicamente en ese momento comprendió lo solo que había vivido durante todo este tiempo, y lo mucho que había cambiado después de conocerlo.

Apoyó la cabeza en un brazo del sillón y cerró los ojos dejando escapar un calmado resoplido. No valía la pena impacientarse. Seguro que antes de que el sueño lo tentara acunar, Naruto habría vuelto de regreso a casa.

Pero nunca subestimes a Morfeo. Minutos después, cayó vencido.

No supo el tiempo exacto que había pasado durmiendo hasta que volvió a despertar tras notar un roce delicado en sus cabellos. Somnoliento, entreabrió los ojos y se giró con calma en sentido contrario. La estancia estaba iluminada por el débil resplandor de una lámpara de pie en una de las esquinas de la casa, lo que le indicaba que la noche había caído.

Se encogió de pies y brazos escondiendo parte del rostro bajo la cálida manta que lo cobijaba. Algo que no recordaba haber echo antes de quedarse dormido en el sofá. Y ahora que refrescaba la memoria y salía de su duermevela, caía en la cuenta de qué demonios hacía él durmiendo allí.

-Naruto -pronunció incorporándose hasta quedar sentado mirando el reloj. ¿Cómo había dormido tanto tiempo? Marcaba las diez de la noche pasadas. Ahora sí que sobrepasaban esos dos el tiempo límite que roza la preocupación.

-Estoy aquí.

Sasuke dio un respingo sobresaltado y giró el rostro hacia el respaldo del sofá, donde el neko sonriente se apoyaba con los brazos cruzados. El corazón volvió a latirle a un ritmo atroz contagiado por la alegría de verlo de nuevo en casa e indignación por haberse preocupado más de lo que hubiera pensado jamás.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó más irritado de lo pretendía-. No te he oído entrar.

Naruto alzó las cejas sorprendido pero pronto se relajó mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

-Perdona. Cuando llegué te vi durmiendo tan calmado que no quise despertarte.

Sasuke palpó por encima la manta que todavía le cobijaba las piernas comprendiendo que había sido Naruto el que se la había colocado por encima para que no cogiera frío. Por eso había dormido tanto tiempo.

-Podíais haberme avisado de que ibais a llegar tarde –expuso con un mohín de enfado.

-¿Acaso me echabas de menos? –pronunció meloso viendo la cara refunfuñada que le mostraba Sasuke-. Sí, claro que me echabas de menos –sonrió por lo bajo-. No puedes vivir sin mí. Tú me lo dijiste.

-Yo nunca he dicho algo así –refutó mirando hacia un lateral. No podía mirarlo, si lo hacía, lo iba a descubrir.

Naruto bordeó el sofá, quitándose el gorro y sentándose a su lado con una bolsa de plástico en sus manos.

-Claro que lo dijiste, teme –refutó inflando los mofletes-. Y también que me querías.

-Tú deliras, bola de pelos.

Podía haber contradicho sus palabras y comenzado de nuevo una de sus tantas disputas por saber quién de los dos tenía razón. Pero no lo hizo. Las mejillas sonrojadas de Sasuke contestaban por sí solas.

Naruto suspiró y se recostó sobre el respaldo sin poder dejar de mirarlo con los ojos entornados y melosa mirada.

-¿Qué tal el examen?

-Bien –masculló escueto el moreno arrancando las inexistentes pelusas de la manta. Por estúpido que pareciera, esa simple conversación que se daba entre dos personas que convivían juntas le hacía sentir especial y confortado. El hecho de poder compartir tus anécdotas con alguien al finalizar el día.- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

El rostro del neko se iluminó y la punta de su rabo peludo comenzó a moverse impulsivo por la punta, como eufórico. Seguro que lo habían cogido.

-Me han cogido a la primera.

Maldito trabajo.

-Ohh… -el moreno rodó los ojos conformista. Por egoísta que pareciera tenía la esperanza de que lo rechazaran y no tuviera que trabajar. Naruto estaba bien en casa, no necesitaban dinero, ni tampoco que conociera gente nueva… que intentara arrebatárselo. Prosiguió la conversación intentando preguntar en un tono no demasiado ansioso-. ¿Y en qué consiste?

Con su habitual hiperactividad, Naruto abrió la bolsa dejando ver los distintos objetos que contenía.

-En esta empresa hay muchos departamentos. A Itachi lo han cogido para comercial de ventas y marketing de la sección de souvenir. Se ha quedado allí haciendo inventario. Si vieras la cara que ha puesto cuando le han dicho que se tenía que poner a trabajar en ese momento -se echó a reír nada más recordar la mueca de asco del Uchiha-. Yo trabajaré en la equipo de línea telefónica. ¡Sabes lo que significa eso, Sasuke! –exaltó entusiasmado-. Que podré hablar con la gente, me llamaran pidiendo consejos y les podré ayudar a solucionar sus problemas. ¡Es fantástico! me encanta mi trabajo. Por fin seré de ayuda a la humanidad –aseveró con una sonrisa iluminada en el rostro-. Me han dado un teléfono móvil para recibir las llamadas desde casa y un manual de ayuda. Tengo un margen de horario laboral de cuatro horas al día, y como es un trabajo a distancia, nadie tendrá que verme en persona ni cuestionar mi físico. ¿A que soy un genio?

¿A distancia? ¿Desde casa?

Sin poderlo evitar, Sasuke suspiró aliviado. Si el rubio se empeñaba en trabajar por lo menos no tendría que ser fuera de su hogar. Eso le quitaba un peso de encima. Aunque no se lo iba a dejar entrever, iba contra sus principios y su fachada bien elaborada de indiferencia.

-Lo que eres es un dobe. Te dije que no necesitas trabajar…

-¡Ohh, cállate! –recriminó sacando un libro de la bolsa que comenzó a leer-. Lo que estás es celoso de que yo valla a ser el hombre de la casa que mantenga a la familia.

El moreno arqueó una ceja cuestionándose mentalmente lo de la familia y sobretodo lo del hombre de la casa…

-Si tienes problemas sexuales, la solución está en tu mano -murmuró el neko sin apartar los ojos del libro abierto entre sus manos.

Por un momento a Sasuke le pareció que se lo insinuaba a él.

-¿Qué has dicho? –cuestionó con el tic instalado en el ojo.

-¿Lo he dicho mal? –confuso, Naruto levantó la cabeza señalando unas líneas del papel-. Es lo que pone en el manual.

Libro que no tardó en retirarle Sasuke de las manos y echarle un vistazo. Lo conocía. El famoso libro de autoayuda llamado "Tácticas"

-¿De dónde has sacado este libro?

-Me lo regaló mi jefe Kakashi.

Lo abrió ansioso comenzando a leer su alto contenido, comprobando como efectivamente, todas las cosas que se escribían en él era de tema sexual. Sasuke miró al neko con el entrecejo arrugado, replanteándose cual era su verdadero oficio. Por que estaba seguro que no iba a ser de consultorio ayuda al ciudadano como le había comentado.

-¿Estás en una línea erótica?

Naruto pareció pensarse la respuesta encogido de hombros.

-Prefiero llamarlo ayuda sentimental -contestó tras unos segundos.

-¿Pero tú tienes alguna experiencia sexual, dobe? –ironizó siendo conocedor de la virginidad gatuna de la que se había hablado en distintas ocasiones.

-Errr, no. Pero esperaba que tú me enseñaras. Podríamos volver a repetir aquellas cosas del baño -insinuó con una sonrisa libidinosa. Vio como le moreno tosía compulsivamente, se le encendían las mejillas y evitaba su mirada-. Además, me han regalado un montón de chicles. ¿Quieres probarlos?

Sacó uno del envoltorio y le ofreció la caja al moreno para que también los probara. Extrañado, Sasuke se quedó mirando el paquete de chicles y desvió la mirada a la pompa que hacía Naruto con la golosina en la boca. Había algo extraño, pero no sabía identificar exactamente lo que era. Más brillo de lo normal quizás. Y que él supiera, los chicles no tenían esa luminosidad como de lubricante. Volvió a mirar la caja y leyó por encima los componentes. Quedando con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada al instante.

-¡Baka! ¡Eso no es un chicle! –gritó exaltado-. ¡Escúpelo! ¡Sácatelo de la boca!

Extrañado, Naruto le hizo caso, arrojando la golosina al suelo.

Y efectivamente, desde el suelo se podía comprobar mejor. Eso no era una golosina, era un condón.

-Si no era un chicle ¿entonces qué era? –cuestionó Naruto confuso-. Si hasta tenía sabor a plátano.

Sasuke, completamente abochornado, se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

-¿Y ahora qué hago con las doce cajas que he robado? -expuso el neko sacando los preservativos de la bolsa-. ¿Seguro que no son chicles?

A punto de perder la paciencia, Sasuke se levantó del sofá decidiendo que ya tenía suficiente por el día de hoy, comenzando a caminar hacia su dormitorio.

-Oe, Sasuke. Espera un momento que me surge una duda -pidió reclamando atención para que el moreno se girara a escucharlo, cosa que hizo-. Si me llama un transexual ¿Qué le digo? ¿Bájate las bragas o bájate los calzoncillos?

Como respuesta recibió el golpe en plena cara del libro manual más unas cuantas maldiciones unidas al improperio estúpida bola de pelos.

-¡Bastardo, eso ha dolido! –se quejó gritando para que lo escuchara desde la otra punta de la casa-. Menos mal que no trabajo de cara al público. En ese caso, mejor le digo que se baje la ropa interior sea cual sea su condición.

Asintió con la cabeza, sonrió completamente feliz y apresuró a seguir los pasos del moreno hacia la cama.

Ya le preguntaría otro día las dudas que tenía sobre los sadomaso.

**Continuará…**


	12. El gato que domesticó al hombre

**Cap 12: El gato que domesticó al hombre.**

Por más que le suplicó, le chantajeó, intentó tocar la fibra de su conciencia y lo maldijo con toda clase de infamias, no consiguió que Sasuke diera su brazo a torcer.

-Pero una promesa es una promesa. No puedes faltar a tu palabra de honor ¿Qué clase de persona eres a parte de un bastardo sin palabra? -replicaba de nuevo Naruto persiguiéndolo de cerca por toda la casa.

Sí, era cierto. Se había comprometido días atrás a ayudarlo con su "entrenamiento" como solía llamarlo Naruto. Pero a él no podía engañarlo tan fácilmente. Eso no era una instrucción, era el agujero que cavaría su tumba como accediera a jugar con él. Huidizo, volvió a negarse a participar.

-Me has decepcionado, Sasuke –el rubio se sentó cabizbajo en la cama del dormitorio-. Nunca volveré a confiar en ti.

El neko inclinó el rostro medio oculto en el flequillo, echando los hombros hacia delante en gesto abatido. Por un momento, a Sasuke le pareció percibir un leve temblor asolando el cuerpo inactivo del neko. No podía evitar que el sentimiento de culpa se hiciera latente al ver su imagen.

Se plantó frente a él observándolo detenidamente, por si era otra de sus artimañas para convencerlo. Pero pasaban los segundos y el neko continuaba ahí, tembloroso y decaído. Con un gruñido de protesta, se fue a sentar a su lado. En silencio, lo miró varias veces de reojo, hasta que suspiró con fuerza y accedió con voz tediosa a la oferta.

-Está bien, te ayudaré.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Naruto levantó el rostro dando por finalizada su actuación. Había sido ruin y mezquino engañarlo para que accediera a colaborar, pero ¿y qué? Si Sasuke no tenía sentido del honor, él no tendría vergüenza. Abrió el libro-manual que dejó reposando a un lado de la cama, cerca de su campo de visión para ir consultándolo conforme avanzaba el "entrenamiento".

-Bueno, ya sabes como funciona esto de la línea. Tú harás de cliente desesperado y yo de experto consultor supremo –indicó ofreciéndole un peine con el que simularían el teléfono móvil.

El tic del ojo izquierdo de Sasuke comenzó a palpitar alarmantemente, tras comprender que había caído como un necio en la trampa. Pero para cuando quiso retirarse, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Comenzamos –Naruto se colocó otro peine simulador entre la oreja y la boca, carraspeó la garganta y su tono de voz se convirtió en uno meloso y juguetón-. Hola, ¿cómo te llamas, guapo?

-Ya sabes cómo me llamo, dobe – espetó arisco de mala gana entornando con disgusto los ojos.

-Pero esto es un simulacro. Se supone que yo no tengo que saber quién eres, ni siquiera conocerte. Compórtate cono un cliente más, teme -regañó con un puchero-. Repetimos. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sasuke –resopló a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Humm, Sasuke, me gusta ese nombre -se relamió los labios malicioso-. Suena muy uke.

De un impulso, el moreno se levantó de la cama visiblemente ofendido haciendo amago de irse, pero no dio ni un sólo paso, Naruto tironeó de él hasta volver a sentarlo por la fuerza a su lado.

-Está bien, lo siento. No me acordaba de tu nulo sentido del humor – bufó como disculpa prosiguiendo con su febril mirada y ese tono tan sensual-. ¿Estás solo, Sasuke? Si quieres yo puedo hacerte compañía.

-No. Pero dentro de poco lo estaré. Mi gato va a sufrir un inesperado accidente mortal.

Naruto gruñó antes la poca colaboración del moreno, aunque le gustó que lo denominara como suyo. Aun así, no cesó en su intento por hacerle participar.

-¿Y qué llevas puesto, Sasuke? –ronroneó seductor acariciándose los labios.

Por un momento el aludido dudó si contestar o no. Desvió la mirada hacia un lateral con un resoplido profundo. Notaba que le ardía el rostro y la punta de las orejas. ¿Cómo una pregunta tan estúpida le provocaba esas reacciones? Vamos, contesta áspero como siempre, se dijo mentalmente. Pero no era la pregunta en sí lo que le perturbaba, sino el tono insinuante con que Naruto la había pronunciado.

-Ropa –murmuró esquivo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Los grandes y expresivos ojos del neko lo miraban brillantes y ansiosos. Alcanzó a ver como la punta de la lengua se movía sensualmente, mojando el carnoso labio inferior antes de que le exigiera con voz grave y lasciva.

-Quítatela.

Un incontrolable azote de calor subió por su entrepierna, recorriendo por entero como una descarga eléctrica, erizándole la piel y calentándole toda la cara. Por eso no quería jugar con él a este tipo de cosas. La voz, los gestos y las insinuaciones con las que lo trataba le estaban alterando las hormonas, las que últimamente no reconocía como suyas. Horrorizado tras notar como aquella sensación se hacía visible bajo sus pantalones, se levantó con un enérgico salto.

-Está bien, no te la quites si no quieres, reprimido –refutó el neko ya con su habitual voz gritona-. Mejor tócate para mí, mete esa mano experta bajo tu ropa interior y empuña tu bazoka –pero Sasuke no estaba por la labor de colaborar y comenzaba a avanzar hacia la puerta de salida huyendo de esos escalofríos en su ingle-. ¡Vale, vale, pues no te toques! ¡Pero haz algo por lo menos, joder!

Y la respuesta que recibió fue la media vuelta que dio el moreno, junto con un enérgico capón propinado en plena cabellera dorada.

-¡Practica tú solo, gato vicioso! –gritó violentamente saliendo del cuarto.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa? - Naruto se sobó el chichón de la cabeza con dos grandes lagrimones colgando de sus ojos-. ¡Así no colaboras, frígido!

La melodía que comenzó a emitir el móvil del trabajo le sobresalto, comprendiendo que, ya había comenzado su turno en la línea erótica y ese era su primer y verdadero cliente.

-¡Está sonando! –gritó eufórico pasando el móvil de una mano a otra sin saber ciertamente qué hacer-. ¡Sasuke, el teléfono está sonando!

-¡Pues cógelo, bola de pelos! –le gritó de mala manera desde algún punto de la casa.

Con torpes movimientos pulsó el botón de descuelgue, atento a su vez al manual abierto ante él que explicaba cómo atender correctamente a los cliente de la línea.

Carraspeó y con voz acariciadora ronroneó seductoramente.

-Al teléfono Naruto; el chico que te pone y te desahoga en un minuto. ¿Cómo te llamas? –desde el otro lado de la línea, la masculina voz le respondió con firmeza-. ¿Akatsuki? Mmm, suena misterioso ¿Y qué llevas puesto? –se mantuvo varios segundos a la espera hasta que su cliente le respondió–. Ohh vaya, una capa negra con nubes rojas. Entonces a ti lo que te va es -pasó rápidamente varias páginas del manual hasta dar con la adecuada-. el ¿sado?, qué interesante.

-_A mi lo que realmente me gusta es someter a mis victimas. Maniatarlas al cabezal de mi cama y perforarlas por todos los agujeros existentes. Sobretodo a los chicos rubios de ojos azules… -_aseguró su cliente ansioso.

Algo escuchó en esa voz, esas frases degeneradas y la forma en las que eran pronunciadas, que le hizo dudar sobre la identidad del usuario.

-Oe, tu voz me es familiar -titubeó.

-_Pero bueno. ¿A dónde estoy llamando? ¿A una party line o a una línea erótica? Vamos, tócate, dime donde tienes metidos los deditos, minino._

¿Minino? ¿Cómo sabía su cliente que él era un gato? Podía contar con una mano las personas que conocían su secreto. Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, Sakura y…

-¿Itachi? Degenerado, pero si tendrías que estar trabajando. ¡No me digas que me llamas desde allí! Como te pillen se te va a caer el pelo –advertía risueño mientras Itachi afirmaba que lo tenía todo controlado y que continuara atendiéndolo como a un cliente más-. Pero es que sabiendo de antemano quién eres, ya no me da morbo continuar.

-_Que cruel… ¿Y está contigo Sasuke?_

-Sí –separó un poco el móvil de su oreja para gritar a pleno pulmón-. ¡Sasukeeeeee! Tengo a tu hermano por la línea caliente. Dice que quiere que lo atiendas tú.

-¡Que se muera!– le respondió grosero desde algún punto de la casa.

Naruto rodó los ojos y suspiró con paciencia.

-Itachi, ahora no lo pillas en un buen momento. Está cabreado por algo que desconozco, pero creo intuir que vuelve a estar estreñido o continua reteniendo líquidos en sus bajos fondos. Sí, sí ya lo se. Como siga así le van a llegar los huevos a los tobillos. Necesita un buen meneo, pero como sabes que es un frígido que no se deja tocar ¿Eh? ¿Qué no vienes esta noche a dormir? Sí, yo se lo digo.

Pulsó el botón de colgar dejando el teléfono encima de la mesita de noche. Se desperezó con un ruidoso bostezo y salió en busca de su tormento hormonal, el que encontró en la puerta de entrada con vestimenta dudosa, atándose el calzado deportivo con intención de salir.

-¿A dónde vas? –indagó curioso recostándose sobre la puerta de salida para que no pudiera escapar sin darle una contestación convincente.

-A entrenar un poco –musitó con calmada indolencia-. Necesito moverme.

-¡Yo también! ¡Me voy contigo! –eufórico, el neko ya rebuscaba en el perchero de la entrada su gorro y su chaqueta.

-¿Y qué haces con el trabajo? Todavía te quedan cuatro horas para terminar.

-Ahh, eso no es problema –todo sonrisas, terminó de esconder el rabo peludo entre las ropas-. Me llevo el móvil y los atiendo por la calle.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, bola de pelos! –replicó tajante. No quería ni imaginarse esas conversaciones obscenas en mitad del parque lleno de gente-. Vete a hacer tus maletas.

-¿Qué? ¿Las maletas? – extrañado, arqueó una ceja-. Sasuke, no insistas, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces. No pienso irme de esta casa, ni cambiar en plena noche tu cama por el balcón. Yo de aquí no me muevo ttebayo.

Sasuke arrugó los labios intentando no mostrar la animada sonrisa que amenazaba con curvarse en ellos. Era el momento oportuno para decírselo.

-Ohh, entonces tal vez no te interese lo que iba a proponerte –comentó burlón pinchando en la curiosidad crónica del gato-. Pensaba que tal vez mañana podríamos trasladarnos un par de días a la casa de campo que tienen mis familiares a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero si no quieres ir…

Esperó unos segundos hasta que el neko, con cara de asombro, asimiló las palabras.

-¿De viaje? –Naruto miraba atento como el moreno asentía con la cabeza-. ¿Tú y yo? ¿A pasar unos días?

-Eso he dicho.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, hinchando los pulmones en una gran bocanada de aire que contuvo unos instantes. Sorprendido, medio incrédulo, pero sobretodo feliz. Tan sumamente contento de que Sasuke quisiera mostrarle parte de su vida, de sus recuerdos familiares, de que quisiera que lo acompañara en ese viaje, que no sabía cómo expresarlo más que con una amplia sonrisa. Sasuke cedía, poco a poco se estaba abriendo a él.

-Eso, eso se podría considerar como una cita, ¿no? –cuestionó con la cara contraída por el deseo, acercándose cada vez más al moreno. Colocó las manos sobre las mejillas de Sasuke, y presionó inclinando el rostro hacia él-. No, mucho más que eso. Pasar tú y yo unos días en un viaje de enamorados se podría considerar como una luna de miel.

Ya comenzaba a delirar otra vez en sus tórridos pensamientos impuros.

Sasuke iba a impugnar, pero lo veía tan feliz, con el brillo de sus grandes ojos y esa sonrisa tan radiante y hermosa, que no pudo. Ese era el rostro que había ansiado ver. Rodó los ojos sonriendo de medio lado. Como las anteriores veces, percibió de nuevo el acercamiento de Naruto y las intenciones de besarlo. Y como todas y cada una de las anteriores veces, se dejó invadir.

Osado, Naruto acortó toda distancia entre sus bocas, presionando con desatada vibración sobre los labios entreabiertos de Sasuke, los que temblaron levemente ante el candente aliento del neko. Escuchó una voz en su cerebro que le reprendía corrosivamente: _¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?_ Pero la ignoró estoico, ciñéndose con fuerza a la cintura del rubio con ambas manos.

Había intentando rechazar los sentimientos, auto engañándose a si mismo cuando era de sobra consciente, que cada vez se sentía más y más atraído por él. No, de nuevo volvía a mentir. Eso no era simple atracción, era mucho más. Algo para lo que no estaba preparado mentalmente.

Naruto mordió furiosamente los labios del moreno, ansioso de irrumpir con la lengua en esa jugosa y húmeda boca, que jadeante, se abandonaba por completo a él. Fogoso y desenfrenado ante la participación del moreno, el rubio apretó su ingle contra la de su compañero deslizando las manos que rodearon el cuello y apretaron la nuca profundizando el beso.

Gruñidos ahogados, besos renovados de energía, desatados por la fricción de sus cuerpos, domados por la pasión. Una revolución de hormonas que conforme llegó se fue.

-¡Tengo que hacer las maletas! –gritaba con euforia el neko, separándose para entrar como un remolino en el cuarto, comenzando a abrir y cerrar los cajones compulsivamente.

La respiración agitada de Sasuke tardó unos segundos en restaurarse. Apoyó la espalda en la pared e inspiró hondo tratando del calmar el acelerado bombardeo de su corazón. Siendo consciente de que lo había vuelto a consentir, podía haberlo rechazado y no quiso.

Ya no controlaba su cuerpo, ni sus pensamientos. Cuando el neko se acercaba, cuando sobrepasaba la barrera de la intimidad perdía la razón. Y a él, controlador en todo momento de los actos bien meditados, no le gustaba eso. Reaccionar involuntariamente ante unas simples insinuaciones, que una arrolladora marea de excitación se desatara ante el contacto con su cuerpo. ¡Por dios! Si hasta casi se vuelve a empalmar como en la habitación…

Le parecía algo insostenible la necesidad que comenzaba a sufrir. O comenzaba a tener problemas sexuales serios o Naruto le había pegado su celo animal. En cualquier caso, la cosa anunciaba ir de mal en peor.

-¡Oe, Sasuke! –le escuchó gritar desde el dormitorio-. ¿Me llevo la caja de condones? Es para saber a qué atenerme. Si los usamos o los mastico.

Escuchó perfectamente las palabras, con la misma agudeza de la ironía que las cargaban. Maldito gato pervertido. ¿Por qué tenía que saltar siempre con ese tipo de comentarios mordaces?

Cerró los ojos marcando una profunda arruga las cejas y un reniego se escapó de sus labios, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas y las puntas de sus orejas. Un doloroso pinchazo le hizo posar una mano cerca de la ingle.

Por poco no. Ya lo estaba de nuevo.

Iba a ser un infierno.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que no íbamos a estar solos en la casa? –acusó Naruto con una mueca de fastidio completamente decepcionado-. Yo pensaba que iba a ser un fin de semana romántico, solos tú y yo. Si hasta me he traído el tanga comestible que me regaló tu hermano.

Y esa mañana del viaje, ya era un hoy y se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa de campo de los Uchihas, una vivienda a primera vista, muy acogedora. Construida en gran mayoría por madera, amplia y de estilo tradicional japonés, ligeramente levantada del suelo. El frente de la casa estaba rodeado de una continua hilera de árboles un tanto descuidados. Quizás producto del abandono de la vivienda.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, gatito asustadizo? – se regocijó Sasuke deslizando la puerta de entrada que daba a un pequeño recibidor-. Ya conoces qué clase de personas son esos dos. Ignóralos.

-¿Y crees que con eso va a bastar, teme? A mi lo que me preocupa es lo de detrás –se dio la vuelta señalando con una mano su trasero-. Mi culo en concreto.

Tras echar un discreto vistazo al prieto trasero allí expuesto, Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Los zapatos de Sai y Gaara reposaban mal colocados en un lateral. Tenía la esperanza de que no hubieran llegado todavía, pero por desgracia, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

-Nadie te ha obligado a venir, dobe. Si no quieres quedarte, márchate –se quitó el calzado, colocándolo con la parte delantera mirando hacia la puerta e hizo una seña al neko para que lo imitara.

-¿Y dejarte solo con esos dos salidos? JA–rió irónicamente en alto mientras se peleaba por sacar del tirón uno de sus zapatos-. Ni hablar. Tu virginidad me pertenece, Uchiha.

Sasuke subió el escalón de la entrada, y giró levemente el rostro por encima del hombro para mirarlo con gesto arrogante.

-¿En qué te basas para decir que soy virgen, usuratonkachi? Te recuerdo que he salido con muchas chicas.

-Lo de muchas chicas lo vamos a dejar en solo una. Y además, hace tanto que no lo haces que seguro que te ha vuelto a crecer la virginidad. Eso si algún día la perdiste, que comienzo a dudarlo. La pobre Sakura tuvo que llevar contigo un noviazgo de castidad, a pan y agua.

-Y que lo digas –afirmaba una voz ajena a la conversación-. Por eso tuvo que liarse con su hermano mayor. Sasuke no la satisfacía.

Ambos chicos desviaron la atención hacia una de las puertas correderas donde Gaara, les saludaba ligero de ropa.

-Pero no porque no quisiera –uniéndose a la conversación, Sai aparecía tras su novio cubriéndose a malas penas con una Yukata-. Es que por aquel entonces mi hermano no sabía que le iban más los gatitos.

Ya comenzaban. Eran pocos pero todos con lengua malsana.

Sasuke puso su mejor mueca de indiferencia y con un bufido despectivo cogió la mochila de Naruto, adentrándose en el interior de la vivienda con paso apresurado. Tras llegar a la altura de sus familiares ignoró los saludos, entrando en una de las habitaciones vacías de la casa sin mirar atrás.

-Hola a ti también –recriminó sarcástico Sai antes de que la puerta del cuarto se cerrara de mala gana.

-Ya pensábamos que al final no ibais a venir. Como Sasuke te tiene tan acaparado –ambos chicos se acercaron animados hacia el rubio-. ¿Cómo estás, Naruto?

-Bien –respondió escueto llevándose por instinto las dos manos al trasero. Solo por si acaso. Miró de hito a hito la indumentaria de los dos jóvenes presintiendo que su aparición había sido una molestia-. Parece que os hemos interrumpido.

-Ohh, no, al contrario –negó Gaara malicioso-. Solo estábamos precalentando para tu llegada. Ahora sí que nos lo vamos a pasar bien.

Una gran gota descendió por la sien del neko, que acojonado, dio varios pasos hacia atrás, reforzando las dos manos que cubrían su trasero.

-Pero no seas tímido hombre. Si ya eres como de la familia. Anda pasa –Sai lo cogió de un brazo tironeando de él hacia el interior-. Seguro que estás cansado del viaje. ¿Quieres una taza de té? ¿Un bol de ramen? ¿Un polvo matutino?

-No gracias. Estoy servido –atinó a articular sumamente incomodo sentándose en el suelo por obligación, frente a una mesa baja de té. Le resultó curioso que los muebles de la casa fueran algo escasos. Ni sillas, ni estanterías, ni televisión. Totalmente distinta a la del moreno.

-Con Sasuke dudo que estés servido de lo último –pronunció mordaz Gaara ocupando el asiento contiguo.

La pareja esperó impaciente que el neko alegara algo al comentario, pero tras ver como Naruto tan solo miraba curioso la estancia sin intención de argumentar nada, continuaron su interrogatorio.

-¿Y qué tal lo llevas con mi hermano? Como hace tanto tiempo que no te vemos y él no suelta prenda del asunto, andamos faltos de cotilleos – dijo Sai acercándose hasta rodear con un brazo los hombros del neko-. ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado?

-Pues llegar, llegar… a lo más largo que me ha llevado a sido al parque de la plaza –deliberó intimidado por la cercanía de los dos jóvenes con intenciones impuras.

-Lo que Sai intenta decir sutilmente es si te lo has tirado ya –aclaraba el pelirrojo a uno de los lados.

Naruto balbuceó cosas sin sentido inclinando el rostro, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Eso, no –musitó cohibido al cabo de un rato-. A Sasuke no hay que presionarlo, no quiero dormir otra vez en el balcón.

-Pero tú le quieres, ¿no? Por lo menos habrás conseguido que se comprometa contigo a ser tu novio –Sai vio como Naruto inclinaba tanto la cabeza de la vergüenza, que estaba a punto de darse con la frente en la mesa-. ¿Y a qué estás esperando para decírselo?

Naruto se rascó con nerviosismo una de las orejas peludas. Pensaba habérselo insinuado, pero nunca encontraba el momento adecuado. ¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¿Y si lo repudiaba? La verdad es que no se había atrevido.

-El que no se arriesga por miedo a lo que vendrá, nunca consigue nada en la vida –le aconsejó el moreno a su lado. Y por una vez, tuvo que darle la razón.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a la sala de estar donde se encontraban. La puerta estaba deslizada, por lo que pudieron ver como Sasuke aparecía tras ella vistiendo ropa más cómoda. Se detuvo frente a ellos más tiempo de lo habitual, sin hablar, sin mover un músculo, pero dedicándoles una mirada fría, altiva y desafiante. Parecía molesto, irritado quizás. Claro que, viniendo de Sasuke, era una mueca de lo más cotidiana en él.

Tal cual como llegó y sin pronunciar palabra, continuó pasillo hacia delante hasta salir de la casa.

-Esa mirada advierte que moriremos lenta y dolorosamente si se nos ocurre hacerte cosas malas -susurró Sai con una media sonrisa divertida en los labios-. Estamos jugando con fuego.

Sí, tal vez había llegado el momento de dejar las cosas claras entre ellos.

-Pues lo que yo tengo aquí abajo va a explotar –indicó su novio libidinoso, derribando a Naruto espaldas contra el suelo-. A la mierda con lo que piense ese frígido, hagamos un trío.

-Eh, ah, no, mejor iré a buscar a Sasuke –intentó escaquearse de esa situación incómoda que provocaban las risas viciosas y los ojos pecadores con que lo miraban. Lo primero era lo primero-. Tengo que hablar con él.

-Eso, oblígale a que se comprometa contigo y te diga lo que siente de una vez –aconsejó el moreno.

-¿Pero tú de qué lado estás? –recriminaba Gaara indignado ante la poca participación de su novio en el sugerente trío.

-No te equivoques, Gaara. Estoy a punto de arrancarle toda la ropa a tiras.

-¿Y qué coño te lo impide?

Pero Naruto ya se había levantado, y con decisión, avanzaba por toda la casa dispuesto a hablar con Sasuke. En una ocasión, Jiraiya le dijo que él buscaba a alguien especial, que le aportara lo que le faltaba a la vida. Una persona que nos haga compañía, que nos brinde ayuda o seguridad. Por esa razón se pasaba todo el día de local en local, buscando a la persona que le aportara las tres cosas. Dudaba si había sido una excusa para gastarse todo el sueldo en alcohol y mujeres, pero de la conversación había sacado una cosa en claro. Naruto ya la había encontrado a su otra mitad y no quería a nadie para ese puesto que no fuera Sasuke.

Estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando fue derribado de morros contra el suelo.

-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte, minino. Por lo menos no hasta que terminemos nosotros antes contigo –con una sonrisa maliciosa, Gaara le mostraba un objeto indecoroso de posesión demoníaca extraído de… mejor no saberlo-. Creo que ya conoces a mi amigo el vibrador.

El instinto de supervivencia se apoderó de él, erizándole el cabello y la punta del rabo peludo. Y tanto que lo conocía. Ese color llamativo verde lechuga, esas dimensiones desproporcionadas y esa vibración propia de las batidoras y los altos voltajes. El mismo que intentó meterle cuando se cobijaba en su casa.

-¡Ugh! Socorro.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Miró con gran entusiasmo, lo poco que había cambiado el onsen al que solía ir cuando era pequeño. Una amplia extensión de aguas termales al aire libre, rodeada por espesa vegetación. Le parecía sorprendente la maravilla que podía crear la intensa actividad volcánica de la tierra. La temperatura del agua rondaba aproximadamente los 40 grados ºC, un clima alto al que costaba acostumbrarse. No obstante, al ser un balneario de exteriores, mientras el cuerpo se mantenía caliente bajo agua, en el exterior la cabeza se mantenía fría. Consiguiendo que la alta temperatura no le produciera cansancio ni somnolencia. Aunque todo tenía un límite. Si pasabas demasiado tiempo dentro de las termas, podrías llegar a perder el conocimiento por deshidratación.

Sentado dentro de las aguas termales y con un paño sobre su cabeza, Sasuke cerró los ojos aspirando hondo el fresco aroma que desprendía la vegetación, sintiéndose relajado y descansado. Satisfecho de haber vuelto a ese paraíso creado por la naturaleza con un valor terapéutico indiscutible. Si lo que pretendías era huir de la fatiga tanto mental como física, no había nada mejor que eliminar toxinas y purificar el cuerpo.

Escuchó los pasos de unos pies descalzos que se apresuraban en su dirección, seguido del gran golpe de agua que produjo al caer abruptamente cerca de su posición. Rompiendo su tranquilo y armonioso baño. No había que ser un genio para deducir, quién era esa persona.

-Ya me has encontrado –bufó tedioso cuando lo vio emerger del agua con una mueca de puro enfado.

-¿Cómo que ya te he encontrado, teme? Se suponía que veníamos a este viaje a pasar el tiempo juntos, una cita, ¡Una cita! –gritó indignado-. Y en cuanto me descuido, me dejas tirado a merced de esos dos adictos a los tríos no consentidos –recriminó sacudiéndose el agua del pelo en un enérgico gesto-. A veces creo que te traigo sin cuidado.

No es que no le importara. Pero sabía que esos dos no se atreverían a hacer nada después de la mirada que les dedicó. Bueno, quizás Gaara sí. Pero dudaba que intentara algo serio, siendo conocedor de que si osaba revelarse, las nefastas consecuencias las sufriría su querida arena de la playa.

-Y realmente me traes sin cuidado, dobe –mintió para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Observó recreado cómo el rostro del neko se volvía rojo de la furia y hasta inflaba los mofletes considerablemente. Adoraba esa mueca.

-¡¿Sí?! ¡¿Entonces por qué te empalmas cada vez que te beso?! –inquirió repentinamente en voz alta.

Ahora fue el turno de que el rostro de Sasuke mudara a grave. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados, la mandíbula comenzó a decaer abriéndole la boca tontamente mientras que los músculos de su cuerpo se tornaban muy rígidos. No dando crédito a que el ingenuo de Naruto, se hubiera dado cuenta de esos comprometidos detalles que tan bien había intentado ocultar.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que atinó a murmurar tan sorprendido como bloqueado.

-¿No creías que me daría cuenta? No es algo que puedas disimular muy bien bajo tus pantalones. Abulta demasiado.

Sasuke se levantó alterado, rogando porque sus mejillas no enrojecieran en aquel momento. Se ajustó la toalla que cubría sus partes ya nombradas e intentó huir de esa incomoda situación en la que el bloqueo mental no le ofrecía ninguna excusa convincente.

-¡Ah, no! Tú no te vas a ningún sitio, teme –apresuró a cortar el neko obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente, y colocándose a horcajadas sobre sus muslos para retenerlo con su peso-. No hasta que dejemos un par de asuntos claros.

El moreno pegó todo lo que pudo la espalda al borde de la terma, evitando la cercanía del neko. No le gustaba en absoluto que lo hubiera descubierto, no le gustaba nada de nada que mencionara algo sobre hablar del tema, mucho menos ese contacto directo en sus piernas, pero lo que más le incomodaba, era verse atrapado con esos enormes ojos azules que lo miraban con detenimiento.

Cuando los brazos del rubio se posaron cómodamente sobre sus hombros, no pudo contener el temblor que asoló su cuerpo.

-Te gustan mis besos –afirmó de nuevo el neko cambiando el tono a uno pausado-. Sé que te gustan. Y también que te abrace por las noches, que ronronee a tu oído y que te acaricie suavemente la nuca –a medida que iba exponiendo sus razones, iba efectuando lo dicho. Acariciándole las hebras oscuras con cuidado a la vez que aproximaba sus rostros-. Sé muchas cosas de ti, pero lo que sigo sin saber es que sientes por mí.

El moreno se mantuvo en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de él. ¿Qué podía decir? Era cierto que le agradaba todo eso, pero…

-Me dijiste que querías que estuviera a tu lado –prosiguió-. Ya va siendo hora de que me digas por qué quieres eso.

-No creo que sea buen momento para…

-Sasuke, me merezco una explicación después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos –lo cortó antes de que le dijera una de sus evasivas-. Dilo de una vez ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

Sasuke sintió que el aire de los pulmones se le vaciaba y solo podía escuchar el alocado galope de los latidos de su corazón. Le exigía algo, que ni él mismo sabía cómo definirlo. No estaba muy acostumbrado a tener amigos, pero podría considerar al neko como el primero de ellos. Un amigo especial. Uno que en ocasiones le enternecía, le crispaba los nervios o le besaba en los labios cariñosamente. Bueno, normalmente no te besas con un simple amigo, quizás Naruto era más que eso. Era distinto a lo que mantuvo con Sakura. Ella no le provocaba esos agradables escalofríos, ni las protuberantes erecciones inesperadas. Todo era más fácil si lo definía como que con Naruto, simplemente se sentía bien.

-¡Dilo, maldita sea!

-¡No sé lo que siento! –gritó aturdido ante la presión-. No sé, no… no lo sé.

Naruto suspiró lánguidamente. Tomó una de las manos de su compañero dejándola posada sobre su propio pecho con la palma abierta.

-¿Te gusta tocarme? –preguntó deslizando sutilmente la mano por su torso. Alargó la otra mano que tenía libre hasta tocar el pálido pecho desnudo de su compañero, deslizándola en los mismos pausados movimientos que ejercía con la del moreno-. Cuando yo te toco, me queman las puntas de los dedos y siempre quiero más que un simple roce.

Un vehemente suspiro escapó de los labios entreabiertos de Sasuke que entrecerraba los ojos sucumbido a esas caricias que le enardecían y erizaban la piel.

-Cuando te beso -inclinó el rostro hasta rozar con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior del moreno, desplazándose a la comisura de sus labios, donde depositó un tierno beso-. noto como se me acelera el corazón y un nudo aprieta mi estómago.

Sí. El nudo estaba ahí y el corazón, palpitante y desbocado, en cualquier sitio de su cuerpo menos donde se suponía que tenía que estar.

-Cuando te abrazo -deslizó las manos por sus hombros estrechándolo entre sus brazos, susurrándole confidente al oído-. todo mi cuerpo vibra erizado.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior completamente estremecido, no pudiendo apenas controlar la excitación que asolaba su cuerpo. Dejando que sus brazos autómatas apresaran la cintura del neko y lo ciñeran fuertemente contra él. Sí, él también lo notaba.

-Dime Sasuke –volvió a susurrar confidente-. ¿A ti te ocurre lo mismo?

El moreno cerró los ojos, tragando saliva con dificultad.

-Te diré lo que es si me prometes no intentar huir de mi otra vez –deslizó lentamente el rostro hasta quedar frente a él. Con el dorso de la mano le acarició una mejilla, instándole a que abriera los ojos para conectar sus miradas-. Es amor, Sasuke. Yo… te quiero.

El moreno notó como un largo escalofrío le recorría la espalda ante las palabras pronunciadas. Amor, un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido para él. Uno que jamás pensó que fuera a despertarle una persona que fuera de su mismo sexo, un hombre mitad gato. Hasta ahora, siempre había pensado que toda su vida había sido feliz, con su vida tranquila y monótona. Pero cuando Naruto apareció, rompió todos sus esquemas... y poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, lo había inundado con su alegría, sencillez y buen corazón. Hasta llegar un punto en el que necesitaba de su presencia para continuar viviendo, para continuar siendo verdaderamente feliz.

Eso no podía dar lugar a la duda. Tenía que ser amor.

**Continuará…**


	13. No todos los gatos son pardos

**Cap 13: No todos los gatos son pardos**

_Amor Sasuke, es amor._

Al principio había sido solo un murmullo, una voz que de vez en cuando le recordaba esas mismas palabras. Pero conforme pasaron las horas, esa frase reveladora comenzó a tomar fuerza en su pensamiento. Repitiéndose una y otra vez hasta acaparar por completo su mente.

_Te quiero._

Si bien en un primer momento lo había comprendido y encajado a la perfección, ahora esas mismas palabras lo confundían y perturbaban. O quizás lo que sucedía era que sus emociones comenzaban a tomar forma y cada vez se hacían más claras y perceptibles.

Recostado dentro del futon, Sasuke cruzó los brazos bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada, mirando abstraído el sombrío techo del cuarto en penumbras. Era más de media noche.

_-Hablaremos de esto dentro de casa. Si pasamos mucho tiempo en las termas podemos marearnos._

Siempre encontraba la excusa perfecta que dar para evadirse de las situaciones. Y así lo había hecho. Después de que Naruto le dijera aquello, y antes de que pudiera reflexionar que estaba mal lo que pretendía, había salido de allí. Dejando a Naruto solo en el agua, con una expresión de profundo abatimiento. Se había bloqueado. Amor era una palabra demasiado importante como para no prestarle un poco de atención aparte.

Podía ser que ¿Se hubiera enamorado de Naruto? ¿O realmente era una medida de respuesta ante las atenciones que este le profesaba continuamente? Sus abrazos, sus besos, sus mimos… el sentirse atendido por alguien. ¿Era ese el problema? ¿Le seguía la corriente porque le gustaba sentirse el centro de atención de alguien? Lo mismo le ocurrió con Sakura. Durante la relación respondió a sus atenciones, aunque verdaderamente no las sentía de corazón.

Estaba confuso y no pensaba con racionalidad. Necesitaba con urgencia deshacer de una vez ese ir y venir de pensamientos inestables que se amontonaban en su mente.

Y tras pasarse toda la tarde aislado, volvió a la casa de campo siendo conocedor de tres cosas. Primera, haberse ido de las termas había sido un grave error. No había caído en que su reacción podía verse como un rechazo a los sentimientos del rubio, y no era lo que pretendía. Segunda, ni siquiera el tiempo le había solucionado ese revuelto de pensamientos contradictorios de su mente. Y por último, odiaba los sermones de Sai y Gaara.

-¡Tú eres gilipollas! –le había acusado el pelirrojo nada más traspasar la puerta de entrada-. De verdad Uchiha, yo intento apreciarte, pero tú no me dejas.

Resopló un largo y mustio suspiro, ladeando el rostro hacia el lateral izquierdo, el que solía ocupar todas las noches el neko, y que en ese momento, se encontraba vacío. Antes de irse a dormir lo había visto entrar en el dormitorio que compartían juntos y salir minutos después con un futon en las manos. Seguro que estaba dolido por su reacción aparentemente negativa.

-Como para no estar dolido –susurró para si mismo a modo de sermón. Giró el cuerpo hacia el lado contrario cerrando los ojos. Intentó relajarse y dormir por lo menos para dejar de pensar, pero no fue posible. Echaba de menos sentir el calor de su cuerpo en la espalda, los posesivos abrazos de su cintura y los hipnóticos ronroneos-. Tiene todo el derecho a guardarme rencor.

Con un reniego en los labios se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama, abrazando las rodillas que quedaron flexionadas. ¿Dónde estaría durmiendo Naruto? Tal vez con ese par de salidos… idea que desechó al instante. Si estuviera con ellos ese silencio soporífero de la casa sería otro cantar.

Puso especial atención en concentrarse en los ruidos nocturnos, esperando en lo más hondo de su ser que sonaran los pasos del neko abriendo la puerta con esa hermosa sonrisa, volviendo de nuevo a retomar sus vidas. _Vale Sasuke, no es momento de soñar despierto_, se dijo a sí mismo, eso no va a ocurrir. Tú sólo te lo has buscado.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente aceptarlo? Desde hacía ya algún tiempo era conocedor de lo que sentía el neko y a donde llegaría la situación en caso de no ponerle remedio. Justo donde estaban ahora. En una confesión ansiosa por recibir una respuesta positiva. Lo sabía y en ese momento únicamente pensaba en huir. Tal vez la respuesta a todo este lío fuera, que le daba miedo amar. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Era un cobarde que le daba miedo defender algo que estaba bien.

Aunque durante todo este tiempo se hubiera afanado por mantener enterrado ese sentimiento tan intento, cada vez lo percibía con más claridad. Como la sensación abrumadora de su persona derribaba golpe a golpe la muralla que había levantado para proteger su corazón. Naruto le importaba más de lo que se imaginaba. Y se había convertido en el fruto de sus más profundos deseos. Como consecuencia de aquel tórrido día del baño…

El recuerdo de sus manos acariciándolo con detenimiento, el sinuoso juego que mantenía con la cola metida entre sus pantalones, los hambrientos besos, los delirantes gemidos… fue tan agudo que el cosquilleo de su ingle le hizo levantarse de la cama en un salto.

-Maldición -susurró comenzando a perder la cordura.

De todos los sentimientos que le despertaba, el amor era la que le daba una razón para vivir y una excusa para cometer toda clase de tonterías.

Hablaría sinceramente con él y daría fin a las falsas apariencias que se habían convertido en su forma de vida.

Vistiendo como pijama una camiseta oscura de manga corta y unos anchos pantalones del mismo tono, Sasuke salió al pasillo de la casa y comenzó a caminar descalzo en el más estricto silencio. Deslizó con cuidado la puerta del cuarto de sus familiares, pero ningún tercer bulto comprometedor bajo las mantas le llamó la atención. Naruto no estaba allí.

Pasó por el salón, la cocina, el baño y la entrada. Sin conseguir resultados. Fue entonces cuando pensó en el dojo familiar. Disponía de dos entradas; una interior, a la que se accedía desde dentro de la casa y otra exterior, a la que se accedía por el jardín. Escogió la segunda. Daría un rápido vistazo al exterior por si, en el peor de los casos, había decidido marcharse.

Inspiró hondo varias veces tras llegar a la puerta de madera, que sospechosamente, estaba entreabierta. Asomó el rostro con sumo cuidado y el filtro de luz nocturna le dio una escasa visibilidad del interior en penumbras. Un blanquecino futon se encontraba en el centro… pero estaba enrevesado y vacío.

-¿Buscas a alguien? –escuchó repentino a sus espaldas, lo que le hizo dar un notorio bote del susto. Sasuke se volvió con brusquedad hacia esa voz de sobra conocida y el rostro felino igualmente distinguido que lo observaba con una seriedad impropia en él.

El moreno dio gracias a que la escasa luminosidad no dejara ver bien el calor que había ascendido a sus mejillas nada más posar los ojos en Naruto.

-A ti –pronunció con nerviosismo. Entre todas las posibilidades que había pensado que haría tras verlo, la de que le pillara por sorpresa no se había barajado ni planteado-. Pensaba que estarías durmiendo.

-Había salido a tomar un poco el aire cuando te he visto husmeando –aclaró con sequedad, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho. Esperó paciente a que el moreno iniciara alguna de sus insufribles excusas, pero pasaban los minutos y este parecía, a primera vista, inseguro de lo que decir-. ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?

_Sé sincero con él_, fueron las palabras que resonaron fuertemente en su cabeza. Aclara todo esto de una vez.

-Dobe, lo he estado pensando mucho.

-Sí, yo también –apresuró a cortar el rubio, dejando a Sasuke con las palabras en la boca y cara en suspense-. Mañana todo habrá terminado. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por mí, ni incomodarte por mi cercanía.

-¿Qué? –preguntó atónito, conteniendo la respiración.

Naruto alargó una mano depositando sobre la palma de Sasuke un objeto que tintineó al traspasar. El cascabel que le regaló.

-Me voy, Sasuke –dijo retrocediendo varios pasos hasta la puerta del dojo-. Quiero retomar mi vida y lo que menos me apetece ahora es continuar a tu lado. Es lo mejor para mí, bueno para los dos.

¿Cómo que se iba? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué? Bueno, la última ya se la había respondido. No quería permanecer a su lado.

-Pero no tienes a donde ir –refutó ansioso como defensa.

Naruto se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Ya me las apañaré. Siempre he sabido salir adelante yo solo. Soy un gato con recursos –sentenció dando media vuelta para entrar al dojo y cerrar la puerta tras él. Dejando a Sasuke en el exterior con el rostro desencajado.

Se iba. Naruto se marchaba.

Un pinchazo en su pecho dejó al moreno sin aliento. Cerró la mano que sostenía el cascabel, llevándosela al corazón. Dolor, toda su alma entera se reconcomía por dentro de dolor ante la idea de perderlo. De no volver a verlo nunca más.

Ignorando la idea de sentarse y respirar pausadamente para tranquilizarse, abrió la puerta del dojo con un estruendo portazo. Encontrando a Naruto dentro del futon, dándole la espalda.

-¡Tú no te vas a ningún sitio! –exigió avanzando hacia él.

-Me vas a dar la noche, verdad - el neko se medio incorporó para mirarlo por encima de su hombro con un profundo rencor-. Déjame tranquilo. Tú no controlas mi vida, ni eres mi dueño. Haré lo que me de la gana.

-No –siseó colocándose frente a él con el entrecejo fruncido y un vistoso temblor por todo el cuerpo. Tiró el cascabel al futon señalándolo con un dedo-. Tú me quieres me lo dijiste en el onsen. No te vas a ir.

-¿Y tú que hiciste, desgraciado? ¡Ehh! ¡Qué hiciste después de que te lo dijera, Sasuke! –recriminó enfurecido, retirando las mantas, alzándose en actitud agresiva – ¡Te fuiste! Huiste sin decir absolutamente nada.

Sasuke enmudeció ante el rostro que le mostraba el neko. La media luz de la habitación no dejaba apreciar bien todos los detalles, pero ahora un poco más de cerca, si se advertían las marcas de humedad reseca bajo sus parpados.

-¿Qué más quieres? –prosiguió el rubio con voz trémula-. Me he confesado a ti y no puedes corresponderme. No hay más que hablar. No quiero seguir contigo, no quiero seguir sufriendo cada vez que te veo. Es cruel, es enfermizo, es… -notó como la voz se le quebraba y tras permanecer en silencio unos segundos, añadió-. Se acabó.

Naruto le dio la espalda, volviendo a recostarse dentro del futon.

-Ahora déjame dormir de una maldita vez –espetó arisco tapándose hasta las orejas con la gruesa manta.

Durante unos instantes en los que permaneció completamente inmóvil, Sasuke se sintió perdido. La decisión de separarse de aquello que apreciaba era doloroso. Pero había algo aun peor, que esa persona tomara la decisión por él.

No sabía bien qué decir ni qué hacer para enmendar su error. A menudo se decía que confesarse era bueno para el alma, y no encontraba otra solución que siendo sincero con él, y consigo mismo.

-Nunca he dicho que no pueda corresponderte –confesó a media voz en calmado tono, y conforme lo hacía, una extraña sensación de alivio arrasaba su inquietud-. Ni que no lo esté haciendo ahora.

Bajo las mantas, el rubio se removió lentamente. Alzando el rostro, que desafiante, miró a su compañero sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Que no dijera nada en aquel momento no significaba que estuviera dándote una negativa –se justificó sin apartar los ojos de él-. Solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Cuando te dije que no sabía lo que sentía era cierto. No lo he sabido hasta ahora. Era algo que no me había planteado, algo que no pensaba que fueras a despertar en mi.

Confuso, Naruto se incorporó quedando sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, abrazando sus rodillas y ladeando el rostro que lo escudriñaba con la mirada.

-Insinúas que…

Sasuke respiró hondo y caminó hacia Naruto, sentándose a su lado sobre el futon. Tan cerca de él que sus cuerpos casi se rozaban.

-No soy bueno expresando sentimientos, dobe –confesó turbado desviando el rostro azorado hacia un lateral, temiendo que descubriera en su mirada lo mucho que abarcaba ese sentimiento.

-Eso ya lo veo –respondió formando una mueca de resignación-. Con un, "Te quiero, Naruto" hubiera bastado.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo, aun siendo consciente del sofoco que acumulaban sus mejillas y las puntas de sus orejas, descubriendo el hermoso rostro del rubio mirándolo con ternura. Sí, tal vez no le hubiera costado tanto como se imaginaba pronunciar esas palabras, pero su maldito orgullo no le dejaba. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros dándolo por conforme.

-En ese caso, tal vez no tenga que irme –intentando ocultar su satisfacción en un tono socarrón, Naruto se inclinó hacia delante para observar con detenimiento el rostro de su compañero.

-Vaya, yo pensaba que por fin me libraría de ti –reprochó enseguida evitando su mirada.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué sonríes?

La media sonrisa que dibujaba Sasuke se amplió, mostrando una belleza hasta ahora desconocida. Naruto no pudo más que pensar que deseaba ver más a menudo esa mueca y a ser posible, provocarla.

Vio la decisión con que lo miraban esos brillantes ojos azules y al instante supo lo que iba a suceder. Como si de dos polos opuestos se tratara, el magnetismo comenzó a atraer sus rostros hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto en una suave caricia que se repitió una y otra vez. Y conforme aumentaba el contacto de sus bocas, se desataba la fogosidad con la que se repartían.

Ambos querían aquello, se deseaban, se atraían, se gustaban. ¿Quién tenía derecho a juzgarlo?

Con un seductor impulso, Naruto hizo presión sobre los hombros de su compañero derribándolo espaldas contra el futon, posicionándose a horcajadas sobre su vientre sin perder un instante el contacto con esos labios sabrosos y adictivos. Sasuke era su droga, desde el primer momento en que lo vio decidió que sería solamente suyo. Ansiaba expresarle lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que deseaba que fueran más que amigos. Introdujo la lengua sin encontrar impedimentos. Con ansia, devorando, incrementando el tórrido contacto que les dejaba sin aliento tras comprobar como el moreno le correspondía posando las manos en su cintura y presionaba con los dedos ante la excitación desatada.

Ese pequeño gesto avivó la creciente pasión del neko. El sentirse por fin aceptado y correspondido. La intensa marea de calor no tardó en invadirlos cuando el rubio comenzó a restregar sus caderas en sensuales movimientos frontales contra el vientre de Sasuke, buscando calmar el estremecimiento de su ingle. Fue cuando el moreno, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos, detuvo el codicioso juego de sus bocas.

-Oe ¿Te tomaste la pastilla del celo? –cuestionó ante el protuberante bulto que dejó de frotarse contra su cuerpo, provocando que los mofletes del neko se inflaran y las mejillas se volvieran incandescentes.

Naruto desvió la mirada y con nerviosismo se excusó.

-La culpa es tuya. Cómo quieres que reaccione si siempre me estas provocando -rebatió-. La pastilla me quita el celo animal, pero yo también soy un hombre y no puedo evitar que mis hormonas se alteren cuando estoy contigo.

-Eso es porque eres un gato pervertido –musitó sin ofensa sonriendo a medias.

Naruto deslizó la cola peluda entre las piernas de su compañero, llegando al considerable bulto pélvico, que al igual que el suyo, se marcaba recio y erguido bajo los pantalones de Sasuke.

-Mira quién fue a hablar…

Incitado, Sasuke le rodeó el cuello con un brazo acercándolo a él, obligándolo a invertir las posiciones sobre la cama para susurrarle incitante al oído.

-Será que me estás corrompiendo con tus pecaminosos hábitos.

Con un juguetón ronroneo, el neko alzó la barbilla entre suplicantes gemidos, dando vía libre a la boca que succionaba, besaba y mordía con fervor su cuello. Se mordió el labio inferior dejando que Sasuke le levantara la camiseta y bajara lamiéndole el pecho hasta los sensibles pezones.

-Sasuke -musitó sofocado temblando cuando le mordió en uno de ellos. Asió el borde de la camiseta del moreno y con desatada ansia se la retiró bruscamente, enterrando los dedos en la sedosa nuca para forzarlo a inclinarse y que sus labios atraparan impacientes los del moreno con renovadas energías.

Nunca pensó que sería capaz de demostrar cariño hacia otra persona, pero ahí estaba el moreno, sucumbido a los encantos del hombre que tantos cambios había traído a su vida buenos cambios. Apresado por una de las muñecas, el neko le incitó a deslizar su propia mano por el candente vientre tostado hasta hundirla bajo la ropa interior. Sasuke tembló espoleado al sentir el toque del vello dorado, la firmeza del rígido miembro y el calor que originaba. Estimulado como aquella vez en el baño, masajeó sugestivamente su sexo de arriba abajo, viendo como Naruto se retorcía de placer con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, entregándose, acompasando los movimientos, abriendo las piernas para mejorar el acceso mientras jadeaba al borde del sollozo. Una visión enloquecedoramente deliciosa que quiso retener por siempre en su memoria. Con desatado deseo, se inclinó lamiendo y succionando el terso cuello que le ofrecía. Sellándolo como suyo.

Los sentidos se embotaban, una abrasadora marea de calor se expandía desde su ingle, gemidos entrecortados y lascivos resonaban en la estancia. Naruto sintió un largo escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, que gustoso, recibía tortuosas atenciones ante la presión y los movimientos en su pelvis. Elevó la cadera intentando desprenderse él mismo de la maldita tela que todavía encerraba su ardiente y pulsante erección, sin conseguirlo del todo.

-Quítamelos –exigió domado por la excitación. Pero al parecer no tuvo el resultado que esperaba. Sasuke dejó de masajearle y lo miraba confuso-. El pantalón, teme. Me refiero al maldito pantalón.

Con una mordaz sonrisa, el aludido accedió a las súplicas. Un resuelto movimiento bastó para despojarle de la parte baja arrastrando con él toda prenda. Liberando al miembro que apuntaba erguido y desafiante.

-Te noto un poco ansioso, minino –se regocijó el moreno ante la turgente visión de su honesta belleza. Deslizó las puntas de los dedos por el interior de los muslos y rozó intencionadamente su rígida forma hasta el final.

El rubio agitó las caderas ofreciéndoselas ante el acertado comentario. Sí, estaba ansioso e impaciente ¿Acaso no se notaba? De un brusco movimiento se irguió para poder desabrochar el nudo del pantalón de su compañero y dejar que la prenda resbalara por los muslos hacia abajo. Con la palma de la mano abarcó el considerable bulto bajo el boxer y lo apretó sacando un reniego de los labios del moreno, poco antes de que se lo despojara con destreza. Observando con gusto ese cuerpo sumamente atractivo, delgado pero firme, recordando la primera vez que le regaló la visión de su desnudez, pero en esta ocasión, con una colosal erección entre sus piernas.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos relamiéndose los labios y una especie de gruñido ronroneador brotó de su garganta seductoramente.

-Lo mío será ansia, pero lo tuyo son muchos años reprimido.

Saltó sobre él como un felino que asalta su caza nocturna, quedando recostados de lado sobre el futon, intercalando sus piernas, extasiados por el contacto de sus cuerpos, de sus sexos, devorándose entre besos y caricias cálidas y humanas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambos se encontraran en una situación similar. Demasiado tiempo. Pero había valido la pena, ahora las cosas entre ellos estaban aclaradas y lo que Naruto tenía muy claro, era que no pensaba dejar que se le escapara de nuevo de las manos. Lo tenía a su entera disposición y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Tomó una de las manos del moreno, llevándose varios dedos a la boca, los que succionó y empapó bien de saliva.

-Esta vez quiero más –indicó el neko alzando y flexionando una rodilla. Deslizó la mano humedecida hacia su trasero mostrando a qué se refería.

-¿Estás seguro? –cuestionó en un tono ronco, tanteando suavemente la estrecha entrada.

El neko suspiró intentando calmar la descontrolada respiración y el nerviosismo que lo invadía. Quería a Sasuke, y aunque le costara expresarlo sabía que Sasuke también le quería a él. Ya no se conformaba con roces y besos, cada vez lo deseaba más, quería ser uno con él, y no solo físicamente. Quería entrar en su corazón y su alma. Besó con ímpetu los labios entreabiertos que le ofrecía y lo incitó a continuar.

-Quiero que seas tú.

Cuando sus miradas conectaron, pudo distinguir el deseo con el que le miraban esos profundos ojos negros, como los de un depredador que amenazaba con comerse a su presa. Nunca se sintió tan excitado como en aquel momento. Sasuke le besó fogoso, reanudando la fricción en el endurecido pene, mientras cuidadosamente con la otra mano, adentraba un dedo en la apretada cavidad. El neko dio un respingo emitiendo un débil maullido quejoso tras notar como un intruso lo invadía y se movía en su interior. No era demasiado doloroso, pero sí bastante incómodo. Mordió sin compasión el cuello de su compañero cuando la sensación de uno, se convirtió en dos.

-No te tenses –le susurró Sasuke al oído. Remarcó el rozamiento que ejercía al enrojecido miembro y volvió a murmurarle cálidamente-. Concéntrate en este placer.

Y así lo hizo. Alzó las caderas como respuesta e intentó centrarse en la delicia de su sexo para eludir la incomodidad que le causaba otra zona. Poco a poco, a base de caricias, besos y confidentes susurros, consiguió relajarse y la molestia se fue difuminando con una nueva oleada de sensaciones. Los pequeños quejidos del principio comenzaron a transformarse en otros más osados y placenteros. La estrechez de su cuerpo se abría sucumbida a sus considerados movimientos.

Sasuke extrajo los dedos al percibir que se avecinaba el orgasmo y se incorporó, reclamando el lugar entre las piernas del rubio, con ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro.

-Creo que es mejor de espaldas –señaló dubitativo.

-No, no. Así -apresuró a aclarar agarrándose fuertemente a sus costados-, de frente mejor.

Sasuke deslizó una mano por las marcas de la mejilla y le cubrió la boca con la suya en un corto y extenuante beso, levantándole una de las piernas para mejor acceso. Masajeó su sexo y lo deslizó entre las nalgas del rubio. Una vez posicionado, respiró hondo y presionó una primera vez que resultó ser un fracaso. Se le resbaló no llegando a penetrar.

-Te falta puntería, Sasuke –indicó más por nerviosismo que por regocijarse de él.

-¡Cállate usuratonkachi! Es la primera vez que hago algo así –impaciente, volvió a posicionarse para presionar.

-¿La primera? Yo creía que no eras ¡A… Arrgg! –un quejido de dolor vibró en sus cuerdas vocales tras notar cómo su sexo se abría paso como un roedor carcomiéndole las entrañas. Quemaba, era una sensación punzante y angustiosa que le resquebrajaba por dentro. Aulló clavando las uñas en los hombros del moreno mientras sentía que la respiración se le cortaba-. Duele, me duele.

Las finas cejas del moreno se fruncieron y un sensual gruñido se perdió entre sus labios, a pesar de estar disfrutando. Se detuvo, dejando que se acostumbrara a la mitad de la invasión, disfrutando mientras la visión gatuna bajo él. Acalorado, sometido, luchando por acostumbrarse al estremecimiento de su piel disfrutando. Le besó las marcas de las mejillas, la frente perlada en sudor por el esfuerzo, los parpados cerrados, acarició sus peludas orejas y le retiró de la frente los rebeldes mechones dorados que se pegaban por la humedad. Transmitiéndole en gestos todas las cosas que por su carácter no daba lugar a las palabras de amor.

-Me estoy arrepintiendo, me estoy arrepintiendo -gimoteó el neko tan aturdido como mareado por el sufrimiento. Notó como el miembro en su interior retrocedía y apresuró a detenerlo apretando las nalgas del moreno-. Pero no pares, no pares.

No había quién lo entendiera. Sasuke entrelazó los dedos de una mano con los del Naruto y apretándola enérgico movió la cadera hundiendo el miembro un poco más en el interior del neko, lenta e imparable, hasta entrar por completo en él. Gruñó impetuoso notando la dulce presión que lo arrollaba. Era una sensación devastadora que anulaba todos sus sentidos, y solo podía dejarse arrastrar por un inmenso placer, el éxtasis. Con la vista nublada, apoyó la frente en la de su compañero cerrando los ojos, pidiendo quedarse así por el resto de su vida, dentro de él, de su minino.

-Naruto -suspiró roncamente en un abrazo protector. Besó los encarnados labios del rubio, hundiendo la lengua en la cálida boca que lo acogía y saboreaba con deleite. Reanudó el movimiento de cadera al notar como el interior del rubio se relajaba. Estocadas cortas al principio que no tardaron en ganar fuerza y profundidad.

Remoto quedaba el dolor punzante del principio y cerca la nueva gama de sensaciones que explotaba en su interior. Naruto no podía más que arañar y gemir en cada intenso movimiento, intentando adaptarse a ese apasionado y tórrido acto, percibiendo como la dura forma lo llenaba al completo en cada vaivén, como sus cuerpos se fusionaban en uno, como Sasuke lo transportaba al cielo.

Colocó las piernas alrededor de su cintura en un intento de ganar profundidad en las embestidas.

-No pares -ronroneó a su oído, ciñéndose más fuerte al cuerpo que encima de él, rozaba deliciosamente contra su ingle. Acompasó el movimiento de las caderas y una violenta convulsión le recorrió todo el cuerpo-. Más, más.

Intensificó las envestidas, hundiéndose una y otra vez en el estrecho y caliente interior, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, dejando rebosar los gemidos profundos que roncaban en su pecho. Se incorporó levemente para poder apresar con una mano el palpitante miembro del neko, el que frotó con enérgicos movimientos.

Rebosante de deseo, Naruto gritó el nombre del moreno en una gran sacudida que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Notó la marea abrasadora extenderse por todo su cuerpo, nublándole el juicio, el placer se concentraba tortuosamente sobre su entrepierna, sus músculos se tensaban, los jadeos de Sasuke se hacían cada vez más roncos y pesados propinándole envites rudos y profundos que llegaban al fondo de su ser. Notando la tensión en los riñones, Naruto elevó la cadera cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, lo sentía llegar como algo imparable, el gran estallido que explotó desde su ingle, expandiéndose en un fogonazo por todo su cuerpo, derramando el denso semen entre sus vientres. Poco después Sasuke le siguió, vaciándose en su interior.

Las manos no pudieron sostenerle más y el moreno cayó exhausto encima del neko, intentando acordarse de cómo se respiraba. En toda su vida nunca había saboreado tan bien el sentirse vivo, el sentirse querido y arropado por alguien a quien quería y que le correspondía. Era hora de decir adiós a su pasado, adiós a todo lo que daba por sentado que era una vida feliz, hora de que lo conocido se fuera y lo desconocido ocupara su lugar. Era el momento de dar comienzo a la verdadera felicidad, que no era otra que junto a Naruto.

-Sasuke -escuchó que lo nombraba aún con agitada respiración, giró levemente el rostro e intentó escucharlo por encima de los alocados golpes de su corazón-. ¿Qué se supone que somos ahora? Quiero decir, yo ya no me conformo solo con amistad.

El moreno suspiró profundamente abrazando el cuerpo cálido bajo él y una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Yo tampoco.

Con una sonrisa bobalicona, Naruto lo acunó con ternura entre sus brazos, ronroneando feliz en su oído, girando un poco el rostro para frotarse contra su mejilla, acariciando las hebras oscuras de la nuca entre sus manos. Al final lo había conseguido. Entrar en su corazón y vivir para contarlo y disfrutarlo. No esperaba que aquel día que tuvo un comienzo nefasto, le trajeran tantas gratas sorpresas.

Abstraído en sus pensamientos no notó entre sus dedos hasta pasados unos instantes los pequeños bultos que se habían formado en la cabeza morena. ¿Los cuernos del demonio? Bromeó mentalmente, era consciente de que si osaba decir aquello su integridad física corría un grave peligro. Extrañado, abrió los ojos e inspeccionó con curiosidad. Lo que vio le dejó boquiabierto. Las palpó alarmantemente entre sus dedos, con la esperanza de que fueran producto de su visión corrompida, pero no. Eran reales, tan visibles como evidentes.

-Sasuke -lo nombró en un tono crítico. El aludido se removió levemente dándole a entender que lo escuchaba-. No quiero que te asustes pero tienes… tienes…

Para su desgracia en aquel día, había sorpresas de todo tipo. La que le aguardaba en aquel momento, fue mucho más sorprendente de lo que jamás podría imaginar.

-…Tienes orejas de gato.

**Continuará…**


	14. No te confies o te darán gato por liebre

**Cap 14: No te confíes, o te darán gato por liebre.**

-Sasuke, llevas mucho tiempo ahí encerrado, ¿estás bien? No estarás intentando arrancarlas ¿verdad? –Naruto dio dos enérgicos golpes a la puerta cerrada del baño, donde Sasuke se había refugiado tras los últimos sucesos-. Vamos, abre de una vez. Lo solucionaremos juntos, teme.

Era consciente de que cuando las situaciones desbordaban al moreno, solía responder de forma agresiva atacando a destajo todas las cabezas a su alrededor, o por el contrario, aislándose para no cumplir muchos años de condena por parricida. Por suerte había elegido la segunda opción y era conveniente dejarlo que se tomara su tiempo, que pensara las cosas con calma, las analizara y meditara sin ningún tipo de presión o coacción. Eso se había propuesto Naruto en un principio, pero como todos sabían, el rubio no era una persona muy paciente.

-¿Me estas escuchando, bastardo? Abre de una maldita vez –volvió a dar dos enérgicos toques en la madera. Como breve respuesta, oyó un leve gruñido esquivo desde el interior. Bueno, por lo menos seguía vivo.

Con un hondo resoplido, Naruto apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, cruzándose de brazos. Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa, la vida que conocían había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y lo peor, es que no tenía ni idea de cómo ni por qué. Los efectos iban y venían a su antojo, sin control. Algo sumamente extraño.

Aturdido, dejó que su mente divagara en los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Flash back

-Tienes orejas de gato –aseveró Naruto con el rostro contraído por el asombro viendo como su compañero emitía un parpadeo nervioso antes de refutar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, dobe?

-Lo que oyes –rozó de nuevo los bultos que sobresalían del cuero cabelludo, asegurando su evidencia-. Hay unas puntiagudas y peludas orejas felinas saliendo de tu cabeza.

Con grandes dosis de incredulidad y mosqueo, Sasuke se llevó una mano al pelo, palpándolo con ímpetu hasta dar con lo que resaltaba. Sí, ahí estaba un bulto sospechoso saliendo de su cabeza, el que con cada roce de sus dedos, emitía un incontrolable tic nervioso.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! –acertó a decir incorporándose de un sobresalto. Dio un rápido y alarmante vistazo al dojo sin encontrar ni un solo espejo donde poder corroborar que lo que sobresalía en su cabeza no eran cuernos.

Como su madre lo trajo al mundo y a paso apresurado, abrió la puerta que comunicaba el dojo con el interior de la casa, adentrándose por los oscuros pasillos. Sin reparar que al darse la vuelta, a parte de mostrar su prieto trasero, Naruto vio algo peludo y de color negro oscuro colgando del rabillo.

-¡Oh dios, hasta tienes rabo de gato!

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le habían salido de repente a Sasuke orejas y rabo? Parecía como si se estuviese transformado en otro neko mitad humano como él.

Naruto se apresuró a alcanzarlo llegando hasta la única habitación que, en aquella fría y sombría noche, estaba tenuemente iluminada. Espaldas a él, se encontraba Sasuke frente a un espejo ovalado que colgaba en la pared, encima de un añejo tocador. Naruto miró detenidamente el reflejo de su compañero, no comprendiendo la visión cambiada que mostraba. Juraría que los instintos felinos antes estaban ahí.

-¿Qué has hecho con las orejas? –preguntó acercándose a él, sin dejar de mirar en el punto de la cabellera oscura donde las acababa de ver y de repente ya no estaban.

-Sabes que no tengo humor para estas cosas –impugnó el moreno clavando su mirada oscura en el menor. Tenía los ojos entornados con gesto severo-. No me provoques si no quieres dormir todo el mes en el balcón, dobe.

-Pe… pero estaban ahí –señaló incrédulo-. Yo las he visto, las he tocado y eran reales ¡No soy ningún mentiroso! –lo repasó de arriba abajo comprobando como la cola peluda también se había esfumado-. ¡Y también te había salido un rabo negro en el trasero!

El moreno inclinó el rostro, mirando evaluativamente sus desnudas nalgas. Verificando que nada largo y peludo, cercano a parecerse a un rabo, lo rodeara.

-Me has mirado el culo muchas veces como para saber que el rabo lo tengo por delante, usuratonkachi.

Indignado, el neko se acercó hacia él inflando los mofletes con desagrado.

-¡Tú también las has tocado, bastardo! ¡Te habían salido! ¡Estaban ahí, estaban ahí!

Pisadas por la casa les alertaron de que pronto serían más en aquella habitación, y con ellos, las innecesarias explicaciones.

-¿Qué son esos gritos? –con voz somnolienta, Sai asomaba la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta, apoyándose en el marco. Tras él aparecía Gaara, un poco más espabilado por el repentino despertar. Sus verdosos ojos fueron los primeros en reaccionar ante la evidencia.

-¡Oh dios, Sai! –alertó señalando con un dedo acusador la falta de ropa de sus compañeros. Ahí estaba la primera e innecesaria explicación-. ¡Se lo ha tirado, el frígido se lo ha tirado! Creo que voy a vomitar.

Mientras Naruto se tapaba con ambas manos sus vergüenzas completamente sofocado y se escondía tras su compañero, Sasuke se cruzaba de brazos desafiante, con el ceño fruncido, sin tratar de disimular su creciente disgusto por la aparición de esos dos.

-¡Sois un par de cochinos! –acusó Sai sonriendo malicioso, y por su tono lascivo, pudieron deducir que estaba más que contento-. Ya era hora, joder. Pequeño roedor abre agujeros.

-Si os vais a empalmar con la visión ya podéis largaros –indicó Sasuke con sequedad.

-¿Bromeas Uchiha? Me he excitado mucho más estando sentado encima de mi lavadora –y para hacer más fehacientes sus palabras, Gaara se palpó socarrón la entrepierna por encima del pijama-. No tengo nada que envidiarle a tu lotería genética.

Sasuke intentó aniquilarlo con la mirada, pero descartó la idea tras comprobar que para eso necesitaba mucha energía y él había consumido demasiada en el revolcón. Que esos dos supieran la relación que mantenía con el neko realmente le era indiferente, pero que tuvieran el atrevimiento de entretenerse con la vergüenza de verse descubiertos, era el colmo.

-Santo cielo Naruto, ¿Qué te ha pasado? –la temerosa voz de Sai llamó la atención de todos los presentes, pero ni siquiera el aludido comprendió a qué se refería.

-A mi nada, ¿por qué lo dices?

-¿Cómo que nada? –Sai desvió la mirada hacia su hermano para que corroborara lo que al parecer nadie se había percatado hasta entonces-. ¿Tú te has fijado, Sasuke? Míralo bien, dime si no notas que le falte algo a tu minino.

La indagadora mirada del moreno repasó con cuidado la silueta del neko. Se posaron en sus delineadas piernas, las manos que tapaban sus vergüenzas, el bronceado pecho lampiño, las marcas rojizas que minutos atrás le había dejado en el cuello y el rostro, que extrañado, le miraba con expectación. No, realmente no le veía nada raro. Quizás iba un poco más despeinado de lo normal, pero después del revolcón que había tenido a ver quien no iba.

Un momento. Sí, algo tenía, o mejor dicho, algo no tenía en su lugar.

Le habían desaparecido las peludas orejas de su cabeza.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –volvió a cuestionar Sai al ser consciente por la cara atónita de su hermano, que ya había detectado la falta de dotes felinas.

-Nada –balbuceó el moreno sin apartar la mirada de los cabellos dorados.

-¿Y ese nada, fue antes o después de tirártelo? –ironizó acercándose para comprobarlo de cerca-. No por nada se le pueden caer las orejas, idiota.

En un acto reflejo, Naruto se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, palpándola con preocupación. Deslizando los dedos entre el enmarañado cabello sin encontrar lo que con tanto afán buscaba.

-No están -articuló con nerviosismo sin dejar de buscarlas con exasperación. Desvió la mirada crítica hacia su trasero, corroborando el mal augurio-. Y mi rabo tampoco ¡Dónde demonios está mi cola!

A uno le aparecían cualidades felinas de repente, y a otro le desaparecían. Todo era un misterio, Sasuke comenzaba a pensar que había cosas en este mundo que eran inexplicables. Suponiendo claro está, que realmente no tuviera una explicación más que divina. Quizás a dios le apetecía jugar con ellos, o quizás les había condenado por sus pecaminosos hábitos.

-¡No se las habrás arrancado de cuajo, ehh Uchiha! –acusó el pelirrojo.

Mientras Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada en una sigilosa advertencia, pidió más que pensó, si dios haría la vista gorda ante el homicidio merecido.

Fin del flash back

Y ahora que Naruto ya no tenía esas cualidades felinas que tantos problemas le habían traído en su pasado, por las que tanto le habían rechazado, por las que tuvo que esconderse, por las que creyó que sería condenado toda su vida a ser diferente, a ser un engendro, no supo si alegrarse o echarlas de menos.

Que estupidez. No las echaba de menos para nada.

El problema ahora recaía en Sasuke ¿era o no era un gato? Por que estaba seguro de que las había visto, las tocó y eran reales.

La noche anterior no habían aclarado nada al respecto de los últimos e inexplicables acontecimientos, por lo que decidieron solucionarlo después de un merecido descanso. No sabiendo que al amanecer él también sufriría las consecuencias.

A las seis en punto de la mañana, Naruto se enfrentó a un dilema habitual en muchas ocasiones. ¿Debía despertar a Sasuke para hablar de las orejas que de nuevo, inexplicablemente, volvía a aparecer en su cabeza? O por el contrario… ¿Debía dejarlo que continuara durmiendo y evitar el mal despertar que le caracterizaba? A su favor, contaba con que en aquella casa no había balcón donde lo pudiera encerrar. En su contra, el moreno tenía a mano demasiados objetos que no tardaría en hacer volar contra su cabeza. Después de un instante que pareció eterno, Naruto eligió la alternativa más evidente.

Tirarle un vaso de agua a la cara.

El sobresalto que dio Sasuke con las defensas en modo holocausto inminente, le corroboraron que despertarlo de ese modo no fue la mejor alternativa.

_-¡Itaee!_

Después de recuperarse del golpe que le dio en plena cabeza dorada, Naruto le explicó, entre sollozos y frotes al chichón, que tenía una buena justificación para aquello.

_-Te han vuelto a salir las orejas, teme._

Fue entonces cuando lo vio pasar por diferentes etapas.

Primero, la incrédula: _¿Me estas tomando el pelo dobe? Se nota que quieres morir joven._

Segundo, la corroborativa. Palpamiento de bultos sospechosos a ambos lados de la sedosa cabellera morena: _¡Pero qué coño es esto…!_

Tercera y última, visión confirmativa de negras orejas peludas: _¡Joder!_

Y ahí se había quedado durante la última hora. Encerrado en el baño interior del dormitorio que compartían. La primera media hora gritando toda clase de improperios y la siguiente toda clase de amenazas.

Naruto intentó todo lo posible para que abriera la puerta, incluso le ofreció volver a casa aún perdiendo los días restantes de las supuestas tranquilas vacaciones a las que habían ido, pero no bastó con eso.

-Sasuke, sé que estás enfadado pero ¿Por qué no abres la puerta y nos enfadamos juntos? –intentó de nuevo convencerlo-. No dramatices, teme. Yo me he pasado veinte años de mi vida siendo un gato y te aseguro que no es tan malo como parece.

-¡Tú que vas a saber, bola de pelos!

-¡Ehh! Cuidado con lo que dices, bastardo. No estás en la mejor posición para llamarme bola de pelos, puesto que ahora "eso" lo eres tú. Y tendrás que dormir en el rincón que todavía tiene pegado el cartel "sitio habilitado para bola de pelos" –se apartó repentinamente de la puerta cuando esta, desde el interior, fue golpeada con fuerza-. ¡Que al final la vas a romper, estreñido!

Ya era un hecho irrefutable. No había forma de calmarlo. Vale que su vida fuera a tener a partir de ahora unos pequeños cambios, y debía ser más cuidadoso para que no lo descubrieran, pero tampoco era para poner el grito en el cielo. En vez de enfadarse convendría más que se preocupara en investigar por qué había ocurrido todo aquello. Antes de que se acostaran a dormir no las tenía, pero cuando se levantó volvían a lucir en su cabellera. ¿Acaso ese misterio no era de prioridad absoluta? Que aparecieran y desaparecieran a su antojo.

El sonido polifónico del teléfono del trabajo cortó las cavilaciones de su pensamiento. Lo sacó de la mochila y en un gesto mecánico le dio a la tecla de descolgar. Con las pocas ganas que tenía de atender en ese preciso momento a otro corrompido cliente.

-Al teléfono Naruto, el ex gato más astuto ¿Cómo te llamas, qué llevas puesto y dónde te estás tocando? –desde el otro lado de la línea la enérgica voz del usuario le respondió con brío-. ¿Rock Lee? Que nombre más extraño, pero oye, ¿cómo que llevas unas las mayas verdes que te cubren todo el cuerpo y no te dejan tocarte? ¿Eso existe? bueno pues, intenta quítatelas.

A su vez, escuchó el chasquido de la cerradura del cuarto de baño y volvió el rostro al tiempo de ver como la puerta se abría. Tras ella, Sasuke salía semi desnudo, cubierto tan solo una corta toalla anudada a su cintura y goteando por el cabello.

Bendita imagen.

Los grandes ojos azules se movieron lentamente ante aquel dios de la provocación, ignorando el ceño fruncido y la boca arrugada del disgusto que le restaba puntos. Teniendo otras cualidades más sugerentes a la vista, a ver quien no las contemplaba recreado soñando con ser las gotas que descendían por su firme pecho y morían en el borde del paño. Sí, definitivamente quería ser agua.

-Que cuerpazo tienes, cabrón -ronroneó con los ojos clavados en el moreno que atravesaba la habitación con indiferencia, sin ser consciente de que seguía al teléfono.

_-No, si todavía voy por una manga, es que mi mono verde es especial y cuesta un poco de quitar._

Sasuke deslizó una puerta del armario empotrado, donde se encontraba de frente, retirando posteriormente el paño anulado a su cintura, pasándolo despreocupadamente por todo su cuerpo para quitar humedad. De espaldas, mostrando la ancha espalda y su codiciado trasero. Una oleada de calor ascendió por el cuerpo del rubio que se relamió los labios con deseo.

-Joder, eso es un culo. Prieto y duro como a mi me gusta.

_-Espera, espera, que se me ha atascado en una de las pierna, como la tela es un poco ajustada._

Ni caso al usuario de la línea. Lo importante eran los chusques mentales que llevaba ya acumulados Naruto y la cantidad de veces lo habría lamido de arriba abajo.

-Uff, me estoy poniendo malo, malo, malísimo –gruñó roncamente acercándose hacia él con claras intenciones, tocándose la entrepierna que pulsaba duramente bajo su ropa, comiéndoselo con la mirada-. Tócate, rózate para mí, empuña tu hombría y sacúdela como sólo tú sabes…

_-Oh, Ohhhh… ¡Viva la flor de la juventud!_

A Naruto no le dio tiempo a disfrutar lo suficiente de la visión. Con un movimiento rápido, fue obligado a salir de la habitación a empujones por Sasuke, que no dudó en cerrarle la puerta tras la espalda y con el calentón a flor de piel. Sí, ya era un hecho indiscutible que seguía cabreado y de muy mal humor. Incluso se atrevería a decir que había ganado de nuevo puntos en frigidez… y eso Naruto, sí que no lo podía consentir.

-¡Teme! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿No quedemos en que seríamos pareja? ¡Pues responsabilízate de mis calentones, frígido!

_-¡Josh! Estoy a punto, a punto… ¡Gai-senseiiii!_

Un embotado grito saliendo del teléfono le hizo recordar que el tedioso cliente seguía en la línea de espera, y él, supuestamente trabajando.

-¿Qué, has terminado ya? –preguntó de mala gana colocándose de nuevo el teléfono al oído-. ¡Pues llama mañana! –y colgó. No estaba él en su mejor momento para solucionar problemas en bajos fondos a otras personas. La relación con Sasuke se volvía a enfriar, y eso le aterraba. Dar pasos hacia atrás, con lo que les había costado avanzar.

-Joder, estoy a cien -murmuró notando los calambres de su ingle.

Para su suerte en aquel día, la puerta del dormitorio se volvió a abrir de sopetón, y agarrado de un brazo, entró en un resuelto movimiento dentro de la habitación. Sonrió satisfecho pensado que el estreñido lo había pensado mejor y al final, había accedido a desfogarlo como la noche anterior, pero la sonrisa se borró de un plumazo al comprender, que no era eso precisamente lo que Sasuke pretendía. Sino que lo puso frente al espejo que colgaba en el tocador.

Al contemplar su imagen, Naruto ladeó la cabeza con el rostro desencajado. Ahí estaba de nuevo el misterio sin resolver y que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba produciendo. Le habían vuelto a resurgir los instintos felinos materializados en doradas orejas y rabo de gato.

-¿Estoy alucinando? –cuestionó sin creerse del todo lo que su visión le ofrecía. De nuevo volvía a ser un neko. Pensaba que se habían ido para siempre.

-No. Yo también te las veo –le afirmó el moreno tras él.

-Entonces, ¿estamos alucinando los dos?

-No estás alucinando, dobe. Tus orejas vuelven a estar ahí, y las mías se han ido.

Efectivamente, desvió la mirada hacia el moreno corroborando que Sasuke había vuelto a la normalidad y ahora el gato volvía a ser él. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?!

-Recoge las mochilas –indicó Sasuke con seriedad-. Nos vamos a casa.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Sasuke tenía una cosa clara, había muchos hombres peligrosos a sus alrededores, y no siempre podías estar seguro de quiénes eran o qué secretos ocultaban. Llegó a esa conclusión nada más traspasar las puertas de su vivienda, cuando se encontró a su hermano mayor tirado en el sofá de su salón con cara amargada, resentido por que no lo hubieran avisado del viaje al que tanto le hubiera gustado ir. Eso en principio no debía ser motivo de sospecha ya que lo había hecho a propósito. No quiso que lo acompañara y por eso no se lo dijo. Sasuke pensó que si era su salud mental lo estaba en juego, prefería soportar a dos depravados antes que a tres.

Con la mochila al hombro y de pie en el recibidor de la casa, alzó el rostro en una mueca arrogante mirándolo tedioso, mientras lo dejaba desahogarse verbalmente por no haberlo invitado. Aunque lo veía gruñir y articular ofensas con movimientos frenéticos de sus manos no le prestó importancia, estaba más concentrado en que en ese momento, no tenía que pasar por la comprometida situación de lucir instintos felinos de ningún tipo, ya que desde la última vez parecían calmados. No quería ver la cara que ponía su hermano cuando se enterara…

-¡Pero qué diablos! ¿Naruto ya no tiene orejas?

¡Muere! Ya se había enterado.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia un lado donde se encontraba Naruto, corroborando como se había quitado el gorro con el que habían pactado que entraría a la casa para poder disimularlo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Como tres o cuatro meses… un año…

Intentó de nuevo fulminar al rubio con la mirada, pero lo descartó, necesitaba energías para afrontar a su hermano. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaban es que después de enterarse, Itachi comenzara a descojonarse de risa frente a ellos durante largo tiempo. Tanto que pensaron que moriría por falta de respiración.

Eso le gustaría a Sasuke.

-Sería mejor para tu integridad física que no te rieses en este momento, nii-san –le advirtió su hermano menor con varias venas palpitantes sobre su frente.

Pero que Itachi se enterara del secreto del rubio, era el menor de los males. Pronto descubrirían que la compasión y la crueldad podían vivir mano a mano en un mismo corazón. El destino por desgracia, quiso que fuera a parar justo en el de su hermano mayor.

-Entonces ya es algo definitivo –indicó Itachi con una astuta sonrisa que más que gracia, daba miedo-. Os habéis acostado juntos.

¡Malditos pervertidos! Seguro que Sai lo habían llamado y se lo habían contado todo. En ese momento Sasuke memorizó tres palabras importantes: Sai, muerte dolorosa.

Tranquilidad, calma y respiraciones pausadas. Aún no estaba todo perdido. Aún no sabía su secreto.

-Entonces Sasuke ya se habrá convertido en otro gato. ¿Te han salido ya las orejas y el rabo?

¡Muere, muere, muere! ¡¿Cómo coño lo sabía?!

Con el corazón a mil por hora, la respiración desbocada y rostro asesino, Sasuke intentó avanzar hacia él a pesar de que las temblorosas piernas amenazaban con no sostenerlo.

-¡¿Cómo sabes todo esto?! –rugió exigiendo una explicación-. Ha sido Sai, ¿no?

Una sonrisa macabra perfiló el rostro del mayor, que haciéndose el interesante, se acomodó recreado en el sofá. Pasó ambas manos por detrás de su cabeza y estiró las piernas que dejó colocadas en una mesa baja frente a él.

-No he hablado con Sai desde hace tiempo y de todo esto me acabo de enterar ahora, nada más con miraros –aclaró.

-Con un vistazo no puedes deducir tantas cosas, es imposible. A no ser que… -meditó Sasuke atando todos los cabos-. … nos hayas ocultado algo.

-Premio para mi estúpido hermano menor –indicó recreado-. La raza de la que proviene Naruto posee en el organismo un particular virus que puede transmitirse a través de fluidos corporales; tanto por sangre como por semen. El sexo anal es la actividad sexual de mayor riesgo debido a la delicadeza de los tejidos en esa zona y la facilidad con la que se pueden desgarrar. En otras palabras, si no utilizas protección te contagias del virus y el infectado se convierte en otro minino. Y por lo que deduzco de tu comportamiento, no se te pasó por la cabeza utilizar un condón cuando te lo tiraste con la de cajas que había robado Naruto de la tienda.

Sasuke desvió la mirada crítica hacia Naruto, pidiéndole en silencio una explicación, jurándose interiormente que si el rubio sabía de ese virus y se lo había estado ocultando, se uniría a la muerte lenta y dolorosa que había jurado a Sai.

-No lo mires a él –prosiguió su hermano restándole importancia-. Naruto no tenía ni idea de que esto ocurriría. Yo no se lo he contado, no ha conocido a nadie de su raza que se lo haya podido confesar y como era virgen, estos efectos le eran desconocidos hasta ahora. Naruto no es tan mezquino como para no informarte de algo así -la pícara sonrisa del mayor volvió a curvar en sus labios-. por el contrario, yo sí.

-¡Grandísimo cabrón! ¡¿Y qué ganabas tú no contándomelo?! –rugió el moreno avanzando amenazante hacia su hermano. Intentó agarrarlo de la camiseta, pero Itachi fue más rápido en evadir los ataques levantándose y dando la vuelta al sofá.

-Aunque no lo creas te he hecho un gran favor. Ahora no tienes más remedio que controlar, de alguna forma, tu mal carácter. De tu estado de ánimo dependerá que te conviertas en un neko o no –indicó viendo el acalorado rostro de Sasuke que enfurecía por segundos y daba visibles cambios en su cabellera morena-. Te viene bien un poco de autocontrol, Sasuke. Te estabas echando a perder…

-Pero no lo comprendo -intervino Naruto un tanto desconcertado después de la explicación-. Mis orejas no se han ido del todo. Aparecen y desaparecen sin control ¿por qué?

-Los gatos de tu raza que tienen visibles en estado permanente las orejas y la cola, son personas que no han mantenido relaciones sexuales. El signo de pureza se confirma cuando la apariencia de gato es visible durante todo el tiempo. Desde el momento en que te acostaste con Sasuke perdiste tu virginidad, quedaste corrompido. Y por eso te desaparecieron, aunque no del todo. El virus continúa en tu cuerpo al igual que en el de mi hermano y hace visible las cualidades felinas cuando el estado de ánimo se desestabiliza. Cuando la cólera y la rabia ganan a tu conciencia, o cuando tus hormonas se alteran –desvió la mirada hacia su hermano menor-. Observa a Sasuke, le están a punto de salir las orejas del cabreo que lleva encima.

Claro. Por eso aparecían o desaparecían sin explicación. Sasuke siempre estaba enfadado y Naruto, bueno, a ver quien no se altera hormonalmente con Sasuke cerca.

La solución para no hacer visible la cara oculta del gato, recaía tener un estado de ánimo sereno.

-¿Y cómo sabías tú toda esta información? –cuestionó Sasuke impaciente.

-¿No te lo imaginas? –indicó su hermano con astucia-. Conocí a otro humano medio gato antes que a Naruto -centró la mirada en el rubio, que atónito, escuchaba con atención sus palabras y se permitió ampliar la maliciosa sonrisa-. Conocí a Minato, tu padre.

**Continuará…**


	15. Con los gatos pocos tratos

**Cap 15: Con los gatos, pocos tratos.**

-¿Mi padre? –preguntó con voz insegura-. No puede ser. Ero-senin me dijo que estaba muerto.

A Naruto le dio la impresión de que su corazón se había detenido, la violenta sensación de mareo le hizo sostenerse con una mano a la pared más cercana mientras notaba como el sudor frío le recorría por entero la espalda. Nunca, él nunca supo nada respecto a su familia…

-Era tu padre, de eso no me cabe duda –afirmó Itachi entornando los ojos con nostalgia. Había querido esperar un poco más para revelarle todo eso, pero sabía que una pregunta iba a llevar a otra. Y con ello al meollo de la cuestión. Tal y como estaban las cosas, no merecía la pena esperar más-. Por aquel entonces yo estaba en otra ciudad, en uno de mis viajes de negocios. Casi había anochecido cuando finalizó la reunión que tenía con mis clientes y caminaba por las tranquilas calles de Suna hacia el apartamento que había alquilado cuando escuché unos gritos de alerta.

_Se ha metido por esa calle. ¡Que no escape!_

-Un numeroso grupo de hombres comenzó a correr por los alrededores hacia una dirección cercana a mí, parecía que buscaban a alguien. Sentí curiosidad por lo que perseguían con tanto afán y me acerqué a una de las salidas donde desembocaba aquella calle que mencionaban. Fue entonces cuando lo vi por primera vez -fijó la mirada en Naruto, que del asombro, ni siquiera se había movido de la entrada-. A tu padre.

Un largo estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del rubio al escuchar esas palabras, notando como un nudo en su estómago comenzaba a apretarle, creándole una desagradable sensación de angustia. Estaba tenso, desconcertado. Todo este asunto le pillaba de sorpresa. Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo sobre su padre. Jiraiya le dijo que había muerto. ¿Por qué le iba a mentir?

Itachi tomó aire antes de continuar.

-Todo el grupo lo había alcanzado y lo tenían rodeado en medio de esa estrecha calle, en una dura pelea. Me quedé allí clavado, sin poder moverme de mi sitio después de verlo –Itachi cerró los ojos, y durante unos instantes, la delgada figura de aquel hombre tomó forma en su mente-. Su físico me impactó. Era de estatura media, delgado, de cabellos rubios y despeinados en forma de punta. Tenía tus mismas orejas de gato, y por detrás, llegué a identificar como colgaba una extremidad peluda. Pero no fue eso lo que más me llamó la atención de él, sino… su fuerza y velocidad. No importaba cuanto intentaran derribarlo el numeroso grupo de hombres, ni las veces que volvían a atacarlo o intentar retenerlo ese hombre medio gato los derribaba a todos con una agilidad y una fuerza pasmosa. La pelea no estaba nivelada, ni aunque hubieran atacado todos a la vez hubieran conseguido algo. Muchos hombres terminaron huyendo y los caídos no tenían fuerza ni para levantarse. Al final el vencedor, el único en pie, fue él. Con aspecto cansado, dio varios pasos hacia mi dirección, sin percatarse de mi presencia y poco antes de llegar a mí posición se desplomó en el suelo sin fuerzas.

_¿Cómo una persona que había abatido a más de quince hombres sin problemas, ahora caía sin más? _

-Mis pies se movieron solos, acercándome a él. Se encontraba consciente, respirando con dificultad y el rostro muy acalorado parecía enfermo. Alzó la mirada y sus enormes ojos de un azul intenso se clavaron en mí. Una mirada que me resultó vacía, como si estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento. Por instinto coloqué una mano en su frente, y no me equivoqué. Estaba ardiendo, tenía una fiebre muy alta. No tuve ningún motivo en concreto para hacer lo que hice, pero lo cogí en brazos y le ayudé a salir de allí, refugiándolo en el piso que compartía con Deidara.

Ambos chicos lo escuchaban con atención. Sasuke de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia el rubio, para ver su impresión, pero Naruto tenía la vista fija en el mayor. Absorbiendo cada palabra de esa historia.

-Dos días después, el misterioso hombre despertó. Como era de esperar no me recordaba, ni cómo había llegado a parar allí. Tras las pertinentes explicaciones me dio las gracias por los cuidados y se presentó como Minato. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué aquellos hombres le atacaban, él me lo contó a modo de cambio por haberlo ayudado. Los hombres que lo perseguían pertenecían a una mafia de traficantes que durante años había intentado hacerse con sus genes los genes del Kyuubi. Los que le daban su aspecto felino. El virus.

_¿No te da asco mirarme? –me preguntó ronzándose una de las orejas peludas._

_No, en absoluto. Son hermosas –respondí._

-Le ofrecí quedarse en nuestra casa el tiempo que necesitara, incluso días después de que estuviera completamente recuperado, pero se negó. Dijo que no podía perder el tiempo. Su prioridad era buscar a alguien importante, alguien de su raza… a su hijo.

El rubio estaba tan rígido que el suave contacto de la mano de Sasuke en su hombro le hizo dar un respingo, mas no habló, el desconcierto lo había dejado mudo.

-Le pregunté por su hijo y dudó si contármelo o no. Yo seguía siendo un desconocido para él, uno que sin ningún motivo lo había ayudado y cuidado. Pareció meditar su situación y aun desconfiado, me lo contó. Tu madre llevaba el embarazo muy avanzado cuando la mafia los volvió a encontrar. Tuvieron que huir repentinamente para que no los alcanzaran pero en medio de la persecución, rompió aguas. No contaban con suficientes recursos médicos para hacer frente al parto, y tuvo una fuerte hemorragia interna que le causó la muerte. Para Minato fue una trágica perdida, tuvo que dejar atrás a su mujer fallecida para ponerte a salvo a ti. Huyendo contigo en brazos. ¿Pero qué futuro le podía dar a su hijo? La huida no entraba en sus planes de un futuro prometedor. Así que logró dejarte con un amigo de confianza, un tal Jiraiya, mientras él se sacrificaba para que tu vida no fuera la que tuvo que sufrir él. Eligió ser un conejillo de indias para la mafia, confundirlos y alejarlos de ti, haciendo que lo persiguieran hacia otras tierras. Cuando me encontré con él, te estaba buscando. Se había enterado de que los traficantes habían matado a Jiraiya y tú estabas desaparecido.

Lo cierto era que Naruto no podía ni afirmar ni rebatir esas palabras. Era cierto que Jiraiya había muerto y él no conocía ni las causas ni los delincuentes. Un día llegó a casa y lo encontró apaleado en el suelo, cubierto en un mar de sangre… asesinado. En aquel momento ni siquiera se pudo permitir llorar su muerte ni asimilarlo, los gritos de los aldeanos que llegaban con armas y antorchas le hicieron salir con el cuerpo del que hasta ahora había sido como un padre para él y huir antes de ser quemado como la casa. Después en privado, rindió el funeral que Jiraiya se merecía, depositando su cuerpo en el fondo de un precioso lago.

Y se quedó solo.

-Yo le prometí a tu padre encontrarte y ponerte a salvo. Dos años después Deidara te trajo a mí y por supuesto te reconocí al instante. El mismo pelo, los mismos ojos, la misma mirada decidida eres su viva imagen, la que se había quedado grabada en mi mente. Decidí traerte aquí con mi hermano, mientras intentaba volver a ponerme en contacto con tu padre. Aunque fue inútil.

Con un suspiro, Itachi dio por finalizada la historia. Con eso por ahora tenía suficiente, dar demasiados detalles iba a suponer un colapso mental muy grande para Naruto. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras los chicos lo asimilaban, aunque el peso del mutismo fuera tan incómodo como narrar todos esos recuerdos. Momentos después, Sasuke fue el primero en preguntar.

-¿Esa fue la única vez que lo viste?

-Sí. No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Puede que siga buscando el paradero de Naruto, o que lo haya cogido la mafia o en el peor de los casos que haya muerto. No lo sé.

Naruto apretó con fuerza los puños y la mandíbula, con tanta tensión que las venas del cuello se hicieron visibles. Con la cabeza inclinada se mantuvo en silencio intentado calmar el golpe de calor que sufría interiormente y comenzaba a marearlo, su respiración parecía haberse detenido. No podía ser una farsa, Itachi no tenía motivos para mentirle, pero tampoco para ocultarle toda esa información de vital importancia. ¿Por qué? ¿Entonces por qué no se lo había dicho hasta ahora?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó elevando el rostro con decisión. Su mirada era intensa y su rostro firme-. ¡¿Por qué me has ocultado todo esto?! –exigió-. Merecía saberlo.

-Lo sé. Pero necesitaba tenerte controlado y a salvo –contestó con la misma seguridad en su voz-. Iba a hacerlo, pero cuando tuviera la seguridad de que no harías una locura, cuando tuviera la certeza de que no intentarías buscarlo tú solo. La mafia sigue en la calle.

-¡A la mierda con la mafia! Tengo yo tengo que buscarlo, tengo que encontrarlo –invadido por el estupor, dio inseguros pasos hacia atrás acercándose a la salida, el agarre que sufrió uno de sus antebrazos le hizo saltar a la defensiva-. ¡No me toques!

-Tranquilo –intentó calmarlo Sasuke soltándolo y alzando las manos en señal de acuerdo. Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, los ojos de Naruto parpadeaban una y otra vez en un profundo estado de confusión, moviéndose con alteración. Posó una mano en su hombro suavemente para darle calma.

-Por esto mismo no quise decírtelo –prosiguió Itachi acercándose a él-. Sabía que intentarías buscarlo. Pero lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, con Sasuke.

-¡No puedes decirme que me quede aquí! ¡No tienes derecho! –gritó consumido por la rabia, la cara oculta del gato volvía a resurgir dándole aspecto de un agresivo felino. Las pupilas estaban muy dilatadas y el rostro enrojecido-. Es mi única familia… no te atrevas a decirme que no haga nada mientras él sigue ahí fuera buscándome.

-Ahora nosotros también somos tu familia –replicó el mayor con paciencia-. Vamos a hacer un trato. Yo continuaré buscándolo junto con Deidara y tú te quedarás aquí con mi hermano. Te mantendré informado de todo lo que encuentre.

La cabeza del menor negaba continuamente cualquier oferta.

-No es una opción, Naruto. O lo aceptas o no tendré más remedio que encerrarte por la fuerza –prosiguió Itachi con autoridad-. Le prometí que te pondría a salvo y no vas a desaparecer ahora que te he encontrado. Tú eliges: por las buenas, o por las malas…

Con un gesto de furia mal contenida, Naruto elevó un puño que fue a estrellar contra el rostro del mayor, cruzándole la cara al otro extremo y partiéndole el labio inferior.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! –gritó antes de salir de la casa dando un portazo pese a las advertencias del mayor. Así era el rubio, incontrolable.

-Que carácter -con una mano, retiró la sangre que brotaba de su labio y miró a su hermano menor-. Seguro que lo ha aprendido de ti.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo con desagrado y se dio la vuelta para seguirlo.

-No te preocupes, volverá –pronunció antes de que su hermano desapareciera tras los pasos del rubio.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –giró el rostro por encima del hombro, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

-No tiene dinero. Se ha dejado aquí la cartera.

Una irónica sonrisa perfiló los labios del moreno mientras abría la puerta de la casa. Y antes de desaparecer espetó mordaz.

-Como si eso lo fuera a detener.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

No habían pasado demasiados minutos desde que Naruto se fue de casa hasta que Sasuke bajó a la calle en su búsqueda, pero por lo visto, sí los suficientes para que el rubio desapareciera por completo de su vista. Buscó por los alrededores, en todos los sitios donde pensaba que se escondería, los lugares que habían visitado juntos, el parque del anbu, el hospital, hasta en el piso de Sai y Gaara.

_-¿Lo has vuelto a perder? ¿Pero qué coño le has hecho ahora? Definitivamente eres gilipollas, Uchiha._

Y de nuevo tuvo que sufrir las acusaciones del pelirrojo sin lograr nada con el cambio. Naruto tampoco estaba allí.

Habían pasado dos horas desde su huida y Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Y si de verdad se había ido a buscarlo? ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si no lo volvía a ver nunca más…? Ya no le quedaban muchos sitios donde buscar, la universidad era su última opción, y hacia donde se encaminaba en aquel momento. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese dobe?

Fatigado y con un desconcertante malestar golpeando en su pecho, se detuvo frente a las rejas que daban al recinto, mirando hacia todas las direcciones. Como era lógico, el edificio estaba cerrado por festivo y en las calles no había ni un alma. Trepó la verja sintiéndose estúpido por creer que podría encontrarse en el interior, pero no le quedaban más salidas. Recorrió el campus y los jardines, intentando que ninguna sospechosa figura agazapada pasara desapercibida ante sus ojos. Sin éxito, giró sobre sus talones con el pensamiento de colarse dentro del edificio. Tal vez lo encontrara en su aula, o en el baño de chicos pero un extraño sonido de balancín oxidado llamó su atención y le hizo volver sobre sus pasos hacia el parque colindante a la universidad, hacia la zona infantil de columpios.

Dejó escapar un largo y tranquilizante suspiro cuando sus ojos se posaron en la reconocida figura, que cabizbaja, se balanceaba lentamente.

-Naruto -musitó calmado avanzando hacia él. Ahora más que nunca, volvía a recordar en propia carne lo que era creer que, de nuevo, había perdido a una persona importante para él, como ocurrió en la muerte de sus padres. Una angustia y un dolor insoportable. El desconcierto de no saber si lo volvería a ver.

A escasos metros de él, se detuvo.

-Idiota, no vuelvas a desaparecer sin decir nada.

Ante la indiferencia que mostraba su compañero que continuaba desanimado meciéndose con calma, posó una mano en una de las cuerdas del balancín, imponiendo su presencia y cortando el estridente chirrido que causaba el oxido del columpio. Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó hablar en un tono ahogado.

-¿Conociste a tus padres, Sasuke? –preguntó sin esperar realmente que le contestara. Naruto apoyó el hombro en una de las cuerdas y suspiró abatido-. Yo no. Ero-senin fue lo más cercano a una familia que nunca tuve y ni siquiera él me dijo la verdad. He vivido toda mi vida en una mentira, pensando que sólo quedaba yo, que estaban muertos –se pasó una mano por el rostro frotándose los ojos, eliminando todo rastro de humedad, de sufrimiento-. Me engañó, no me dijo que mi padre estaba vivo, confié ciegamente en una persona que me ocultaba mi pasado. ¿Sabes lo que duele tener que enterarte de toda la verdad por otra persona? Saber que he desperdiciado muchos años de mi vida vagando de un sitio a otro cuando podía haberlo encontrado –elevó el rostro cansadamente y en sus ojos no brillaba esa viva luz que constantemente desprendía, en aquel momento, tan solo reflejaba el vacío y la decepción.- ¿Qué le llevó a mentirme de esa manera? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

Sasuke enmudeció intentando encontrar una respuesta de consuelo que devolviera la alegría al triste rubio, que frente a él, no reconocía. Pero él tampoco entendía el por qué de esa verdad oculta.

-Seguramente intentaba protegerte.

-¡¿De qué?! –vociferó dejando que la rabia lo consumiera y sus ojos se inundaran de nuevo-. ¡¿Qué daño hace saber la verdad?! ¡¿Qué daño hace ser consciente de que no eres huérfano?! No, no lo comprendo.

Un ahogado gruñido irrumpió en la garganta del moreno, que apretando con fuerza los puños, intentó calmar la rabia que comenzaba a invadirlo al ver la desesperación de su compañero, al ver como las lágrimas se derramaban lentas por su tersa piel sin impedimento. Nunca antes había visto esa expresión de profundo desconsuelo en Naruto. Tan tenso que podía notar claramente las sacudidas de su cuerpo. Sasuke hizo lo que su corazón le gritó desde dentro, alzar las manos y rodearlo con los brazos, estrechándolo fuertemente contra su pecho. En un consuelo desesperado, en un abrazo protector, calmando lo sollozos con caricias en su pelo.

-Tengo que encontrarlo -sollozó el rubio tembloroso, aferrándose a la cintura de su pareja-. Yo tengo… yo necesito… Sasuke…

-Lo sé, tranquilo. Todo se va a solucionar.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Pero una semana después de aquello, la situación a primera vista parecía no haber cambiado.

Itachi se había ido como le prometió. Junto a su socio Deidara, se encargaría de buscar el paradero de su padre y notificarle de cualquier dato encontrado, favoreciendo la protección de Naruto junto a su hermano. Sin embargo, el rubio no estaba nada conforme con la decisión y así se lo hizo saber a base de gritos tres tonos más agudos de lo normal y claros indicios de salir por la puerta tras él. La intervención de Sasuke fue la clave principal para que Naruto accediera a no ir.

_-Quédate conmigo._

Tanto tiempo soñando con que pronunciaría esas palabras y tenía que ser precisamente en aquel momento. Y para colmo había empleado ese tono tan sensual y sugestivo, consiguiendo que el rubio se sacudiera violentamente estremecido y se le calentaran las mejillas del sofoco. Pero era algo inevitable cuando lo miraba con esa expresión tan demandante de sus ojos negros, la que te inundaba y cautivada locamente, humedeciéndose los labios, apartando sensual un rebelde mechón de su frente. Tan hermoso y atractivo.

Cerdo manipulador.

¿Cómo no iba a acceder a quedarse?

Las clases en la universidad ya habían comenzado de nuevo, y aunque los primeros días Sasuke se los había saltado por no fiarse de dejar sólo a Naruto en casa, no podía retrasar por mucho más sus responsabilidades académicas.

Con desgana metió los libros dentro de la mochila sin dejar de escrutar por el rabillo del ojo al rubio, que desde bien temprana la mañana, se encontraba despierto, acostado en la cama con los brazos tras la nuca, mirando inexpresivo el techo del dormitorio.

Sasuke lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se había quedado conforme con la idea de quedarse y que Itachi ocupara su lugar en la búsqueda de su única familia. Pero para ser sinceros, a él tampoco le parecía buena idea que Naruto saliera a buscarlo, lejos de su supervisión. Por muy egoísta que fuera, prefería tenerlo en casa, a su lado, a salvo. Y a ser posible bajo llave.

No es que el moreno fuera un perturbado maníaco compulsivo. Bueno, quizás un poco. Pero todo tenía un claro fin. Las cosas de su propiedad, no se las tocaba nadie.

-¿Sigues pensando en el tema, dobe? –preguntó evadiendo la conexión de ideas insinuantes que comenzaba a formarse en su mente. Cerró la mochila y acomodó sus ropas.

-No. Ya me he resignado –farfulló con un claro bufido.

Eso no se lo creía nadie. Sasuke lo escrutó indagador negando tenuemente con la cabeza a esa falsa contestación. A él no lo podía engañar, no a estas alturas. Con un paciente resoplido fue a sentarse a su lado.

-Mientes –afirmó con decisión-. Tú nunca te das por vencido, por muchas advertencias que te hagan.

Una lánguida sonrisa adornó los labios del rubio, que continuó esquivo sin querer mirarlo directamente.

-Parece que me conoces muy bien.

-Te conozco algo más que bien, usuratonkachi –espeto mordaz-. Sabes que mi hermano no intenta retenerte por la fuerza. Solo se preocupa por ti. Y yo también –aclaró tras unos segundos de indecisión.

La inquieta mirada del rubio se cruzó durante unos instantes con la de su compañero pero en seguida volvió a posarse en el techo, removiendo el cuerpo inquieto.

-No me iré a ningún sitio, teme -protestó sin mucha convicción-. Vete a clase de una vez o al final llegaras tarde.

De nuevo volvía a mentir, y Sasuke lo sabía. Por mucho que intentara engañarlo con esas falsas sonrisas, con un rostro sereno o con palabras, su cuerpo lo traicionaba, su nerviosismo a la hora de mirarle le delataba por completo. Naruto tramaba algo, no le cabía duda alguna de ello. Casi podría jurar que, en cuanto lo dejara solo en casa, se iba a fugar para buscar a su padre.

Ante esa realidad, no le quedaban muchas más opciones a las que recurrir para impedirlo que no acabaran encerrándolo en el piso bajo llave. Y eso destruiría la confianza que depositaba en él. Por muy poca que fuera.

-Está bien, vístete. Te vienes conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Iremos al registro de presa que hay en la biblioteca de la universidad. Seguro que encontramos alguna noticia que nos guíe en su paradero. Si la mafia ha continuado persiguiéndolo y desencadenando todo tipo de reyertas por distintas ciudades tiene que haber noticias de ello. Un humano mitad gato no pasa desapercibido tantos años.

-Yo he pasado toda mi vida inadvertido ante los medios de comunicación.

-¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor, dobe? –vio como el rubio negaba con la cabeza y sentenció-. Pues no hay nada más que hablar. Vístete. Te dije que entre los dos lo solucionaríamos.

La amplia sonrisa de Naruto, reflejó la radiante felicidad que esas palabras le provocaban. Sasuke siempre conseguía animarlo con su seguridad y convicción, aunque también enfurecerlo con sus ironías y malas palabras. Bueno, no podía pedirle peras al olmo, simplemente era Sasuke.

El rubio se incorporó quedando sentado a la misma altura que su compañero. Alargó los brazos y decidido, tomó el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos, acercándolo hacia el suyo. A escasa distancia se permitió contemplarlo durante unos segundos, notando como el pulso se le aceleraba ante la cómplice conexión de sus miradas, la de esos grandes, profundos y hermosos ojos negros. Naruto no tardó en salvar la distancia buscando la calidez de sus labios, suaves y deliciosos, no pudiendo reprimir un gemido satisfactorio ante la participación del moreno. Dejando que toda la tensión que acumulaba hasta el momento se desvaneciera con cada uno de esos dulces y adictivos besos.

-Gracias –susurró calmado rozándole la boca-. Esto es importante para mí -pasó ambos brazos rodeándole el cuello y se abrazó con fuerza a su espalda, inclinando el rostro que dejó reposado en uno de sus hombros. Inundándose de su tranquilidad y protección, sintiéndose querido, soñando que junto a él todo se solucionaría. Notó como los brazos de Sasuke le rodeaban la cintura, y sonrió satisfecho.

-Vamos a llegar tarde –murmuró Sasuke sin mucha convicción.

-Sólo un poco más –le replicó en un casi inaudible murmullo. Le rozó con la nariz el cuello e inspiró hondamente, percibiendo al instante su esencia, la que tanto le enloquecía. El agradable calor en su pecho se extendió por todo su cuerpo y la desconcertante sensación de ansia venció a su, ya de por sí, poca cordura. En un movimiento brusco lo tumbó sobre la cama colocándose a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, besándole con vehemencia el cuello, subiendo hasta la mandíbula. Cuando llegó a su boca atrapó los labios con desatada voracidad, hambriento y desbocado, hundiendo la lengua con un extenuante jadeo, abandonándose al adictivo sabor que tan bien conocía, encontrado otra lengua igual de hambrienta que la suya. Sasuke era la droga que alimentaba su vida.

-Naruto -lo nombró en un tono ronco de aviso intentando frenarlo con las manos en sus hombros-. Para, dobe, te están saliendo las orejas, gato pervertido.

Pero a Naruto ya no había quien lo parara.

Con los instintos gatunos despiertos y en pleno apogeo, mordió y lamió con gusto los húmedos y rojizos labios que tan dóciles se le entregaban.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –cuestionó irónico dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo para atraparlo sin escape. Movió suculentamente las caderas dejando escapar un gutural gruñido tras chocar directa contra la entrepierna del moreno. Sí, comenzaba a hacer mucho calor. Alzó levemente el rostro para contemplar el acalorado semblante de su compañero y pudo divisar como unos bultos oscuros comenzaban a sobresalir de la cabellera morena.

En ese momento no supo apreciar si eran provocados por un gran enfado o por un gran empalme.

No le quedaba otra que comprobarlo.

Volvió a frotar insinuante sus caderas y una libidinosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro tras notar la dureza bajo la tela. Sí, mejor lo segundo que lo primero, Sasuke estaba excitado. Deslizó una mano al bajo vientre con toda la intención de palpar y desatar a las frígidas hormonas del mayor pero algo peludo se enroscó en su muñeca impidiéndole el avance.

-Ni se te ocurra -le advirtió el moreno reteniéndolo con el rabo-. No es el momento de jugar a tus insanos vicios.

Confirmado, eran las dos cosas juntas. Sasuke debía ser la única persona en el mundo capaz de cabrearse y empalmarse a la vez.

-Pero si ya no llegas a la primera clase ¿qué más te da? –inquirió inflando los mofletes en un puchero-. Hace más de una semana que no frotamos nuestros rabos y yo comienzo a sentir necesidad. No me digas que tú no -vio como el moreno fruncía el entrecejo y le dedicaba una de sus miradas matadoras mientras gruñía cosas indescifrables-. A mi no me engañas, teme. Hace unos instantes te he visto la cara y no parecías estar sufriendo precisamente.

Golpe bajo en su moral y orgullo.

En un resuelto movimiento Sasuke invirtió las posiciones y se incorporó para poder mirarlo con una mezcla de arrogancia e irritación. Le sacaba de sus casillas verse descubierto y mucho más saber que el rubio tenía razón.

-Vístete o te dejo aquí –le anunció impetuoso.

-Frígido.

A regañadientes el rubio se levantó y comenzó a arreglarse en silencio aunque plenamente divertido. Sin dejar de escuchar las maldiciones, improperios y reniegos que le dedicaba el moreno por haberle enfadado y despertado de nuevo los instintos felinos, teniendo que ocultarlos con una gorra deportiva.

Treinta minutos después llegaron a las puertas de la universidad y se adentraron en el recinto. Sasuke ya suponía que algo por el estilo ocurriría cuando la gente los viera aparecer juntos, pero no pensaba que el extremo llegara a convertirlos en el centro de atención de todos los estudiantes. Si ya era inusual ver a alguien caminar al lado del moreno, graduado en anti sociabilidad y mal carácter, lo era mucho más que esa persona saludara afable a todo el que se cruzara con ellos. La gente daba por echo que Sasuke no tenía amigos, básicamente porque no quería, y en el hipotético caso de que alguno llegara hasta ese puesto sería tan antisocial como él.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de saludar a todo el mundo?! –inquirió por lo bajo dándole un codazo a su compañero. Se ajustó la gorra con exasperación gruñendo malhumorado.

-Si te tranquilizaras y dejaras de fulminarlos con la mirada, no tendrías que preocuparte porque la gorra que esconde lo que tú ya sabes, salga volando por los aires de la presión -un inesperado y doloroso golpe fue a caer en plena cabellera dorada-. ¡Itaee!

Como ya no entraba a tiempo a la primera clase, Sasuke acompañó al rubio a la hemeroteca digital que disponía el recinto y juntos buscaron durante un largo rato entre los archivos recolectados de prensa escrita sin encontrar ninguna noticia sospechosa. Cuando el timbre de la segunda clase sonó Sasuke tuvo que irse, no sin antes asegurarse de que el rubio le prometiera esperarlo paciente en la biblioteca hasta que terminara las clases.

Dos horas después, cansado de revisar una cantidad abundante de archivos y con un hambre atroz, Naruto decidió hacer una pausa e indagar un poco por las instalaciones de edificio. Había preguntado a una estudiante sobre la localización de la cafetería, pero cansado de que la joven del pelo lila no dejara de tartamudear cosas sin sentido y frotar sus dedos índices con pasión, continuó el camino sin saber si girar por el pasillo a la derecha o a la izquierda. De haberlo sabido, nunca hubiera abierto esa equívoca puerta donde no encontró precisamente el café, sino a la última persona con la que le gustaría cruzarse de nuevo en su vida.

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa –pronunció el hombre con una desagradable sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y con pasos semejantes a los de una mortífera serpiente llegó frente al rubio-. Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí, Naruto-kun.

Naruto contuvo la respiración sin moverse del sitio, ni siquiera parpadeó de la impresión. Por un momento deseó que la tierra se abriese y lo tragara por los pies, esos que ahora le temblaban tan fuerte que pronto dejarían de sostenerlo. Su semblante se había vuelto pálido, una fría y desagradable sensación le encogió el estómago y las pulsaciones de su corazón durante unos segundos dejaron de marcar el latido de la vida.

Dio un inseguro paso hacia atrás, pero al instante se vio retenido con fuerza en uno de los brazos.

-Ni se te ocurra, minino. Esta vez me aseguraré de que no vuelves a escapar de mí –le aseveró clavando los dedos en su brazo y tirando con fuerza hacia el interior de la sala de profesores-. Vas a pagar caro el haberte escapado aquel día.

**Continuará…**


	16. Dos gatos son mejor que uno

**Cap 16: Dos gatos son mejor que uno.**

La esfera del reloj de cuerda que colgaba en una de las paredes del aula marcaba las once y cuarto de la mañana, un minuto más desde la última vez que Sasuke consultó la hora. Sentado sobre su silla, se removió inquieto con la sensación de que el tiempo transcurría a un ritmo más lento de lo normal, consciente de que lo que realmente variaba era la percepción del mismo y su estado emotivo, el que hacía que los minutos pasaran con una rapidez contraria a la que a él le gustaría.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces algo nervioso.

Con su habitual inexpresividad giró el rostro hacia esa voz de sobra conocida que ocupaba el pupitre de al lado. Observó impasible durante unos segundos el rostro curioso que le ofrecía Sai antes de volver la cabeza a su posición inicial.

-Nada que te interese –musitó desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia el reloj de pared y chasqueando la lengua irritado. No había pasado ni un minuto.

Aún veía reflejada en su mente con claridad la cálida sonrisa que le había dedicado Naruto antes de que tuviera que marcharse a clases, y aunque le había obligado a prometer que le esperaría paciente en la biblioteca hasta que terminara la jornada, algo en su interior le hacía pensar lo contrario.

-Tarda mucho en venir el profesor ¿no? –escuchó que le preguntaba Sai en un lejano murmullo-. Es raro, nunca llega tarde a ninguna clase, y ya lleva quince minutos de retraso.

Pero Sasuke a penas lo escuchaba, se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos soltando un tedioso suspiro, sin entender el repentino asalto de nerviosismo que despertaba en su pecho. Quizás parte de culpa la tuviera la desconfianza que aún mantenía con Naruto. El no tener una certeza exacta de que no se revelaría escapando para buscar a su padre en solitario. A pesar de que nunca le hubiera dado motivos para desconfiar de él.

-"Eres un paranoico, Sasuke" –resonó con burla en su mente.

Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que esa extraña agitación recorriendo su cuerpo fuera producto de su buena intuición ante los problemas. Unos que implicaban directamente a Naruto.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, renegando entre dientes. Tenía que ir a verlo, aunque tan solo fuera para disipar sus dudas y comprobar que continuaba sentado tranquilamente en el lugar donde lo dejó por última vez.

-Hinata, estás muy roja. ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Ino dubitativa varios pupitres por delante.

-Que problemático –masculló Shikamaru alzando el rostro somnoliento con la mirada entornada-. Hacerle el boca a boca a ver si tiene algo atragantado.

Indiferente al bullicio de voces y gritos que generaba un aula sin profesor, el moreno recogió los libros cargándolos en la mochila. Se levantó de su asiento e ignorando las preguntas curiosas de Sai referentes a su atípico comportamiento comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de clase.

-E… e… es que, lo he visto de nuevo –cohibida, Hinata inclinó el rostro y comenzó a frotar insistentemente sus dedos índices. Ya volvía a intentar crear fuego con la fricción-. Y… habló conmigo.

-¿Quién habló contigo? –cuestionó Ino desconcertada.

-Na… Na… Na… Na… ¡Naruto-kun! –pronunció de sopetón cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos antes de que de su amiga le diera una colleja para que dejara de tartamudear.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco en el marco de la puerta, girando el rostro en suspenso hacia las dos chicas, centrando toda su atención en la conversación que mantenían. No cabía duda, hablaban de él…

-Me… me preguntó dónde estaba la cafetería, pero me… puse tan nerviosa que… no se lo pude decir –murmuró-. Y se fue en sentido co… contrario.

Las finas cejas de Sasuke se arrugaron y el sentimiento de malestar se acentuó mientras recreaba la escena mentalmente. No era muy asiduo a ir a la cafetería y mucho menos a sufrir el aglomerado de gente peleándose por el último bocadillo, pero conocía bien aquel pasillo que, en un punto concreto, se dividía en dos. A un lado la cafetería y al otro.

-Gato estúpido -murmuró entre dientes cayendo en la cuenta del error. Al otro lado estaba la sala de profesores. Si alguno de ellos se daba cuenta de que no era un alumno de la universidad podía meterse en serios problemas.

Dio media vuelta con intención de seguir camino hacia delante, pero otra persona en su misma posición paralela a la puerta le impidió el paso. Para su mala suerte, un profesor en turno de guardia.

-Vuelve a tu sitio, Uchiha –le advirtió Asuma-sensei masticando aborrecido un chicle de nicotina-. Ya te escaparás en otro momento. Yo sustituiré a Orochimaru.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Cuando sus sentidos volvieron a reaccionar después de haberlo mantenido en la inopia durante confusos minutos, lo primero que notó fue la fuerte opresión que sufrían sus ojos tras haber sido vendados con una opaca tela negra, en la cual no se filtraba ni un ápice de luz. Se encontraba recostado sobre algo mullido que no distinguía bien qué era. Intentó mover las manos para liberarse pero estas también estaban maniatadas por las muñecas tras la espalda, evitando cualquiera de sus movimientos.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? Lo último que recordaba era haber abierto una puerta y haberse encontrado de frente con aquel tipo de aspecto viperino.

Sobrecogido tras recordar la visión, Naruto se incorporó con un brusco movimiento, que a su pesar, le produjo un molesto dolor de cabeza. Ahora recordaba mejor aquel golpe que le habían dado en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente.

-¿Ya te has despertado, minino? –escuchó a su alrededor.

Naruto contuvo la respiración creyendo que la sangre de sus venas se había congelado. Conocía esa voz… nunca la había olvidado, ni podría hacerlo jamás. No cuando era el culpable de haberse pasado más de tres años encerrado en un laboratorio para ratas, drogado hasta las cejas y sufriendo todo tipo de vejaciones en su cuerpo, con el que experimentaba sin reservas con tal de conseguir sus orígenes felinos. El culpable de todos sus miedos y temores, de sus pesadillas a media noche, del dolor y la agonía de querer morir antes que seguir allí encerrado. No, definitivamente no podía estar de nuevo en manos de Orochimaru.

-¿Dónde estoy? –murmuró afónico, notando la garganta seca. Agudizó la percepción de los sonidos llegando a distinguir el motor de un coche en funcionamiento.

-Donde siempre debiste estar –siseó con una amortiguada risa entre dientes-. Cometiste un gran error escapándote aquel día, Naruto-kun. Me encargaré expresamente más tarde de que aprendas qué les ocurre a las personas desobedientes. Pero antes de eso me vas a explicar por qué ya no tienes la apariencia de gato.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo voy a decir? –se jactó soltando una risa entre dientes, aun sabiendo de antemano que las consecuencias de su burla serían tremendamente dolorosas. Aunque lo hubiera capturado de nuevo, no iba a colaborar con él revelándole datos importantes sobre la misteriosa desaparición de sus instintos felinos. Al menos por ahora, hasta que sus emociones se desbocaran y por naturaleza le salieran de nuevo.

-Así que tú tampoco quieres hablar ¿eh? –detuvo el coche frenando en seco-. Quizás más tarde cambies de opinión. Ya conoces mis métodos de persuasión, aunque por lo visto, voy a tener que refrescarte la memoria.

Si había algo en el mundo que Naruto jamás olvidaría eran los métodos de persuasión de Orochimaru, o mejor dicho, las técnicas de tortura; tanto físicas como emocionales. Intensas y dolorosas.

Un par de cacofonías mecánicas parecidas a las de un teléfono móvil y la macabra voz volvió a resonar.

-Kabuto, abre la reja.

El estridente chirrido del óxido silbó en el exterior al tiempo que el coche volvía a reanudar su marcha durante varios segundos más, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Naruto escuchó cómo se abría su puerta de acompañante y lo sacaban de un fuerte tirón obligándolo a ponerse en pie. Le retiraron el paño que cubría sus ojos y parpadeó varias veces hasta centrar una nítida visión. La asquerosa cara consumida y putrefacciente de Orochimaru le sonrió con sorna.

-De nuevo en casa –se jactó.

Naruto elevó la mirada observando su entorno. Frente a él se levantaba una casa de aspecto antiguo y mugriento construida en gran mayoría por madera, dentro de unos terrenos cubiertos por gran cantidad de vegetación.

Ese no era el mismo sitio donde lo tuvo encerrado en anterior ocasión.

-Camina –le exigió aquella sórdida voz en tono de no aceptar una negativa como respuesta-. Hay alguien a quien te quiero presentar.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Cuarenta y cinco largos y tediosos minutos había tenido que esperar Sasuke para conseguir escaparse de clase y evadirse de las restantes del día. Tiempo suficiente para pensar que la calma lo serenaría y así conseguir cavilar racionalmente, pero opuesto a sus expectativas, la espera tan solo había conseguido alterarle considerablemente. La sensación de desasosiego había ido creciendo con los minutos hasta convertirse en una paranoica preocupación. No quería imaginarse a Naruto en problemas, descubierto por algún profesor, mostrando los instintos felinos, no quería verlo descubierto ante multitud de estudiantes que lo asediaban a preguntas. Se detuvo bruscamente junto a la puerta que daba a la biblioteca de la universidad y respiró hondo varias veces para calmar el pálpito de su corazón antes de traspasar la puerta. Avanzó decidido entre las mesas hasta llegar a la indicada.

Las finas cejas del moreno se arrugaron mostrando una mueca enfurecida.

Naruto no estaba en la mesa, pero sí sus cosas. El gorro de lana y el papel en donde ambos habían ido anotando los suspicaces datos que habían encontrado en la hemeroteca.

Irritado, abrió de nuevo la puerta y salió al pasillo dirección a la sala de profesores. Apretó fuertemente los puños y la mandíbula tras cerciorarse de que en aquel lugar tampoco se encontraba.

-Maldito gato del demonio.

Buscó en la cafetería, en el baño masculino, revisó gran parte del edificio y los jardines, preguntó a algunos estudiantes sin entrar demasiado en detalles, pero continuaba sin pistas efectivas sobre el paradero de Naruto. Volvió de nuevo a su aula e interrogó exhaustivamente a Hinata, la que con dificultad y desgastando sus huellas dactilares en la fricción, poco más pudo desvelarle. Frustrado y agotado, fue directo a por Sai. No era la primera vez que su medio hermano mostraba la palabra culpable escrita entre ceja y ceja, pero para su desgracia tras hacerle pasar por tres grados de interrogación, no tuvo más remedio que creer en su presunta inocencia.

-Ni siquiera me dijiste que había venido contigo esta mañana, ¿Cómo pretendes que sepa dónde está? No lo he visto en todo el día –se defendió Sai encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Sabes que tienes una extraña tendencia a perderlo?

Si hubiera tenido tiempo, Sasuke habría puesto en marcha su teoría sobre canalizar energía en la mirada hasta conseguir matarlo. Lastima que no tuviera suficiente que perder en homicidios.

-Llama a Gaara –exigió más que pidió sacando el teléfono móvil y marcando a su vez el número de Itachi-. Pregúntale si está con él.

Mientras por un lado Sai llamaba a su novio, Sasuke esperó varios tonos con el teléfono pegado a la oreja hasta que la animada voz de su hermano mayor lo saludó con agrado. La conversación fue breve, poco entrada en detalles. Tras asegurarse de que Naruto tampoco estaba con él, ni conocía su paradero, lo puso a la orden del día en su desaparición.

-_Maldita sea, Sasuke._ _Te dije que lo mantuvieras vigilado. Sabías que tarde o temprano intentaría escapar para buscarlo._

-No se ha escapado, sus cosas están aquí. Tiene que haberle pasado algo fuera de lo normal.

_-¿Fuera de lo normal? Lo normal es que no te hubieras separado de él como te dije._

-Dime algo que no sepa.

_-¡Que eres un irresponsable!_

Sasuke no se detuvo a discutir con su hermano sobre su actitud insensata o no. Colgó el teléfono con desagrado renegando entre dientes. Desviando la atención hacia Sai que lo miraba apesadumbrado negando con la cabeza. Tampoco había tenido suerte con Gaara.

Sintiendo que pronto no podía controlar sus emociones y los comprometidos y peludos bultos comenzaban a salir de su cabeza morena, Sasuke salió de la universidad en dirección al último sitio que le quedaba por mirar. Su casa.

Pero como ya había imaginado, tampoco lo encontró allí.

Consultó la hora en el reloj digital del salón, habían pasado tres horas desde la última vez que lo vio y su corazonada le decía que si no lo encontraba pronto lo perdería de la misma manera que perdió a su familia. Buscó en la guía telefónica el número del antro de mala muerte donde trabajaba en la línea erótica. Y tras una frugal conversación con el dueño, un tal Kakashi, colgó con la misma sensación de angustia, las mismas dudas y la misma situación precaria. Seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Con el puño crispado golpeó fuertemente sobre la mesa de madera.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!

Ya era un hecho que a esas alturas Sasuke estaba completamente transformado en un agresivo y peligroso neko de muy mal humor.

Y de pronto, una idea no tan descabellada acudió a su mente.

-La mafia.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

-¡Dime que has hecho con las orejas, maldito mocoso!

-Que te jodan -siseó casi sin aliento.

El puño de Kabuto lo volvió a golpear con violencia en una de sus costillas haciendo que Naruto se doblara en dos con un quejido. Comenzaba a ver tan solo dos manchas borrosas donde antes estaban sus agresores, si continuaba recibiendo una paliza así, pronto perdería el conocimiento.

Tal vez eso era lo que realmente necesitaba. Quedar inconsciente para dejar de sentir el dolor y la pena de no volver a ver esos ojos negros.

-Puede que tras llegar al estado adulto las orejas desaparezcan –señaló Kabuto sin dejar de observar al rubio frente a él.

-Eso es algo que pronto descubriremos. Quizás por separado ninguno de los dos quiera hablar, pero juntos la cosa va a cambiar. De eso estoy seguro -refutó astuto el mayor.

El siguiente golpe le pilló desprevenido, un rabioso puñetazo en su pómulo hinchado que lo lanzó directo al suelo. Y hubiera recibido muchos más de no ser por el "alto" que impuso Orochimaru.

-Muerto no me sirve de nada.

No podía negar que se había ganado a pulso los golpes sufridos por todo el cuerpo y la mordaza que posteriormente le habían colocado en la boca. Si tan solo hubiera aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada y el mal uso de los insultos, su vida no correría tantos peligros. Pero antes prefería la muerte que darle el gusto a esa mugrienta calaña de ser conocedor del misterio ante la desaparición de sus instintos felinos. Y lo suyo le estaba costando, el más mínimo cambio en su estado emotivo hacia el enfado y resurgirían de su cabeza sin poderlo remediar.

-Veremos si eres tan testarudo cuando te muestre algo que desconoces por completo –le dijo jocoso.

Maniatado de brazos y levemente curvado hacia delante por el dolor agudo en sus costillas, Naruto comenzó a ser dirigido por lo que parecía ser un túnel subterráneo oculto en aquella antigua casa.

-Si no quieres hablar por ti, lo harás por otro –se mofó Orochimaru caminando dos pasos por delante de él.

Naruto emitió un hosco gruñido en desacuerdo tras la tela que amordazaba su boca. La presencia amenazadora de Kabuto a su lado y la mirada displicente que le enviaba le recordó silenciosamente que su otra costilla seguiría sana en base a su buen comportamiento.

Cercanos a una puerta añeja de madera, Orochimaru se detuvo, girado sobre sus talones para dedicarle una macabra sonrisa a Naruto, que se estremeció como un indefenso ratón frente a una peligrosa serpiente. Retrocedió varios pasos instintivamente cuando el hombre alzó una mano hacia su dirección, más no sirvió de nada intentar evadirla, igualmente lo agarró fuerte del pelo dándole un tirón hacia delante para que se acercara a él.

-Me parece que a estas alturas todavía no tienes ni idea de quién soy yo, Naruto –siseó cerca de su rostro inundándolo con el hedor de su aliento-. Cuando quiero algo, siempre lo consigo. Y te aseguro que vas a colaborar -aseveró-. Kabuto, abre la puerta.

Tras la orden, su subordinado apresuró a introducir la llave correcta y deslizar la puerta hasta que estuvo por completa abierta.

-Ahora mira hacia dentro, y dime que ves.

Por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, las palabras de Orochimaru le estaban provocando un frío y desagradable temblor recorriéndole la piel. Los temerosos ojos del rubio se desviaron hacia la lóbrega celda en penumbras. A su izquierda, una sombra se movió en el interior haciendo resonar un tintineo metálico parecido al de unas cadenas. Tardó varios segundos en acostumbrar la vista a la oscuridad, y cuando lo hizo, distinguió la silueta de un hombre encadenado de brazos a la pared y postrado de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿No lo reconoces? –le siseó de nuevo Orochimaru a su espalda-. ¿No te resulta familiar su aspecto?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos observando con atención al prisionero. Bajo sus ropas roídas se apreciaba un físico consumido y huesudo seguramente por la desnutrición. Tenía el rostro inclinado hacia delante y cubierto por el cabello de tono claro y rebelde cayendo en forma de punta hasta sus hombros, lo que impedía distinguir bien las facciones de la cara. Pero aunque no pudiera distinguirlo con claridad, el hombre no aparentaba tener su edad, sino más bien unos cuantos años más. Por lo demás, nada llamaba especialmente su atención.

-Qué no te engañe su aspecto y la falta de orejas en su cabeza. También es un minino como tú –refutó Orochimaru a su lado.

¿Un gato como él?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ampliamente en un sobresalto sin dejar de escrutar con ahínco al hombre frente a él.

El extraño individuo levantó lentamente el rostro dejando ver el conjunto de sus facciones. Pómulos marcados, nariz recta, labios finos y lo más inquietante, unos grandes ojos azules que lo miraban con una mezcla de asombro y desconcierto. Seguramente el mismo que mostraba Naruto en aquel instante.

Por extraño que pareciera, a Naruto le daba la sensación de estar mirándose en un espejo que le revelaba el futuro. Su mismo rostro con varios años de más. No pudo evitar preguntarse si tendrían algún lazo familiar con aquella persona.

-Minato, ¿no vas a saludar a tu hijo? –cuestionó Orochimaru riendo entre dientes. Vio la conmoción y el estremecimiento que esa simple pregunta causó en los dos hombres y acercándose al menor añadió con burla-. Te presento a tu padre, Naruto-kun.

**Continuará…**


	17. Gato con guantes no caza, pero amenaza

**Cap 17: Gato con guantes no caza, pero amenaza.**

Durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos, Orochimaru había permanecido en silencio, observando entretenido la conmoción mental que sufrían padre e hijo frente a frente. Naruto parecía haberse quedado paralizado; con los ojos muy abiertos, la vista fija sobre su padre y parpadeando mecánicamente. El mayor por su parte, mostraba un semblante pálido y sorprendido que comenzaba a disiparse arrastrado por un repentino temor visceral.

-¿Papa? – musitó Naruto con voz incrédula.

Con una recreada y cruel sonrisa dibujada en los labios, Orochimaru avanzó lento hacia la figura adulta postrada en el suelo. Deslizó una mano bajo el mentón de Minato alzándolo en un brusco movimiento para deshacer la tensión.

-Estúpido mocoso, deberías agradecerme que os haya reencontrado después de tanto tiempo. Espero que tras este pequeño regalo por mi parte encuentres las ganas que te faltaban para cooperar conmigo –advirtió desviando la mirada ambarina hacia el mayor y oprimiéndole con dedos crispados el mentón-. Sobre todo si no quieres que le ocurra nada malo a tu padre.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo apretando fuertemente la mandíbula que tembló de la presión. El odio comenzaba a hervir caliente por sus venas amenazando con quebrantar su auto control. Sacudió las muñecas en un intento desesperado por romper a base de fuerza la soga que las retenía atrás en su espalda sin conseguir su propósito.

-¡No lo toques, desgraciado! –aulló exaltado. Quiso haber avanzado hacia ese engendro grotesco y borrarle la sonrisa a base de puños, pero Kabuto a su espalda lo sujetó a tiempo, colocando un brazo alrededor de su cuello e inmovilizándolo por completo.

-No te pongas nervioso, todo esto tiene una fácil solución –se jactó Orochimaru recogiendo en una mano un puñado de cabellos dorados que tironeó hacia arriba sacando un reniego entre dientes de su prisionero-. Dime que habéis hecho con las orejas y lo dejaré en paz.

Naruto sintió como algo rugía por dentro en su pecho. La furia se hacía latente, calentando la sangre a punto de estallar, así como los comprometidos bultos resurgiendo de su cabeza. Inspiró fuertemente varias veces intentando tranquilizarse. No podía dejarse vencer por sus emociones. No era el mejor momento para mostrar lo que tan celosamente guardaba en secreto. Mientras comenzó a debatir mentalmente los pros y los contras de acceder al chantaje de la serpiente.

Tres años encerrado bajo la sombra de Orochimaru fueron suficientes para conocer a la perfección que no era un hombre de palabra. Actuaba como una veleta que lleva el viento a su condición, y no escatimaba en utilizar toda clase de mentiras, recursos o pretextos para conseguir su objetivo. Nada le aseguraba que Orochimaru respetara ese pacto y mucho menos que tras descubrir la verdad fuera a dejarlos salir vivos.

Lo único que tenía Naruto a su favor era utilizar la misma moneda de cambio. El chantaje.

-Si lo hago tendrás que dejar a mi padre libre –señaló irguiendo el rostro con decisión-. No nos necesitas a los dos, conmigo tienes suficiente. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos como lo liberas y lo dejas salir de aquí sin escolta. Después te lo mostraré todo.

Los labios de Orochimaru se curvaron en una desagradable y satisfecha sonrisa. Por este motivo había seguido buscando a Naruto tras haber secuestrado a su padre. Porque el mocoso bajo la presión de su familia era fácil de manipular. Minato sin embargo, hasta la llegada imprevista de su hijo se había mantenido testarudo, sin dar su brazo a torcer aunque su propia vida dependiera de ello.

Pero todo eso ahora ya no importaba. Tenía a Naruto justo donde quería, comiendo nuevamente de su mano.

-Hecho.

Orochimaru hizo un gesto de manos hacia Kabuto, el que enseguida le lanzó un manojo de llaves al aire, entre ellas se encontraba la del cerrojo que esposaba las manos de Minato.

-¡No lo hagas, Naruto! –advirtió su padre alzándose una vez que se vio libre de las cadenas.

El repentino golpe que calló sobre el rostro del mayor hizo que el rubio debilitado y en baja condición física se balanceara perdiendo completamente el equilibrio hacia el suelo. De sus labios comenzaba a correr un hilo de sangre.

-No estoy negociando contigo, Minato –cortó con aspereza Orochimaru-. Tu valiente hijo ya ha tomado una decisión y está dispuesto a sacrificarse por ti. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de él.

El rubio pasó el dorso de su mano eliminando la sangre de su boca y flexionó las temblorosas piernas alzándose de nuevo en pie.

-No pienso marcharme –gruñó severo alzando el rostro hacia su hijo-. No voy a separarme de ti ahora que por fin te he encontrado.

-Estaré bien –le aseguró Naruto con decisión en su rostro.

-¡No!

Sin pensarlo, cerró su mano derecha en un puño abalanzándose hacia Orochimaru. Un golpe seco impactó de pronto contra su espalda, antes de que consiguiera a penas acercarse al rostro endemoniado de la serpiente. Aturdido, Minato calló de bruces al suelo distinguiendo tras su turbia visión al perro rastrero de Kabuto a sus espaldas.

-¡Déjalo! –con un rápido movimiento Naruto se interpuso entre ellos, comenzando a forcejear contra el hombre de pelo gris. Bloqueó con su cuerpo varios golpes, pero no la patada que recibió justo en la parte trasera de sus rodillas. Incapaz de apoyar su peso terminó derrocado boca abajo en el suelo al lado de su padre.

"Vete y busca a Sasuke en Konoha" le susurró débilmente Naruto al oído aprovechando la cercanía.

-Parece que viene en vuestros genes tanta terquedad –gruñó Kabuto alcanzando una soga que colocó alrededor de las muñecas de Minato tras la espalda. Una vez inhabilitado, lo agarró fuerte de los brazos alzándolo en un movimiento brusco, segundos después Orochimaru era el que levantaba a Naruto y lo obligaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-Esta va a ser una despedida entrañable –se jactó entre risas la serpiente una vez llegaron a la entrada de la casa. Uno de sus subordinados abrió la puerta displicente y empujó hacia fuera a Minato-. Ya tienes lo que te prometí. Tu padre es libre.

-¡No voy a irme sin él! –replicó Minato amenazador dando inicios de volver a entrar. La voz firme de su hijo le frenó en su intento desesperado.

-¡Vete!

Pero Minato no podía concebirlo. No podía marcharse, Naruto le necesitaba a su lado, no podía dejarlo en peligro. "¡Tengo que protegerlo!" Rugió fuerte en su pecho abrumado por un sentimiento ansioso y protector.

Naruto miró fijamente a su progenitor, el que le devolvía el gesto con preocupación y negando continuamente con la cabeza.

-¡Vete, maldita sea! -repitió su hijo aun más enérgico.

"Busca a Sasuke en Konoha" parecían decir en silencio sus brillantes ojos azules. La figura adulta se irguió desafiante, frunciendo el ceño. Aunque su alma se negara a partir de allí, su rostro cabeceó afirmativamente, sus ojos firmes indicaron que volvería a por él y sus piernas giraron para comenzar a correr bosque adentro.

Un quedo suspiro se escapó de los labios de Naruto cuando la figura adulta desapareció de su campo de visión entre la espesa vegetación.

-Ahora pasemos a temas más importantes –indicó pronto Orochimaru trasladando de nuevo a Naruto hacia los calabozos. Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta subterránea hizo un gesto con la barbilla a Kabuto, el que cabeceó afirmativamente y se dirigió hacia los subordinados.

-Matarlo.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Tenía controlada la universidad por Sai, el que no había dejado prácticamente ningún alumno o profesor sin interrogar. Los hospitales de toda la ciudad custodiados por Sakura, que le mantenía informado de cualquier enfermo que ingresara con un parecido físico al del rubio. Todos los pueblos alrededor de Konoha revisados concienzudamente por Itachi, y hasta Gaara había sobornado a la policía con una cantidad más que razonable de dinero, buscando su paradero en comisarías o prisiones.

Pero todo el esfuerzo hasta ahora realizado había sido en vano.

Sasuke se sentó en uno de los viejos y agrietados bancos en los exteriores de la universidad renegando entre dientes e intentando obligarse a permanecer tranquilo. Aunque desde la desaparición de Naruto no se había quitado el gorro de la cabeza para mostrar la clara transformación que sufría.

Si tan solo tuviera una maldita pista de su paradero.

Se concentró especialmente en toda persona viandante que cruzaba el recinto. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que la mafia lo había secuestrado, y a pesar de que Sai ya había hecho un exhaustivo interrogatorio a todo alumno o profesor, Sasuke seguía pensando que el secuestrador se encontraba entre ellos. Por lo que todos seguían siendo sospechosos.

¿Pero qué sabía acerca de esa organización a parte de que estaban claramente interesados en los humanos medio gatos?

Nada.

Necesitaba saber quienes eran y dónde se escondían.

Fue entonces, horas atrás, cuando comenzó a barajar la posibilidad de atraerlos hacia él con un señuelo. Si tan interesados estaban en esas cualidades felinas, él por suerte o desgracia, también las poseía. Quizás si se dejaba ver en su forma de neko por la universidad, el lugar donde desapareció el rubio, podría llamar la atención de esa persona sin identificar. Y tras dejarse retener lo llevaría al mismo sitio donde tenía encerrado a Naruto.

Pero como todo plan también tenía su parte desagradable. Fracasara o acertara, iba a mostrar a media universidad su secreto, y conociendo su alta popularidad, el rumor no tardaría en hacerse eco en la prensa. Desencadenando el acoso masivo de los medios de comunicación e investigación.

A Sasuke no le hacía la más minima gracia exponerse a esos factores de atención, todo había que decirlo, pero no había otra solución. Sacrificaría su intimidad, lo haría por él. Un leve rubor tiñó repentinamente sus mejillas con ese último pensamiento. ¿Tan importante se había vuelto Naruto en su vida?

Esperaría sentado en el banco hasta la hora más concurrida del recinto, el almuerzo, para quitarse el gorro y lucir sus orejas peludas y el rabo negro.

_Pii, Pii_

Sus acciones fueron interrumpidas por el tono agudo de llamada entrante en su teléfono móvil. Metiendo una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón lo sacó observando el nombre de Sai parpadeando en la pantalla principal. A lo mejor tenía alguna pista fiable.

-¿Has encontrado algo? –preguntó ansioso descolgando el teléfono. Su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo acelerado.

_-La verdad es que no. Yo te llamaba para saber si has cogido de nuevo la arena de Gaara, no la encuentra por ningún sitio y ya sabes que si no tiene el cubo lleno no me deja hacer nuestras cosas matutinas._

Sasuke tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Y cuando lo hizo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Si vuelves a llamarme para algo como esto te juro que te cortaré los cojones y haré malabares con ellos!

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Los pasos de Minato se volvieron imprecisos conforme notaba, tras su larga carrera de huida, que comenzaba a perder el aliento y su acelerado corazón le pedía un respiro. Maldita serpiente, ya sabía que la fingida escena de liberación frente a Naruto tan solo había sido un montaje. Y por la espalda, como siempre solía atacar Orochimaru, había ordenado a sus secuaces perseguirlo y darle caza, para después ejecutarlo.

El juego del gato y el ratón que tanto le gustaba a ese ser despiadado y retorcido. Para añadirle dificultad al asunto ni siquiera le habían desatado las manos que aún permanecían enlazadas con una soga tras su espalda. Correr con ese impedimento muscular había sido un suplicio.

Pero a pesar de su desventaja, Minato se las había ingeniado bien para despistarlos varias veces y conseguir entrar en el pueblo más cercano. No por nada en su juventud le llamaron el rayo amarillo.

Bruscamente se precipitó hacia la derecha, entrando en una céntrica callejuela solitaria. No podía más, estaba agotado. Apoyó un hombro en la pared de rojizos ladrillos permitiéndose recobrar el aliento durante unos segundos, giró el rostro hacia atrás comprobando que nadie lo perseguía y a un paso más calmado reanudó su marcha tanteando la pared. Necesitaba romper las cuerdas con urgencia. Dio un vistazo rápido al entorno del callejón no encontrando nada afilado que le sirviera.

-¡Buscarlo por todas las calles! –escuchó de repente en la cercanía. Los hombres de Orochimaru no tardarían demasiado en encontrarlo de nuevo y si lo alcanzaban sería su perdición. No estaba en condiciones físicas para luchar.

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban comenzó a correr hacia el final de la calle oscura donde se habría una salida hacia la izquierda. Tal vez con suerte podría esconderse tras bolsas de basura y pasar desapercibido el tiempo necesario hasta volver a despistarlos.

Lo que Minato no se esperaba es que tras girar en la esquina chocara de frente contra un cuerpo masculino, que por inercia, lo sujetó de los hombros estabilizando el brusco encontronazo. ¡Mierda! lo habían cazado. Sin ni siquiera mirar el rostro del secuaz con el que había chocado, comenzó a revolverse nervioso intentando deshacer el agarre.

Tan solo contuvo sus frenéticos movimientos cuando la potente y masculina voz pronunció su nombre con incertidumbre.

-¿Minato?

Una cálida sensación de dicha recorrió su estómago subiendo hasta colorear tenuemente sus mejillas. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba aquella voz, que sin duda, conocía tan bien. Jamás hubiera pensado volver a encontrarlo de nuevo y mucho menos en una situación precaria como la que sufría en esos instantes. El rubio alzó el rostro sobrecogido y sus pupilas se dilataron tras asegurarse que no se había equivocado.

-I... Itachi.

El moreno le sonrió ligeramente al tiempo que sus ojos negros lo estudiaron de arriba abajo con rapidez. Por el cambio brusco en su rostro, Minato pudo deducir que no le había gustado demasiado verlo en ese pésimo estado físico consumido y agotado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó el moreno ansioso.

_-¡Encontradlo, bastardos! ¡No puede escapar!_

Los gritos cada vez se acercaban más a su posición y la situación no podía ir peor. Con en repentino encuentro de Itachi se arriesgaba a poner la vida de un inocente en peligro. Tenía que alejarse de él, a penas le quedaba tiempo.

-Ayúdame con esto –indicó Minato girando el cuerpo para que viera la soga que ataba sus muñecas. Itachi accedió al instante.

-¿Te están siguiendo de nuevo?

-No tengo tiempo para contártelo –apresuró a cortar. Notó como la presión en sus brazos se deshacía y la soga finalmente caía al suelo-. Tengo que buscar a alguien, mi hijo está en peligro –advirtió girando de nuevo hacia él-. Tienes que irte de aquí.

Pero Itachi hizo caso omiso a la última indicación.

-¿Has encontrado a Naruto? ¿Dónde está?

-¡Aquí está! –retumbó de repente a sus espaldas.

Ambos chicos desviaron la atención hacia el lado opuesto de la calle donde tres hombres de gran complexión muscular, y provistos con diversos fustes de madera y metal utilizados como armas, los observaban recreados cerrándoles el paso a una posible huida.

-¿Y ese quién es? –preguntó uno de los hombres dirigiéndose al moreno.

-El bastardo habrá pedido refuerzos.

-De poco le va a servir –se jactó el tercero elevando amenazante un palo de metal-. Van a ir los dos directos al infierno.

Itachi dio varios pasos hacia delante en actitud provocadora, sobrepasando la posición del rubio. Al instante fue detenido por una mano que agarraba la suya propia.

-¿Qué haces, te has vuelto loco? –susurró Minato inquisidor-. Te he dicho que te largues de aquí. Esta no es tu pelea.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia, como tantas otras veces. De poco bastaban las advertencias, cuando tu mente se cerraba en banda y únicamente seguía un camino. El de sus propias palabras y acciones.

-Tus problemas son mis problemas –aseveró rehuyendo del agarre.

Minato frunció el entrecejo mirándolo confuso. ¿Desde cuando? Quiso haberle exigido, pero Itachi ya se había acercado hacia sus perseguidores con claros indicios de luchar.

-Que chico tan valiente –pronunció uno de los hombres avanzando hasta quedar a pocos pasos del moreno-. Se ha prestado voluntario para morir el primero.

-Habrá que concederle el deseo entonces.

El silencio inundó el oscuro callejón durante unos segundos, roto a intervalos por desquiciadas risas entre dientes esperando el primer paso, el primer movimiento que desencadenara la lucha.

No tardó demasiado en llegar.

El hombre más avanzado saltó decidido hacia Itachi con la estaca de madera en alza. Pobre loco. Ni siquiera llegó a rozar al moreno que tras colocarse rápidamente en postura de defensa alzó una mano convertida en un puño golpeando fuertemente la mejilla del enemigo. Podía sentir bajo sus dedos como los huesos del rostro crujieron en el impacto antes de que el cuerpo inerte saliera disparado por los aires varios metros atrás. Había quedado completamente noqueado en el suelo.

Con un gesto hastiado, Itachi volvió a colocar una posición neutra peinándose desinteresadamente los cabellos hacia atrás.

-¿El siguiente? –se mofó con sorna mirando el rostro estupefacto de los otros dos hombres.

-¡Morirás, desgraciado!

Itachi esperó inmóvil hasta el momento idóneo en que los dos hombres, atacando en conjunto, se lanzaron contra él. Rápido se agachó pegando una palmada en el suelo para estabilizarse y poder girar el cuerpo derribando a uno de ellos en una zancadilla. El palo de madera salió despedido hacia Minato. Esquivó la patada del otro hombre que iba directa a sus costillas y cogiendo impulso se incorporó para impactar otro furioso puño en el centro del estomago de su rival, doblándolo en dos con un intenso quejido lastimero.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como el otro hombre se incorporaba apoyando las manos en las rodillas y algo llamó especialmente su atención. En uno de los brazos lucía orgulloso el tatuaje de una serpiente negra que se enredaba a lo largo del bíceps. Itachi podía jurar que ya había visto ese dibujo antes, ¿pero dónde? No podía recordarlo con claridad, aunque estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver con el jefe principal de esos adeptos.

De repente unos brazos se deslizaron veloces bajo sus axilas apresándolo fuertemente por la espalda.

-¡Ahora! –escuchó que gritaba el opresor hacia su compañero.

Itachi vio la macabra sonrisa perfilada en los labios del corpulento hombre frente a él, y comenzó a revolverse del agarre cuando un puño se elevó proyectado hacia su boca. La sangre del labio salpicó en pequeñas gotas el suelo ennegrecido en el primer golpe y volvió a salpicar hacia el lado contrario en el segundo. Toda la escena pasaba a gran velocidad.

Rabioso, el moreno dejó caer el peso hacia atrás sobre el hombre en su espalda y elevó un pie con la intención de golpear al individuo que le agredía. No llegó a efectuarlo. Un golpe seco resonó en el callejón al tiempo que una ráfaga dorada pasaba frente a él eliminando de su campo de visión al enemigo. Sin perder un solo segundo Itachi cogió impulso inclinándose hacia delante para alzar a peso sobre su espalda al matón y arrojarlo pesadamente al suelo. Un golpe certero en la nuca y quedó inconsciente.

Instintivamente sus ojos negros se desviaron hacia Minato de espaldas a él. La sensación de estar viviendo algo que ya había vivido en el pasado afloró en su mente, como un deja vu. La imagen frente a él le recordaba al día en que conoció por primera vez a Minato. Sus orejas de gato volvían a lucir sobre sus cabellos dorados al igual que el rabo peludo sobresaliendo de su trasero. En una mano, agarraba la fusta de madera salpicada de sangre en un extremo, y en el suelo, se postraba el matón con una fisura en la cabeza, de la que emanaba abundante sangre.

El rubio dejó caer el palo al lado del hombre y se giró con celeridad hacia Itachi. Sus grandes ojos azules le enviaron una mirada enfurecida, antes de que poco a poco se ablandara y pasara a darle un vistazo rápido de comprobación física.

-Te dije que no te metieras – acusó cuando sus ojos detectaron la sangre del labio partido. Con paso cansado se acercó a él examinándolo de cerca.

Itachi pasó el dorso de la mano por la herida eliminando el exceso de sangre y sonrió despreocupado.

-Esto no es nada. De pequeño mis padres me metieron en unas clases de defensa personal y, modestia a parte, sé defenderme bastante bien.

-No lo había notado, pequeño saltamontes –replicó irónicamente mirando los despojos humanos en que habían quedado sus perseguidores. Cerró los ojos dando un profundo suspiro y comenzó a pasarse los dedos por el pelo enmarañado, en un masaje tranquilizador. Cuando percibió que las orejas habían vuelto a ocultarse abrió los ojos pesadamente. La mueca confusa con la que le miraba Itachi le hizo soltar una ligera sonrisa-. Puedo controlarlas a mi voluntad.

El moreno cabeceó conforme a la breve explicación. Había cosas más importantes que tratar.

-¿Y dónde dices que está Naruto?

-Lo tiene Orochimaru en un refugio cerca de aquí. Estos son sus lacayos.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron de golpe y giró el rostro hacia el tatuaje con forma de serpiente del hombre derrotado. Claro, ahora recordaba dónde lo había visto con anterioridad muchos años atrás. Sobre el brazo de Orochimaru, uno de sus ex profesores de universidad.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando un pequeño móvil rectangular con carcasa de nubes rojas y marcó un número de memoria.

-¿Qué haces? ¿A quién llamas? –le preguntó Minato curioso.

No recibió respuesta. Itachi esperó paciente los tonos de sucesión hasta que una voz profunda y varonil contestó con irritación.

_-¡Sai, como me vuelvas a llamar te va a faltar cielo para dar vueltas, desgraciado!_

-Estúpido hermano menor, te noto algo irritado, por otra parte nada inusual en ti. ¿Te estás tocando todos los días como te dije? –se tuvo que apartar de repente el teléfono de la oreja de los gritos, blasfemias y amenazas que salían por el auricular.

Itachi contuvo estallar en carcajadas cuando la comunicación se interrumpió bruscamente. Le había colgado.

-¿Quién es, con quién hablabas? –volvió a preguntarle el rubio.

-Con Sasuke, mi hermano pequeño. Tiene un carácter muy fuerte cuando se irrita. Muchos dicen que es por estreñimiento, pero a mi no me puede engañar. Es un reprimido sexual –respondió volviendo a marcar el número. Segundos después los teléfonos conectaron de nuevo.

_-¡¿Qué coño quieres ahora?! ¡Te mataré, nii-san!_

-Idiota, no me cuelgues sin escuchar antes todo lo que tengo que decirte –reprochó mirando hacia Minato-. He encontrado al padre de Naruto, y él sabe dónde está.

Al otro lado de la línea el silencio se hizo denso durante unos segundos.

_-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde está?!_

-Te contaré los detalles una vez que llegues. Estamos en el pueblo fronterizo que hay entre Konoha y la villa de la Roca. Díselo también a Sai y Gaara por si nos… -de repente el teléfono comenzó a emitir el pitido de llamada cortada-. Joder, ya me ha vuelto a colgar.

-¿Sasuke es de Konoha? –preguntó Minato dudoso recordando la última petición de su hijo-. ¿Conoce a Naruto?

-Más de lo que te imaginas –aseveró Itachi con una libidinosa sonrisa-. Ahora vamos al hostal donde estoy alojado. Comeremos y descansaremos un poco hasta que llegue el reprimido de tu yerno. Entonces diseñaremos un plan para entrar.

-¿Mi yerno? –cuestionó inseguro Minato arrugando las cejas.

Itachi sonrió divertido comenzando a caminar.

-Es una historia larga de contar. Por cierto, Sasuke también es un gato medio humano como tú. ¿Quieres que comience contandote como lo ha conseguido?

**Continuará…**


	18. Siete vidas tiene un gato

Este es el último capítulo y con él despido a mis queridos nekos. Espero que lo disfruten.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Cap 18: Siete vidas tiene un gato.**

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación del hostal donde se hospedaba Itachi, se ducharon por separado y comieron algo rápido mientras planificaban la misión de rescate de Naruto.

Minato había querido ir a buscar a su hijo nada más finalizar el combate en el callejón, pero solo quedó en un intento desesperado cuando Itachi, sereno y con paciencia, lo convención de lo contrario. Minato tenía muchas heridas abiertas y sangrantes que eran necesarias tratar. Además, necesitaban un plan de rescate estructurado con la mente templada y lógica, cosa que ninguno de los dos tenía en aquel momento. Por lo que le propuso un breve descanso hasta la llegada de Sasuke, tiempo suficiente para idear el ataque.

Vistiendo únicamente un pantalón de algodón oscuro que le había prestado el moreno, Minato se sentó en el borde de la cama dejando a un lado un botiquín de primeros auxilios que había encontrado en el baño.

-Orochimaru es un hombre inteligente, por eso tenemos que actuar con rapidez –indicó revisando la herida que presentaba a un lado de la costilla derecha. Limpia y desinfectada parecía de menor gravedad. Abrió el botiquín de emergencia y roció un algodón con antiséptico-. Debemos llegar antes de que sus subordinados le informen del encuentro en el callejón y la misión fracasada de mi muerte. De no ser así cambiará de domicilio y se llevará a Naruto a otro sitio donde no podamos encontrarlo –colocó una gasa seca encima y con precisión comenzó a vendarse el abdomen-. Contamos con la ventaja de que conozco el lugar y sé por donde debemos entrar sin llamar demasiado la atención de sus vasallos. En la parte trasera de la casa hay una trampilla no demasiado estrecha por la que podríamos colarnos en el cambio de guardia. Están adiestrados como hombres de rutinas y eso nos beneficia -levantó la mirada hacia el moreno que parecía no prestar demasiada atención y frunció el entrecejo-. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Los ojos de Itachi continuaban perdidos con total descaro en alguna parte del pecho desnudo de Minato, cosa que le complació tanto como le disgustó.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme como si fuera tu plato del día y centrarte en la misión? –reprochó el rubio con un mohín de enfado y las mejillas levemente coloreadas.

Terminó de cerrar el vendaje con un nudo y se colocó la camiseta. Solo entonces Itachi arrugó la boca con disgusto, parpadeó varias veces saliendo de su trance, comenzando a pensar con claridad.

-Te estaba escuchando.

-Claro, entre otras cosas más interesantes -aseveró con tono ladino.

Itachi se encogió de hombros con una mal disimulada sonrisa y avanzó hasta sentarse al lado de Minato, el que se tensó unos instantes por la cercanía. Tiernamente apartó con cuidado los cabellos dorados que le caían sobre el rostro, ayudándole a curar una pequeña herida de la frente mientras Minato se dejaba atender dócil y con la mirada baja.

Era reconfortante volverlo a ver, escuchar su voz, sentir el tacto de su piel bajo los dedos, aspirar su aroma, percibir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo caliente y contemplar el azul infinito de sus ojos. Itachi no podía negar que había echado de menos la compañía del rubio, hacerlo enfadar tanto como ruborizar, sentir nuevamente ese nudo apretado en la boca del estómago.

Su presencia le hizo recordar vivamente como si fuera ayer los pocos días que compartieron en el pasado. Pocos pero intensos. Desde el primer momento intentó aliviar la enorme atracción que sufría el uno por el otro, aunque Minato se encargara de disipar con palabras el deseo.

-"No estoy aquí para cumplir tus expectativas, ni tú para cumplir las mías", le repitió una y otra vez cuando la tensión sexual parecía apoderarse de ellos. Pero de nada sirvió. Quizás le faltó tener la suficiente firmeza con la que afrontar la persistencia de Itachi.

-"Prueba a decírmelo sin mirarme a los ojos o de lo contrario nunca te creeré. Tu mirada es tan clara y sincera que derriba cualquiera de tus excusas".

Y aunque no se podía asegurar que entre ellos hubiera habido algo más que una relación de amistad, tampoco se podía negar que hubieran compartido algo más que una cama.

Recordar ese único encuentro apasionado le produjo un candente cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, y avivó el frustrante deseo ansioso de probar nuevamente su boca y su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su alma. Estrecharlo entre sus brazos para no dejarlo ir jamás.

Olvidarlo había sido imposible, no después de haberlo probado.

-Estás más delgado –le susurró Itachi en un tono preocupado colocándole una tirita sobre la frente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Minato tembló perceptiblemente atrapado en esos brillantes ojos negros que lo miraban con una ternura abrumadora. Turbado, intentó no mirarlo más de lo que exigía la buena educación.

-Sí, bueno –comenzó a excusarse con obvio nerviosismo-. Prueba a vivir varios meses recluido con Orochimaru. El hambre es lo menos tortuoso de todas sus técnicas de coacción.

Con un ronco gruñido malogrado por el comentario, Itachi se inclinó un poco más hacia el rubio sin dejar de observar el bronceado y esbelto cuello que mostraba. La idea de morderlo cruzó por su mente con extrema urgencia.

Eludiendo esa suculenta tentación, subió lentamente por el cuello hasta las hebras doradas donde aspiró hondo el aroma que tanto lo enloquecía.

-Es injusto –susurró complacido tras percibir el sospechoso movimiento entre el cabello rubio que delataba su estado. Alzó una mano acariciando el pequeño bulto peludo y continuó provocador-. Todos os habéis transformando en nekos y a mi me obligaste a ponerme un preservativo.

Un largo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Minato al sentir el suave tacto de dedos rozándole la oreja y uno mucho más intenso en su entrepierna al recordar viejos y tórridos tiempos. Con el pulso desbocado, se alzó apresurado apartándose de él y caminó hacia la ventana más cercana con nerviosos movimientos.

-Eso ahora no importa –dijo silenciosamente rehuyendo su mirada-. Ya te dije que no quería convertirte en otro objetivo al que persiguieran.

Minato inspiró hondamente varias veces frenando la aparición de los instintos felinos, pero antes de que pudiera aparentar algo de serenidad vio por el rabillo del ojo el rápido movimiento de Itachi, colocándose tras él y respirando agitado en su nuca.

El poco autocontrol hasta ahora recogido comenzó a resquebrajarse cuando unas manos fuertes se deslizaron seguras por su cintura atrayéndolo en un íntimo abrazo.

-No lo hagas –musitó el rubio sin voluntad para apartarlo. Cerró los ojos y agarró con fuerza la tela de su pantalón, rogando porque los brazos continuaran ahí y no donde su mente perversa le gritaba.

-Te he echado tanto de menos.

-No es momento –gimió más que pronunció encogiendo los hombros estremecido por los besos que repartía Itachi por el cuello.

-No puedo más.

El moreno estrechó su pelvis contra el prieto trasero para que notara la excitación que hacía horas intentaba disimular, mientras deslizaba una mano por el vientre del rubio, buscando hundirse entre la piel y el pantalón, encontrando satisfecho otra dureza igual que la suya.

-Y tú tampoco –aseveró ronco antes de morder el esbelto cuello.

Minato no pudo reprimir el profundo jadeo involuntario que brotó de su garganta, ni el segundo ahogado cuando los fuertes brazos lo giraron hacia el moreno en un resuelto movimiento, uniendo ansioso sus labios e invadiendo con premura su boca. Trató de mantener la mente despejada, luchó contra esa humedad, intentando expulsarla de su territorio, o por lo menos eso creyó durante unos segundos, antes de fracasar de inmediato, y por completo, comprendiendo que lo que realmente hacía era succionar, morder y arremeter tan hambrientamente como lo hacía su compañero.

Se retorció deseoso cuando las manos de Itachi presionaron aviesas cada uno de sus glúteos, aguijoneando su excitación. Gimió enardecido tras sentir la unión de caderas y el movimiento insatisfecho de sus erecciones bajo la tela. Sintiendo la piel arder allí donde sus bocas besaban, donde sus cuerpos rozaban.

-¡Ka-boom!

Un potente crujido de madera resonó estrepitosamente haciendo saltar las bisagras de la puerta, abriéndola de par en par. Ambas cabezas giraron sorprendidas hacia la entrada de la habitación donde un clon casi idéntico a Itachi, según Minato, miraba frenéticamente hacia todos los lados antes de recaer sobre ellos.

-Estúpido hermano menor.

-¡¿Dónde está Na…?!

Hubo unos instantes de incierto silencio, en el que la pregunta de Sasuke quedó inconclusa mientras su rostro comenzaba a mudar poco a poco a uno dudoso. Se parecían demasiado, tanto que durante a penas unos segundos pensó que el que se encontraba en brazos de su hermano era realmente Naruto.

Pero no. La visible confusión con el gran parecido de padre e hijo le duró a penas unos vistazos. Ese rubio claramente era un adulto, maduro. Era su suegro.

Las mejillas comenzaron a arderle del bochorno.

-¿No tenías otro momento más oportuno para entrar, Sasuke? –reprochó Itachi quejoso renunciando a la idea de separarse del abrazo íntimo que aún compartían. Pensó por un instante en ignorar la presencia de su inoportuno hermano menor y continuar comiéndose, no literalmente, a Minato, aunque seguro que este no compartía sus ambiciones. Por lo menos no con público delante.

Y no se equivocaba. Instantes después el rubio comenzó a removerse y a golpearlo con gestos firmes para que lo soltara.

-Así que tú eres Sasuke – afirmó más que preguntó Minato dedicándole una evaluativa ojeada de arriba abajo. Su mirada inquisidora recayó sobre la sospechosa visera deportiva que cubría parte de sus cabellos oscuros y frunció el entrecejo disgustado-. Entonces ya podemos poner en marcha el plan.

-¿Dónde está Naruto? –interrumpió Sasuke más ansioso de lo que quiso.

-Te lo explicaremos todo por el camino –afirmó su hermano avanzando hacia él-. ¿Dónde están Sai y Gaara?

Con un resoplido contrariado, Sasuke se hizo a un lado y dos cabezas curiosas asomaron sonrientes tras él. Mientras Sai esperó detrás de Sasuke, Gaara avanzó con una bolsa de deporte cargada al hombro que hizo un extraño sonido metálico tras ser colocada sobre una mesa auxiliar.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Itachi.

Con una pícara sonrisa, el pelirrojo tumbó la mochila y abrió la cremallera por un lateral comenzando a revolver en su interior. Las diversas armas de fuego que extrajo del interior dejaron a los dos adultos con los ojos desorbitados y la boca desencajada.

-No pensaríais entrar desarmados ¿no? –se jactó con una maliciosa sonrisa triunfante. Abrió el cargador de la nueve milímetros que exhibía en su mano derecha y comprobó la munición volviendo a cerrarla instantes después, cargándola con un sonoro clic-. Mejor no preguntéis de donde las he sacado.

Una gota se deslizó lentamente por la sien de Minato, que estupefacto, desvió la mirada censuradora hacia Itachi, preguntándose mentalmente con qué clase de compañías había estado viviendo los últimos meses su hijo. Le sorprendió la satisfacción que cruzaba el rostro del moreno, indicando poco después su acertada decisión.

-Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, Gaara.

El pelirrojo alzó el rostro con orgullo y procedió a esconder de nuevo las armas en la mochila, cargándosela al hombro mientras Minato negaba encarecidamente que nadie iba a emular a un matón y esas armas no serían utilizadas en la misión.

Aunque ninguno pareció prestarle demasiada atención.

Uno por uno, comenzaron a salir del cuarto con discreción. Pero antes de que Sasuke se alejara más de la cuenta Minato lo frenó asiéndolo de un hombro.

Lo miró reticente durante unos silenciosos segundos, antes de decidirse a preguntar.

-Itachi me ha dicho que eres algo así como ¿el novio de mi hijo?

Sasuke palideció, e Itachi estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas cuando percibió la tensión que sobresaltaba repentinamente a su hermano y la clara mirada acusadora que desvió fulminante hacia él. Mezcla de sorpresa y odio profundo.

-Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, Sasuke. Al fin y al cabo es tu suegro –apresuró a justificar el mayor encogiéndose de hombros divertido.

Las mejillas de Sasuke pasaron del pálido al carmín rápidamente mientras gruñía alguna maldición ininteligible por lo bajo. Y dando un último vistazo a Minato, inclinó el rostro con el ceño fruncido cabeceando conforme a la pregunta.

-Hn.

Estoico, permitió que el rubio le quitara la gorra de la cabeza unos instantes y observara la prueba irrefutable y peluda sobresaliendo de sus negros cabellos. Y no era para menos, habían estado permanentes y alzadas desde la desaparición de Naruto, así como ese sentimiento impotente, voraz y destructivo que le corroía las entrañas.

-¿Es que en tu familia sois todos gays? –reprochó Minato contrariado hacia Itachi.

-No sé que decirte. Hasta hace cosa de dos meses yo pensaba que Sasuke era asexual. Pero ahora que lo dices, quizás sea zoofílico.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Entreabrió los parpados pero no logró distinguir nada más que sombras borrosas a su alrededor. Con soporífero cansancio volvió a cerrarlos intentando girarse lateralmente buscando una mejor postura, pero una fuerte opresión se lo impidió, llegando tan solo a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se sentía mareado y el cuerpo terriblemente entumecido, tanto que apenas le respondía.

Embriagado en una confusa duermevela, arrugó la nariz con hastío percibiendo el fuerte olor a antiséptico inundarle las fosas nasales, comenzando a despertarlo de su sueño. Lentamente, volvió a abrir los ojos y poco a poco las difusas imágenes se fueron disipando.

La estancia, de un color blanco impoluto, tenía una fuerte iluminación casi cegadora a la que le costó acostumbrarse. Lo primero que distinguió con claridad fue el largo armario repleto de cajones y un mostrador sobre el que se posaban todo tipo de frascos y ampollas de nombres a cada cual más extravagante. Algo que le resultó extrañamente familiar.

Quiso incorporarse, pero por segunda vez notó algo extraño que lo retenía en contra de su voluntad. Instintivamente desvió la mirada hacia su cuerpo.

¿Qué demonios hacía él atado de pies y manos a una camilla en ropa interior?

-¿Terminaste con los resultados del análisis?

-Sí, aunque realmente no muestran nada que no supiéramos ya con anterioridad. La prueba de AND revela de nuevo una estructura anormal a la de un ser humano, pero no se puede comprobar con total seguridad los nuevos datos que Naruto-kun nos señala.

Naruto dio un respingo sobresaltado al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente y la sangre se congelaba en sus venas. Alzó el rostro intentando mirar atrás, hacia donde habían sonado esas dos voces masculinas de sobra conocidas, no logrando visualizarlas.

Ahora comprendía donde se encontraba, en el laboratorio para ratas donde durante años lo sometieron a todo tipo de pruebas vejatorias. Cables eléctricos por doquier, agujas esterilizadas o llenas de sangre, diversos utensilios médicos y un sin fin de frascos repletos de drogas. Odiaba ese olor aséptico de medicinas. Con el paso de los años Naruto llegó a asociarlo con el dolor, tanto que nada más notarlo en su nariz le produjo una fuerte arcada.

Lo que le resultaba extraño era saber como había ido a parar allí. Lo último que recordaba era haber sido encerrado de nuevo en una oscura celda tras haber pasado por varios interrogatorios y haber revelado los datos confidenciales de sus instintos felinos a cambio de la liberación de su padre.

-Hasta ahora no hemos conseguido resultados satisfactorios. Tal vez consigamos algo más de información si analizamos su esperma –indicó Kabuto recolocándose las gafas con el dedo índice-. No va a resultar ningún problema obtenerlo, tengo un afrodisíaco bastante potente para estos casos.

-¿Y dejar que tan solo sea él quien se divierta? –musitó Orochimaru con un vibrante tono a su espalda-. Tengo una idea mejor.

Por el tono insinuante con que lo había pronunciado, Naruto intuyó con certeza la estremecedora idea que cruzaba por la mente de su opresor. Algo tan repugnante que incluso le hizo perder la capacidad de respirar durante unos segundos, sintiendo un sudor frío y pegajoso recorrerle la espalda. ¿Qué menos podía esperar? Era evidente que tras desvelar su secreto los minutos estaban contados antes de que le exigieran una demostración.

-Vaya, así que ya estás despierto.

Naruto pegó un sobresaltado e instintivamente intentó apartarse hacia el lado contrario de su opresor, no recordando que maniatado poco podía hacer. La serpiente se deslizaba lentamente por su lateral izquierdo hasta quedar frente a él, mirándolo con lujuriosa expresión mientras dichoso se relamía los labios.

-Mejor, así podré disfrutar mucho más viendo como te retuerces bajo de mí.

Hizo una seña despectiva a su perro faldero para que desapareciera y con una tétrica sonrisa en los labios, Orochimaru le dio la espalda unos segundos para acercarse al mostrador. Cuando se giró de nuevo, Naruto palideció. En sus manos llevaba un intimidante cuchillo.

-¿Qué… qué vas a hacer?

La respuesta fue respondida con hechos. Un rudo movimiento y Orochimaru rasgó la única prenda que vestía despojándosela por completo.

-¿No es evidente? –susurró inquietante haciendo presión sobre sus rodillas para abrirlas por completo y encaramase encima de él-. Voy a violarte.

El mensaje llegó claro y directo a su cerebro, tan rápido que tardó unos instantes en asimilarlo con plena magnitud. Notó como una fuerte arcada sacudía su estómago subiendo hacia su garganta, paralizándole la respiración. Más por instinto que por otra cosa, Naruto comenzó a revolverse, recordando que atado de pies y manos de poco le servía.

Unos dedos fríos rozaron peligrosamente su ingle.

-¡No me toques, cabrón! –rugió con fuerza.

Orochimaru alzó una mano descargando un puñetazo contra su boca.

-No te resistas, chico. O te aseguro que será peor –aseveró colocándole intimidante el filo del cuchillo en la garganta.

El rostro de Naruto se torció hacia un lado, sacando de sus maltrechos labios un quejido de dolor. Incapaz de moverse y cansado por el esfuerzo inútil de sus movimientos, abrió los ojos llegando a distinguir desde su turbia mirada como la rastrera serpiente se desabrochaba el pantalón y comenzaba a proporcionarse auto placer.

-No pienses que te voy a preparar –se jactó soberbio-. Nada me dará más gusto que ver como sufres y te retuerces de dolor.

El miembro pálido y erecto fue dirigido hacia su entrada. Naruto veía desesperado e impotente como nada podía evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. _¡No caigas! ¡Lucha!. _Incapaz de darse por vencido, comenzó a revolverse bruscamente inducido por un torrente de cólera y rabia, sacando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Por fin te dejas ver de nuevo, minino.

Orochimaru sonrió satisfecho ante el repentino cambio físico que comenzaba a sufrir Naruto conforme iba siendo consumido por la desesperación y el odio. Sus orejas volvían a estar en alza, el cabello erizado, su cola larga y peluda crispada en el aire, así como las marcas de su cara más oscuras y los ojos como dos llamas incandescentes.

La sonrisa autosuficiente de Orochimaru le duró poco. Notó un dolor inhumano comprimiendo y estrujándole cruelmente su parte viril y a tiempo pudo ver el rabo del neko enroscado en su miembro.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Me quieres mutilar?! – dio un salto hacia atrás a la defensiva, alejándose de esa extremidad del demonio-. Miserable, pagarás por esto.

Alzó el cuchillo amenazante dispuesto a clavárselo donde más le doliera cuando de pronto, un estruendo ensordecedor desde la planta de arriba le hizo ponerse en alerta.

-¡Ha traído refuerzos!

-¡Cubrid la parte trasera!

-¡Los intrusos van armados!

Los gritos y los pasos frenéticos de sus subordinados comenzaron a sonar cada vez con mayor intensidad.

-¡Orochimaru! –irrumpió Kabuto de repente en el cuarto con agitada respiración-. Es Minato. Por lo visto sigue vivo y ha traído refuerzos.

-Maldito. Comienzo a cansarme de ese gato estúpido ¡Matadlo!

Sin esperar que Kabuto, fielmente, iniciara sus instrucciones, se subió el pantalón y salió del cuarto con la intención de enfrentarse a la amenaza directamente.

Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría, pero sin duda era el momento oportuno para intentar escapar entre el desconcierto. Intentó mover los pies y las manos sin conseguir nada eficiente. La soga que los retenía estaba apretada a conciencia, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Se revisó las muñecas y comenzó a tironear bruscamente de una de ellas, la que a primera vista tenía más opciones de desanudar primero.

-Vamos, vamos.

El roce continuo de la gruesa soga comenzaba a enrojecerle la muñeca, y aunque la cuerda comenzaba a ceder, no lo suficiente al poco tiempo que él disponía. Forzó el hombro torciéndolo a un ángulo inmoderado, cada vez se acercaba más a la boca con la que pretendía desanudarse, pero justo antes de lograrlo, un sonoro "crak" desató el dolor penetrante sobre la articulación.

-¡Arggg!

Se había dislocado el hombro.

-¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

El sorpresivo y fuerte dolor le hizo gritar con impotente rabia. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba adolorido. Quería llorar, quería pensar que todo era una pesadilla de la que tarde o temprano se despertaría. Pero desgraciadamente no era así, y no tenía tiempo que perder en lamentaciones, la cuerda finalmente estaba a su alcance y no dudó en respirar hondo y desgarrarla con los dientes. Una vez que se vio libre de un brazo y con mayor movilidad desató el resto de los agarres.

Bajó de la camilla mientras daba un rápido vistazo al cuarto buscando algo con que poder cubrir su completa desnudez. Afortunadamente descubrió la llamativa tela naranja de sus pantalones tirada en un rincón del suelo.

Reforzando con una mano su hombro a modo de cabestrillo, salió de la habitación, no sin antes mirar hacia un lado del pasillo y hacia el otro, asegurándose de no hubiera ningún tipo de subordinado que lo pudiera delatar.

Y corrió.

Tanto como sus piernas le daban.

No tenía ni idea de hacia donde, ni si lo hacía en la dirección correcta. Naruto tan solo se dejaba guiar por su instinto de supervivencia.

Una ráfaga negra, parecida a la silueta de un humano medio neko con una fina extremidad colgando crispada en el aire, se cruzó repentinamente por delante de él a gran velocidad, una remotamente familiar.

-¡Sasuke!

Los pasos dejaron de sonar durante un breve silencio desconcertante, hasta que esa persona desconocida dio marcha atrás volviendo a cruzarse en su camino.

Un estallido de dicha golpeó en el interior de Naruto, en cuyo rostro se iluminó una gran sonrisa. Era él, sí era Sasuke.

-Naruto.

Ugh, pero el tono de voz era peligroso, y tenía cara de estar enfadado.

Muy enfadado.

Tanto que Naruto debatió unos segundos en su fuero interno si enfrentarlo o salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

-¡Maldita bola de pelos!

Fue lo único que escuchó antes de que Sasuke avanzara resuelto hacia él, agarrándolo de un brazo y atrayéndolo bruscamente, recogido entre sus brazos.

-Yo -vaciló el moreno meditando si expresar realmente lo preocupado que había estado durante todo este tiempo-. Yo –gruñó clavando sus rígidos dedos en la desnuda espalda del rubio. Necesitaba tocarlo, acariciarlo, corroborar que no era un espejismo, que realmente volvía a estar a su lado, sano y salvo-. ¡Te ataré! ¿Me has oído? Si vuelves a hacer algo como esto te juro que te pondré un maldito collar y te arrastraré del cuello con una cadena por toda Konoha.

Naruto cerró los ojos con una grata sonrisa en los labios y enterró el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Como siempre, Sasuke se sentía incomodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta, cosa que no le costaba mostrar con gestos. Había echado tanto de menos volver a sentir la tibieza del cuerpo de Sasuke unido al suyo, su masculina y arrogante voz regañándole por todo, el embriagante aroma de su piel, dejarse acunar por la suave caricia de sus brazos.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, bastardo –le susurró cálidamente al oído.

Sasuke lo estrechó contra su pecho aún con más fuerza. Un gesto de palabras mudas aunque recíprocos sentimientos.

-Cuidado, mi hombro -se lamentó el rubio con un quejido.

Sasuke lo soltó de su insatisfecho abrazo, apartándose a penas unos centímetros para inspeccionarlo con crítica mirada de arriba abajo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? –preguntó más ansioso de lo que quiso. Su ceño se frunció copiosamente tras recaer en la escasa vestimenta del rubio y sobretodo en la bragueta desabrochada del pantalón. Por un momento hasta percibió como sus ojos comenzaban a desarrollar una extraña visión rojiza de ira-. ¿Por qué estás medio desnudo?

-Estoy bien, teme –eludió la última pregunta con una sonrisa forzada que pretendía quitarle importancia al asunto. No era el mejor momento de explicarle a Sasuke la casi violación que acababa de sufrir. Contrariado, se llevó una mano al hombro adolorido-. Solo me lo he dislocado.

-Déjame ver.

Con una agilidad pasmosa, como el que lo hace todos los días, Sasuke palpó con ambas manos el hombro del rubio, examinándolo. Al cabo de unos segundos agarró fuerte un antebrazo mientras la otra mano presionaba sobre la coyuntura, y sin previo aviso, tiró bruscamente del brazo colocándoselo bien.

-¡Aarrrgghhh!

Naruto soltó un doloroso reniego de lo más hondo de su garganta.

-¿Mejor? –los agiles dedos de Sasuke volvieron a examinar la articulación del hombro con cuidado.

-Sí -aseveró entrecortado. Un dulce beso recayó sobre su frente perlada en sudor y sonrió socarrón-. Mucho mejor.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –se quitó la chaqueta, pasándosela por encima de los hombros a Naruto.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

-Es largo de explicar, y no nos queda mucho tiempo –le tomó la mano y juntos comenzaron a correr por la dirección que Sasuke guiaba-. No sé cuanto aguantarán Sai y Gaara entreteniendo a todos los vasallos, ni si tu padre o Itachi se encuentran bien enfrentándose a Orochimaru.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Mi padre? ¡Tenemos que dar la vuelta!

Al final del pasillo, a unos dos metros de altura más o menos se filtraba la luz del exterior. Ahí estaba la trampilla que decía Minato.

-Lo primero es sacarte a ti de aquí.

Se giró hacia Naruto y cogiéndolo de la cintura lo alzó hacia la trampilla de salida.

-¡Nada de eso, teme! –replicó el rubio removiéndose desconforme-. No voy a dejar que mi padre se enfrente a ese ser despreciable mientras yo me quedo de brazos cruzados. Tengo que ayudarle.

Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Naruto hizo lo mismo. No es como si no fuera a volver, en fin, Sasuke solo quería sacar de allí a Naruto, mantenerlo en un sitio donde tuviera la seguridad de que no le iba a ocurrir nada y él volvería a por todos los demás.

Pero también comprendía la inquietud del rubio. Al igual que él, había experimentado el sentimiento de perdida y el dolor que eso causaba. Algo por lo que lucharía en cualquier circunstancia con tal de no volver a experimentar.

-Está bien, volveremos –bufó cuando estuvo seguro de haber perdido por primera vez en su vida el concurso de ceños.

-Eso no va a ser necesario.

La voz potente y ruda a sus espaldas, les hizo detener cualquier movimiento. Giraron el rostro por encima del hombro y ambos perdieron el aliento. Orochimaru sonreía triunfante, apuntando con una pistola a la cabeza de su rehén.

No era otro que Minato.

-No pensaríais escapar sin despediros ¿verdad? –se jactó jubiloso.

-¡Papa!

Naruto hizo ademán de correr hacia él.

-¡No te acerques, Naruto! –gritó su padre con desesperación haciendo que frenara en seco.

-Sí, chico –ordenó tajante Orochimaru pasando la punta del cañón hacia la sien del rubio-. Haz caso a tu padre si no quieres quedar completamente huérfano.

-Hijo de perra -gruñó apretando los dientes con impotencia. No se le ocurría ningún otro insulto lo bastante despectivo como para ofender a la serpiente. Quizás la rabia iracunda que mostraba su rostro fuera lo suficientemente amenazadora como para intimidarle, pero Orochimaru solo parecía divertirse aún más-. juro que me las pagarás.

-Eres demasiado impulsivo, Naruto-kun. Deberías estarme agradecido de que ahora puedas caminar sin dolor –rió con sorna apretando más el agarre de su rehén-. Pero no te inquietes, eso es algo que tenemos todavía pendiente.

La ambarina mirada se desvió hacia el moreno, y al instante formó una mueca tétricamente satisfecha, observando con atención su expresión obstinada.

-Esto si que no me lo esperaba de ti, Sasuke-kun. Has sabido mantener perfectamente oculta tu otra cara…

Sasuke no se inmutó cuando los mal sanos ojos de Orochimaru se movieron lentamente por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose con especial atención en su negra cabellera y la parte trasera del bajo vientre. La evidencia felina era clara.

-No solo eres amigo de Naruto-kun, sino que además eres otro neko como él -con premeditado goce, Orochimaru deslizó la lengua larga y húmeda por sus labios-. Me voy a divertir mucho jugando contigo de ahora en adelante.

Hizo un movimiento rudo con la cabeza señalándoles una celda cercana.

-Entrar.

Ambos chicos, reticentes a las exigencias de su opresor, se miraron inciertos.

-¡He dicho que entréis! –rugió cargando el gatillo de la pistola amenazante sobre la sien de Minato.

Sin más opciones, comenzaron a caminar hacia el calabozo.

-Piénsalo bien, Orochimaru. No nos necesitas a todos, juntos vamos a ser una carga difícil de soportar y de la que acarrearás más de un dolor de cabeza innecesario –musitó de repente Minato con seguridad-. No hace falta que los retengas. Yo me quedaré contigo para siempre, a cambio de que los liberes a ellos dos.

-Hum… eso es cierto –aseveró la serpiente con una macabra sonrisa-. No os necesito a todos. Sobretodo a ti…

Con un brusco movimiento lo empujó haciendo que callera de bruces al suelo, postrado a sus pies. Había elegido otra línea de ataque.

-Me has causado demasiados problemas, Minato –apuntó la pistola hacia su cabeza, hablando con determinación-. Y a fin de cuentas tengo un buen sustituto para tu puesto, carne fresca. Ya no me eres útil, viejo amigo. Prefiero verte muerto.

Antes de notar el dolor, escuchó el disparo resonando ensordecedoramente hacia su dirección. Después, una penetrante punzada recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, agitándolo de dolor. Resonaron varios gritos, entre los que se incluía su propia agonía, y durante unos segundos, Minato creyó que la vida había llegado a su fin. Abrió los ojos, queriendo llevarse la última imagen de su hijo, el que con el rostro en llanto y desencajado lo miraba con horror.

Angustia, no era el último sentimiento que quería experimentar. Tampoco ver el sufrimiento y la impotencia reflejado en los rostros de sus allegados. Lamentablemente no todos. Si tan solo pudiera verlo por última vez.

-¡Itachi!

Escuchó que alguien gritaba ese nombre, y Minato no supo distinguir a ciencia cierta si había sido real o un delirio producto de su subconsciente. Por qué negarlo, lo que más quería en aquel momento era volver a oír su voz perfecta; sugestiva y vanidosa.

El entorno a su alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse, y el pánico se expandió retumbando con eco por su memoria.

-Tranquilo papa, te pondrás bien –escuchó que le decía su hijo. Unas manos cálidas lo sostenían por los hombros, aguantando su peso-. El disparo se ha desviado.

Y entonces fue capaz de asimilar bien. Minato abrió los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante llevándose las manos a la zona adolorida, de la que brotaba espesa y caliente sangre. En su pierna derecha.

-Nadie le pone un dedo encima a Minato, excepto yo.

Esa voz.

Minato desvió la mirada hacia un lateral, llegando a divisar una escena completamente contradictoria a la esperada. Orochimaru se postraba de cara contra el suelo, retenido de brazos contra la espalda e inmovilizado con la misma pistola apuntando hacia su propia cabeza. Solo que en aquel momento era Itachi, reclinado sobre él, quien la sujetaba.

-¿Estás bien? –escuchó que le preguntaba el moreno con impaciencia.

Ahora podía contemplarle el rostro con total claridad, lo cual, desde luego, le alegró enormemente.

-Te debo una –musitó entrecortado.

-No, con esta ya me debes tres –aseveró orgulloso-. Y apuesto a que sabes como me las voy a cobrar… a su debido tiempo.

Sasuke alcanzó una gruesa cuerda con las que ataron a Orochimaru de pies y manos.

-Llegamos tarde, te lo dije Gaara –resonó repentinamente la voz de Sai entrando por uno de los pasillos. Por delante de él, traía esposados con las manos tras la espalda a varios subordinados de la serpiente, entre ellos al segundo mandatario en funciones, Kabuto-. Aquí ya ha terminado la diversión.

-Al contrario, ahora comienza lo bueno –sugirió malicioso el pelirrojo desenfundando su revólver.

No tenían ni un rasguño y sus ropas lucían tan impecables como cuando se despidieron de ellos antes de ejecutar el plan de rescate. Lo cual te hacía cuestionar seriamente cómo demonios se las habrían ingeniado para quedar ilesos tras pasar por encima de un más que numérico grupo de vasallos bien adiestrados para la lucha.

Esos dos mafiosos en potencia.

-Hemos llamado a la policía, tiene que estar al caer – indicó Sai sonriente moviendo animado el teléfono móvil sobre una mano-. Van a pasárselo muy bien durante muchos años encerrados entre rejas.

Orochimaru levantó el rostro contrariado, enviando una odiosa mirada hacia Naruto.

-Esto no quedará así. Aunque vaya a la cárcel sabes que esto no ha acabado –aseveró rudo-. Saldré, te encontraré y me las pagarás…

Naruto se incorporó lentamente, sujetándose una mano contra el hombro. En su rostro no se reflejaba absolutamente ningún atisbo de intimidación. Conspiración, secuestro, extorsión y maltrato físico iban a ser algunos de los muchos cargos imputados de los que le acusarían ante el juzgado. Por lo que estaba seguro de que no saldría pronto de la cárcel. Y si por alguna remota posibilidad altamente improbable lo hacía, volvería a luchar con dientes por su vida, la de sus seres queridos y su libertad.

Naruto alzó el mentón desafiante para dedicarle sus últimas palabras.

-Te pudrirás en el infierno.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Varias semanas después…

-¿Qué es lo que te disgusta tanto? ¿Tener una pierna escayolada o la idea de venirte a vivir conmigo?

-Las dos cosas –musitó dedicándole una profunda mirada de hastío.

-Sabes que no vas a tener mejor enfermero que yo.

Minato se cruzó de brazos, obstinado. Haciendo oídos sordos a esa última afirmación.

Deshidratación, desnutrición, varios hematomas por todo el cuerpo, una costilla fracturada y la gran escayola que inmovilizaba por completo su pierna derecha. Ese había sido el diagnostico de los médicos a su entrada en el hospital. Reposo absoluto y rehabilitación una vez recuperado, el tratamiento. Hasta ahí, todo quedaba claro y conforme. Lo que definitivamente no podía aceptar era que Itachi quisiera hacerse cargo absoluto de él y sacarlo por la fuerza de esa casa.

Vale que no era su casa propia, pero seguro que su yerno no iba a decir nada en contra.

Por la cuenta que le traía.

Sentado en un extremo del confortable sofá de Sasuke y con la pierna escayolada en alto, Minato miró reticente por el rabillo del ojo a Itachi, de pie justo detrás de él, con los antebrazos apoyados en el respaldo del sofá.

-Si no te conociera diría que tienes miedo de quedarte a solas conmigo –le susurró el moreno al oído provocador con una sonrisa ancha y traviesa.

Eso, entre otras cosas.

Resoplando sonoramente, Minato miró de soslayo a su hijo. Sus heridas habían sido menores, tan solo llevaba en el brazo derecho pegado al cuerpo con un cabestrillo.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas a vivir con Sasuke y conmigo? –preguntó vacilante Naruto.

-Si él se queda yo también –recriminó al instante Itachi sentándose al lado del mayor.

Al escuchar aquello Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante con el ceño fruncido a la espera de una respuesta negativa. Por lo menos podían preguntarle a él, dueño y señor del domicilio en cuestión, si quería que alguien más a parte del dobe se quedara a vivir con él.

-No es una mala idea –resolvió Minato-. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Naruto. Todavía hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. Como por ejemplo ¿Qué es aquel cartel colgado en la esquina que pone, "sitio habilitado para bola de pelos"?

Un sudor frío y pegajoso comenzó a deslizarse lentamente por la espalda de Sasuke, que reticente a dar una contestación, inclinó la cabeza con expresión ausente. Error, si él no daba una explicación, su estúpido gato lo haría por él.

-Ese era el sitio donde Sasuke pretendía que durmiera, que comiera, que hiciera vida social con las cucarachas ¡Ah! Y no sabes lo que llegó a colocar en la galería para que hiciera mis necesidades –se encogió de hombros divertido-. Por supuesto no hice nada de aquello, no tardé demasiado en apoderarme de la casa entera.

Minato asintió reprimiendo su curiosidad, aunque estaba lejos de estar satisfecho. Desvió la atención hacia Sasuke y una leve sonrisa animó su expresión al ver como la situación comprometida le pasaba factura en las mejillas coloreadas de la vergüenza.

-Sí, y también me regaló un cascabel para…

Pii Pii

El sonido polifónico de un teléfono móvil cortó repentinamente su explicación. Lo buscó por el salón hasta dar con él encima de una estantería. No conocía el número pero viniendo de ese teléfono ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar?

-Al teléfono Naruto, el gato que te desfoga en un minuto ¿Cómo te llamas, qué llevas puesto y dónde te estás tocando?

Los ojos de Minato se desorbitaron incrédulos con expresión desencajada al escuchar esa sarta de perversiones siendo pronunciadas a alguien que...-desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke, que sufría diversos tics nerviosos sobre los ojos- … no era su supuesto novio.

-¿Con quién demonios habla? –inquirió vacilante hacia Itachi.

-Es la línea erótica.

-¡¿La qué?!

Precipitadamente Sasuke se puso en pie de un salto, con los puños fuertemente cerrados mientras perseguía los pocos pasos que daba Naruto por el salón. Intentando arrebatarle el móvil.

-¡Maldita bola de pelos, te dije que quería que dejaras ese trabajo enfermizo!

Pero Naruto no le prestó atención. Se giró en dirección contraria caminando por el pasillo interior de la casa hacia su dormitorio.

-¿Y dices que llamar era tu destino? –dijo el rubio antes de doblar la esquina, seguido de cerca por Sasuke-. ¿Qué eres una especie de vidente o algo así?

Eso ya era demasiado. Minato tan solo llevaba dos días en esa casa desde que le dieron el alta en el hospital y ya había escuchado una cantidad más que razonable de cosas inadmisibles, hechas y por hacer.

-¿Qué es eso de la línea erótica? –preguntó severo a la única persona que todavía no había huido de la sala.

-Si quieres te lo puedo explicar con una demostración práctica.

-No gracias. Eres de esas personas capaces de aprovecharte hasta de una persona convaleciente.

Itachi le dio un leve empujón en el hombro hasta conseguir recostarlo sobre el sofá, separándole las piernas con presteza y colocándose a horcajadas sobre él sin dejar caer su peso. Lo había pillado tan por sorpresa que a penas pudo reaccionar. Le alzó la pierna herida sosteniendo con prudencia la base de la escayola mientras reclinaba peligrosamente su rostro cerca del rubio.

-Si lo dices por tu pierna no es algo que impida nada –presionó con certeza la parte baja de su vientre notando como Minato se estremecía y luchaba contra su voluntad para no soltar ningún jadeo-. Y mucho menos lo que llevamos retrasando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Inclinó aún más si cabe el rostro dispuesto a unir sus bocas cuando un firme tirón en su pelo le hizo desistir, retirando levemente la cercanía.

-Te olvidas de que aún tengo las manos libres.

-No por mucho tiempo –murmuró sujetándole la muñeca con la otra mano-. Estás deseándolo tanto como yo, deja de resistirte.

Minato bufó contrariado.

-No vas a parar hasta conseguirlo ¿no?

Una sonrisa amplia y traviesa iluminó el rostro del moreno.

-Hay gente inasequible al desaliento, ya deberías saberlo.

Aun sin querer ceder, dejó que Itachi traspasara su barrera de intimidad y alcanzara su boca en un beso demandante y voraz que le robaba por completo el aliento. A penas fue consciente de su corazón al acelerarse, aunque si lo fue del dolor lacerante de su maltrecha costilla cuando comenzó a hiperventilar. El ansia de posesión despertó y a tientas enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros, presionando para hacer mayor la unión de sus agitadas lenguas.

-¡Arrgh! ¡Papá! Cierra la boca por lo menos si no tienes la decencia de cerrar las piernas –gritó de repente Naruto entrando nuevamente en el salón.

Y tras él, desfiló un Sasuke arrogante y sonriente con el aparato telefónico destrozado entre sus dedos.

Las excusas, los gritos, las blasfemias y las amenazas varias no tardaron en resonar por toda la casa, una casa que hasta hacía poco tiempo había permanecido muerta, en un silencio extremo. A Sasuke le resultó curioso poder echar una ojeada a su entorno y ver lo que dejó atrás.

Adiós a la tranquila vida monótona, y sobretodo, adiós a esa vida perfecta que en realidad nunca lo llegó a ser.

Inconscientemente, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Podría acostumbrarse sin problemas a la nueva.

Sabía que guardaría el recuerdo de aquel momento, el resto de su vida.

**FIN**

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Miles de millones de gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic y llegar hasta aquí. Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto de la lectura como yo de la escritura.

Besos y abrazos. Naruko.


	19. Bonus: Mucha carne para tan poco gato

**Bonus: Mucha carne para tan poco gato.**

Una caja de aspecto muy extraño llegó a casa de Sasuke un martes por la mañana. Inmediatamente, los habitantes de la casa se interesaron por su contenido cerrado y secreto, aunque ninguno se atrevió a abrirlo ya que el receptor de dicho paquete no era otro que Minato.

Por fortuna, no tardaron demasiado en averiguar lo que albergaba. Por desgracia, cuando lo hicieron, quisieron no haberlo conocido.

Tres cabezas pensantes sobresalían por el respaldo del sofá mientras miraban consternadas a la cuarta persona en discordia; de pie frente a ellos y señalando con un periódico enroscado y amenazador hacia la pantalla del televisor.

-Este video instructor que voy a mostrar es de vital importancia para sobrevivir. Con él, aprenderéis a prevenir que aparezcan los instintos felinos que tan recelosamente guardamos en secreto –indicó Minato con seriedad.

-Pero Itachi no tiene instintos felinos todavía ¿También tiene que ver ese video? –preguntó Naruto dudoso.

-Él más que ninguno –aseveró mirando de reojo a su derecha, donde el aludido sonreía sugestivamente. Se inclinó hacia su hijo para argumentar en un tono intencionadamente bajo-. Hay que instruirle desde mucho antes de que se convierta. Eso si algún día llega a ocurrir por una casualidad altamente improbable.

Encendió la televisión y colocó el CD en el reproductor.

Nadie se imaginaba que cuando Minato le dio al "play" aparecerían en la pantalla toda clase de chicos, ligeros de ropa, húmedos y tremendamente cachondos posando en diferentes posturas a cual más sugestiva.

Gimiendo encarecidamente.

Una gran gota se deslizó por la sien morena del primero. Una gran vena palpitante se formó en la frente pálida del segundo. Una sonrisa traviesa se deslizó entre los dientes del tercero. El único que claramente parecía disfrutar con el momento.

Sí, el paquete sospechoso recién llegado desde las oficinas adultas de Icha Icha no contenía otra cosa que un DVD titulado: Atributos masculinos, la gran tentación.

-Este realmente no es el video con el que yo me instruí en la práctica de autocontrol, pero dado que los tres sois gays pues… -vaciló Minato en como finalizar la frase-, es lo más parecido que he encontrado.

Un rubor intenso cubrió las mejillas de los más jóvenes, visiblemente avergonzados.

-Papá, ¿esto es realmente necesario? -Naruto se cubrió el rostro con una mano, oponiéndose a sus ansias de ver y no ver ese video "instructivo".

-No, seguro que no lo es –refunfuñó Sasuke desviando la atención hacia un lateral. Las venas de su frente comenzaron a palpitar estrepitosamente, a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

-Ohh, por supuesto que sí. Has tenido una idea brillante, Minato –confesaba Itachi acomodándose mejor sobre el sofá, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

El adulto ignoró todos y cada uno de los comentarios, y con paso de comandante de ejército, comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro, dando pequeños golpecitos en una mano con el periódico enroscado en un canuto.

-Prestar atención a la primera lección que os voy a dar –inquirió con voz tenebrosa-. Estos chicos de vida alegre son vuestros enemigos, la tentación, lo que puede hacer que os delaten y os lleven a un laboratorio de investigación por el resto de la vida. ¡Son el demonio!

Los más jóvenes se miraron inseguros con un claro pensamiento en la mente. A Minato se le había ido la cabeza.

–Lo que vais a aprender es a no mirarlos con la mente sucia -prosiguió-. Cuando miréis sus abdominales bien marcados, pensar en la estricta dieta a base de lechuga que han seguido. Repetir conmigo: ¡No me atraen en absoluto!

Y para hacer más fehacientes sus palabras y que cumplieran sus órdenes los amenazó con el papel enroscado.

-No me atraen en absoluto –repitieron los tres a coro de mala gana.

De repente un fuerte golpe de periódico recayó sobre la cabeza de Itachi.

-¡Auch! ¿Y ahora qué hecho?

-No lo has dicho con suficiente entereza. ¡Tienes que ser más creíble! –acentuó señalando de nuevo hacia el televisor-. Cuando miréis esas piernas fibrosas pensad en la cantidad de líquidos que retiene tanto músculo concentrado. Repetir conmigo: ¡Retención de líquidos!

-Retención de líquidos -corearon hastiados.

-¡Y esos prietos traseros! -inspiró cogiendo fuerzas-. Son dos montañas sin un centímetro de grasa, ¡Pero solo sirven para romper nueces! Repetir conmigo: ¡No lo quiero violar!

-No lo quiero violar –respondieron dos voces al unísono.

La atención de Minato recayó sobre esa tercera voz apagada.

-¿Itachi? –inquirió arrugando las cejas amenazador.

Un suspiro consternado y el aludido apartó la mirada de esa anatomía corporal repitiendo en voz baja y de mala gana.

-No lo quiero violar.

-Muy bien chicos. Recordar que cuando la tentación se haga latente, las hormonas recorran vuestra bullida sangre y notéis esos bultos comprometedores resurgir de vuestra cabellera, tenéis que pensar en algo que realmente os desagrade mucho para hacerlos retroceder.

Pulsó el botón de avance del DVD y la escena más comprometida de todo el video dio la luz. Dos chicos, montado uno sobre otro, en pleno orgasmo visual.

La respiración de los tres chicos se detuvo bruscamente.

Aquella sugestiva escena, fingida por dos actores pornográficos de buen ver, desató el temblor de sus cuerpos, que a fin de cuentas, no eran de piedra.

Algo peludo comenzó a revolverse.

-¡Enfrentaros a la tentación! –declaró Minato efusivamente alzando los brazos al cielo-. ¡Gritar en voz alta vuestros odios!

-¡Verduras!

-¡Itachi!

-¡Condones!

Tres fuertes golpes de periódico fueron a caer seguidamente sobre tres cabezas distintas.

-¡Os estoy viendo las orejas, desgraciados! ¿Qué os acabo de decir para controlar las hormonas?

Eran caso perdido.

Con aspecto visiblemente abatido, Minato se desplomó sobre un sillón masajeándose encarecidamente las sienes.

-Estoy perdiendo la fe.

-Papá, lo estás haciendo muy bien, de verdad –vaciló Naruto acercándose a él, y palmoteando su hombro-. Pero ¿podemos dejarlo ya? Vamos a llegar tarde a clases.

Le dedicó una conciliadora sonrisa y sin añadir nada más, ambos chicos se levantaron recogiendo las mochilas en dirección a la entrada.

Desde que sus vidas habían vuelto a la normalidad, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Naruto, con la ayuda de Sasuke, se presentó a una prueba de acceso de grado medio, y ahora estaba matriculado en segundo curso en el instituto de Konoha. Lo que siempre había deseado, ser un ciudadano más integrado completamente en la sociedad. El moreno por su parte, cursaba un master de dirección de empresas en la prestigiosa academia Anbu. Esto último no entraba dentro de sus planes de futuro, pero conociendo la tendencia que tenía su hermano mayor de malgastar sus fondos de herencia en estúpidos negocios, no dudó en gestionar el mismo los fondos monetarios de la familia Uchiha.

-Nos vemos más tarde –fue la breve despedida que dio Naruto antes de salir de la casa por delante de su novio.

-Acordarse de controlar las hormonas, y tu mal humor Sasuke –le recordó antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban conviniendo, la relación entre ellos se podía clasificar de buena. Con Naruto desde luego, era una copia exacta de su imagen y semejanza en su juventud. Pero con Sasuke… digamos que Minato todavía no terminaba de comprender qué era lo que le hacía especial a ojos de su hijo. Arrogante, necio, arisco, no eran unos buenos atributos que sopesar, ni aún teniendo un buen atractivo físico.

Pero Naruto era feliz. Y eso es lo único que debía preocuparle a su padre. Cada uno era libre de elegir a su compañero…

-Hablando de gatos -inquirió repentinamente Itachi.

Y hablando de compañeros.

La eterna indecisión. Desde que Minato se instaló bajo esas cuatro paredes habían transcurrido casi dos meses, durante los cuales, ambos adultos se habían debatido en un tira y afloja bastante comprometido. No podía asegurar con exactitud qué tipo de relación les unía, pero algo era evidente; su más que clara atracción.

Lo que los llevaba a los días buenos, en los que el acercamiento y la atracción traspasaban esa precaria línea de lo moralmente correcto, y a los días malos, donde la evasión era la primera maniobra de ataque.

Antes de que pudiera presentirlo, ni siquiera escuchar sus pasos, Itachi había avanzado hasta colocarse frente a él, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo del sofá y el cuerpo inclinado.

-He sido muy paciente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, durante los últimos dos meses –susurró cálidamente muy cerca de Minato. Sus ojos, negros como la noche, lo escudriñaban brillantes y ansiosos-. Por eso, ¿no crees que ya vaya siendo hora de que aclaremos lo nuestro?

Minato apretó los puños conteniendo el aliento, imaginando lo que una propuesta así podía conllevar. Si se dejaba vencer ahora, si dejaba que entrara definitivamente en su corazón.

-No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar.

Con un rápido movimiento el rubio se escurrió bajo sus brazos, poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia el dormitorio. Tan solo unos pasos, antes de que Itachi se interpusiera de nuevo en su camino.

-Ni se te ocurra escapar de nuevo –gruñó el moreno con infantil rencor-. Has estado huyendo de mi demasiado tiempo, y ya me he cansado de ser educadamente condescendiente contigo hasta que lograras aclarar tu confusión. Es hora de que te responsabilices de nuestros sentimientos –alzó una mano dejándola apoyada contra la pared, a un lado de la cabeza de Minato-. No me hagas sacar los tres ases de la manga para obligarte a hacerlo.

Sabía que iba a aferrarse al plan de los tres favores impagados como una garrapata, buscando forzar una decisión satisfactoria a su favor. Y haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguir lo que quería.

-Algún día deberíamos dejar de jugar al gato y al ratón ¿no crees? –prosiguió rozándole la mejilla cariñosamente con el dorso de la mano-. Por mucho que te afanes en aparentar que no sientes nada por mi, los dos sabemos que no es así.

El rubio suspiró cansadamente mientras se observaban en silencio. Quizás sí era el momento de dejar los prejuicios a un lado y afrontar la realidad.

-Está bien. Tú ganas.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

A paso tranquilo y con su habitual expresión desabrida, Sasuke cruzó el largo pasillo del instituto Konoha, ignorando las miradas reticentes y curiosas de los alumnos, los murmullos inapropiados sobre su trasero y los suspiros anhelantes de las féminas.

Todos los días igual. Suerte que tan solo bastaba una de sus gélidas miradas para que nadie intentara si quiera acercarse a él con una estúpida excusa.

Después de tanto tiempo ya deberían saber que tan solo pisaba ese recinto por una única razón.

Su bola de pelos.

Ante la puerta en cuyo marco sobresalía un cartel indicando el aula 2-B, se detuvo. La clase estaba entreabierta lo que le facilitó explorar su interior con un rápido vistazo. La mayoría de las sillas, alineadas unas detrás de otras, se encontraban vacías.

Incluido el sitio de Naruto.

Antes de que pudiera renegar entre dientes pero no tan pronto como para que sus ojos no se estrecharan peligrosamente, captó su cabellera dorada sobresaliendo entre un grupo de chicos que charlaban animadamente.

-Y entonces le dije: me llamo Rock Lee, sal conmigo y te protegeré toda mi vida –el joven con corte de pelo a lo tazón se puso en pie, con grandes cascadas de lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro-. ¡La primavera de mi juventud ha florecido gracias al amor!

Varias gotas se deslizaron por las cabezas de sus compañeros.

-¿Pero entonces estáis saliendo o no? –le preguntó Kiba con incertidumbre.

-No. Gai-sensei me rechazó –respondió afligido.

-Ese era tu destino –aseveró Neji.

-¡Pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente! La flor de Loto siempre florece dos veces.

Naruto, que hasta ahora se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación, pensó con cierta confusión que algo en todo aquello le resultaba tremendamente familiar. Los nombres, las voces, o quizás las palabras…

-Oye, vosotros no habréis llamado nunca a una línea erótica ¿verdad?

-Ehh, dobe.

El rubio torció el rostro hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro, hacia la única persona que cariñosamente lo llamaba con un insulto. El bastardo estreñido lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y entornados, el rostro inclinado hacia un lado y una retadora sonrisa de medio lado.

Una cálida sensación de tranquilidad invadió a Naruto, el que apresuró a recoger la mochila y alcanzar su posición con una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

-Sasuke.

Todos los días, desde que había comenzado el instituto, Sasuke iba a buscarlo al finalizar las clases, con la rotunda prohibición de salir sin su consentimiento y compañía. Una medida drástica que causó más de una confrontación de opiniones, gritos e injurias. Pero no tuvo más remedio que acceder. Sabía que Sasuke, por mucho que se negara afirmarlo, tan solo se preocupaba por él. Y le inquietaba el no saber su paradero exacto desde lo del secuestro.

Si esos superiores métodos de protección le hacían sentirse feliz y tranquilo, no iba a contradecirle.

A veces llegaba a ser realmente lindo.

-¿Quiénes son esos? Te tengo dicho que no hables con desconocidos, usuratonkachi.

Y otras, realmente odioso.

-¡Teme!, son mis amigos: A-mi-gos. Eso que te empeñas tú en no tener.

Con un indiferente "hn" carente de emoción, Sasuke dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, seguido de cerca por el rubio.

-Has terminado pronto hoy ¿Qué tal las clases?

El moreno tan solo se encogió de hombros indiferente. Era su manera de decir silenciosamente: aburridas.

-Nee, creía que hoy iban a venir contigo Sai y Gaara, ¿No habíamos quedado con ellos para jugar el partido de basket contra los del sonido?

Sasuke asintió indiferente.

-¿Y dónde están?

Su ceño se frunció enérgicamente antes de contestar.

-Le han pedido a un tal Tobi que les indicara dónde se encontraban los baños de tu instituto. Pobre chaval. No ha vuelto desde entonces.

-Par de pervertidos -sonrió entre dientes. Ya se había imaginado que esos dos degenerados no iban a desaprovechar ninguna ocasión para asediar ingenuos estudiantes y buscar nuevos recovecos oscuros y morbosos donde poner en alza su libido-. Entonces supongo que el partido queda aplazado. ¿Y si vamos a comer al Ichiraku?

Al salir al exterior del recinto, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos momentáneamente cegados por la luminosidad del sol. El verano pronto llegaría a Konoha.

-Ya comiste ramen la semana pasada –reprochó Sasuke desviándose hacia la derecha, donde una hilera de motos construía un improvisado aparcamiento en la transitada calle-. ¿No tienes suficiente con eso?

-¡Claro que no! –rebatió infantilmente ofendido-. El ramen es una comida rica en proteínas, fundamental para la salud. Los médicos recomiendan que se debe comer por lo menos una vez al día.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada censuradora donde claramente se podía leer "Eso, no te lo crees ni tú" y con un ágil movimiento se montó en una moto negra de gran cilindrada antes de pasarle a Naruto un casco protector.

¿Qué? Si Itachi se podía gastar parte de su herencia en lentillas explosivas él no iba a ser menos en darse un capricho.

-¿Entonces iremos? –insistió el rubio frente a él, mostrando ese brillo ilusionado en sus claras pupilas.

-Ya veremos –musitó con recelo, girando la llave de contacto.

-Eso es un sí –aseveró con una amplia sonrisa.

Antes de que ambos se pusieran el casco, Naruto alargó los brazos, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Sasuke y regalándole un apasionado beso en los labios, que desgraciadamente, le supo a poco.

-Aunque también los podríamos pedir para llevar –rectificó con un débil ronroneo ansioso, sin separarse a penas de los labios de Sasuke-. Hace mucho que no estamos solos en casa, y creo que hoy Itachi iba a acompañar a mi padre a una entrevista de trabajo.

Sasuke quiso haber pensado con claridad esa idea suculenta, pero la tórrida boca del dobe había comenzado a desplazarse por su mandíbula, besando y succionando con sus labios, deslizándose por el cuello en un lento recorrido hasta la coyuntura de su hombro.

El pelo de la nuca se le erizó, al tiempo que una larga sacudida lo recorría por entero. Asiéndolo de la cintura, Sasuke lo estrechó con desesperada frustración contra su cuerpo.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que pudieron tener algo de intimidad en casa, y dios sabía que ambos lo necesitaban. Mucho, mucho. Él más que Naruto. Tantos años reprimidos comenzaban a pasarle factura…

Sasuke tragó con dificultad, la húmeda lengua ascendía sutilmente hacia su oreja, mordiendo tiernamente el lóbulo. Los bultos comenzaron a removerse sobre su negra cabellera. Instantes antes de notar la caricia en la comisura de sus labios, posó ambas manos en los hombros del rubio, separándolo con decisión.

Una pregunta comprometida cruzaba repentinamente por su mente pidiendo una urgente respuesta. Notó como el calor se acumulaba en su rostro y supo que pronto tendría las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-¿Dejaras de jugar con el rabo? –musitó tan débilmente que creyó que tendría que repetirlo.

Naruto arqueó las cejas sorprendido, recordando esa vez en la que, desinhibido y en pleno acto sexual, se le ocurrió meter la punta de su larga cola peluda en el trasero de Sasuke. Los gemidos de aquella noche no habían tenido precio.

-Pero si te encanta que juegue con él en esa zona… -reprochó divertido a penas conteniendo la risa.

Los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a sufrir diversos ticks nerviosos, junto a las venas palpitantes de su frente, lo que denotaba que pronto estallaría en gritos y blasfemias.

-Está bien, bastardo. Dejaré de meterte el rabo por ahí detrás mientras lo hacemos.

Por lo menos los tres primeros minutos, hasta que comiences a jadear, quiso haber añadido mordazmente.

Le dio un último beso en los labios antes de colocarse el casco y montar tras él, en el asiento de copiloto.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

La idea del ramen pronto quedó en un segundo plano cuando los bajos y hormonas reclamaban urgente atención apropiada y necesaria.

Tropezaron con el mueble de la entrada una vez que consiguieron abrir la puerta del apartamento y a punto estuvieron de caer. Los brazos fuertes estrechaban sus cuerpos, creando una fricción enloquecedora mientras las manos ávidas recorrían todo lo que quedaba a su alcance por encima de la molesta tela. Comenzaba a hacer calor, o quizás nunca había desaparecido. Aturdidos por la intensidad con la que se comían el uno al otro, chocaron contra una de las paredes laterales, donde Naruto aprovechó para afianzar al moreno e inmovilizarlo con su cuerpo.

Mordió y succionó con desatada ansiedad el cuello de Sasuke, tan hambriento como excitado. Deslizó una pierna entre las del moreno, comprimiendo intencionadamente con su muslo la abultada entrepierna.

-Naruto…

El provocador jadeo avivó aún más si cabe sus ansias por fundirse con el moreno. Agarró bruscamente con los dedos rígidos el borde de la camisa blanca que vestía Sasuke, y como si de un asalto desbocado se tratara, hizo saltar varios botones abriéndosela por completo.

Ni que decir que ambos estaban completamente transformados.

Impetuoso, Sasuke enredó los dedos entre las hebras doradas de la nuca instándolo a continuar, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás con un profundo jadeo cuando la experta lengua del rubio apresó uno de sus pezones y las deseosas manos comenzaron a desabrocharle el pantalón.

Wrom Wrom Wrom

Estaban tan excitados y deseosos, correspondiendo a cada beso y caricia desesperada de su pareja que ninguno de los dos se percató del extraño sonido hasta que volvió a resonar con fuerza por toda la casa.

Wrom Wrom Wrom

El primero en desviar la atención fue Sasuke, que con gesto contrariado, examinó el oscuro pasillo que daba a las habitaciones personales.

-¿Has oído eso?

-¿Oír el qué? –refunfuñó el rubio con voz ronca mientras se peleaba literalmente con los botones de la bragueta de Sasuke. No había forma de abrirlos, parecía que llevara encima un cinturón de castidad.

-El ruido.

Wrom Wrom Wrom

Ahora sí, el rubio detuvo todo movimiento alzando la mirada con gesto confuso hacia el pasillo.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Se incorporó intrigado, poniendo toda su atención en escuchar cada pequeño sonido. Parecía que fuera… pero era imposible. Estaban solos en casa.

-¿Un ladrón? –murmuró el rubio poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Quédate detrás de mí.

Avanzaron sigilosos por el sombrío pasillo, siguiendo el sonido que cada vez se hacía más claro e intenso, hacia la tenue luz que resurgía por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Itachi. Sasuke alargó una mano hacia el picaporte, rozándolo la base lisa con las yemas de los dedos.

¡Wrom, Wrom, Wrom!

No llegó a abrirla. Ante la entrada del dormitorio se quedó paralizado. La cargada esencia, de sobra conocida para ellos dos, les inundó de lleno las fosas nasales haciendo que sus rostros palidecieran poco antes de sonrojarse por completo. Sudor y…

-¡Oh, dios! ¡Sí! –gruñó con ímpetu una voz masculina tras la puerta.

Naruto dio un indeciso paso hacia atrás con la cara desencajada, refrenado por el temblor que recorría todos sus músculos. Intentó hablar, decir algo, pero tenía la garganta seca.

-Están… están… -balbuceó sin poder terminar la frase.

-Sexo –resolvió Sasuke con una mueca de repulsión.

¡Wrom, Wrom, Wrom!

El cabezal de la cama comenzó a sonar con mayor brusquedad al chocar contra la pared. Los gemidos cada vez más rápidos y repetidos. El alto contenido de feromonas cargando el ambiente casi insoportable.

-¡Minato!

Un agudo grito de liberación, claramente orgásmico, indicó el final del acto, trayendo consigo el ansiado silencio.

Sasuke miró a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo y este le devolvió el gesto con horror. Ambos sospechaban que podía llegar a darse una relación estrecha entre sus familiares, sobre todo por la insistencia inagotable de Itachi, aunque nunca pensaron en verla y palparla tan cercanamente. ¡Gran Hokage! Ni siquiera las pocas veces que ellos dos habían intimado a solas en su respectivo cuarto habían sido tan fogosos y desinhibidos.

Un repentino fogonazo de luz les hizo entrecerrar los ojos durante los segundos que tardaron en acostumbrarse a la luz. La puerta del dormitorio se había abierto de par en par, y apoyando un brazo sobre el marco, les saludaba un Itachi pletórico, satisfecho, completamente desnudo y con el miembro todavía erecto y manchado de semen.

De fondo, Naruto llegó a captar la imagen de su padre desfallecido, postrado boca abajo en la cama de matrimonio, visiblemente agotado y desnudo.

Una risa nerviosa, casi desquiciada, comenzó a brotar entre los dientes de Itachi. Los chicos contuvieron el aliento, sobrecogidos. Algo negro y peludo comenzaba a removerse en su trasero.

-Ya soy un neko… -murmuró complacido con un brillo peligroso destellando sobre sus pupilas y dos orejas negras sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

Horror.

Pánico total y parcial de todos los músculos de sus cuerpos.

Mente en modo eliminación de imagen mental de Itachi convertido en neko, en celo y follándose los cojines del sofá durante todo el año.

Sasuke no se lo pensó dos veces. Ni siquiera pestañeó. Agarró fuertemente la mano de Naruto arrastrándolo con ímpetu hacia la salida de la casa.

-¡Nos mudamos! –gritó trastornado intentando eliminar en vano la última imagen mental, que digo, los últimos cinco agónicos minutos de su vida-. ¡Nos vamos de esta maldita casa ahora mismo!

-Mi padre… ¡Ohh dios, Sasuke! Mi padre estaba… estaba… ¡Arrrg, que asco!

Lo último que se escuchó antes de que la puerta de entrada quedara definitivamente cerrada fue un temeroso…

-¿Pero no estamos ya casi en verano? ¿Cómo va a estar el celo?

-Para mi hermano no existen las estaciones del año. Él siempre lo está.

**FIN**


End file.
